To Return A Favour
by Oblivion's Tragedy
Summary: When a woman walks through a small forest she finds it's MUCH bigger than it looks. She fell down a hill only to find the Fellowship who help her. Greatful, she'll do anything to return the favor and help them with their quest . Tenth Walker. LegolasOC
1. A Merry Little Walk In The Woods

A lone woman sat upon a secluded bench in the middle of a bustling city reading serenely one of her favorite books. She blended into society well and that was just the way she liked it. She had no outstanding features and had no desire to dress in a way that made her noticeable to any passer-by. All in all, she blended in. Her mid-back length black hair was not straight, but not wavy either and her bangs were swooped down in front of her emerald eyes and hid them from view. Her slim legs clad in regular jeans were crossed at the knees with an old book set on top that was worn at the binding from too much use. Holding the book there were two long slim hands that bore only a ring upon the right ring finger. The torso of the woman was plain clad only in a simple blue t-shirt and a black vest that covered her bust.

Her eyes scanned quickly over the pages of the rather thick but small book as her sneaker clad feet bounced slightly as she tried to regain feeling in them. Needless to say, the woman had been sitting there for countless hours trying to read in the noise of horns, footsteps and screeching tires braking on the grey pavement. Normally she wouldn't go out to the park unless it was a little later for peace and quiet, but today she felt it would be nice to read under the beauty of the tall trees and the song of the birds. Another loud horn from a nearby car spooked her out of her reading and she sighed in irritation then stood and decided to go deeper into the trees for more peace and quiet.

Now, looking at this woman you'd think she was the all original British woman, but getting to know her more you'd understand that this was not the case. Unlike most women in good o' England, she was blessed with the unfortunate gift of clumsiness. She hardly kept her eyes on where she was going and often tripped on various things including her own feet. In fact, the only things she could really keep her eyes on were her books and her choice of clothing.

As the woman tried to find a nice shady spot within the trees she marveled at the beauty of them. Her mind was not on her book anymore nor was it on the fact the little bushel of trees did not go out so far. The park was big, but not that big. She failed to notice that the sounds of the city were now nonexistent and how she had dropped her book some few meters behind her. She did notice, however, that the trees she was now walking through were taller and looked old and dying as their many dead leaves fell from them and how the birds had stopped singing their beautiful song. The crickets didn't even chirp, nor the bees buzz. All was silent. Even her footsteps couldn't be heard on the crunchy leaves beneath her feet. She wondered briefly if she had gone deaf, but soon dismissed the thought when she heard voices ahead of her. She quickened her pace her feet still not making any sounds on the ground and finally she saw the tree line. She sighed in relief when she realized she was still in the city and that the small forest in the park had grown.

Her relief was short lived when she caught a root on her foot and she went tumbling out of the trees and down into hard rock covered grounds. Rolling over large and small rocks had her body aching in pain and when she finally stopping it was only because a rather large boulder had stopped her decent. In other words; she crashed ungracefully into a giant rock and smacked her head against it pretty hard.

"Ow…" She grumbled and coughed slightly trying to regain the air that was knocked out of her. She rolled onto her stomach and groaned in pain. Soon she heard hurried footsteps coming closer to her and relaxed slightly. Her body ached too much to be tense. Suddenly someone gripped the back of her shirt and turned her over so she was on her back. She cried out in pain, her back hurting the worst and her attacker immediately let her go. She coughed again, her face contorting into one in pain and groaned again.

"My Lady?" asked a voice her right and she grunted in response, thinking he said 'Hey Lady' not 'My Lady'. "Please, do not move. You are injured."

"Yeah, like I can't tell by the pain," She grumbled out sarcastically. Her eyes were clenched shut and he took deep breathes to make sure she was getting air. With each breath, though, her back cried out in protest. Suddenly a hand was on her forehead and someone the mumbling words she couldn't understand. Soon she didn't care for some of the pain coursing through her body vanished and though there was a slight ache left she felt so much better. _Huh,_ she thought, _I didn't even feel them inject the morphine. Damn these paramedics are good._

The pressure on her forehead left as the hand was removed and the crunching of stone gave her the impression that someone was moving to stand from a crouch. She sighed and relaxed even more as the ache lessened a little more leaving a dull throb in her back and the back of her head where she hit the boulder. She opened her eyes then and what she saw surprised her. Before her stood four men, a hairy midget and four little kids. All of them were dressed like they just came from a renaissance fair wearing cloaks, tunics, breaches and even swords and bows were with them. The old man even had a staff and a huge wizard's hat. Suddenly she wished she hadn't been found by a group of wackos.

"My Lady," said the man her right and she recognized his voice as the one she spoke to before. He had dark wavy hair that went to his shoulders and a scruffy moustache and beard. Under dark brows he had blue, slightly grey, eyes that seemed so kind. His clothes where all dark save for his shirt under his tunic that appeared to be a cloudy misty blue. "Can you stand?"

The woman nodded and he held out his hand as he stood to help her up. _They may be crazy, but they sure are friendly._ She took his hand gratefully and without much effort he hoisted her from the rocky ground and to her feet. She swayed slightly at first and the man put a hand around her back to keep her steady. She nodded to him when she was able to stand on her own and he let her go. She took this chance to look everyone over.

Behind the man that helped her up was another man similar to him. He had long wavy hair to his shoulders too and a scruffy moustache and beard too only his was a dirty blonde and his features were squarer with a heavy jaw. His eyes shone a light blue in the sunlight as did the intricate designs of a white tree on his clothing.

Next to him was a rather young looking man, about her age, with long mid-back length blonde hair that was braded and pulled back at the sides of his head by braids revealing his rather odd pointed ears. He had no hair on his face save for his matching blonde brows that loomed over sparkling ocean blue eyes that looked so innocent. His clothing was more elegant than the other men's as his did not have a long cloak or a sword at his hip. Feathers of arrows, the end of a long bow and hilts of what the woman guessed to be knives were visible by his head. His tunic and breeches were the colors of a forest with silver designs snaking along the chest.

The hairy midget behind him held an axe almost the same height as him. His long red beard reached down to below his chest that was clad in rather bulky looking armor that probably weighed more that the man did himself. A heavy helmet was on top of his head that covered most of his hair that most likely reach to his mid-back as well. Heavy red eyebrows almost hid his brown eyes.

To the woman's right was the old man with wise green eyes framed by an old wrinkly face adorned with a long grey mustache and beard. Under his grey wizard's hat was long grey hair that went a little lower than his shoulders. He wore a grey cloak that covered his entire body and went down to the ground where it dragged. In his right hand he held a long staff that was taller than himself and was brown like it was a thick stick pulled off a tree.

Huddled around him were the four children. One was blonde and rather large with brown eyes. Another had dark brown hair with large blue eyes that held so much stress that even a banker would look like a kitten. The other two looked similar with dirty blonde hair. One with brown eyes, the other with green. What all of the children had though were pointed ears and large hairy feet. Why the hell didn't they wear shoes? Are they crazy?

Her examination done she looked at all of them warily as they looked back at her. She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt as the old man stepped forward, but not close enough to make her more nervous.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," he said his voice low and lilting in wisdom. "I am Gandalf the Grey. My companions are Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Gimli son of Gloin, and Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo of the Shire." As he said their names he gestured to them, Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads in greeting, but the others just stared at her. "May I ask your name, my child?" Gandalf continued.

"Um—I'm Kail," she said quietly almost a whisper. These men and children had odd names and they seemed quite confused at hers as well. Before they could say anything she continued. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Hollin," Gandalf replied seeming confused.

She shook her head and narrowed her brows also confused. "I've never heard of it. I should still be in the park."

"Park, Milady?" butted in Aragorn and she nodded.

"Yes, I was taking a walk through the trees in the park when I tripped over a root and fell down here. I had no idea that the trees went so far," she said. For the first time after she stood up she looked at her surroundings. Passed the rocks that she and the men were standing there was open field and behind her a great mountain peaked with snow. Her jaw fell open in astonishment and she had the feeling she was no longer in England. But how?

"I was not aware there was a park so close to Hollin," Aragorn wondered turning to look at Gandalf whose face now looked tired.

"There isn't," he concluded and Aragorn and Kail looked at him curiously. Gandalf shook his head and turned. "Come. You will come with us until we find somewhere to send you off safely. Here is not a good place." He waved for everyone to follow him and they did obediently. Boromir immediately stormed up to the old man and started arguing in hushed whispers for Kail not to hear.

Kail, on the other hand, was utterly confused. How had she come to this place? Was she not in England ten minutes ago? She looked around at everyone else who were stealing glances at her out the corner of their eyes. Lowering her head and crossing her arms in front of her chest she moved on watching the ground to make sure she wouldn't trip over anything. Going around the rocks the group settled around a fir pit where there were packs and a brown pony standing not too far away. While the group of nine circled around the fire Kail sat off to the side to be out of their way, but it wasn't long before Gandalf called her over.

She slowly rose and went over to sit next to Gandalf where she sat silently until he started to try and make conversation. She answered their questions on what she remembered even though her memory was limited. She herself didn't know where she came from and Gandalf suggested that based on her odd clothing that she not only came from a different realm, but a different world entirely. At first the idea was laughed at by all, but the more Gandalf spoke of it, the more they began to consider it until all agreed.

After the discussion was over and no more questions were thrown in her direction they began to converse amongst themselves. Kail sat not speaking to anyone and tried to figure out just _how_ she had been switched worlds. In her frustration she continually ran her hand through her hair and brushing it behind her ears where she discovered that her ears were no longer rounded at the top like all humans, but pointed like Legolas'. She had found out after a short while that Legolas was an elf. Did that mean she was an elf now two?

Someone else must have noticed her ears because the next thing she new Pippin was at her side, no longer wary of her, and staring at her ears. "You're an elf?" he inquired causing Kail to yelp and jump slightly. Everyone looked at them, all conversation halted, and Pippin just smiled at her.

"I—I don't know," she said quietly.

"How do you not know?" said Merry who had come up next to Pippin.

"Well," she started, "I always thought I was human."

"Well, then it seems the Valar has given you the gift of what you would truly be were you born in Middle-Earth," Gandalf said, not sounding at all surprised and Kail nodded. So she was an elf. That was interesting. She thought that if she was a human in one world that surely she'd be on in another, but apparently not.

Soon everyone fanned out to do their own thing. Boromir was off to the side with Merry and Pippin teaching them how to fight while Aragorn watched throwing out random hints and advisements. Frodo and Sam sat eating their lunch whereas everyone else had finished. Gandalf sat on a high rock smoking something and a pipe, Gimli wouldn't stop going on about dwarves and Legolas walked around scouting. Kail just sat off to the side under a rock overhang. She had declined any food saying she wasn't hungry when she actually didn't want them wasting their food on her. Gandalf had insisted that she eat something, but she declined again. In the shot time that they new her, the Fellowship had warmed up to her, all except Gimli who, after finding out she was an elf, ignored her. Apparently elves and dwarves didn't get along very well.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Aragorn's voice cried, "Hide!" She blinked in surprise and looked around to find everyone in a frenzy, gathering their packs, putting out the fire and running to a hiding spot.

"What's going on?" she asked loud enough to be heard over the scuffling.

"Crebain," Legolas called back before jumping off a rock and hiding under a bush. Kail didn't know what a Crebain was, but hid as Aragorn had instructed. She crawled back into her spot and as he passed Aragorn tossed her a cloak for her to cover herself with. Grateful, she huddled up in a ball and covered herself. She would have been fine with just being in the corner, but the cloak provided extra protection and by the danger everyone seemed to sense she thought it was better safe than sorry.

Soon the sound of crows, and lots of them, approached them and minutes passed as their cries filled the travelers' ears.


	2. Let's Play In The Snow

The commotion ended in a matter of minutes and the travelers were left in nothing but silence except for the Elves who could hear the faint cries of the Crebain as they flew away. Slowly everyone crept out of their hiding spots and watched as the black mass flew back the way they had come. All eyes turned to Gandalf as he sighed and leaned heavily on his staff.

"Spies of Saruman," he spat distastefully with a scowl. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." He turned to look behind him at the looming mountain peaked with snow and everyone's eyes followed. Kail swallowed. It was going to be freezing up there for sure and she didn't have anything more to wear but what she had already on. She didn't want to ask Aragorn if she could use the cloak he'd leant to her earlier fearing that she might seem needy. Keeping her mouth shut she fallowed the group in silence and near the back.

Days passed and Kail was almost free of her nervousness of the group despite the fact that they had weapons. She wasn't generally a shy person, but the sharp objects put her off her rocker a little bit at first meeting. She tended to stay close to the Hobbits (which she learned were _not_ children) just for their care-free and light hearted antics. Especially Merry and Pippin who spent most of their time arguing about things like ale and pipe weed. Frodo was quiet usually talking quietly with Sam or not talking at all.

By the end of the week they were rather high on the mountain and Kail was surprised to know that Elves could walk on top of snow. Legolas had explained to her that Elves were so light they could do such a thing and were hardly affected by the change of temperature of weather. At first she didn't believe it thinking that it was just warm out despite the snow, but found it was not so when at night everyone but her and Legolas were huddled up in their bed rolls and cloaks trying to stay warm. She found she was rather glad that she wouldn't have to wear bulky jackets or boots to keep snow out of her shoes. Even more glad that she wouldn't have to ask Aragorn for that cloak.

Now they were trekking through shin deep, knee deep for the Hobbits, snow and Kail was walking next to Legolas behind the Hobbits forgotten by Pippin and Merry for their conversation on ale yet again. Frodo had drifted to the back of the group, but she figured he was fine considering there was still Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn there. It was probably a good thing too since Kail was still the clumsy girl she was as a human. Unfortunately, the Elvin grace that Legolas seemed to possess hadn't been given to her in her transformation. So far she had tripped over her own feet three times, lumps of snow twice and the ledge of their trail twice. That's why she stuck near Legolas. He seemed to be the only one to catch her from rolling down the hill since the Hobbits only laughed, Gandalf was far up ahead, Gimli didn't care and the Men where a little slow. It had nothing to do with the fact he was extremely handsome.

Absolutely nothing.

"You have the grace of a human, Milady," Legolas teased her after catching her arm for the fourth time in half an hour. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but laugh as she tried to steady herself.

"You forget that I _was _a human," she countered narrowing her eyes playfully at him. "And please don't call me a Lady, I'm anything but."

Legolas grinned. "As you wish, _Milady_," he said enunciating 'milady'. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he just laughed and continued walking. Kail huffed and walked with him thinking of ways she could prove he wasn't as graceful as he let on. There had to be _something_ that would make him fall over. She could push him. That seemed to be the only thing she could think of.

"Boromir," she heard Aragorn say from behind her and she noticed that the group had stopped and were turned looking at something behind her. She blinked and turned too wondering what was going on and spotted Aragorn and Frodo looking at the Gondorian apprehensively. In Boromir's hand there was a silver chain with a simple golden band hanging from it. His eyes were fixed on it as he mumbled some nonsense and reaching to touch it was his free hand. Kail saw Aragorn's hand move to the handle of his sword as he said the other man's name louder. "Boromir!"

The blonde was startled out of his trance and stared at the Ranger. "Give the ring to Frodo," he commanded and Boromir stepped forward.

"As you wish," he said holding out the chain to the Hobbit which he snatched away quickly and held it to his chest watching Boromir cautiously. "I care not." Though his voice sounded light hearted anyone could tell he was slightly flustered. Chuckling he reached out a hand and ruffled Frodo's dark wavy locks then turned picking up his shield and flinging it over his shoulder. Slowly Kail saw Aragorn release his grip on his sword and push Frodo gently to keep moving as the group began to walk again.

Glancing at Legolas Kail noticed that his impassive and care-free expression had changed to troubled as he gave Boromir a long look before turning and continuing on. Kail was confused. What was so special about a ring that everyone had gone from happy and chatting to silent and wary? She decided that she'd have to talk to Gandalf about it later. The old Wizard seemed to know everything.

By mid-day the next day they were ploughing through chest high snow in the middle of a blizzard. Gandalf was at the front pushing snow around with his staff to make a trail while Gimli flattened it to pack it down and make it easier for the two men who had a Hobbit in each arm to protect them from snow since it was too high for them to walk through. Legolas was moving up and down the line making sure everyone's cloaks were wrapped securely around them to keep warm. Kail was at the back of the line leading the pony, Bill, as best she could. The horse was a little skittish so high up in the mountain and Kail was trying her best to keep it calm while also trying not to fall off the ledge.

Snow bit at them in a ruthless wind and clung to them like a second skin. The Hobbits shivered and huddled into their carriers arms as the Men did their best to stay balanced with the extra weight. Up ahead Gimli complained that Dwarves were not meant to be in such weather and Kail rolled her eyes in annoyance. All Gimli ever did was comment on the Dwarves or brag about his cousin Balin, trying to pass the hint to Gandalf that he would rather go through the mountain.

Suddenly Kail was aware that she could hear a voice. No, she was not going crazy. She could hear in the wind like someone's voice was being carried by it. Legolas too seemed to hear it as he stood at the head of the group and stared out into the blinding snow. Kail saw his lips move and guessed he was talking to Gandalf who instantly through himself against the rocks.

"It's Saruman!" he cried and all of them looked up in time to dodge the boulders that came crashing from the cliffs above them. The ledge they were on shook at the impact and Kail narrowly missed getting hit by a rather large rock.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the winds. Gandalf shook his head vigorously.

"No!" He stepped up closer to the edge holding up his staff and his free hand and began to chant something into the wind as if to challenge the voice already floating on it. It was no use though. The voice in the wind grew louder then was drown out by the cracking of lightning as it shot out from the unforgiving dark storm clouds and struck the top of the mountain. Instantly snow tumbled from the cliffs and came down upon the travelers in heavy torrents. All were buried under the heavy chunks of snow and Kail held her breath and covering her head to shield herself from it though it was useless.

Moments passed as the travelers fought to the surface of the avalanche, one by one breaking through the top only to be met still with the snowstorm. Kail surfaced and tried to quickly uncover the whinnying pony beneath the cold snow with the help of Legolas who had come to the top first and helped everyone get to the top.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled making sure that the Hobbits were not buried in snow. "We make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued from behind him. Gandalf looked torn, like he didn't know what to decide.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it," Gimli spoke up some snow shaking off his beard as he did only to be replaced by more. "Let us pass through the mines of Moria."

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf finally said after a pause startling Frodo who was as surprised as everyone else.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted trying to speed up the decision process. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Gandalf ignored him and looked at Frodo expectantly. "Frodo?" he asked.

"We will go through the Mines," The Hobbit decided clutching at his cloak for warmth. Gandalf looked apprehensive, but nodded anyway.

"So be it."

"We must move quickly if we are to get out of this storm," Aragorn said, speaking up again. "It might take some time, but we must."

"What about the cave we stayed in not too long ago? If we go now and quickly we might be able to reach it without too much time in the storm," Kail reminded everyone from the back. They all turned to her as if just remembering she was there then looked at Gandalf for confirmation. The old Wizard smiled tiredly and began to move back the way they came.

"Yes, we will rest there until the storm dies down. Come, we must move quickly," he said and no one hesitated with turning and treading back through the deep snow. Kail turned and tried her best to make a new path since she was now at the front of the line. After a bit of difficulty Legolas finally joined her to help dig through it and within a few hours they were safe inside the cave, away from the blistering cold. A fire was started and everyone was gathered around it for warmth huddled in their cloaks. Legolas sat near the door watching the winds blow the snow around outside while Kail sat between Merry and Pippin and rubbing their arms to keep them warm.

"Thank you," stuttered Pippin through chattering teeth and Kail smiled nodding back at them as a 'you're welcome'. It didn't take long for everyone to warm up and soon Merry and Pippin were slouched against her sides sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. Kail laughed a little keeping her arms around their shoulders and making sure their cloaks stayed wrapped around them. First watch was decided as Gandalf and Kail since neither showed any signs of fatigue and the rest of the Fellowship went to rest in their bedrolls. Frodo and Sam had set out Merry and Pippin's bedrolls as well so when Kail got tired of them she could just plop them in them with the assurance that they wouldn't wake up unless by the smell of food.

Kail wasn't tired which surprised her because she loved sleep. She felt she could go running for hours on end and not feel the least bit drowsy. Gently she slipped the out of the Hobbits' grasp and tucked them in their bedrolls before going over to Gandalf to ask him about it.

"You are an Elf now," was his wise reply. "You need less rest than a human. If I remember correctly you haven't been on watch yet since we met you?" Kail nodded. They had been a little wary of her and were cautious of letting her take watch while they all slept so every night, all night, for the past week she had slept without interruption or late nights. Apparently she was now trusted enough to take watch considering no one protested when she offered. "You will be quite wide awake for the next few days I suspect then, child, if you have had so much rest." Gandalf smiled and chuckled.

Two hours later it was time for the next watch in which Gandalf awoke Aragorn to take his place. Kail stayed where she sat humming softly her favourite tune from the movie _Pan's Labyrinth_ and she and Aragorn stayed on opposite sides of he cave making little conversation, keeping to themselves. It wasn't like they felt uncomfortable around each other, but they were on watch and had to keep quiet so not disturb anyone's much needed rest.

Morning came quickly and the blizzard outside had calmed down only to soft snow sprinkle. A small breakfast was prepared by Sam and split evenly between everyone with light conversation. Breakfast was ended quickly and the travelers were back on the mountain ledge making their way down instead of up and to the caves of Moria.


	3. I Think He Might Be Hungery

The way down from the mountain was a lot less tedious than the way up though Kail found herself not short of breath at any time. Apparently Elves don't get tired _either_. It seemed to Kail that Elves were the perfect beings. They never got too cold or too hot, never got tired or short of breath and were as graceful as a feline. _Looks like I won't be a very good example,_ Kail thought. How could she not think such a thing? She wasn't graceful by a long shot, even Gandalf had more grace than her, and the rest seemed to come with the package. No matter what world you're in it seems like some things never change. By nightfall the next day they reached the rocky terrain at the foot of the mountain snow still clinging to their clothes as Gandalf turned and started making his way along a narrow path.

It was much warmer at the foot of the mountain which was obvious by the happiness of the group. Though most were still wrapped up in their cloaks the snow on them were beginning to melt away and the cool breeze was now the least of their worries. It was dark and misty as they turned another corner and there was hardly any conversation. The Hobbits and Men were too busy trying to keep warm and Kail and Legolas were trekking at the back of the line. The only one who seemed to talk endlessly was Gimli, who could hardly wait to be in the caves where Dwarves liked to be.

One or two words had been exchanged between the Elves after reaching the rocks, but they were distracted by the uneasiness that the high cliffs and dreary atmosphere that seemed to leak from every corner and crack. Gimli had finally shut his mouth long enough to let silence sink in that was easily filled with the distant sound of pouring water and breeze that seemed more like a raging wind in Kail's ears. Looking around apprehensively Kail rand a hand through her hair which was surprisingly not a rat's nest. She was nervous and anyone could tell. Normally she wouldn't have been bothered about the gloomy surroundings, but for some reason it put ill at ease.

"So, you feel it too," Legolas said from behind her and glancing back she noticed he was looking around their surroundings much the same way she was before.

"Yeah…" she trailed off looking around again with a sigh.

"Elves are not meant to spend much time in caves, but something tells me my wariness is not for that reason only," the male Elf droned slowly and Kail looked at him again just as he tore his gaze from the high mountain wall to look at her. She nodded to him feeling much the same and turned her head around to watch where she was going so she wouldn't trip.

There were many rocks around which would gladly cause Kail to fall and acquaint herself with a broken nose and the narrow path wasn't exactly reassuring either. Up ahead Gandalf called Frodo to 'help an old man' and began to converse quietly with him as they turned another corner after climbing a slight rise in the rocks.

"The walls…" Gimli breathed sounding out of breath, which he probably was. "… of Moria." Reaching the rest of the group, Legolas and Kail found that they had stopped and were gazing at the high cliffs of the Dwarf abode. Gandalf quickly got them moving again and after a short time they had passed the dark black waters that seemed to have no bottom and were walking along the giant wall.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," stated Gimli while tapping his heavy axe against the stone.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf called back from the front his voice echoing off the walls.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas mumbled from beside Kail and in front of Gimli. Kail instantly glared at him smacking him lightly on the shoulder as Gimli grumbled. The blonde Elf looked startled and looked at Kail like she was crazy while she gave him a stern look. She had to admit it was kind of funny, but it was rude nonetheless.

"What was that for?" he complained rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Be nice," she hissed back and he rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look, it's not very becoming of you."

Over the time that Kail was with the Fellowship she had become quite close to the only other Elf. She didn't know whether it was because she was an Elf, but she didn't complain. Honestly, who _didn't_ want a hot guy constantly talking to you? He was kind, handsome, funny and basically the perfect guy. Not that she thought of him as anything other than a friend. No, no, she hardly knew him! Sure they talked a lot, but that was it, no romantic thoughts.

Gandalf finally stopped at a spot on the wall tracing his hands along engraved designs and mumbling to himself again. "Well, let's see," he murmured. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." As he spoke he turned from the wall and looked to the dark sky raising his hand. The clouds parted almost instantly revealing the full moon and the door behind us glowed a silvery blue where the engravings were.

"Wow…" Kail breathed as the light grew brighter.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'," the old Wizard read aloud while trailing his staff tip along the writing.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry sounding quite confused to Kail's right.

"Oh, it's simple," replied Gandalf. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." With that said he placed the end of his staff against a star shaped engraving and began to chant something in a different language.

Nothing happened.

Confused, Gandalf took a step back raising his arms and bowing his head he tried a different incantation, but it still didn't work. The doors remained closed and the designs glowing brilliantly.

"Nothing's happening," stated Pippin with an expression that said he thought he was filling the gap for everyone's confusion. Kail had to resist the urge to smack her forehead. Gandalf too looked rather annoyed by Pippin's thick headedness and as a last resort Gandalf pushed at the doors with his shoulders which was futile.

"I used to know every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," he grumbled obviously agitated and glaring at the doors slightly.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked sounding quite the happy chipper, something everyone knew would irritate Gandalf more.

Their suspicions were correct when he turned his head to the Hobbit his voice rising. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" he shouted making Kail jump slightly. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." With that he turned back to the doors.

Everyone stood around for a little while longer, but after seeing nothing new happening with the doors they spread out to do their own thing, Pippin looking a little sheepish as he went. Kail sat down against the wall next to the door as Gandalf tried incantation after incantation to get the doors open. Frodo sat upon a rock watching Gandalf calmly and Legolas stood by a tree. Merry and Pippin stood around with Gimli and Boromir looking quite lost at what to do while Sam helped Aragorn unpack the pony.

Kail waited patiently and fiddled with the hem of her fraying dirty blue shirt and sighed in boredom. Usually there was conversation around the group or they were walking so there was always something to do, but waiting in silence had Kail realizing just how boring it was. Back on Earth she wouldn't have minded just sitting around with her own thoughts to dwell in, but here she always felt restless like she constantly needed something to do. She guessed it was an Elf thing.

As Gandalf continued to mumble spells that were useless against the Dwarf doors Merry and Pippin got the bright idea to throw rocks into the lake in a contest to see who threw the farthest. Picking up rocks the size of their tiny palms they threw them wildly into the black waters only to be stopped by Aragorn soon after. He mumbled something into Pippin's ear and looked at the lake warily. The Hobbit dropped the stone instantly at Aragorn's tone and watched the lake with him as did Merry and Boromir. Kail vaguely saw the ripples of the water glinting from the light of the door. And they weren't from the Hobbits' stones.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf huffed throwing down his staff and sitting on the rock next to Frodo who stared at the door before standing and looking at it more carefully. Kail was preoccupied with watching the water. Something about it just didn't make her feel right.

"It's a riddle," Frodo mused quietly. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Not tearing his gaze from the door Frodo waited for an answer.

Gandalf looked up confused. "_Mellon_," he complied and instantly the doors began to rumble and open. Kail jumped up not wanting to be crushed between heavy stone and joined the others who gathered around to head inside. Gandalf laughed slightly and pulled out a crystal setting it in between the twisted end of his staff.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli boasted. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meet off the bone!" He sounded so excited. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" He made it sound like it was preposterous; honestly Kail didn't see what the problem was. Gandalf's crystal at the top of his staff glowed filling the dark room with a soft yellow light and that's when the horror was revealed to them.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said looking around. Corpses of Dwarves lay everywhere still in their armor and arrows sticking out of random points of the body. It was not recent, their deaths, Kail assumed, for their bodies were decayed skeletons and the smell of death was permanently encased in the walls.

"No…" Gimli mumbled disbelievingly running over to a skeleton and kneeling beside it. His mumblings turned into wails of anguish. "No!"

Stepping up to a corpse Legolas put a foot against it and yanked out an arrow. Inspecting it quickly then throwing it to the ground in disgust. "Goblins," he said and quickly drew his bow and notching an arrow. Aragorn and Boromir instantly drew their swords. All Kail could think to do was stay safely between the Men and Hobbits. Even the Hobbit's had a winning chance at survival were there an attack, Kail, with no weapon, did not.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said looking around with alert eyes as Gimli's moans and sobbing could still be heard. "Now, get out of here. Get out!"

Almost instantly after the order was called there was a shout from behind. "Frodo!" Swinging around Kail saw that the Hobbits were chasing after the Ring-bearer who was being dragged towards the black lake. "Help!" Merry and Pippin held Frodo from going any farther while Sam hacked at the slimy black tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle. "Strider!"

Aragorn immediately leapt into action running towards the group of terrified Hobbits to assist them. Shouts of help were called when the tentacle that Sam had been hacking at receded only to come back out with more and knocking the Hobbits down and lifting Frodo into the air. Swords glinted silver in the moonlight as Aragorn and Boromir rushed into the water slicing at tentacles in order to save the young Hobbit. Arrows flew quickly from Legolas' bow as he tried to weaken the horrifying beast. Kail watched in horror as Frodo was flung around carelessly and the head of the enormous beast coming out of the water, mouth open ready to drop him into it mouth.

Kail stayed with Sam, Merry and Pippin in order to stop them from going and trying to help the Men save Frodo and watched their worried faces scream out Frodo's name repeatedly. With a final slice the beast let go of the Hobbit who fell into Boromir's arms and the men began to retreat out of the water as fast as they could yelling out to Legolas to shoot the beast to give them more time. A straight shot to the eyes had the beast roaring in anger but slowed enough for everyone to get out.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled and no one needed telling twice and ran into the dark cavern the great water beast following quickly. As soon as everyone was inside the beast had already grabbed the edges of the door and pulled them so that they broke and began to cave in on the door leaving the travelers in darkness. The Hobbits' quick breathes was the only sound after the last rock fell and they were covered in darkness.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said gravely, the light on his staff glowing slightly then illuminating more when she tapped the other end on the ground, revealing everyone's faces. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." With that he turned to start the journey in the dark, everyone readily following.

"Here," said a voice behind Kail causing her to jump a little in surprise. It was only Boromir holding up a black blade. "It may not be the prettiest weapon or the sharpest, but I hope it serves you well if we were to run into trouble." She took the blade slowly from him with a small smile.

"Thanks," she replied and he smiled and nodded his head in a gesture to let her go ahead of him. She quickly trotted up to near the front to Legolas. This place gave her the creeps and it was slightly dark which gave her a higher possibility of tripping and falling to her death, which was more that likely. Maybe she could use her new, albeit disgusting, sword to find rocks endangering her and knock them out of the way. Which brought her back to thinking _why_ Boromir had given it to her. She knew he hadn't liked her very much from when she first joined them; she thought he could care less about her, but apparently not. The blade wasn't the sharpest sword she'd ever handled, after all she did take fencing as an extra-curricular activity in high school, but it would make a nice bat. She could block and swing hard enough to give her opponent a bad enough head contusion to kill them.

She wasn't normally one to kill someone, but the way the group talked about the dangers of this world she didn't seem to mind as much. The things they fought to keep from overrunning them were vile, disgusting creature that, in everyone's opinion, deserved to be sent to hell or, as they called it, the pits of Mordor.

As long as she got to kick some ass she was fine with it.


	4. Let The Games Begin

As The Fellowship plus one moved forward silence was shared among everyone. Kail felt the eeriness of the dark caverns surround her and she subconsciously stayed close to anyone who was near her, which was usually Legolas. His presence was calming in an odd sort of way. Kail often found she had to suppress the urge to grab his arm like a frightened child. Sure he was attractive, as any other woman, er Elf, would find him attractive as well as Aragorn and Boromir. They were a rugged handsome whereas Legolas was a gentle and graceful handsome.

Legolas being the only other Elf around felt more at home around Kail as she was one of his own kind. Mithrandir and Aragorn were very good company, but an Elf was not whole unless another of their race was near. Legolas also found himself drawn to the girl and made sure to keep an eye on her. He noticed the weapon she now carried and though he did not doubt the ability of females to defend themselves he didn't know of the full extent of her defense skills. He hadn't seen her fight as of yet so he was not one to judge.

They passed over thin trails where only one person could fit. Deep dark endless pits of nothing stretched below them for miles and sharp rocks jutted out of the walls. They went through a series of caverns, arches and high stair cases only taking breaks when necessary. On earth Kail knew she would have been exhausted beyond belief and she silently thanked her new body for its fitness. Their breaks were short save for the ones they took for sleep.

Soon they came to another thin ledge against the wall. Everyone was silent still scared of making the slightest noise. A deep black cavern littered with old tools and ladders was the main sight as was usual, but there was more debris in this area than the others. Gandalf stopped and ran his hand along the wall and shining his light on it. The Elves could see a faint glow emit around the cave.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold…" he said and turned to glance at the group. "… or jewels…" He then turned his light towards the cavern hole. "… but Mithril." The light of his staff reflected off of the many strands of silver along the walls and illuminated the whole cave. Kail watched in wonder as the faces of the Fellowship lit up in not only admiration, but also in contrast. It felt like so long ago that she was able to see their faces with such bright intensity in the gloom of Moria.

Gandalf retracted his staff and continued walking and talking. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," he said. Kail had no idea who those people were or how special this Mithril stuff was, but she knew it was shiny. And she liked shiny.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli commented from behind Kail.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

"What's a Shire?" Kail whispered to Legolas who only turned his head slightly with a small smile and didn't reply.

Next they came to a rather steep set of stairs and Kail was surprised at her vigor. As a human back on earth she knew she'd be panting and aching from exhaustion by now, but as an Elf she hardly had to take a deep refreshing breath. She silently thanked her new body and whatever the Valar were for sparing her from that hindrance. Reaching the top there was another set of significantly smaller steps that twisted and lead to a platform where three archways loomed in darkness.

Gandalf stopped and the rest of the Fellowship came up behind him. "I have no memory of this place," he said slowly. He turned his head slightly and nodded his head to them before going to a rock and sitting. He pulled out his pipe and smoked it as he stared at the doors and tried to remember which way to take. Everyone else found their own space to sit down for a rest and some to smoke their pipes. Aragorn and Boromir started a small fire to keep warm and the Hobbits huddled around with Gimli. Legolas and Kail stood and leaned against a rock feeling too restless to sit. Merry and Pippin whispered to each other, mostly about food as the Men, Dwarf and other Hobbits sat in silence.

"Is it just my imagination, or does this place get creepier by the second?" Kail whispered quietly to Legolas who stood beside her.

"Elves do not feel very comfortable in the caves of Middle Earth. We find joy in the rustling of wind through the trees and the scent of grass illuminated by the early sunrise of a spring morning," he replied wistfully after a moment staring in to the black nothingness. His eyes were shining with a memory Kail only wished she could see herself. She stared at him for a moment then lowered her head to stare at the cold stone beneath her feat.

She remembered one year when she went to the countryside with her family. Luscious green trees and grass swaying in the light breeze of the early morning. The smell of freshly upturned soil ready for planting wheat. Kail sighed at the memory. That was before her mother died of cancer and her father from a heart attack.

"Before my homeland fell into darkness and my father's people retreated to the underground castle for protection, Mirkwood was an alive forest filled with much wildlife and laughter and sunlight. The tall trees that were beautifully green and grass soft to the touch…" he trailed off then turned his head to look at her when she raised her own to smile softly.

"Sounds beautiful," she said quietly and he returned her smile. "What happened to it?"

His smile fell. "Darkness fell upon the land in a thick blanket of cold despair and dark creatures began to roam our woods. We were forced to retreat to the caves when the Orcs started to wreak havoc on the people and it only got worse when the spiders spun their webs and tainted our trees."

"That sounds horrible," Kail commented and he nodded.

"When the one ring is destroyed, our people will be able to come above ground and return to the trees that we so dearly love. No longer will the threat of the Dark Lord avail us," he said with new determination glinting in his blue eyes. Kail took note of how loyal he was to his country and her respect for him grew.

"Oh!" Gandalf suddenly cried and all turned their heads to him. "It's that way." He stood from the rock he was on and started walking over to the archway on the left.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed happily as he got up from the ground and put his pipe away. Aragorn put his away as well and put out the fire as everyone fallowed the old Wizard.

"No," Gandalf said. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He put a hand on Merry's shoulder as the Hobbit came up next to him. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Kail thought that was a very inaccurate saying. Someone could smell roses and go to the room to find someone there to kill them. Then you're _really_ in doubt. Or some people can't follow their nose because they have no sense of smell. Kail remembered that she had an English teacher in high school that had no sense of smell and her class teased him endlessly about it. Thankfully he was good natured and laughed along with them.

Going down yet another set of stairs that twisted, the Fellowship came to a room that expanded out into the darkness around them. Kail looked around and even with her new keener sight she could not see through the black.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said as he stepped down a smaller set of steps and the crystal on his staff grew in light illuminating the large room. Kail's mouth fell open in wonder as the light reached far into the room that was bigger than anything Kail had ever imagined a room to be. It seemed the rest of the group was just as fascinated, even Gimli, as they stared at the vast room before them. "Behold… the great real and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said softly in amazement.

The group moved slowly as they just looked around the room at what they could see. The roof was so high that it couldn't be seen, even with the extra light. Hundreds of pillars could be seen stretching all along the room, but Kail guessed there was more considering that her sight only went so far.

As the Fellowship walked along for a time, skeletons were still a common sight among the stone. Gimli suddenly let out a cry and sped off as fast as his short legs could carry him to an adjoining room to their left. Gandalf called after him, but the Dwarf paid the old Wizard no heed. They followed him and found the much smaller room in a similar state as the rest of Moria. Dead littered all around with rubble. In the middle of the room sat a stone coffin with a light shining through a small hole in the wall on it. Slowly they crept into the room as Gimli moaned his disbelief.

"No!" he mumbled and fell to his knees at the base of the stone coffin. "Oh, no." Dry sobs escaped his lips. "No." It was apparent that the Dwarf didn't believe what he was seeing and cried. Gandalf came up to the side of the coffin and read the markings on its lid.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It is as I feared," he said and Gimli rested his forehead to the ledge of the coffin. Boromir and Kail stepped up to either side of the grieving Dwarf and bowed their heads to the dead body they could not see. Kail rested her hand on Gimli's shoulder to offer her condolences and for once he did not shrug her off or ignore her, instead he lifted a large gloved hand and patted hers to let her know that he knew she was there.

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin and bent over to pick up a large thick book that lay in a skeleton's boney hands next to the coffin. Gimli mumbled what Kail guessed to be a prayer and Boromir helped him stand as Gandalf opened the book and blew some dust off its pages.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn behind her. She turned her head in time to see the man nod to the Elf. Legolas' voice was uneasy and Kail didn't know whether it was from the eery feeling the caves gave him, and herself, or that he had one of those bad feelings you get in the pit of your stomach when you feel something bad is going to happen. Legolas glanced at her and she looked at him, her face set calmly, belying the nervousness she felt.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums in the deep.'" Gandalf paused to sweep his eyes over the Fellowship who stood uneasily across the room. He turned a page. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Now, Kail started to fidget, twisting her hands in front of her and alternating the weight from foot to foot. "'We cannot get out. They are coming.'" Gandalf looked up from the book to look at the group yet again and Kail felt her chest seize and a tingle in her stomach. Was if fear? True fear? She didn't know.

Suddenly a loud clanging reached her sensitive ears that almost caused her to scream in surprise. She clamped her hands to her ears and looked over to see all eyes on Pippin who stood guiltily next to a headless skeleton sitting on the ledge of a well. The curious Hobbit spun around and the rest of the body followed its head down the well and a series of echoing clangs and bangs. With each noise Pippin winced and all occupants of the room held their breath. When the sounds of the fallen skeleton were no longer heard all was silent. Aragorn and Legolas relaxed visibly while Boromir let out relieved sigh.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped as he shut the book and set back in its place. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." He grabbed his belongings back from the shorter being and Pippin looked at the ground in guilty silence. Kail thought Gandalf was being a little harsh, but kept her mouth shut since she still felt too much respect for him to go against his word as of yet.

Suddenly there was a thump that sounded very similar to a drum beat. Gandalf froze as did everyone else in the room. Kail snapped her head to the side to look at Legolas and Aragorn, her eyes wide with fear. _That damn book is a fortune teller!_ Kail thought spitefully. The drum beats grew louder and cries of Goblins reached the Elves' ears first before they met the rest of the group's. Turning to the door in anticipation, Aragorn fidgeted.

A rather loud cry that reminded Kail of a Turkey gobble had Legolas spinning back to the group. "Orcs," he said. Boromir instantly ran to the door and looked out. His head was almost impaled as two arrows struck the wood of the door right next to his face.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn cried to the Hobbits and female Elf. The Hobbits had no trouble heeding his words, but Kail stayed where she was and held her sword/club up ready to fight. The brunette threw down his torch and ran to the door to assist Boromir in barricading the door while Legolas passed them discarded weapons to jam it.

"They have a cave-troll," Boromir commented with sarcastic passiveness. Kail came over to help Legolas pass them weapons.

"Go back to Gandalf, Kail," Legolas ordered and Kail gave him a stern stare.

"No," she said defiantly. Legolas gave her a stern look before they all stepped back after the door was secure. All drew their swords and waited for the onslaught of Orcs that were banging at the door. Gimli suddenly jumped up on the coffin and growled holding his ax up.

"Let them come!" he bellowed. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Kail rolled her eyes with a fond smile and she shifted her weight from side to side. _He keeps that attitude up and he might be the last one to draw breath _Kail thought with a mental chuckle.

Legolas, a picture of perfect calm, aimed professionally at the hole that was forming in the door while Aragorn's wavered. The Hobbit's heavy breathing could be heard, but Kail tried to focus mostly on the enemy breaking through the door. When a small hole was made Legolas took the first shot and the Goblins cried before falling dead only to be replaced by another. Quicker than Kail had ever seen anyone else, Legolas notched another arrow. Taking longer than Legolas had, Aragorn made his first shot and took out another Goblins. Legolas aimed his next arrow, but before he could shoot the doors gave away and Goblins flooded in.

The fight had begun.


	5. Why Did You Have To Go?

The Orcs flooded it like water through a broken dam and Legolas shot his next arrow succeeding in catching one in the eye. Kail winced. Eyes always freaked her out when they were touched, injured or just staring. The Orcs ran in and fanned out about the area, attacking each occupant of the room and the Hobbits let out battle cries as their frightened feet pushed them to fight the hideous creatures back. Kail's nervousness almost made her freeze when her first opponent advanced on her, but she recovered just in time to block the crazed blow that would have made its mark on her head. The creature snarled at her while they were locked for that second and she retaliated with her own growl and pushed it off her. As it stumbled back she swung her blade and its head was lobbed off rolling across the floor. Apparently the blade was _just_ sharp enough to sever a head.

Not wasting anymore time, Kail discarded her blunt blade and retrieved the sharper one of the creature's she just killed. She refused to let her mind linger on the thought or she would have broken down and surely killed. Hoisting her new weapon up; she stabbed it through the stomach of her next attacker then sliced at another. She forced herself to concentrate on fighting and not feelings until the fight was over.

Kail noticed that the rest of her companions were far away from her, though busy with their own engagements, and moved closer to the nearest one. Her instructor back on Earth always told her that if you had anyone fighting with you that it was a great idea to stay close to them so you could cover the other's back. Moving through her own mob of Orcs she made her way over to Boromir who was the closest person to her.

They were closest to the doors and Kail and Boromir soon realized that that wasn't the best place to be when suddenly large pieces of stone fell from the doorway when a giant club hit it. Through the dust emerged a gigantic troll that was led by a long chain with an Orc at the end. It roared and Kail paused in her fighting to look at it in fear.

_There's no fucking way I can fight that thing!_ She exclaimed in her head. _Why didn't they teach us to defend ourselves from giant cave Gnomes?!_

Behind her Legolas let an arrow fly and it struck right in the right side of its chest. It looked at it then roared at the Elf and advanced through the room towards the Hobbits. Kail had to jump out of the way in order to avoid being stepped on. She was about to run over to the Hobbits to assist Aragorn in defending them when a group of Orcs caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the beast was about to stomp on Sam, but Boromir and Aragorn had a hold of the chain it was attached to and pulled it back. Kail concluded that the men had it handled for the time being and that she could help the others to get rid of the much smaller vermin.

She soon found out that she thought too soon for Boromir was suddenly launched over her head and into a wall harshly. He was almost impaled at the hand of an Orc and Kail was ready to rush over to help him, but Aragorn flung his sword at it. Legolas was up a set of stairs fighting an Orc while Gimli was trying to fight the Troll. He clumsily kept falling over right before the Troll was to crush him with his club making it hit Orcs instead. Before the Troll could try hitting the Dwarf again Legolas defeated his enemy and strung two arrows and shot the Troll in the side of the neck; distracting it while the shorter being had his back to it and heaved his ax on an Orc. Kail continued to fight on the main floor and tried to dispose of as many Orcs as she could.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled as he stabbed another Orc. The poor Hobbit was being attacked by the Troll. That Man fought his way over to help him.

Everyone froze when the Hobbit was suddenly impaled by the spear that it stole from Aragorn after the Man tried to defend Frodo only to have himself thrown into a wall. Kail's blood ran cold as she watched the Hobbit fall to the stone floor and she angrily fought off her next opponent. Everyone was angry and did the same, easily taking out the remaining Orcs.

The Orcs now defeated, there was now only the Troll. Merry and Pippin had jumped on its back and were stabbing at its neck while Gimli sliced at its legs with his ax. The Troll grabbed Merry off his back and hung him upside down while Pippin continued to stab at it vigorously. The Troll tossed the Hobbit to the ground and Kail ran over to pull him out of the way before he was stepped on. Legolas aimed an arrow and when the great beast threw back his head with a roar he shot it right in the jugular.

Everyone watched as it moaned and backed up as it began to sway dangerously before crashing to the ground and flinging Pippin off his back. Kail, now sure that Merry was fine, ran over to assist Pippin while the rest went to inspect Frodo. Quickly she got the two Hobbits up and rushed over with them. When they got there Frodo was still face first on the ground and Aragorn, now conscious, crawled over whispering his disbelief. Everyone watched in despair as the Hobbit didn't move. Aragorn grasped his shoulder and turned him over and he let out a gasp. Happiness replaced the sadness and they smiled.

"He's alive," Same said with relief. Though everyone knew it, it was good to hear it. A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the group. Frodo sat up and grasped his chest, breathing heavily.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt," he said.

"You should be dead," Aragorn commented, ever the pessimist. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." He said this was a smile that he couldn't hide nor did he try to.

Gandalf stepped up wearily. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." He gave Frodo a meaningful look.

Frodo nodded and opened his shirt to reveal a shining chain shirt that was made of an ore Kail had never seen before, but it was beautiful.

"Mithril," Gimli whispered in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

_Oh, so that's what Mithril looks like after production. Pretty, _Kail thought.

As soon as the Dwarf's sentence passed more cries of Orcs could be heard. Kail groaned in irritation. Glancing back at the door they saw the shadows of the many creatures coming their way.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf exclaimed and no one had to be told twice. Running out a hole in the back of the room that the Troll made they were back in the vast hall they were in before. Going as fast as their legs could carry them led by Gandalf's staff they ran towards the door at the end of the hall. Looking back they noticed that a great host was behind them; chasing them.

"This way!" someone called.

Looking around, Kail saw that they were crawling out of holes in the ground and down the high pillars from holes in the roof that she could not see. The advancing enemy coming closer forced them to move faster.

But the Fellowship was not fast enough and soon they were surrounded by the Orcs in a tight circle. They pointed their weapons at them not willing to back down. The Orcs screeched and bared their ugly teeth at them in smugness. Before any other move could be made by either party there was a roar from the other end of the hall. The Orcs cried in fear and began fanning out to crawl back into the little holes that they came from. Gimli laughed thinking that their small group had scared them off, but others in the group tensed knowing that whatever had scared them off was much worse. Turning as a low growl filled the hall they saw a light at another end. Legolas had his bow ready and aimed in the direction of the sound, but when he noticed the thing sounded much bigger and greater than a mere Orc or Troll he lowered it slowly.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly from behind Gandalf who lowered his head as another growl was heard.

"A Balrog," he said slowly. "A demon of the ancient world." Kail noticed Legolas' eyes widen and fear covered his features. Her chest seized in fear also at seeing the other Elf's expression. Legolas wasn't one to be scared and show it. "This foe is beyond any of you." He turned to look at them. "Run!"

Then all hell broke loose. Literally.

They ran now with even more fear and speed to the door at the end of the hall as the growls grew louder. Gandalf and Aragorn stopped at each side of the door and pushed everyone else through first.

"Quickly!" The old Wizard urged before he rushed in himself.

_Seriously, more stairs?_ Kail thought bitterly. _Doesn't this place already have enough?_

Boromir was the first to run down the short steps while Kail stayed at the back to help with the Hobbits. As they turned a corner they saw the Gondorion swaying at the edge of the broken stairs and Legolas ran forward to pull the man back. Stopping to look over the edge they decided what to do next. Aragorn turned to Gandalf as the old Wizard came tiredly down the stairs.

"Gandalf," he said. Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," he instructed nodding to the bridge farther down the cave. Aragorn looked at it quickly then turned back to try and get Gandalf to go first, but he pushed him away causing the Man to furrow his brows in confusion. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here."

Turning and going down a different set of stairs they came to one that had a gap in the middle. They stopped and without wasting any time Legolas jumped across followed quickly by Kail. They turned to see the rest of the Fellowship hesitating and the caves shook as the Balrog advanced on them; its flame being seen in the door they came through.

"Gandalf!" Legolas said with a gesture, telling the old Wizard to jump. As soon as he did an arrow was shot from a ledge farther away hitting the rock in front of the Hobbit's feet. Legolas and Aragorn quickly pulled their bows out and shot their arrows.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled and grabbed the Hobbits preparing to jump. The rest standing of the other side stepped back to make room for them. As soon as their feet left the stair a large chunk of it fell into the chasm below and Legolas and Kail grabbed them to steady them when they landed. As soon as they were the male Elf shot another arrow at the Orcs. On the other side Aragorn called for Sam and tossed him across to be caught by Boromir while Legolas was preoccupied. He turned to throw Gimli, but the Dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," he stated and proceeded to jump letting out a yell as he did. He only made it to the edge and was in danger of falling to his death when Legolas, who had paused in shooting arrows, grabbed his beard to hoist him up. "Not the beard!" the Dwarf cried. While Legolas was busy helping Gimli Aragorn shot an arrow.

More of the stairs broke off from where Aragorn and Frodo still stood and they had to jump to make sure they wouldn't fall with the rubble. Unfortunately the gap was too big for anyone to jump across.

"Hold on!" Aragorn yelled when Frodo lost his balance slightly. Another step from the Balrog caused rock to fall from the roof and a particularly large one to break a hole higher up on the stairs. Now only an unsteady pillar kept the stairs up where the Man and Hobbit stood. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and held him to him to make sure he wouldn't fall. The weight of the stone was causing the pillar to break and it began to sway.

"Hang on!" Aragorn yelled as they attempted to keep steady. "Lean forward!" Frodo did as he was told and they started to fall forward. Legolas and Boromir waited for them with open arms and caught them as they hit the other side. They turned and started running down the rest of the stairs as the one piece fell to the cave below with a loud shaky rumble.

Finally getting to flat ground that was surrounded by fire Gandalf stopped and directed everyone to the bridge. "Over the bridge!" he ordered. "Fly!" After she passed him Kail looked back to see if Gandalf was following them and found him face to face with a giant creature that had horns that twisted from the sides of its head down to its chin and ridden with fire. Its body was large and black and looked as if it was made of the coals of a recently used fire pit. Kail now knew why Legolas was so terrified of it. She turned her head back and continued to run with the rest of the group.

When they reached the bridge they had to go one by one since only one could walk across due to how thin it was. Reaching the other side they turned back to see Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge and facing the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled at it and if it could Kail was sure it would have laughed.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted in alarm.

The creature flapped its hellish wings and rose to its full height emitting more flame from its body. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf said and raised his staff. The crystal at the top glowed brighter and made a shield around him. The Balrog raised his own sword made of flame. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Not thinking that his light would do anything the Balrog brought his sword down on him. The rest of the Fellowship held their breath.

Gandalf yelled as the flaming sword shattered on his shield and he let it down. Aragorn was ready to run to help him, but saw that the Wizard was fine. The Balrog roared at Gandalf in anger.

"Go back to the shadow," Gandalf ordered. The Balrog took a step onto the bridge and pulled out a whip made of fire and snapped it. Raising his staff and his sword high above his head Gandalf yelled, "You shall not pass!" then brought them down on the bridge in front of him. When nothing happened the creature took another step, but the bridge fell under its weight and they all watched as the creature too fell with a loud roar; relief flooding through them.

Gandalf turned to walk the rest of the way across the bridge, but the whip came up out of the dust and wrapped around his ankle, pulling him to the edge. Kail gasped when he dropped his sword and staff off the sides and held on with all his strength. Frodo ran to go help him screaming his name, but was restrained by Boromir.

When Gandalf couldn't pull himself back up he looked at them with large eyes. "Fly, you fools!" And then he was gone; falling into the darkness of Moria.

"No!" Frodo cried.

Boromir took the Hobbit in his arms and turned to go out the doors as they were urged to go. The Gondorion called to Aragorn who stood frozen staring at the spot where Gandalf fell.

They ran to the light shining through the door and Kail felt tears prickling at her eyes.

Gandalf was gone.


	6. Wow, Stars Are Pretty

Busting out of the mines into the sun and fresh air was like a nasty wake up call; a loud alarm clock right next to your ear in the dead of sleep. Kail stumbled out of the large door with her friends and onto the rocks that lay out before them. All was in slow motion for her as well as silent. No sound reached her ears and all movement was as slow to her as a slug while she felt like she as fast as the light now hitting her shoulders. Her breathing began to labor and her head felt like it was pounding; her eyes teaming with tears and her heart clenching. The Hobbits collapsed to the ground in grief and Kail had to stop herself from doing the same. It was interesting that only after a month or two she was so attached to someone she knew next to nothing about besides his personality.

She wanted to badly to cry; to let her tears stream freely down her pale cheeks and release the heart wrenching sobs that were stuck in a lump in her throat, but she knew she couldn't. Crying wouldn't bring Gandalf back. Crying wouldn't fix her situation.

Her situation…

Did she really want to fix it in the first place? Did she actually _want_ to go home? It seemed with Gandalf gone that all was lost; that there was nothing left to accomplish, but Kail knew there was more to it. Kail for a moment forgot about their dead comrade and thought of why this Fellowship was traveling in the first place. She only just realized that they never told her. Looking around the small group she decided that now was not the time to find out.

The Hobbits were slumped to the ground in a bawling heap and Boromir had his arm around Gimli stopping the shouting Dwarf from running back into the mines; Legolas was looking around in disbelief, his eyebrows knitted together. Aragorn was off to the side wiping the Orc blood off his blade and a mask of impassiveness set on his face.

"Legolas, get them up," the man called to the Elf. Legolas took one last look around the group before moving over to Merry and Pippin who were huddled together. Boromir spun around after making sure Gimli wasn't going to run into the mines.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" he yelled to the Ranger his voice choking with grief.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn shot back gesturing with his hand around them. Boromir stared at him; not admitting it but knowing it was true. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." His sword now clean he sheathed it. "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Kail, Gimli, get them up."

He went over to Sam to get him up as Legolas went towards Merry and Pippin. Kail also went to them and as Legolas reached down to hoist Merry up Kail lifted Pippin. To her major surprise both Hobbits latched onto her and buried their faces into her hips almost causing her to topple over. She looked to Legolas with wide eyes and had to suppress more tears as he gave her a sad smile. Aragorn called to Frodo as Kail attempted to pry the Hobbits off her person.

"Shh," she soothed, petting their hair to comfort them. "Come on, boys, we have to get moving." Her voice was soft so as to not startle them and when they pulled away she wiped at their cheek with the clean sides of he hands since the others where covered with Orc blood. They nodded and detached themselves from her and began to follow Aragorn who had started moving off the cliffs. Kail sighed. Even though the Hobbits were about 15 years older than her, she still thought of them as innocent creatures for that was what they were. They were a race that was unbound by the turmoil of war and bitterness to another was little unheard of. Gandalf told her that.

Gandalf…

Tears prickled at her eyes again at the thought of the old Wizard and swallowed them back. It would only slow them down if she broke down now.

They ran along a rocky hilly terrain for while. Kail wasn't sure how long it was. Her mind kept fading in and out of reality; not really paying attention to anything. Her clumsiness only increased when in this state and rocks didn't help too much. Eventually they came to a small lake that branched into many small streams. Ahead she could see a far plain with a forest farther in the distance and Aragorn running at a steady pace many steps ahead.

When they reached a flat area with no water Aragorn announced that they would rest for the night and that the Elves would take the first watch. All was as silent as they were in Moria before the attack as if all were afraid that a host of Orcs would jump out of nowhere; which was very likely in their situation. Merry and Pippin had not left her side since they started moving at the exit of Moria and Kail didn't mind. When they rested it was decided that no fire would be built for fear that it would attract more attention than they wanted and the Hobbits huddled against her for warmth which she allowed it with open arms.

It came to a time when all were in a restless sleep except for the Elves who sat in silence. Kail had left the Hobbits to stand on the outside circle of the Fellowship while Legolas sat on a rock in the middle. He sat emotionlessly and just watched the strange Elleth. He knew that the female was once a human and that her antics were due to that fragility. He had watched her closely since starting their journey to Lothlórien and had noticed that she kept her feelings in check. Her eyes constantly had unshed tears and her clumsiness had multiplied; a trait that was also in humans. He heard her sniffle and guessed that she had let one tear fall since he could not see her face for her back was turned to him.

That one tear she let loose was the only one she would allow, but a few more slipped out on their own accord. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop them and cleared her throat; lifting her now clean hands to wipe away the wet streaks. She had felt Legolas' stare on the back of her head and tensed when the first tear fell, hoping he wouldn't notice. When she was sure that her face was clear of any emotion or sign of her grieving she chanced a glance at him. He was indeed staring. Turning her head back away from him swiftly she crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips nervously.

"You grieve for him, yet you are the one to have known him the least amount of time," he commented quietly and if she were human she wouldn't have hear him.

"I get attached to people easily," she told him without turning to look at him. "Especially the ones who save my ass from the wilderness and take care of me when they don't have a clue who I am."

Legolas was silent, but in a moment she felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned her head farther away from where he was standing on her left. "Death… is not something that we Elves witness often, so grief takes hold of us in a cold grip," he said.

"Then why don't you cry or show it? Are Elves _that_ emotionless?" she asked bitterly and almost smacked herself for being so stupid. She just offended his race; his people.

"We do not weep for we know we shall see them again in the halls of Mandos or in another life. If not, then our memories alone will give us happiness of what they were in life," he explained. She shook her head with a small smile.

"At least you're an optimistic. Aragorn's a bit of a downer sometimes with his pessimism," she chuckled and he easily joined with his own smile. He didn't quite understand the context of her words, but got her meaning nonetheless. "Thanks, Lego. You're a good cheer up person. Next, work your magic on the Hobbits, they really need it."

They both looked back to see that Frodo was moving restlessly in his sleep no doubt dreaming of the incident in Moria. Kail sighed. No, the Hobbits would not soon forget their friend's death. The pain in her heart was just as much as she felt after her parents' deaths and, but all too fresh again.

"You say you are happier, but your expression tells me otherwise," Legolas said his voice going soft again. Kail shook her head slightly.

"The death of someone close to me just reminds me of my parents, that's all. They died a few years ago."

"Oh. I am sorry…" he whispered. She waved her hand with another shake of her head.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago," she shrugged. Legolas remained silent and finally lifted his hand of her shoulder. She sighed. She didn't want to think of her parents right now and instead looked up at the stars with a tentative smile. She'd never seen so many stars in her life and she grew up in the country. But in the country where you thought you saw hundreds of thousands of stars; here you saw thousands of billions. And none of them blinked because there were no satellites. Only the winking of far off stars and trails of shooting stars.

"The stars here are so beautiful," she mumbled and Legolas tilted his head to look as well.

"Do you not have stars in world?" he asked.

"We do, but not nearly as many because of the lights of our cities block them out," she explained, but his confusion only deepened and she laughed lightly; her face finally showing true happiness. "We have a lot of lights."

"It is a wonder that you do not forest fires," he said.

"Oh, we do, but our forests are far from our cities and our cities are so big that someone who spends their whole life they never sees a forest."

"None of your cities are built within the trees?" he asked incredulously and she shook her head solemnly.

"Unfortunately, no. Only small villages that only have about one hundred people do. It's sad, really. I wish I could live in a forest. It's weird, I always felt more comfortable with nature, that's why I love the country so much. And come to think of it, here. Here, there's so much nature; so much life; so much adventure," she said wistfully her voice going softer with every word. Legolas looked at her again; noticing the genuine smile still on her face as she gazed at the twinkling stars above.

Her smile was contagious in this dark time and the Mirkwood Elf couldn't help but smile as well. She seemed so innocent, and in a way she was, and he couldn't help that feeling of protectiveness envelope him again. In her world, she did not have such creatures and species as here and she loved the land, not once complaining about the rough terrain or even her unclean garments like other maidens would. She was genuine, albeit a little stubborn, but still her own person. Not caring what others thought of her or how she looked.

Kail noticed his staring and tore her eyes from the sky to look at him. "What?" she asked uncomfortably her voice causing Legolas to blink in surprise.

"Nothing, you just seem really happy here," he told her.

Kail blinked and thought about it for a second. "Yeah… Yeah, I guess I am. Though the past few days haven't been the best."

"But don't you miss your home world?"

"Yes, of course I do, but my parents died there and my friends all have their own lives. I was never really close with the rest of my family anyway. But this place… It's literally like a breath of fresh air. The air's so clean here, you can actually breathe without tasting the fumes," he laughed.

"Fumes?"

"It's hard to explain to someone of your world with none of the technology we have. I'll tell you sometime, but right now I think we should wake the boys for their watch," she said and moved passed him to wake up Aragorn while the other Elf woke up Boromir then they lay down to rest. Kail went to sleep near the Hobbits as Legolas found his own spot.

Kail took one last look at the stars with a small smile before falling asleep.


	7. Parlay?

The next morning when they rose early in the morning, the sun was just peaking over the mountains. They started a small fire in order to cook breakfast, but as soon as is was done the fire had to be put out. Breakfast was eaten quickly, which was no problem for the Hobbits who were absolutely ravenous from not have supper the day before. Once everyone was fed and the fire put out they continued their journey at a fast pace towards the forest ahead of them. Aragorn made sure that they at least reached the borders of the Elvin city by the end of the day. Thankfully, they reached them by midday and made it quite a ways in. Kail marveled at the beauty of the trees for they were a kind she'd never seen before. It seemed everywhere she turned there was something new; something to amaze her.

Taking in a deep breath she smiled. Nothing had ever smelled as alluring or wonderful as a forest. The smell of plants and fresh air put her mind at ease and she sighed in delight. Though the memory of Gandalf's passing was still fresh in her mind she could not deprive herself of the beauty of the land.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Aragorn asked next to her. Kail had moved forward to stand with him at the front of the remaining Fellowship. She hadn't spoken much to the Ranger throughout her time with them and decided to spend some time with them.

"I've never seen anything like it," she replied in awe taking another look about the trees.

"Many haven't," he said softly also looking at the trees. "I have been here on few occasions, but its beauty is something you only need to see once to remember it for a lifetime…" Kail smiled.

"True 'dat," she chuckled and Aragorn gave her an odd look, obviously not understanding her words which only made Kail laugh more. Even to her ears it sounded strange. She lived in England, yes, but she grew up in Canada. Her time in England had changed her accent, but the slang hardly stuck. "I mean I agree with you," she clarified.

Aragorn nodded though his brows where knitted in confusion. "You speak words that I do not know of and when you do I sometimes do not understand your meaning. It is strange. _You _are strange," he said and she only laughed. Whatever doubt Aragorn had about offending washed away with the sound.

"I am strange, but it is hard to adapt to another way of speech. Though we speak the same language, sometimes we cannot understand one another. I guess, the only way we can truly begin to understand; is to get to know each other a little more," she explained her smile still in place. Aragorn looked at her softly with a small smile appearing as well. He would have never thought that the girl they found in Hollin would ever become so close as an ally and a friend. Much the same thought was shared about the Fellowship.

Their conversation ended they continued on, no longer at a fast run, but at a comfortable slow walk. In the distance Kail saw a clearing too far ahead for any of the others to see so she turned to Legolas who was only a few feet behind her.

"Legolas, do you see that? Up ahead?" she asked pointing forward. The other Elf blinked and followed her finger, tearing his gaze from the trees above him.

"Yes. There is a clearing. With a river. 'Tis the Nimrodel," he said quietly and looked at Aragorn who nodded to him and turned to the rest of them.

"When we reach the clearing we will rest," he told them and they walked on.

Reaching the river was easy enough and there was hardly a root to trip on. Kail had thought that she would surely trip or something, especially since she spent half the time looking up and not paying attention to the ground.

The river wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had a small waterfall that flowed into the river which was surrounded by beautiful shrubbery. Flowers and plants that Kail had never seen or heard of before were lined on the edge of the small river and a large rock sat off to the side. The Fellowship looked around them in awe and walked slower, none sitting down to rest just yet.

"They say that if one listens hard enough that they can hear the voice of the Lady Nimrodel singing with the water…" Legolas trailed off as if a queue for everyone to listen. Moments passed and still Kail heard nothing but the fall of the water and the rustle of leaves.

But then, floating up from the water itself, there seemed to be a voice; a female voice. It was so soft that Kail had a hard time hearing it even with her new attune hearing, but as she listened harder and longer the voice grew and enveloped her in a sweet song in a different language. Elvish. She recognized the speech though not the words for she heard Legolas and Aragorn speak it occasionally. She loved how it sounded in her ears; so soft; so beautiful. She vowed she would learn it one day. Then again, she'd have to if she couldn't go home and she was an Elf.

The beautiful voice was suddenly cut off as Pippin spoke. "I don't hear anything," he said and Kail jumped slightly. Pippin's voice seemed like a foghorn next her ear compared to the voice of Lady Nimrodel and her eyes snapped open; only just realizing that they were closed. She blinked several times and swayed slightly in a daze as she looked upon the group. Legolas too seemed to be in a slight daze and his eyes held disappointment.

"I guess it can only be heard by the Elves," Kail commented sharing Legolas' disappointment. She wished there were some way that the rest of the group could hear such a beautiful sound.

"And even to us it seems not above a whisper," the other Elf added and she nodded with a soft sigh. The rest of them then began to find a spot to sit and rest as the Elves just stared at the glistening river willing the voice to come back, but there was so much noise I the background that it was drowned out and the Elves were left with disappointment in their hearts. Legolas sat upon the boulder and Kail sat along the water's edge staring into the clear water to and straining her ears to hear as if beckoning the voice to return. But it did not.

When everyone was settled and comfortable, Legolas turned to them. "There is a song of the Lady Nimrodel that I heard long ago. It tells of her sorrow and her love for her husband when he sailed and did not return," he said quietly and Kail tore her eyes from the water to look at him. All was silent as the male Elf looked at the water then back at the group and Kail hoped that the silence would last so that she could hear that voice again. Turning back to the water she waited.

_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey._

A star was bound upon her brows,  
A loght was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.

The elven-ship in haven grey  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking grey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.

But from the West has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore.

Kail's heart filled with joy mixed with sorrow when she heard the song. At first she was amazed that the voice had sung in the language that she new, but half way through the song she realized that it wasn't the beautiful voice of the Lady as she thought it was, but Legolas. Startled she had turned to stare at the Elf on the rock who had his eyes closed and a look of calm about his features. His voice was soft and quiet yet loud enough for the mortals to hear. The tune spewing from his lips was like nothing Kail had ever heard before and was even more so beautiful than the voice of the Lady Nimrodel. She found herself longing to sing along, but her lack of knowledge of the words stopped her. Just as soon as she started to be engulfed in Legolas' voice he ended the song with a lasting tone then grew silent.

After a few moments of silence the blonde Elf opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "I regret that that is all I remember. It has been too long since my ears have last heard the song and that is but half of the length it should have been," he apologized and Kail shook her head.

"It was beautiful, Legolas," she told him and he turned his smile to her. She returned it and they both turned their heads back to stare at the water as the rest of the Fellowship spoke in quiet whispers. Though the Elves heard them, they paid them no heed.

But soon came the time when Aragorn announced that they had to keep moving. The Elves grudgingly parted from the side of the Nimrodel and tore their gazes from it to follow the group back into the thicket of trees. It seemed that after their little break that everyone's spirits were lifted slightly and some were even conversing, albeit silently. Kail ignored the talk and let her eyes drift around the trees again. Her emerald eyes followed the golden leaves as they floated to the grassy forest floor and her steps were light. She was extremely thankful that there was little to no sticks on the ground for her to trip over.

She smiled softly and stopped for a brief moment since she was a few paces behind Aragorn and in front of Legolas. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Her smile grew as she exhaled then she opened her eyes intending to take a step forward to continue walking, but something stopped her and caused her smile to immediately disappear and a gasp to escape her lips.

Pointed right at her face was the tip of an arrow and holding the bow taught was a beautiful shimmering blonde Elf. Briefly she wondered if it was Legolas and he just playing some cruel out of nature joke on her, but just over the Elf's shoulder she found the Mirkwood Prince aiming his own arrow at a group of Elves before him. Kail took another look at the Elves aiming to shoot her and noticed quite a difference between them and Legolas. Their hair was more of a white blonde than golden and their expressions were stoic; not the slight smile that Legolas had that Kail loved so much.

She almost smacked herself at that last thought.

Her lips quirked into a nervous smile as she slowly raised her hands in surrender to the Elves knowing that attempting to fight them would earn her an arrow in the skull. She opened her mouth slowly and shrugged her shoulders questioningly.

"Parlay?"


	8. Lothlorien

None of the Elves guarding her moved or made any indication that they heard her though they obviously did. She put her hands down but kept the grin on her face as if the pointed arrows aimed right at her wouldn't harm her even though she was scared shitless that they would. On the outside she was the perfect picture of calm and innocence. On the inside she was a terrified child on the stand at a murder trial. She knew these symptoms; she was hiding her pain from everyone around her and replacing it with her abnormalities. She did the same thing when her parents died, this time it just took a little longer to take affect.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an Elf said as he stepped out from the ring of Elves and right in front of Aragorn. His eyelids were dropped arrogantly over his eyes and his chest was puffed in over-confidence. His walk was slow and he watched everyone in the group with such disdain that he would have made Hitler proud. Kail could only think of one word to describe him.

Dickhead.

At his comment about himself; Gimli growled and sounded something akin to a bear as he narrowed his eyes at the Lothlórien Elf, but dared not to move. The Elf, who was obviously the leader of the group, glared right back then turned his gaze to Aragorn once again. Aragorn nodded to him slowly then looked to Legolas who still had his arrow strung and gestured for him to lower it. The Wood Elf hesitated slightly, but slowly let the string loose and returned the arrow to his quiver. Kail turned her head slightly to smile at him and he gave her a look that clearly told her he was confused at her sudden jovial attitude. She only giggled and turned her head back to the front while clasping her hands in front of her and began to rock back and forth on her feet being careful not to impale herself on the arrows pointed at her, of course.

Aragorn and this new dickheaded Elf conversed quickly and quietly in Elven until it was decided that the Fellowship would come with them to their talons for the night while they figure out what to do. Kail knew this only because Legolas was next to her and her translator.

Almost instantly after Haldir, who she learned was Dickhead from Legolas; issued the order to bring the group with them an Elf to her right grasped her arm and began to drag her to their destination. She let out a small yelp at the sudden action and stumbled on a root sticking up from the ground, but got her footing and giggled. She felt another hand on her back and she turned to look at the person who owned it expecting another Lothlórien guard but found Legolas instead. She blinked in surprise when he glared at the other Elf grasping her arm and nodded firmly. The Elf slowly let her go glaring back and Legolas took over leading her with the group.

"You're acting quite strange, Kail," Legolas mumbled to her as they walked. "Even for you."

Kail giggled again with an enthusiastic nod. "I know. Don't worry; I'm okie dokie! This just happens when I'm in too much grief. Same thing happened when my parents died. Hey, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Her speech was fast and if Legolas wasn't an Elf with enhanced hearing he wouldn't have caught a word of that. Instead he chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"I must say that even in the darkest of times you can make me smile with your oddities," he muttered and she grinned.

"It's better than being a debby-downer and mope all the time isn't it?" she asked childishly.

Legolas didn't know what a 'debby-downer' was, but understood her meaning. He couldn't help but smile. She was right. Her attitude was like a breath of fresh air from the pain even if it was just slightly weirder than her usual personality. It made him smile and smiling in a dark time was a true relief.

They soon reached the tree that they'd have to climb to get to and a rope ladder was thrown down for them. The hobbits were sent up first and then Gimli, who of course complained about Dwarves not belonging in trees, quickly followed my Kail, Legolas and the two men. When on top of the talon Kail looked around in awe and noticed Elves on talons in other trees were watching them in curiosity. Kail giggled and went to raise her hand to wave to them when Legolas snatched her wrist and put it down while shaking his head. She pouted, but moved with the group obediently.

When they gathered again Kail stood behind Merry and Pippin and placed her hands on their outside shoulders with a smile. Aragorn and Legolas had stepped forward to Haldir and spoke to him in Elvish before they stepped back with the group. Gimli had been forced to take off his helmet and grumbled about it at the back of the group causing Kail to snicker.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli complained when they continued to talk in Elvish. "Speak words we can all understand!" Kail silently agreed with him. At the glare Haldir sent him she decided not to voice her opinion.

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir sneered eyeing Gimli carefully and just by that look alone Kail wanted to wipe it clean on his face.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" the Dwarf said then continued to say something in his own language. Haldir's posture tensed in anger and he glared even more at Gimli as Aragorn slumped his shoulders slightly. The Man turned to him and grabbed his shoulder giving him a stern look.

"That was not so courteous," he told him as if scolding a child then turned back around. Kail stifled a giggle and leaned forward a little to pat the Dwarf's shoulder and give him a wink when he looked at her. Haldir didn't say anything but walked slowly around the taller half of the Fellowship to look at the Hobbits. He stopped as his eyes fell on Frodo and his mouth fell open as his breath came out in gasps. Kail narrowed her eyes in confusion as a look of terror came upon the March Warden's face.

"You bring great evil with you," he said still staring straight at the Hobbit he then turned to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

The rest of the Hobbits turned to look at Frodo as the Hobbit lowered his eyes in shame. The group then split up to their own spot on the talon not very close to anyone else. Aragorn went to argue with Haldir in Elvish about their problem while everyone else sat or stood in silence. Kail was left in the middle of the talon and with no other place to sit she plopped down where she was and began to hum a random tune. She looked completely oblivious to their dilemma, but she was actually quite aware. Her mind just kept reeling with random thoughts so nothing really fazed her. An Orc army could attack and all she would do is laugh and fight.

Finally Kail noticed that the argument between the Elf and the Man was over and it looked like it ended in their favor. Aragorn turned to Legolas with a nod then moved over to the Hobbits to tell them the news. Legolas came over to her and she smiled brightly at him to which he smiled back. He couldn't help it; her smile was just so contagious. He held out a hand to her and she grabbed it without a second thought. He hoisted her up and followed the group back down the talon. Legolas explained to her that Haldir had agreed to bring them to the Elven city to see Galadriel and Celeborn. Kail didn't know who they were, only that they were the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, but didn't complain. After all, she did get to see more of the pretty trees on the way.

The trek all day was silent and Kail began to feel restless. No one was talking, really, except for her and Legolas and Merry and Pippin and she even noticed that Frodo didn't talk to anyone. Sam had tried on and off to start a conversation, but gave up after he only gave half hearted responses. By mid-afternoon they came up a hill and stopped to see more of a wide area with hills valleys and, of course, trees.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir breathed with a small smile. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." To Kail it sounded like the Elf was in love and was reminded of how attached Elves were to nature. She even felt her heart flutter at the beauty of the scene before her and smiled broadly.

By early evening they reached the inner city and the Elves led them to the centre where a very large Malyrn tree stood with a spiral staircase going around its trunk. Lamps were alight everywhere and almost seemed blue making the tall trees glow. They ascended the staircase until they reached what Kail guessed was their palace which was glowing even more brightly than anything around them. Haldir led them to the centre of the talon where they could see a short staircase. Kail looked around in awe at the shining lights when another became brighter than all of them right where the staircase was.

Kail squinted her sensitive eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but noticed the outline of two figures coming down the stairs. As Kail watched the light dimmed down slightly and she could clearly see every detail of the two Elves she figured to be Celeborn and Galadriel. Needless to say, they were breathtakingly beautiful. They both had long blonde hair, Celeborn's strait and Galadriel's wavy, and both had matching serious looks plastered to their faces. Aragorn and Legolas did their own kind of bows and Kail felt awkward. Was she supposed to curtsy? Or bow like them? Finally she decided to just not do anything at all and watch them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn said monotonously. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He glanced around the group. "Nine there are here yet the ninth is not one that was set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

At the mention of Gandalf the Fellowship lowered their heads in sadness. Kail sighed and squeezed her eyes shut hoping that tears would not come to her eyes. She looked up again to find Galadriel sweeping her eyes over the group.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," she said quietly. Kail blinked in confusion. How did she know that? There was no way she could have known what happened in Moria.

_I know many things, child. More than I would like to._

Kail jumped slightly and looked around wondering where the voice she heard had come from that sounded creepishly like Galadriel. She looked at the Elf and noticed that the woman was staring right at her with a look of wonder on her face though Kail did detect a little hint of playfulness when she spoke to her in her head.

Celeborn turned to look at his wife as Legolas quietly spoke up. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth," he said as if he was stopping himself from bursting out in anger at the mention of the monster. Celeborn's stoic expression fell to sorrow at the Elven Prince's words. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," Galadriel said soothingly then her eyes shifted to Gimli as he had his head bowed in sadness. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said slowly looking over the group with his own eyes.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true," Galadriel spoke again and Kail had the feeling as she looked at certain members of the Fellowship that she was telling the future in a riddle. A motherly smile spread upon her lips as she gazed over them again. "Do not let you hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep peacefully."

After her speech all was silent and Kail wondered what would happen now. Apparently Galadriel was reading her thoughts again because she smiled at her graciously then turned to Haldir.

"Haldir, will you please show the Fellowship where they are to stay? I imagine they would much desire sleep as soon as possible," she told the March Warden who bowed and nodded to the group then began to lead them down the steps, but Kail was stopped by the voice of Galadriel again. "Kail, my child, stay. I have much to discuss with you."

Kail blinked and stopped then turned around after Legolas gave her a smile and Aragorn nodded comfortingly. As the rest of the Fellowship descended the stairs Kail turned around after taking a deep breath to face the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. She fiddled nervously with a strip of fabric hanging from her torn shirt as they stepped toward her. Awkwardly, she put her hand to her chest and bowed slightly.

When she rose Galadriel laughed gently as Celeborn simply smiled slightly. "Come, my child. I'm sure you have many questions that you wish to be answered," she said and held her hand out to her. Kail hesitated then slowly lifted her hand to gently place it on the Lady's. Galadriel then turned and began to lead her down a separate staircase that the Fellowship went down that she hadn't noticed before. Kail stayed silent as the Lady led her down the stairs and to a small clearing of trees where there was a small spring with bushes and flowers surrounding it.

"I know you have questions, but first you should bathe and change into cleaner clothing," the Elven Queen smiled and Kail blushed just remembered her appearance. Her clothes already were literally 'out of this world' and to make it worse she probably looked like a wet dog. "There is a gown just next to the spring for you to wear when you are done. I will be back for you in an hour's time." With that the Lady nodded to her and then turned and left. Kail watched her leave before turning to look at her 'bath'. To the right of the miniature pool she noticed a blue gown with white flowing sleeves and white stitching on the collar (which was rather low cut), waist and bottom hems.

Kail didn't much care for dresses, but decided that she would wear just because the Lady wanted her too and because she didn't have any other clothing, not to mention it was absolutely beautiful. She looked around to see if anyone else was there to see her before she began to undress. As soon as her underwear was off she stepped into the spring to find it surprisingly warm. Sighing in bliss she submerged her whole body and just sat there with a content smile.

She could definitely get used to this.


	9. Awkward Walks And Pretty Flowers

It was probably the best bath Kail had ever had in her entire life. She had never felt so relaxed and that was saying a lot considering all the difficult obstacles she's been through in the past few months. After sitting there in complete bliss for about a quarter of an hour Kail finally grabbed the few scented oils next to the spring and after giving them a little sniff she began to scrub the dirt, grime and blood off her milky skin. She could almost _feel_ her pores opening to let in the much needed oxygen and sighed in delight as it was joined by a flowery scent. When it neared the end of the hour Kail squeezed out her now clean long black silky hair and stepped out of the spring and to her clothes wear she snatched her underwear and hastily put it on then went over to the dress by the side of the spring.

Lifting the gown she looked it over one more time before pulling it over her head and down to fit her body. After the dress was lifted she noticed a pair of what looked something similar to underwear. Blinking Kail lifted it to examine it and found that it was just like a regular pair, but only that it had a little thicker sides, almost like boxer shorts. She grinned and then switched them with her panties. It was great to not have to wear those old things; it is _not _fun wearing underwear for 2 months straight.

After changing her skivvies she attempted to try and tie up the lacing on the back of her dress which proved to be quite difficult. Kail ended up spinning around in circles trying to see what she was doing like a dog chasing its tail. She only stopped when she heard quiet laughter near the edge of the clearing and when she looked she found Galadriel standing there with a small smile. Kail blushed in embarrassment and clasped her hands like a small child as Galadriel walked up to her.

"Here, allow me to help you with that," she said softly and turned Kail by her shoulders and lifted her hair over her right shoulder before tying up the white lace at the back. After she was done she turned Kail back around and smiled at the red on the younger Elleth's cheeks. Bowing her head Kail thanked her. "You're quite welcome, child. Now, you have many questions that need answering. Take a walk with me and I will oblige you."

With that the two Elves moved out of the clearing with Galadriel assuring Kail that a palace maid would gather and clean her clothing and that she'd have them back in no time. For a while Kail didn't voice any questions, but thought of a way to ask her most important one. Finally she gathered enough courage to ask.

"My Lady?" she asked sounding quite awkward by the formalities. Galadriel made no movement of acknowledgement, but she figured she had her attention so continued. "Can I get back home?"

Galadriel stopped and turned to the raven haired Elf calmly and Kail stopped as well. "First, you must ask yourself: do you truly wish to go back?" she said all knowingly. Kail was silent and looked away to the grass at her bare feet before shrugging. She honestly didn't know, but she felt that most of her was leaning more on the side of wanting to stay here. Galadriel reached out and gently took Kail's chin in her hand and lifted her face to look her in the eye. When she spoke to her it wasn't aloud.

_No, you cannot go back. There is only a path that leads from there to here; not here to there. You were chosen to come to Middle Earth because you were meant to be here. There is nothing left for you there; no purpose._

At the end of her speech Galadriel let her chin go as Kail stared at her. "I have a purpose? What is it?" she asked eagerly to which Galadriel only smiled fondly.

_That, child, is something you have to discover on your own. Think of it as returning a favor._

Kail blinked and stared at the Elven Queen for a moment before voicing another question. "Will the Hobbits ever be happy again? I mean, from what Gandalf told me they're not used to this sort of thing. Battles; fighting; danger. Especially Frodo. He already seems so torn," she softly mumbled knowing that Galadriel could hear her. The older Elleth's smile fell slightly.

"Frodo carries a burden of dire consequences in the wrong hands. I do not know if the Hobbits will ever be the same after this adventure, but who in this world won't be?" Galadriel then turned and Kail followed her. Those poor Hobbits.

"That reminds me. What is this quest that their on about? You mentioned something Frodo carrying a burden. Is that what it is?" she asked quickly getting excited causing Galadriel's smile to return to her pale glowing features.

"Do you not think it best to ask such questions to your companions?" She stopped and nodded to the opposite side of Kail and when she looked she noticed that they were on the edge of the trees where there was a clearing with two large twisted Malyrn trees to form a sort of shelter. Under that shelter was the Fellowship already with their blankets unrolled and Sam cooking at the fire. She noticed that all were clean and that the one Elf of the group was in new clothing. Instead of the green and brown tunic and breaches he wore before he was now in an outfit of pale blue with shimmering silver patterns stitched in. Kail smiled and turned to thank Galadriel for walking her here and for answering her questions but found the Elven Lady gone. Shrugging, she stepped out of the trees to the where the Fellowship rested.

Hearing her Legolas turned with a small smile at seeing her in something more appropriate. She now looked truly like a lovely young Elf maiden gliding out from the trees. The Mirkwood Prince was surprised that she didn't trip over any offending root or twig on the way. At his movement, that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, the remaining Fellowship all looked to find him staring at a beautiful Elf walking towards them in a flowing blue and with gown.

"Who is that, Merry?" Pippin whispered to his best friend to smacked him in the back of his head with an incredulous look.

"Are you blind, Pip? That's Kail!" he exclaimed as his friend rubbed the back of his head. He looked at the female again and this time noticed that it was indeed their favorite girl from another world only she was wearing a dress and her hair was slightly damp.

Kail blushed as all eyes of the Fellowship stared at her in silence. She stopped just at the edge of their camp and fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her new dress. Finally she smiled tentatively and opened her arms widely. "Well are you just going to stare at me all day or is someone going to get off their ass and give me a hug?"

Legolas grinned to himself at that. _Leave it to her to say something like that._

Instantly Merry and Pippin were off the forest floor followed slowly by Sam and Frodo. The troublemaking Hobbits crashed into her at an alarming speed almost causing Kail to topple over. Their arms were wrapped around her waist with surprising strength that she didn't know they had and it took a laughing Aragorn and Legolas to pry them off of her. After she was free of the Shire folk she hugged Legolas while laughing slightly then Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. The Dwarf refused to be hugged at first, but Kail chased him until she caught him, to his embarrassment, and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the top of his head making the Dwarf grumble more in irritation. The rest of the Fellowship laughed as Kail let him go and he trudged back over to his bedroll with red on his cheeks. Giggling Kail let her eyes shift to Legolas who was next to her.

His head was bowed slightly as if he was trying to burn a hole in the ground with his eyes and his jaw was slightly clenched. Kail furrowed her brow in confusion and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Startled, Legolas' head snapped up and he gave her a quick smile. "Y-yes, I'm fine," he stuttered slightly causing Kail's brow to rise. Legolas never stumbled over his words; he was always the epitome of eloquence. Noticing her scrutiny he forced a smile and held out his arm to her. "Care to take a walk with me?"

Still skeptical she took his arm and he led them away from the group and into the trees again. She eyed him carefully, but all traces of unhappy expressions had left his features and he was now smiling brightly at the trees about them. Kail mentally shrugged it off and decided to question him about it later, but for now she wanted to enjoy the warmth and comfort his arm gave her. She found herself having to force herself not to lean into him and instead ended up leaning far enough away for him to notice.

Legolas felt a little sad that Kail was trying to stay away from him, but couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he was starting to think of her as more than a friend; that was outrageous! But he couldn't help feeling jealous at the kiss she gave Gimli, no matter how friendly it was meant to be. Just the thought of her lips touching any other male made him furious.

_She's my friend; my companion and a female. I'm supposed to be protective of her,_ he reasoned with himself, but no matter how he tried to make up excuses he knew in the back of his mind that it was jealousy.

Kail herself was in a bit of a jam. She couldn't stop the thoughts of wanting to be closer to the Elven Prince next her and to smell the sweet scent he always seemed to give off. To her he smelled like freshly mown grass with a hint of mint and it intoxicated her. She even tried holding her breath from time to time to stop the flow of the heavenly scent from flowing into her nostrils. She couldn't take this much longer. She knew she was attracted to Legolas, there was go question there, but she couldn't let him know that. He would think she was another one of those bumbling maidens that wanted to marry him for his title that followed him around back in Mirkwood. She couldn't let that happen; she couldn't just throw away their friendship like that. Out of all the Fellowship members Legolas was probably her best friend and she wasn't about to tear the apart.

In all this thinking neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they left the camp and they only now noticed how awkward the walk was and both agreed silently that a walk probably wasn't the best idea. Kail looked around the area desperately seeking any inspiration for a conversation and all was in vein until she spotted a cluster of wild flowers at the side of the path. Using them as the perfect excuse to detach herself from Legolas' arm she walked over to them.

Legolas blinked when he noticed Kail pull away from him and turned his head to see her kneeling by the bundle of flowers. He smiled softly when he noticed her bent over sniffing the flowers with a gentle smile of her own. He slowly approached her from behind, but didn't touch her or say anything, just simply enjoyed watching her smile.

"They're gorgeous," she whispered while running her the tip of her finger over a blue pedal of one of the flowers. The shade of blue on the pedals of the flowers was nothing Kail had ever seen on any flower before. It was a silvery blue that reminded her of the moon and suited the scenery of Lothlórien perfectly; they even seemed to glow like the Malyrn trees did. She was so entranced with the beauty of the flowers she didn't notice Legolas come up and kneel next to her.

"Yes, they are. They're called Moon lilies and they only grow here in Lórien; even then they are rare," he explained also reaching forward to stoke the flower then he turned his face to smile at her. "They match your dress. I'm sure they'd look beautiful in your hair." He lifted his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear slowly while his clear ocean blue eyes stared into her emerald green ones. Kail blushed a deep red and looked away from him.

"Uh, thanks," she muttered embarrassedly and when she had her blush under control she smiled at him covering up her shyness with passiveness. "But I wouldn't want to pluck out a flower that's so rare for my own use. No, I'd rather leave it here to gaze upon and let it grow." She smiled again and turned her eyes back to the flowers.

Finally she stood, followed by Legolas, and she grinned brightly, forgetting about her embarrassment earlier. "Come on. We should probably head back. The rest of the boys probably think we got lost or something," she giggled then turned back to the way they came from and began to skip down the path. Legolas chuckled quietly to himself before following her at a quick walk so as to keep up with her. She was humming something he didn't recognize which didn't surprise him considering where she came from. A happy smile was plastered on her pink lips causing Legolas to grin. For some reason her happiness was always contagious and no matter how hard the times were she was always there to make them all smile.

The walk back was a little less awkward than the way there though they still didn't talk much. Back at the camp the Hobbits were already fast asleep on their bedrolls as was Gimli and the Men were sitting of opposite sides of a large root from the tree sticking up from the ground. As the two Elves approached Aragorn looked up from smoking his pipe and smiled at them.

"Servants from the Palace brought you back your clothes, Kail, and a bedroll," he said motioning to a bundle of fabric near the now dead fire. Kail let out a squeal of delight knowing that the Hobbits and Dwarf wouldn't wake up from their heavy sleep.

"Finally!" she exclaimed while racing to them and tossing her clothes to the side she rolled out her bedroll then piled her clothes at the head of it for a pillow. Instantly she dropped down onto it and curled up in a ball with a yawn. "'Night, boys."

The remaining awake males laughed quietly. "Goodnight, Kail," they said in unison and she was asleep instantly.

Aragorn turned to the Elven Prince with a knowing smirk that was rarely seen upon his features. "Enjoy your walk, my friend?" he taunted to which the Elf threw him a humored glare with a slight blush.

"As Kail would say: shut up, Aragorn," Legolas replied before walking off to his own bedroll leaving the two noble men to laugh silently behind him.


	10. More Awkward Walks With Haldir?

The next morning Kail had a rude awakening. She lay on her back with one arm stretched out to the side and the other slung over her stomach, but for once it wasn't a stray rock or an offending root that dug in her back that woke her up. This time it was an annoying continuous tap on her forehead and shoulder that pulled her out of her slumber. She groaned pulling the bedroll blanket over her head and turned on her stomach in a futile attempt to rid herself of her waker. There were two sets of giggles coming from either side of her after her movement and even through her sleep-fogged mind she knew it was Merry and Pippin.

In another attempt to shoo them away Kail waved her hand with another groan of annoyance, but was only met with more persistent tapping and giggles. "Come on, Kail, wake up!" she heard Pippin say excitedly and the volume of it hurt her ears so early in the morning.

"Why?" she mumbled almost incoherently into her makeshift pillow. She didn't want to get up yet and the longer she stayed awake the harder it would be to fall asleep again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Merry exclaimed and the tapping turned to full out shaking of the shoulders. With another annoyed groan Kail hoisted herself up.

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled while rubbing her eyes sleepily and at seeing she was up the Hobbits stood and ran to the fire where Sam was already cooking sausages and potatoes. Kail sighed and hunched her back ready to just flop down again and sleep for another few hours. Even after two months of spending time with the Fellowship she still wasn't used to how early they got up, especially after going to sleep so late. As soon as the Hobbits' backs were to her was fell back on her bedroll and attempted to fall asleep again, but was interrupted once again.

"You know they will eventually discover you're not awake," an all knowing voice said above her. Kail groaned in annoyance for what seemed to be the tenth time since she woke up and cracked her eyes open to glare at Aragorn who stood above her with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smirk on his lips.

"Shut up," she mumbled, but sat up nonetheless knowing he was right. He chuckled then walked over to join the Hobbits at the fire. Gimli and Boromir were already there and Kail blinked noticing that they were missing a certain Elven Prince. Shrugging she got up from her bedroll and trudged over to the fire with everyone else who greeted her a 'good morning', except for Gimli who grunted. Kail smiled slightly guessing that he had the same awakening she did.

She yawned and accepted the plate of food handed to her with a nod and dug in in a very unladylike manner. The rest of the group just chuckled and shook their heads already used to her… shall we say, oddities. They had grown quite accustomed to her lack of manners and her colloquial speech. Often she said words they'd never heard of before or used the ones they did know in a different context that left them utterly confused. Aragorn remembered the time when the Hobbits explained to her some of their homeland and when announcing Merry and Pippin's little escapade with the fireworks she had laughed and said that it was 'cool' leaving the males of the group confused as to why she would think fireworks were cold when they are most obviously hot. She hadn't elaborated so they shook their head with soft smiles at her innocents.

It was only after the battle in Moria did they discover that their new friend was not as innocent as she appeared to be.

After breakfast was finished Sam cleaned up and Kail looked around again searching for Legolas. She raised an eyebrow at his absence. Nobody from the Fellowship ever left without someone with them, that's why they took watches in pairs, but she guessed it was because they were now in a safe place that they were able to move a little more carefree than before. Still, having one person missing from the group was new to her.

Gimli noticed her eyes roaming and looked around himself to see if there was a problem and when he found none he turned back to the girl. "What is it you're lookin' for, Lassie?" he asked causing her to jump slightly and look at him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where our favorite Prince of Mirkwood has disappeared to," she joked with a smirk causing Gimli to let out bark of laughter. Kail joined in and the others ignored them as they went about their business. She was quite surprised that Gimli had warmed up to her the way he had. At the beginning of her journey with the odd group of males she got the distinct impression that Gimli did _not_ like her, or Legolas for that matter, one bit. She soon learned from Gandalf that the Elves and Dwarves had a… 'falling out', shall we say, that caused the once close races to detest one another centuries ago. She had simply nodded and vowed that she'd stay away from the temperamental Dwarf as much as possible, only to be stuck near him at his worst moments of muttering and grumbling. After spending enough time with each other, Gimli had come to terms that she was only technically an Elf for but a few weeks and Kail had come to think of the much shorter being as an uncle.

… A _very_ grumpy, angry, Elf-hating uncle…

After their laughter had subsided the Dwarf nodded his head in the direction to his left. "The lad went for some archery practice. Don't know why, he's had the last two thousand years to work on that aim," he said grumbling at the end of his sentence. When he saw Kail raise an eyebrow at him with a small teasing smile he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "But even with _all_ that practice, he's still no mach for an axe of a Dwarf!" At his boast he scrunched his face in a tough expression causing Kail to laugh.

"Of course, Gimli. There is no other weapon that can rival the power of a Dwarf's axe," she chuckled sarcastically making the Dwarf glare at her. She only laughed some more and stood then dusted off her dress that had almost tripped her while doing so. She grumbled about 'bloody dresses and their tendency to get in the way' giving Gimli his turn to laugh at her. She glared at him and with a huff put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "So, are you going to come with me to go find Princess Fairy Legs or do I have to go alone and get lost?"

Gimli let out another barking laugh at the nickname for Legolas, but stood and strode with her towards where Legolas was sure to be with his bow. Kail shook her head and rolled her eyes as her companion continued to chuckle and repeat the name under his breath the whole trip to the archery range. Of course they did find the Mirkwood Prince there stealthily getting bull's eyes without a moment to think. His back was to them, but Kail had no doubt that he knew they were there. Well, Gimli at least. She had realized the March Warden what's-his-name was right when Gimli breathes loudly and surely Legolas heard the short man – er Dwarf – approach. She suddenly wished Gimli hadn't accompanied her because she knew Legolas wouldn't have been able to detect her presence until she was at least ten feet away from him and then she would have been able to admire him for a short time before approaching him. But she knew she'd get lost without someone with her and also she didn't want to admit to herself that Legolas was attractive and catching her eye. That would only end in awkwardness. Why hadn't Gandalf told her that Elves were gorgeous? Legolas is just too distracting for his own good.

After releasing another arrow Legolas turned with a small smile knowing that Gimli was behind him, but when he fully turned he had to stop himself from jumping in surprise when he found Kail with him. When she noticed he had his eyes on them she grinned childishly and waved her hand ecstatically while Gimli huffed and stayed slightly behind as she began to approach him. She stopped held up a finger before turning and marching back to Gimli and behind him then began to push him forward causing the Dwarf to shout in protest. Legolas rolled his eyes and lowered his bow as the two walked, or stumbled, toward him.

When they reached him Kail stopped pushing and sighed. "Holy Hulk on a stick, Gimli! You're more stubborn than a frickin' pack mule!" she groaned while crossing her arms over her chest. Legolas chuckled lightly while the Dwarf just grumbled.

"Dwarves should not be pushed around, Lassie," he warned waving a finger at her. Kail only laughed and turned to the other Elf who hadn't said a word yet.

"So, how's target practice, Lego? Getting any better?" she teased. The Prince grinned good-naturedly knowing she was just joking with him.

"Unfortunately no," he sighed sarcastically playing along causing Gimli to roll his eyes and huff. "It seems the beauty of Lothlórien is swaying my concentration." Kail grinned.

"Oh, well, then Master Dwarf and I must be even more so a distraction, My Lord!" she cried in feigned shock. "We must leave at once, Gimli, for we are sore stitch in the Prince's side." She winked at the other Elf and turned with her companion who was chortling under his breath.

"Ah, but Milady," Legolas called after them and they turned. "I would have you stay, for you are a pleasant distraction to my eyes and ears." There was a pause where Legolas' joking grin slightly wavered and Gimli looked between them with a curious brow raised, but Kail broke out into laughter letting the tension in Legolas' shoulders relax and he too laughed although slightly nervously. Kail came towards Legolas again and dipped into and low curtsy while her shoulders still shook with mirth.

"Oh, gallant Prince, you are most flattering and I am much obliged to grant your request," she said over-dramatically and shaking slightly at the effort to hold in her laughter, but soon Gimli started laughing quickly followed by the two Elves. As their laughter subsided Kail wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"Aye, well I'll be leavin' ye two. I'm hungry as I'm sure the Hobbits are as well," Gimli floundered then trudged off back in the direction they came from. Kail's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched him go.

"You ate not but a half and hour ago!" she cried and he held out his hands to the side in a shrug, but never stopped walking or turned to look at them.

"I am a Dwarf, Lass," he replied as if that explained everything then disappeared behind a bush that almost engulfed his entire body besides his head. Legolas chuckled then turned his eyes to the Elleth next to him who only rolled her eyes and shrugged in exasperation. She turned to Legolas and raised an eyebrow at him then looked to his bow.

"So, were you having fun before Gimli and I crashed your alone time? I can leave if you want," she said gesturing with her thumb back towards the camp. Legolas blinked then shook his head hastily as she turned to leave.

"No!" he shouted causing Kail to stop and look at him. "I mean, I would welcome the company. I was nearly finished before you approached anyway." His voice and smile wavered nervously, but Kail didn't notice, instead she only nodded and stood slightly off to the side as he shot his last few arrows at the target. Kail kept her eyes trained on the arrows instead of the archer knowing that if she did her eyes would wander and she had no doubt he'd notice. When he was done she approached the target with him to help him remove the arrows and put them back in his quiver. When they were nearly done they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Fine aim you have, Legolas Thrandulion." The two Elves turned to find none other than March Warden what's-his-face standing not too far behind them. Legolas removed the last arrow from the target then collected the ones Kail held in her hands and returned them to his quiver with a thankful nod as the March Warden approached them.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Legolas greeted clasping forearms with the Elf with a nod.

"Mae govannen," Haldir replied also with a nod. His eyes then turned to Kail who offered an uneasy smile. The Elloths let go of each other's arms and the March Warden stepped in front of her. Kail uncomfortably smiled and curtsied.

"Mae govannen," she said unsurely and quickly glanced to Legolas who nodded in return. When she rose Haldir put one hand over his heart and bowed, but didn't take his eyes off of hers which made her slightly uncomfortable. When he straightened he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips then placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckle.

"Oh, uh…" she mumbled nervously.

"Mae govannen," he replied quietly then let her hand go. Kail quickly glanced at Legolas uncomfortably, but then smiled warmly at Haldir not wanting to be rude. Legolas' jaw was clenched slightly as he saw the interaction between the March Warden and raven-haired Elleth. For some reason he did not like the way he looked at Kail nor how uncomfortable he made her. "Manen nalyë, Hareth nin?"

Kail blinked confused and looked to Legolas in desperation, silently pleading with her eyes for him to help her. Immediately the Prince stepped in.

"My apologies, Melon nin, she does not speak Elvish," he interjected causing Haldir to raise a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Yes, I only know very little. And by very little, I mean almost none-existent," Kail added with an uneasy smile knowing that Haldir most likely thought that very odd considering she was an Elf and all Elves know Elvish.

"Ah, I see…" Haldir trailed off looking at them oddly to which Kail only grinned innocently. "It is very strange to meet an Elf that does not speak Elvish, but nevertheless I shall rephrase my question; how are you, Milady?"

"I'm very well, thank you," she replied then with a quick glance from Legolas added, "My Lord."

"And you, Prince Legolas? How are you this morn?" he asked turning to Legolas who smiled.

"Very well, also, Haldir," he said. Haldir nodded then turned back to Kail and held out an arm. "Care to take a walk with me, Dear Lady?" Kail's eyes widened slightly and she sent a desperate look to Legolas who's gaze flickered between them seemingly emotionless. She cleared her throat uncomfortably then turned back to Haldir with a charming smile and took his offered arm.

"But of course, Milord," she obliged then grabbed Legolas and linked her arm around his tightly. "Of course, Prince Legolas can accompany us as well, can he not?"

Haldir paused for a moment looking between the two before answering. "I do not know, Lady Kail, I'm sure the Prince would like to continue with his archery practice," he said slowly, but was stopped from saying anything further when Legolas interjected.

"Oh, no, my friend, I would gladly join you on your walk," he said with a convincing smile and Kail gave him and look that clearly said 'thank you' to which he retaliated with an even brighter smile.

Haldir began to open his mouth and object, but was cut off by the Lady between the two Lords. "Wonderful!" she cried then proceeded to lead the two towards a path on their right leading away from the Fellowship's camp.

This was no doubt going to be another interesting walk.


	11. I Want Answers

It wasn't long into the walk when silence enveloped the small group and it was rather uncomfortable. Kail was stuck between the two Elves who had not spoken at all since the beginning of their walk and she felt uneasy about the whole idea. She wondered why she couldn't have just said no and she and Legolas would be on their merry way back to camp where they'd continue to joke and talk with the other members of their party. But, no, Haldir had to pop out of nowhere and ask for a walk.

"Do you find Lothlórien to your liking, Milady?" Haldir suddenly asked breaking her out of her thoughts. Kail turned her gaze from the trees that she had been watching pass by for the last ten minutes to the Lórien Elf next to her.

Giving a sweet, but slightly nervous smile she nodded. "Oh, yes, it's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen so many big trees," she replied turning her emerald gaze back to the glowing trees above them.

"Do you not have many old trees from where you hail?" Haldir questioned furrowing his brow in confusion. Startled, Kail opened and closed her mouth to try and find an answer the Elf would accept, but luckily was saved by the Mirkwood Prince.

"Lady Kail does not stay in one abode very long. She travels frequently," he said quickly leaning forward slightly to catch the March Warden's attention. Immediately Kail caught on to Legolas' idea and smiled brightly.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you, Prince Legolas." Legolas nodded to her with a kind smile.

"Yes, thank you, Legolas, but I believe the Lady could have spoken on her own behalf," Haldir said somewhat stiffly. Though his voice was kind and gentle there was a hint of bitterness under it. Kail bit her lip slightly unsure if she should speak out.

"Forgive me, my friend. I was merely saving the Lady a chance to use her tongue. She has used it excessively in the passing months and I'm sure she has grown weary of it," Legolas retaliated and Kail had to bite harder on her lip to stop and outburst of laughter at her own expense. It was amusing hearing Legolas use her kind of humor in the way he spoke. It sounded proper yet sarcastic and hidden in kindness.

"Prince! Perhaps it is you who needs to stay your tongue," Haldir exclaimed slightly outraged. "Especially in the presence of a Lady."

"Okay, that's enough!" Kail finally shouted letting go of their arms to hold up her hands for emphasis. All three stopped and the two males looked at her in question. "Can you two _please_ not talk about me as if I'm not even here?" Both Elves looked at the forest floor in shame as Kail huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forgive me, Milady," Haldir mumbled fixing his blue eyes on a particular blade of grass.

"Forgive me as well, Kail, I am sorry," Legolas said quietly, but had the decency to raise his eyes back to hers with a pleading look that reminded Kail of a lost puppy.

"You are both forgiven, but let us turn the subject elsewhere shall we?" Both nodded in agreement and Haldir finally raised his gaze from the ground to do so. "Good. Now, how about we talk about… well, something other than me. Legolas, how fairs your swordsmanship? You are clearly skilled with a bow, as I can see, but I have never seen you handle a sword."

They continued walking again, but neither of the Lordly Elves offered their arm to Kail as they were still slightly put out from her outburst. Legolas thought of offering, but thought again when he noticed the glance Haldir threw him when he moved forward to do so. At Kail's question the Mirkwood Prince looked at her a moment before answering.

"I know the skill, yes, but prefer a bow. When it comes to battle I use my archery until my knives become absolutely necessary," he explained and Kail nodded. She hadn't actually seen him fight with them before, but she had noticed them strapped to his back. Not wanting the other Elf of the group to feel left out of the conversation Kail directed a similar question to the March Warden.

"And you, Milord? Are you skilled with a blade?"

"Indeed I am as well as a bow," he replied casting a somewhat smug glance to the Elven Prince on the other side of Kail.

Kail couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of competition between the two, the way they looked at each other after almost every sentence they spoke. Haldir seemed to be the more hostile one whereas Legolas simply obliged to speak and ignore Haldir's glances. _If there is some sort of competition,_ Kail thought wryly, _Legolas has already got Haldir beat in the ground into the dirt._

Silence enveloped them again and Kail had to stop herself from groaning in frustration. It seemed that she couldn't talk to them without them stopping every few minutes in uncomfortable silence before she had to ask a question to keep the 'mojo' of the flow going. Thankfully all was saved by Legolas. She loved how he could get her out of a rut by just a few simple actions or words.

"By the Valar, it is nearly midday. Come, Lady Kail, we must return to camp or our companions will be wondering at our whereabouts," he said stopping suddenly while looking up through a break in the canopy of trees to see the sky above them. The other two looked up even though Kail couldn't tell the time of day just by looking at where the sun was. She didn't know how to do that quite yet.

"But, Prince Legolas, It is quite some time before midday," Haldir commented with a suspicious eyebrow raised. "Your eyes must be failing you, my friend." Kail said nothing, but looked to Legolas who only smiled graciously.

"Perhaps. Nonetheless, we should return to our companions. I'm sure Aragorn will be waiting to speak with us and I truly do not trust whatever Gimli may tell him," the Prince chuckled only to be joined by Kail and receive another raised eyebrow from the March Warden.

"It does not take two of you to speak with him. I'm sure you could inform Lady Kail of the details if she were to continue our walk," Haldir said turning his eyes to Kail in a questioningly hopeful stare that made her uncomfortable all over again.

Straightening her back slightly she trained her glistening eyes on the March Warden with some disappointment. "I am sorry, My Lord, Prince Legolas is right, we should head back. There might be something of importance that Aragorn must speak to us about and I am still rather weary from my travels. Perhaps I will take a nap if the Hobbits decide not to wake me early again," she grinned laughing slightly at the morning's memory. Being tired was not a lie though. She had not slept well the past nights that she did have sleep and was finally catching up on it even though she knew she'd most likely be awake for a very long time afterwards and she'd be bored stiff.

Nevertheless Haldir nodded in understanding and bowed. "Very well then. Perhaps I shall steal you away another day. Farewell, Lady Kail; Prince Legolas."

Legolas bowed also to him as Kail curtsied and when she rose Haldir attempted to take her hand again, no doubt to kiss her knuckles, but she avoided it by taking Legolas' offered arm and waving goodbye to him. He nodded then turned swiftly and walked away as the pair turned to return to the camp. When she was sure they were far enough away from the Elf for him to hear Kail giggled quietly.

"Thanks, Legolas. I don't know how much longer I'd have to put up with the awkward silences and the formal speech. I feel weird when I do that for a long amount of time," she said and as emphasis she clucked her tongue and scrunched up her face as if she tasted something peculiar in her mouth. Legolas chuckled slightly.

"It is no problem, Kail. On the contrary, I think he fancied you," he commented giving her a teasing smile though on the inside he felt slightly put out. Kail blushed lightly and avoided the Prince's gaze.

"I highly doubt it. There were more awkward moments in that meeting than in sex E.D class taught by an old guy," she laughed her blush fading back to its porcelain hue. "In fact, it seemed to me like he didn't like you very much." Her attempt to change the subject didn't go unrewarded.

Legolas grimaced slightly and stared ahead as they walked. "Yes, I noticed that. He continued to look at me every time he got the chance, but I think it was only because not all your attention was on him," he said finishing with a teasing smirk while it was her turn to grimace. She cursed mentally at Legolas' ability to turn things around on her.

"Yes, well, I didn't really know what to say to him. What am I supposed to say, anyway? Hi, I'm some girl from another planet who magically turned into an Elf at arrival. Yeah, like that wouldn't be awkward at all," she finished sarcastically with an eye roll to which Legolas only chuckled at. "No, I'd rather keep things a little low key and _not_ have to explain my sob story. It'll only raise more questions that I'm just too lazy to answer."

"Well, I daresay you should learn to cover for yourself. I highly doubt I'll be there every time someone asks you where you hail from or was your past was like," he hinted giving her a pointed look.

"Oh, right. Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe in that case we should make up some childhood for me and figure out a way that I came to meet up with you guys without including me rolling down a hill," she suggested and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"That is something we will have to discuss with Aragorn and make clear to the Hobbits. We want to keep the story straight with everyone," he said and Kail nodded enthusiastically. They never really spoke about it before because Kail guessed that no one would have asked. They should have known that someone would eventually.

"Oh, there is another thing I have to talk to you guys about," Kail said suddenly remembering something and giving Legolas a pointed look out the corner of her eye. The other Elf blinked in confusion and looked to her with a questioning gaze. Kail would have crossed her arms over her chest had her one arm not been held by his. "A certain quest that Gandalf happened to mention or a specific burden Frodo carries that Galadriel told me about." Her voice rose with suggestion knowing he knew what she was talking about. She was right.

Legolas' eyes creased slightly in worry and he avoided her gaze, but they still walked on. Regaining his composure he straightened his shoulders and set his expression in emotionless stone. "I know not of what you speak," he attempted to deny causing Kail to role her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Legolas. I know you and Gimli wouldn't be traveling together unless it was something really important and I heard what Haldir said when he found us yesterday to Frodo. You know Galadriel wouldn't have told me anything about it unless she wanted me to know, she's too smart for that. She told me to ask you guys about it; so I'm asking. What is going on?" she blurted still staring at Legolas intently. Throughout her speech she saw Legolas' eyes turn to worry again, but he still refused to look at her. Frustrated, Kail sighed exasperatedly and was about to open her mouth to snap at him when he cut her off.

"It is not my place to tell you, especially not with Aragorn present. We will return to camp and seek him out before taking further actions. Agreed?" he asked softly finally looking at her. Kail nodded in approval.

"Agreed."

She looked away from him them and silence once again enveloped the pair. Kail felt slightly guilty about being so rude to him, but she needed answers and these were one of her questions that Galadriel wouldn't answer. But the Elven Lady was right; she needed to talk to her friends about this. How else were they supposed to trust each other fully when they never told each other anything?

"Kail?" Legolas asked softly catching her attention. She looked to him with a curious expression. The Elf Lord sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kail blinked confused. "For what? It's not your fault you can't tell me anything without Aragorn. He _is _our leader after all," she smiled reassuring him. He smiled back.

"I feel awful that I cannot tell you myself, but as I said before; it is not my place to do so," he said.

Kail shook her head and waved her free hand nonchalantly. "It's alright. I completely understand. Let's just get back to camp so we can sort this whole thing out." Her hand then moved to pat his arm that she held onto while giving him a bright smile that told him she didn't hold any grudge against him. He nodded his smile returning and glad that he hadn't upset her.

The pair finally rounded a corner and entered the camp of the Fellowship where the Hobbits were talking amongst themselves, Gimli was taking a nap, Boromir was brooding off to the side and Aragorn was sharpening his sword. The two Elves let go of each other's arms and approached the dark-clad man who looked up as they did so with a smile.

"Come to join us at last, my friends? Gimli mentioned you were at the archery range," he teased running his wet stone over the blade one more time before setting both sword and rock down. Despite herself Kail smiled.

"We got a little preoccupied. Haldir requested a walk that we just escaped from not but minutes ago," she laughed. The Ranger chuckled along with Legolas as he stood and sheathed his sword back in its scabbard that lay next to where he had been sitting.

"Yes, our excuse was that you would be wondering our whereabouts and that you might have something important to discuss with us," Legolas added. Aragorn chuckled again.

"Well, the former was more or less true," he said lightly as Kail threw a glance at Legolas. Her weariness forgotten she set her full attention on Aragorn.

"Actually, there is something of importance that we must discuss with you," she said somewhat slowly now unsure if now was the right time to speak of it. Aragorn furrowed his brow in confusion and flickered his gaze between the two Elves.

"Aragorn, she wishes to speak of our quest. She knows," Legolas told him in a whisper so none of the others would hear. Aragorn paused for a moment then looked to Kail who offered a crooked smile. The Ranger sighed and looked to the ground for a moment.

"Gandalf warned me you might ask eventually," he said lowly.

"Yes, yesterday I tried asking Galadriel, but she suggested that I speak to you about it," Kail added gesturing slightly with her hand towards the Fellowship. Aragorn nodded again his demeanor suddenly wearier and less carefree than before. He truly looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I agree. It is best to hear it from us than an outside party. Come we will speak of this in a more private area. I do not want to dampen the Hobbits' spirits," Aragorn suggested nodding his head towards a certain group of Halflings. Simultaneously their heads turned to them and Kail smiled slightly at the carefree conversation they were in. They were arguing about mushrooms and potatoes, but she noticed that not all the Hobbits were as into the conversation as some. Frodo included himself, of course, but he seemed slightly off to the side and distracted about something else. That something Kail could only guess was the burden Galadriel mentioned he carried. Turning her gaze back to the males with her they nodded to each other before starting off to find a more secluded area.

Kail had a terrible feeling that she wasn't going to like what she heard.


	12. Give Me Info

The two Elves and Man followed a path into another clearing where a tiny stream trickled from a small waterfall surrounded by flowers and other such shrubs. Next to the stream sat a few small boulders that were set in way so that two almost seemed to face the third one, perfect for story telling. Unfortunately, the story being told this day was not a happy one, but certainly memorable.

They moved to sit upon the rocks and shifted until they were as comfortable as their suddenly tense bodies would allow. Kail sat on the rock that faced the two Fellowship members and leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees eagerly awaiting what she was about to hear.

With a sad sigh Aragorn began. "First, we will have to tell you of the forging of the great rings Sauron created," he said staring straight at her. "The Elves were given three rings for they were fairer and wiser than all other races. The Dwarves received seven for they were masters of the caverns they mined. Men were given nine rings for their hearts desired power over all things they possessed."

He and Legolas then lapsed into the whole story of how Sauron, the great follower of Morgoth, deceived them and forged another for himself that made anyone fall under its power. At the Last Alliance of Elves and Men at Mount Doom in Mordor Isildúr cut the ring from the Lord's finger then instead of tossing it in the fires of the volcano he kept it for himself for his greed overruled his judgment. Over time the ring went through the hands of a creature named Gollum and Frodo's uncle Bilbo. Kail was quite surprised at that last bit of information, but was stopped from saying anything with a stern look from Aragorn.

Over the time Bilbo had the ring he did not age for the ring slowed even that as long as the piece of jewelry was in their possession. That is why Gollum had survived five hundred years. On his 111th birthday Bilbo used the ring to escape from his birthday party and left that night leaving the ring to Frodo at Gandalf's encouragement. It wasn't long after that Gandalf discovered the ring's true nature and he sent Frodo and Sam to Bree. Along the way they were joined by Merry and Pippin then were chased to the river by the Ringwraiths, who were also called Nazgul and also were the nine Men that Sauron gave rings to. They went to Bree where they ran into Aragorn, who all called Strider, and he led them to Rivendell.

On the way Frodo was stabbed by one of the Nazgul and he was carried off to Rivendell by Arwen, the daughter of the Lord of Imladris, who found them a not too far away from Rivendell. Frodo was then healed there and a council was held to decide the fate of the ring. After many arguments Frodo volunteered to take the ring into Mordor with the help of the other eight members of the Fellowship. It wasn't long after their departure from Rivendell that they ran into Kail and a whole knew adventure was added on.

The story now ended all fell silent and the two males stared at Kail as she pondered this news. Her eyes were trained on the grass before the rock she sat upon and her chin now rested on her palm. Then her eyes flickered back up to them and she blinked not knowing what she should say.

"Wow," she breathed her eyes shining with wonder. She couldn't fathom what horrors this world had gone through. Sure, her world had its fair share of wars and battles, but none including evil deformed creatures, sorcery or deities. All her world's wars were based on the greed and misunderstanding of Men and their lust for power that even now still seemed unquenchable.

"It is much to digest, but that is why we are here on this journey. The only way the One Ring can be destroyed is if it is cast back into the fires of Mount Doom where it was first forged. Only then can we triumph over the evil of Sauron," Legolas said softly giving her a meaningful look. Kail nodded numbly then ran a hand down her face and furrowing her brows.

"What I don't understand is why Frodo has to do it. I know he volunteered, and no offense to him, but wouldn't someone like you guys be better for the job? From what I understand he has almost no fighting skills," she said shaking her head in confusion.

"Frodo has a stout heart. His courage and bravery is above that of his people and most of the people of other races. His choice to take on this quest shows as much and I have no doubt that he will overcome the power of the ring. His strength is not in body, but in mind, I pray that he will do what others in the past could not." Aragorn's voice was low and soft that left no room for any argument, not that Kail would for she agreed wholeheartedly, and she nodded to him. Aragorn nodded back then excused himself and went back to camp, the two Elves followed shortly after.

Before they got too close to the camp Kail decided to speak again. "Thanks, guys. I know it's hard for you to talk about it, you know with Gandalf gone…" she trailed off at the end her voice breaking slightly as a lump of sorrow built in her throat. She swallowed it and then offered the males and watery smile. They returned it with shaky smiles of their own then they entered the camp and settled in their own seats upon the grass at the base of the great Malyrn tree.

Sam was before the group already with a fire started and preparing their midday meal. The other three Hobbits were still in their own deep conversation and Gimli was rousing from his morning nap already lighting his pipe for a smoke. Boromir was still brooding off to the side of the group deep in thought about something Kail had no idea about. She hadn't spent much time with the Man since the beginning of her adventure with the Fellowship. He almost seemed to dislike her as much as Gimli did, but he stayed away from her more often. Whereas Gimli was more outspoken about his complaints, Boromir hid them under a calm mask of silence.

Sighing Kail leaned back against the trunk of the tree waiting for the meal to be ready and when it was, the group ate in silence.

~.~

"I'm going with you."

Aragorn looked up from sharpening his dagger and met Kail's shining emerald eyes. It had been a few days since their conversation about their quest and it was generally quiet since then. Kail stood before the Ranger now back in the clothes she felt comfortable in with her hands on her hips and her brow raised in confidence. Aragorn knitted his own brows in confusion.

"Go with me where, Kail? I am not going anywhere as of yet," he replied lowly pausing in his sharpening. Kail huffed and her arms moved to cross over her chest.

"You know very well what I mean. I'm going with you guys when you leave Lothlórien and continue your quest," she told him not missing a beat. Aragorn sighed and dropped his wet stone and replaced his dagger back in its proper sheath. Standing he shook his head at her.

"That is not going to happen. We brought you here to be safe for that was our decision when we found you. I will not take you with us and put you back in peril," he said sternly and briskly walked past her, but she fallowed diligently.

"Shouldn't it be _my _choice whether I want to put myself in danger or not? Besides, I _want _to help you. You helped me, I want to return the favor," she pressed. Suddenly Aragorn stopped and spun around to face her causing her to jump slightly and stop before she ran into him.

"Getting yourself killed is _not_ what I consider a favor returned," he growled attempting to frighten her to back down with a dark stare, but she didn't.

"If it helps you in the process of winning, then _I _do!" she exclaimed defiantly. When he said nothing she continued, "Aragorn, you know I can fight. I managed in Moria, didn't I?"

"With our help," he replied trying to convince her otherwise though he knew she was right.

"Look, I know I'm a burden sometimes, but I need to be someplace where I can be of some sort of help. And now with Gandalf gone, I want to help even more. Please, Aragorn, you know you guys need all the help you can get and trust is hard to find nowadays," she pleaded her eyes softening along with her voice. Aragorn sighed again and relaxed his slightly hunched shoulders.

"Kail…" he said slowly, "I cannot promise anything. As much as I don't like it, you are right, but I must think on this." With that he turned and left on a path to think and Kail didn't stop him. She knew she was laying a heavy decision on his shoulders, but it had to be done. They were practically her family now and she couldn't just let them leave without her. She knew no one else in this place and she very well couldn't bother Galadriel – who had accompanied her on many walks in the passed few days – and stay with her nor would she endure the torture of staying with Haldir. She couldn't bare staying here and being subject to a walk with the Elf without someone out of the Fellowship with her.

Haldir had come back to ask her for another walk the day after their last and she had somehow managed to take Gimli with them. Needless to say it was a short walk considering the two did not get along after their first encounter. He again tried to convince Kail to say and send the Dwarf on his way, but she declined saying that she was one of the few who could calm Gimli without a battle scar to show afterwards. Gimli readily agreed not wanting his friend to be near such a 'rude pointy eared' Elf. Haldir had not attempted to walk her the next two days after. Kail hoped he finally got the hint that she didn't want to be around him. As far as she knew, he was now out on the borders again so she wouldn't have to see him for a little while.

She would have danced around as she usually did when she was happy, but figured she wouldn't be on the Elves of Lothlórien's good side.

She often fallowed Legolas to archery practice and he even taught her how to use the bow properly. She knew how to shoot from gym class back on Earth, but she was never any good. Needless to say Legolas' skills were far more superior to hers and laughed every time she missed her target. Her response to this had always been a playful glare and an indignant whine.

Kail pulled herself out of her thoughts with a sigh then began to head back to camp where she found the Hobbits and Gimli gone and Boromir brooding off to the side. Legolas was busy humming a song to himself and inspecting his bow. Without a second thought she went over and sat herself next to the Elf and relaxed against the trunk behind her. He looked up and gave her a smile still humming before turning his eyes back to his bow.

Curiously she cocked her head to the side. "What are you singing?" she asked softly when he paused in the melodic tune. He looked at her and opened his mouth to tell her, but instead began to sing the song.

"_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, Boe cuil ban firitha. Boe naer gwannathach_," he sang lowly and at the end his smile fell and he sighed lowering his bow to rest it on his lap. Noticing his troubled look Kail rested a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"It sounds beautiful," she whispered quietly. "What does it mean?"

Legolas paused for a moment then began to recite a poem. "_You are not bound to loss and silence. For you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away,  
All life is doomed to fade... Sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope_." After the poem was done there was silence and Legolas again looked at her then flickered them over her shoulder. She blinked and looked behind her to see Boromir sitting stiff as a statue with his elbow resting on his knee and his chin on his fist. Turning back to the Elf beside her she rose an eyebrow for an explanation.

"I thought the words fitting for his mood," he said and she nodded.

"Perhaps someone should go talk to him," she offered and poked at the grass with a stray stick she found.

"Yes, someone should," he agreed then discreetly threw her a glance. Noticing, Kail rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"And you want _me _to do it?" she exclaimed quietly.

Legolas shrugged. "Well, you do have a certain calming effect."

"Yeah. On Hobbits. Anything else doesn't count."

Legolas couldn't stop the thought of disagreeing with her from coming to his mind. The Hobbits weren't the only ones that enjoyed and took comfort in her presence; he too believed that her being around was a true blessing. Not letting his thoughts show he smirked and gave her a pointed look.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll go talk to him. Don't be surprised if I come back in a few minutes though," she groaned and stood dusting off her pants and made her way over to the Man at the other end of camp throwing a glare over her shoulder at Legolas. The Elf only chuckled and went back to humming a different tune.

Kail slowly approached Boromir and wasn't noticed until she had rested a hand on his shoulder due to her silent steps causing him to jump. His startled eyes met her soft smile and he sighed.

"Can I help you with something, Lady Kail?" he asked somewhat coldly. No matter how much he disliked her he always tried to stay proper and polite. Turning his eyes away from her he went back to staring at the trees and Kail rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she kept her voice sweet and caring.

"No, but I was wondering if you'd like to talk. You seem troubled," she said and sat down beside him. He only grunted in response and she looked back at Legolas exasperatedly. The Elf's retaliation was an encouraging grin and a thumbs up – something she taught him – so she turned back around and attempted again. "Look, I can tell you're not in a good mood. You haven't been in a good mood the whole time we've been here. Talking about it will make you fell better, you know."

"There is nothing I wish to discuss with a _woman_ such as yourself," he sneered still not looking at her. Kail's mouth flew open in shock at the insult.

"_Excuse me_? What is that supposed to mean?" she cried.

"It means you are not a woman, Elf," he exclaimed back swirling around to glare at her meeting her equally cold stare. "You are not of this world and you are no Human. You are the same race as that _witch_. You and your words can be taken elsewhere; I will hear none of it."

Kail's shock turned to anger. "I may be an Elf, but I was once Human, if you remember correctly. And my race – whether I be Elf or Human – does _not_ reflect who I am. Now, I'm sorry for my intrusion, _My Lord. _I was merely concerned for your wellbeing," she snapped and stood quickly with a huff glaring at him as if it were to kill. He didn't respond, only turned back to glare at the trees. She stomped back over to Legolas seething and he gave her a crooked smile. She knew he heard the whole conversation – or lack there of -, but neither said anything as she sat back down. After a moment or two she spoke.

"_That _is why I didn't want to go talk to him," she growled then added in a mumble, "calming presence, my ass."

Legolas only smiled slightly and they lapsed into silence once more. Legolas examining his bow and Kail grumbling to herself.


	13. Late Night Talks

It was a few hours before Aragorn returned from thinking and by that time the Hobbits and Gimli had returned from exploring. Sam, with Kail's help, had already started dinner when the Ranger walked towards them surprisingly not alone. All the members of the group looked up to find him accompanied by none other than Galadriel; glowing in all her blonde perfection. Hastily they all stood and bowed waiting for her to say something for they knew she wouldn't have come to them unless it was something of importance. When she said nothing though they began to feel slightly uncomfortable, well Kail did. Instead of speaking she turned her head to look at Aragorn and nodding with a soft smile before looking back at the raven haired Elleth with a knowing wink. Kail furrowed her brows in confusion.

Aragorn sighed uneasily then straightened his shoulders and swept his eyes over every member of the Fellowship until they landed on Kail. He paused a moment before he spoke, his voice loud for all of them to hear, but quiet enough to depict how uncertain he was. "In a month's time we are to depart from these woods and when we do, it will not only be the eight members left of our party to do so. We will have another with us…" he trailed off causing the Hobbits to whisper amongst themselves and the others to knit their brows in confusion. Knowing they did not get the hint Aragorn hung lowered his eyes slightly with another sigh.

"Who is it?" Pippin chirped excitedly. "Haldir?"

Instead of Aragorn answering, Galadriel did in her lilting voice. "No, young Hobbit. It is one you know well and have been accompanied by these past months. She is rather close to you already," she said calmly with a soft smile and her eyes moved from the Hobbit to the woman to his left. At her words realization lit up on all their faces and though most held surprise, the Hobbits' and Kail's held joy and excitement.

"Really? I can go?" she asked excitedly and at Galadriel's and Aragorn's nods her grin grew and she grasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The Hobbits cheered and ran to hug her around her legs exclaiming their joy as she laughed and the other members voiced their protests.

"Absolutely not! You do not send a young girl into that kind of danger! She'll be Orc food in a fortnight!" Gimli roared.

"I agree. There is too much danger in Middle-Earth for her. How do we know she can defend herself?" Legolas agreed.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Boromir shouted causing Kail to send a glare his way but said nothing.

"Kail is very capable of taking care of herself; that much she showed in Moria, if you remember. All she requires are a few lessons to further what skill she already has and she will be fine. We will all combine our strengths to teach her the most we can in a month's time and I'm sure she will make a fine warrior by then," Aragorn said sternly, his voice rising over their complaints. His commanding tone made them all quiet, but that did not stop the glares of Boromir and Gimli. The Ranger turned his seething gaze to the Gondorion. "And she can be trusted. She _will_ be trusted." The two Men glared at each other, but Boromir was the first to back down and glare at the grassy floor. Kail let a smug smile grace her lips and she crossed her arms snootily.

_Hah, take that, Jerkwad,_ she thought haughtily.

"You cannot judge a book by the cover it shows. The same it is with all races and all people of Middle-Earth. Kail is stronger than she may appear to be." With that said Galadriel turned with a slow nod then glided out of the clearing. After she left Gimli huffed and growled loudly.

"Well, I still don't like it," he grumbled then turned and sat down back near the fire to await dinner. Kail smiled at the fact that no matter how angry or upset the Dwarf was he was still up for a little chow.

Still with a grin on her face Kail skipped merrily over to Aragorn and enveloped him and a giant hug causing the man to startle slightly then chuckle and return the embrace. "Thank you," she whispered giving his shoulders one last squeeze before letting him go and hopping back over to finish cooking.

Dinner that evening was spent merrily, by Kail and the Hobbits of course, whereas the others sat quietly eating theirs with an occasional grumble from Gimli. Kail didn't care though. She got to help! She had some sort of purpose being where she was! She didn't believe that she had just been dumped on this planet for no reason. She believed there was a purpose, a reason, for everything that happens. She didn't believe in God, or fate, or destiny, just reason.

That night she couldn't sleep. Not only was she excited, for Aragorn was going to start sword fighting lessons the next day, but she also had too much sleep lately. She sat up on her bedroll tapping her feet and randomly braiding and unbraiding her dark locks humming a merry tune quietly. Legolas was also awake, but he was up the tree and brooding in his own thoughts. Kail figured that he still didn't agree with Aragorn and Galadriel's decision to let her go with them. She didn't care; she was going to prove herself tomorrow at practice. At the thought of sword fighting she giggled and danced excitedly in her seat. She'd always wanted to sword fight.

"I hope you know what danger you are getting yourself into, Kail," she suddenly heard Legolas' voice behind her. She jumped slightly and snapped her head to the side to look at him. He stood with his hands at his sides and giving her a calm yet still worried stare.

"I know. Don't worry," she said then returned to unbraiding the lock she just braided.

"But I do worry," came his soft reply that would have been too quiet for her to hear were she still human. She looked at him again to find he was staring at the ground and his features twisted in a troubled expression. He sighed and looked back up then slowly approached her as she finished unbraiding her hair. He took a seat behind her without another word and soundlessly took a few strands of hair on the side of her head to braid. Kail's eyes widened slightly at the gesture, but decided to let it be and lowered her hands to rest on her lap as he continued to play and twist with her hair.

"You shouldn't," she finally said after she controlled her nervous breathing though her heart still pounded in her chest. Legolas didn't reply for a moment and just continued to braid and unbraid her hair as she had been doing earlier. The feel of her hair moving and tugging gently at her scalp sent pleasant shivers up her rigid spine.

"But if you were ever to be in a battle that we couldn't help you in… I cannot bare the thought to watching you die…" he whispered pausing a moment to stare at her dark mane before continuing again. Kail's heart sped up all the more, but she knew she couldn't get her hopes up. They were friends; close friends. Friends that wouldn't be able to see the other die before their eyes, just as she wouldn't be able to handle her friends' deaths back on Earth.

Concentrating on that thought Kail sighed lightly. "Whatever happens; happens, Legolas. We cannot change that no matter how hard we try."

"Yes, but that does not mean I have to like it."

Kail rolled her eyes at his childishness. "And _I'm _the one that's immature," she drawled and grinned slightly when she heard him chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You are not from this world and know nothing of its perils," he warned still attempting to sway her. Kail let out an exasperated sigh and slumped her shoulders slightly earning a gentle jab from Legolas to straighten up. He didn't like it when she was unladylike.

"I saw what Orcs are capable of in Moria," she reasoned.

"Those were Goblins. Orcs are much worse. They're stronger, larger and more ruthless. Uruk-hai are even worse. They will gut you and eat your limbs for their morning meal, drink your blood as if it were wine and have no mercy, especially on a woman," he spat bitterly accidentally pulling on a lock of her hair a little rougher than intended. Kail held back a flinch of pain and instead made a sound of disgust.

"Alright, if you're trying to convince me to be scared you're only succeeding in making me sick. I've seen enough violence back where I came from to be disturbed by it anymore," she said. Legolas didn't ask what she meant. She had tried countless times to explain to him what movies were and how they worked and as far as he understood they were just moving pictures showing battles and fights. He wondered exactly how many of these 'films' she had seen to be so accustomed to such violent acts. Was her world so cruel and heartless to not even consider the morbidity of it all? Even in his near 3000 years of life could he ever get used to the pain of battle and the blood spilled of many good soldiers. Yet she lived but only 23 and she was utterly fine with death.

They were silent for another few minutes as Legolas continued to play with her hair. He loved how her silky tresses hung down her back in soft waves of midnight black. Not a single knot or snag caught his fingers as he lightly ran his hands through it revealing flashes of her milky skin. He was entranced by her; how she could be completely Human and live every day of her life as if it were her last yet she was Elven. Her 23 years of humanity had somehow developed the love of the life she had and still treasured it even though she knew her life would not pass as others would. Sighing again the Elven Prince ran his hand slowly down the back of her hair and brushed the soft skin at the back of her neck.

At feeling the Prince's touch on her skin Kail tensed and felt a shudder run down her spine. She wanted to swoon in delight at the touch and lean back against him, but refrained from doing so. Legolas was her friend and surely did not think of her as more than one. _And neither should I_, she told herself sternly and forced herself to relax. She couldn't deny that she found Legolas attractive – what girl wouldn't? – along with many other Elves, but he was just so-so _old_. Unfortunately that did not sway her one bit and she found herself even more frustrated. He was a Prince, for another thing and by societal standards shouldn't even be seen near her. Suddenly Legolas' fingers brushed her skin slowly and caused her skin to crawl.

_Oh, to hell with it,_ she thought and let herself enjoy his touch. She'd never let him know it of course, but relaxed enough to welcome his gentle brushes.

He was torturing himself. Staring transfixed on her back and touching her in such gentle ways that only her husband should. He told himself that it was just her hair and that she was completely fine with it for she mentioned before how her world was much closer in personal space than theirs. But that did not mean that it didn't bother him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. He felt that if he stopped he would never be able to touch her again no matter how much of a good thing that would be. Nonetheless he continued with his actions and soon heard a soft humming from her that he recognized as the lullaby she usually hummed to herself.

In order to distract herself from him she began to hum her favorite tune from one of her favorite movies, _Pan's Labyrinth_. It often distracted or entertained her enough to keep her mind off reality, but she found herself humming it less and less since her coming to Middle-Earth for she was always preoccupied.

"Are there no words for that?" he asked softly so as to not interrupt her, but it startled her anyway.

"What?" she asked not catching what he said.

"That song you hum. Are there no words for it? I never hear you sing them," he tried again finding her surprise rather adorable.

"Oh, um. Well, there are no words that I know of and even if there were I wouldn't sing them," she replied letting a light blush creep up her cheeks.

"Why not?" he pressed still running his hands through her hair, but leaning to the side and slightly forward to look at her face from the side.

"Because I can't sing. I've never been able to sing," she said flatly refusing to meet his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe. I think you have a pleasant voice," he admitted then leaned back again to avoid her seeing his own blush. Kail snorted in disagreement.

"Just like how my presence is?" she asked sarcastically remembering her argument with Boromir earlier that day.

"That is different. Boromir is troubled and does not take advice or comfort lightly," he said sounding emotionless and were she to look back at him she would have found an expression to match. Truthfully, Legolas didn't like how the Man just threw Kail's caring to the side and spat back in her face as if she were a lowly Orc. All she tried to do was help him and be kind, but he just ignored it all and threw propriety out the window. Maybe it was just his feelings for her getting in the way, but he felt she didn't deserve such treatment. At that thought he paused in combing her already perfect hair.

_Wait, did I just say feelings? What feelings? She's just a friend,_ he insisted, but the other part of him ignored it. Simultaneously they sighed and Legolas began to braid her hair in the same fashion his was in.

"You could try, you know, to put words to that humming," he offered and Kail shrugged and picked a piece of grass from the ground and twirled it between her fingers.

"Like what?" she asked absently staring at the green thing as it spun.

"I am not sure. Usually the songs we Elves sing are about the past or of love… and longing…" he trailed off staring at the back of her head before continuing, "just sing something about what you're thinking."

"Okay," she said then thought. She felt a little unsure of what to say, but then thought about the Fellowship's position. They were fighting the worst evil of their time and were setting their lives on the line for all the people of Middle-Earth. Suddenly thinking of something she began to sing quietly, but loud enough for the Elf behind her to hear.

_In the shadow of the dark,_

_Pain yet love is all we feel._

_We cannot escape this fate,_

_Despair is only here._

She stopped when she couldn't think of another verse and she felt Legolas' hands pause in his work. "Er, that's all I can think of right now. It's about you guys and what you're doing for your world," she said nervously in embarrassment. Legolas finished braiding her hair and brushed it to the side to rest his warm hand on the back of her neck.

"It is not just our world anymore, Kail. It's yours too," he said softly whispering into her ear and she felt another blush rise on her cheeks. Her world. He was right; Middle-Earth was her home now. She smiled broadly and went back to humming the lullaby as Legolas swept her hair back and unbraided it again. They spent the rest of the night talking and humming tunes as Legolas played with her hair. They finally separated when it was an hour before dawn and Kail got up to start the fire for breakfast.


	14. Bring It On!

Pain erupted through her as Kail promptly fell back on her butt and her sword fell from her hand and to the grassy floor beneath her. Her face twisted in discomfort and she grumbled in irritation. To the side of the small clearing where the Fellowship stayed there was giggling and chuckling from the small group of Hobbits and a Dwarf. Aragorn stood above her with his sword lowered and his other hand held out to help her up. She glared at him, but took the offered hand anyway and he hauled her up. As soon as she was standing he held up his sword in a ready stance.

"Again," he ordered and she only had time for a quick sigh of exasperation before he was on her again like a fox on a rabbit. Quickly she rose her sword just in time to block his blow in the way he taught her to. He struck again and again and each one she blocked, but he was advancing on her making her back up and losing control. Finally she gritted her teeth and firmly planted her feet on the ground then parried his next blow. The next time they locked swords she pushed hard against him and threw him back a step. This gave her the advantage to attack him for once and she swung her sword in a diagonal arch two which he expertly blocked. Next she struck out in a thrust and he dodged by jumping to the side and returning the move. She copied his as well then ducked when he swung at her head. As she was down she put her weight all on her hands and one leg then kicked him roughly in the abdomen with the bottom of her foot. He stepped back again and she jumped up and swung at his sword sending it out of his grasp. A wave of triumph flowed through her at her small victory and she swung at him again knowing that he'd dodge it easily. She expected him to dodge by rolling to the side so she could step on him and put her sword to his throat, but instead he rolled passed her and jumped up pulling his dagger out of his sheath. Before she had time to turn around he kicked her sword out of her hands and put one arm around her as his other held his dagger to her throat.

Both were breathing heavily for a few moments before he released her and they went their separate ways to pick up their swords. When both had sheathed them they turned back to each other and shook hands as a job well done. They had been fighting for hours; Aragorn of course didn't want to stop until he knew Kail had improved for the day. He had started getting rougher with her now since it was a week before they departed and he wanted to make sure she was definitely skilled enough to fight her own battles. Everyone had been working diligently to make sure Kail would stay alive when they left, teaching her as much as they could in such little time. Of course the Hobbits couldn't teach her anything about fighting, but they practiced with her a lot to improve her skills and their own. Boromir also refused to teach her anything dumping all the swordsmanship training on Aragorn. Legolas had been teaching her archery and helping her perfect her aim. She still wasn't perfect like him, but she was now good enough to hit the ring around the bull's eye. Gimli had also offered his services with teaching her to fight with the axe and how to 'punch like a Dwarf'. All of this she took in readily knowing that when it came to it it was either fight and win or die trying. She preferred the former.

Their lesson now over they departed different ways, Aragorn to sharpen his blades and Kail to move on to her next archery practice with Legolas at the archery range. Skipping merrily over to the clearing she found Legolas already there stringing and shooting arrows with deadly accuracy. She grinned and snuck up behind him spinning to hide behind a tree when he turned at hearing her approach. She waited a few moments for him to turn back and shoot another arrow before she peeked around the tree and continued to stealthily creep up behind him.

Legolas knew she was behind him, but decided to ignore her and turn on her at the last moment. What he didn't expect was a cry of "Kowabunga!" and the feeling of something – or rather someone – jumping on his back. He let out a cry of surprise as Kail rapped her arms around his neck in order to stay on and giggled like a small child. Legolas, now over his shock, laughed as well and spun her around on his back in a few circles before letting her slide off him. After their talk 2 weeks prior they had spent every night talking about nothing in particular and had gotten rather close; telling stories of their past and generally just enjoying each others' company. Legolas had also gotten used to how close they were when they talked and played with each other's hair.

Grinning Legolas held his bow out for Kail to take; she took it silently and snatched an arrow from the quiver on his back. Stringing it she took her aim and was about ready to fire when Legolas stopped her. "Wait. Here, try shifting your foot a little more to the back and bend your arm a little more. There." As he spoke he stepped up behind her and gently moved the desired appendages to the right places. Kail found herself catching her breath at his touch and having to swallow the nervous lump in her throat. The Elven Prince leaned in slightly to place his lips an inch away from her ear. "Perfect," he whispered.

Before she could loose her control she focused solely on the target at the other end of the clearing. She felt Legolas lean away again and she breathed slowly, relieved that she was now able to concentrate without him being a distraction. She stood taking aim for another few moments before letting the arrow fly and hit the target right in the middle of the bull's eye. She grinned excitedly and jumped in the air while throwing her hands up in joy.

"Yes! I did it! I actually got it!" she cried and made her own little victory dance around in a circle. Legolas just stood behind her chuckling and shaking his head with a soft smile. After a few moments of reveling in her victory she turned to him. "Oh, shut up. That's the first bull's eye I've ever gotten! You should be proud of me!"

"I am, but there is still accuracy to work on. Try again only this time do it faster," he instructed and she huffed, but did as she was told. She quickly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and strung it in what she believed was the same stance she just used. Determined to get accuracy down she shot; instantly lodging the arrow in the second ring from the bull's eye. Kail huffed and pouted and looked to Legolas who came to stand beside her again.

"You weren't trying," he said flatly and she made and indignant sound.

"Was too!" she protested childishly crossing her arms over her chest. Legolas only shook his head.

"You were concentrating on speed; not aim," he told her giving her a pointed look.

"Well, what do you expect? You told me to go faster."

"Yes, but you don't want to go too fast too soon or you will end up with a shot like that," he said pointing to the arrow she just shot. She huffed again and continued to glare at said arrow.

"Well, I need a little more time to aim or else _that's_ what will happen," she grumbled.

"Unfortunately, you might not have that time during a battle," he reasoned and Kail sighed. He was right. She wouldn't always have 10 seconds to think. Fighting required quick thinking, something she had grown accustomed to in sword fighting, but also needed to work on in archery. "Try again."

And she did; only she went a little slower so as to try and get a good shot. By the end of the day she had gotten aim down with a little speed. She was now able to get the ring on the outside of the bull's eye in 5 seconds flat. It still wasn't good enough in her eyes, but she still had a week to practice before they left. After their lesson they retrieved the arrows and headed back to camp for dinner which they already found cooked and being handed out amongst the Fellowship members. Idle chatter floated about them as they ate and when they were finished the Hobbits – meaning Merry and Pippin – challenged her to a dual which she readily accepted. Sam took their plates and each of them took their swords and stood out in front of the group who acted as their audience.

The Hobbits attacked first; running at her at top speed. She blocked their strikes easily enough and jumped over their low swipes at her feet. Everyone laughed as they either watched or participated for it truly _was_ an amusing sight. An Elven woman from another world wearing even stranger men's clothing sparring with two hairy footed curly haired Hobbits of the Shire. It wasn't long before the Hobbits decided to change their tactics and dropped their swords and charged at her. In surprise she dropped her sword so as to not impale them and they tackled her to the ground. She let out a laughing cry as she landed and the Hobbits immediately positioned themselves to hold down her arms and legs so she couldn't fight back.

"Surrender!" Pippin cried as she attempted to throw them off.

"Never!" she shouted through a laugh, but still could not pull free from their holds.

"You have no choice, Kail. We've won," Merry chirped and she tilted her head up to look at him as he held her legs in place on the ground. She grinned evilly and winked letting them know she wasn't done just yet.

"You forget, dear Hobbits, that I am outnumbered and can call in another for my assistance," she said and snapped her head to the side to look at the other Elf of the Fellowship. "Legolas! I chose you!"

Immediately the Elf jumped up from his seat and briskly walked over to them, hauling Pippin up and making the Hobbit release his grip on her arms. As soon as her arms were free she sat up and pried Merry's hands off her ankles then stood taking the Hobbit with her in a tight embrace. They screamed their protests and kicked their legs in an attempt for the Elves to let them go. Their movements worked and unable to hold them any longer the Elves let them go only to be tackled to the ground by the very Hobbits they just held in their grasps. Merry and Pippin sat on their chests to hold them down breathing heavily as they all laughed.

"Do you yield now?" Merry asked through gasps for air. Kail laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, oh mighty Hobbits. We surrender. Right, Legolas?" she laughed and the other Elf laughed and nodded his head.

"Indeed, Kail. We surrender to your superior strength and skill, Master Hobbits," he chuckled then sat up lifting Pippin off of him and setting him back on the ground. He then went over to Kail and assisted her in prying Merry off of her before grasping her hand and pulling her into a standing position.

"Alright, I think it's time we get some sleep. Kail's lessons continue tomorrow after all," Aragorn chuckled and everyone went to their own bedrolls to tuck in for the night. Kail curled up on top of her bedroll where she had moved it next to Legolas' so they could talk on countless nights without disturbing any other members of the Fellowship. Legolas sat up on his bedroll not able to sleep considering they had had sleep the night before. He knew that Kail would not be sleeping this night either, but they waited to start their usual conversation after the rest of the Fellowship fell into slumber. They knew that if any of the other members found out about their late night talks and how close they were during them it would not bode well for them. Well, Legolas knew anyway. Being close and talking in such ways were not considered proper and though it did not bother Kail in the least it did not mean that the others wouldn't think something more was between them than a close friendship. Legolas didn't know if he could handle the jesting he would receive from Gimli if the Dwarf ever discovered their close proximity.

As soon as the snoring of the rest of the Fellowship members reached their ears Kail sat up and instantly Legolas' hands flew up to play with her hair. At the gesture she laughed quietly. "Why do you like my hair so much?" she asked. Startled slightly Legolas paused in combing out the nonexistent knots.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My hair. Every time we stay up to talk you play with it like it's some sort of strange enigma," she repeated with a light chuckle. She felt Legolas shrug slightly then continue the seemingly loving gesture.

"There are not many Elves in Middle-Earth that have dark hair such as yours. The Imladris Elves are dark haired, yes, but none have hair as dark as yours," he explained covering up the fact he was fascinated with not only her hair.

"Oh," she replied then continued playing with a stray string from her jeans. They were silent for a while before Legolas asked a question she didn't expect.

"What did you do back in your world?" he asked softly not knowing if it was a touchy subject.

Kail furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was your purpose? Were you a seamstress or a housewife or… a wife?" He said the last part quietly realizing that she could possibly have spouse back in her world and for some reason that made his heart clench slightly.

Kail only laughed and shook her head slightly so as to not catch any of her hair on Legolas' fingers. "I was a student to become a doctor," she told him and the Elven Prince breathed a silent sigh.

"A doctor? What is a doctor?" he asked.

"You guys would call them Healers. I was two years away from my Master's degree when I came here," she explained quietly. She didn't mind leaving her life there behind – what was there anyway? –, but the one thing she did miss was the happiness that you would see when someone would pull through a complicated surgery or awoke from a coma to find their family waiting at their bedside with smiles and happy tears brimming in their eyes. Kail sighed sadly and dropped the string from between her fingers. Legolas paused with brushing her hair again.

"You miss it," he stated quietly and she nodded.

"Yeah, I volunteered at the hospital a lot and nothing was more satisfying than seeing the happiness on ones face when they found out they were healed," she whispered.

"Maybe you will get a chance to see that again. There are many battles to come, I fear, and Healers will no doubt be needed," he reassured her running his fingers through her hair once again. She nodded with a smile knowing that he was probably right. Using the silence as his chance to ask another question he spoke up again. "So, you do not have a husband to look after you?"

Kail laughed again. "No, I live by myself and don't have any significant other whatsoever. This ring that I wear was my mother's wedding ring. It's not an engagement ring," she said holding up her hand that held the ring for emphasis. Again Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion after a wave of releif flowed through him at hearing she had no husband.

"Why would you wear a ring if you were to be married?" he asked braiding a lock of her hair.

"Well, it's a symbol of one's love for the other before they make the commitment of marriage. Besides, it warns any other men to stay away because she's already taken," she laughed slightly. Legolas nodded his head in understanding.

"So, as a sign of love the man gives the woman a ring?" he asked to make sure what he understood what she was telling him.

"Yep."

"I find that you shouldn't need jewelry to show love. Words and actions speak louder than gifts ever could," he said absently unwinding the braid again. Kail twitched a smile. Legolas was so down to earth; it was adorable. No guy back on Earth would ever talk or think the way he does and she thought that was the best quality about him. He was his own person; not trying to impress anyone or show off to prove he was any less masculine than he should be. He was just… a _true_ person. The kind of person that they needed more of back on Earth. Kail sighed and relaxed; letting his serenading touches lull her into a daze of perfect silence.


	15. I Don't Want To Leave

"So," Kail drawled lazily as she boredly swayed back and forth where she sat on the ground. Legolas looked up with a raised eyebrow awaiting her to continue. "We leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, Kail."

"And where are we going?"

"Mordor."

"And which way is that?"

"South."

"Right, and there's evil things there?"

"Orcs, yes."

"And-"

"Kail! You know all this; why are you asking?" Legolas sighed exasperatedly giving her an annoyed look. Kail grinned childishly and giggled slightly.

"Because I'm bored and felt like I needed to annoy someone; you were the closest and I can't annoy Gimli for very long before he attempts to chop my head off," she explained and Legolas rolled his eyes with a soft smile.

"What about the Hobbits?"

"They're busy arguing."

"Boromir?"

"He'd slaughter me."

"Aragorn?"

"Off exploring."

Legolas sighed again and dramatically threw his hands in the air. "Why must it always be me?"

Kail's grin widened. "Because I know you're the only one who wouldn't get angry at me, besides the Hobbits, or give me a rather nasty battle scar," she laughed. Legolas smirked and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Would you like to put a wager on that?" He moved from where he was sitting as he slowly started to approach her. Kail lost her smile and began to attempt to scoot away from him.

"Oh, no, Legolas. Don't you dare," she warned him with a glare. The Prince's troublemaking smile grew until he finally pounced. Kail squeaked and laughed as the other Elf began to tickle her incessantly and attempted to smack his hands away, but it was to no avail.

"I do dare and I do so with pride!" he cried not stopping in his attacks. The Elves were so distracted with each other that they didn't notice, nor realize, that they earned the attention of their companions.

"Please, Legolas! I surrender! You win; you win!" she giggled and Legolas finally had mercy on her. He stopped and rested his hands on either side of her shoulders to support what little, almost nonexistent, weight he had.

"Surrender? That's quite intriguing; the great Maiden Kail does not so easily surrender," he teased with a grin.

Through her heavy breathes for air Kail grinned back wickedly. "Yes, well, you should know by now that what I say is not exactly what will do." With that she heaved all her strength to grab the Prince by the shoulders of his tunic and rolled them so that she was now atop of him straddling his waist and holding him to the ground by the shoulders. Legolas' eyes were wide in shock not knowing that Aragorn had taught her such a scandalizing move of combat. "And now, you're incapacitated," she said smugly.

Legolas stared at her for a few moments not saying a word as everything was silent. Kail's smile slowly fell and she blinked cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What? What's wrong?" Legolas didn't have a chance to answer before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Both Elves' heads snapped to the side to see the rest of the Fellowship watching them. No one said anything, no one moved and it seemed as if no one breathed.

"Kail," Legolas whispered quietly.

"Uh huh?" she mumbled back not diverting her eyes from the men staring at her.

"Perhaps you should get off me," he suggested and she nodded dumbly.

"Of course; yes, I suppose that would be best, wouldn't it?" She stood and held out her hand to the other Elf to help him up. He took it and as soon as he was standing they looked at the ground uncomfortably. Kail scuffed her toe on the grass and Legolas rubbed the back of his neck. When no one said anything for quite some time Kail cleared her throat nervously.

"Well, I'm just going to go, uh, for a walk. Excuse me," she mumbled then scurried off to the trees where a path lay.

They all knew why it had suddenly gone so quiet and why the Elves refused to look any of the others in the eye. It was highly inappropriate for a male and female to engage in such play, especially royalty. It might have been more acceptable if they were younglings for they did not know such things were inappropriate, but now they knew quite well. It was known to all in the Fellowship that Kail was from another world and was therefore more comfortable with body contact with the opposite sex, but she knew very well that in Middle-Earth it was unheard of until marriage.

Since Kail had disappeared all eyes turned to Legolas and the Elf felt as if he were under the scrutiny of his father. True, the move Kail had preformed was meant to prevent Legolas' escape, but it was also quite unheard of for a woman to perform.

"Legolas…" Aragorn started slowly, but the Prince held up a hand to stop what he was about to say.

"I know, Aragorn, I will go talk to her. She seems quite distraught," he said and with that left to go find her. Aragorn sighed. He knew the two were fonder of each other than they knew or would admit, but he knew that if they did not resolve it soon, the poor Elves will find themselves heartbroken.

After a moment of silence Gimli spoke up, "you don't suppose they realize, do you?"

"Not a clue," Merry answered and everyone grinned. Despite the uncomfortable situation the two Elves displayed in front of their friends, it only confirmed their companions' beliefs of their relationship; friendship or no.

When Legolas finally found Kail she was sitting at a small stream where she quietly admired a white flower she had picked. He paused not knowing if he should let his presence be known yet, but had no choice when she already knew he was there. She sighed and slowly set the flower in her lap before speaking.

"You don't have to stand there, Legolas, I know you're here," she said without turning to look at him and the Prince did as she said. He quietly stepped forward and sat next to her as she picked her flower back up. "I can only imagine the sort of things they'll be whispering about us now," she said and smiled slightly when Legolas chuckled.

"Yes, especially the Hobbits and Gimli. Boromir and Aragorn aren't ones for gossip," he replied watching the flower as well.

"I suppose," she sighed and switched her gaze from the flower to the stream. "So, what did they say? I'm scandalous, childish, completely inappropriate?" she guessed.

"Actually, no, they didn't say anything at all," he answered.

"Well, they were thinking about it. I could see it in their eyes," she grumbled miserably.

Legolas shook his head. "I hardly think so Kail, they know where you come from you are more used to that sort of contact. I actually think they were more surprised at the display between _us_ then the actual display," he chuckled and Kail couldn't help but laugh along as well.

"I guess you're right. Looks like we're going to have to keep a sharp eye during our conversations from now on, eh?"

"Yes, you're right. No doubt the Hobbits will try to catch something."

"Not that they'll find anything, of course," Kail agreed hastily.

"No, no, of course not. How can you find something that doesn't exist? There is absolutely… nothing between us," Legolas added, but slowed near the end as sadness took over his heart. Kail too felt distraught, but nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"Yes, nothing but friendship," she said and though she gave the Prince a warm confident smile she felt a part of her heart sinking into a black pit of despair.

~.~

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said as each of the Fellowship members received a cloak with a leaf clip. It was the day of their departure and all nine of them stood at the bank of the Anduin River ready to set off again on their journey. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." With a nod he turned as the Fellowship began packing the boats.

She approached Legolas as he was putting packs of some sort into the boats that Mary and Pippin sat in. She blinked when she saw them knowing it was none of her companions'. "Legolas, what is that?" she questioned curiously. He looked at her for a moment before taking something that looked very similar to a hardened grilled cheese sandwich out of the pack he was currently holding.

"Lembas," he answered with a smile. "Elvish waybread." He took the smallest bite off the corner then looked at the Hobbits who nodded interestedly. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He then replaced the square into the pack and placed it in the boat before heading off to pack more supplies. Kail blinked and looked at the pack curiously.

Merry slowly sat beside Pippin and as soon as the Elf was out of sight asked, "how many did you eat?"

"Four," Pippin answered and his companion nodded then began picking at his teeth. Kail giggled when Pippin burped, but attempted to hide it by trying to keep his mouth closed. Kail shook her head then walked off to help finish packing.

When everything was packed it was decided who would go in each of the boats. Aragorn would be paddling in front with Frodo and Sam, followed by Boromir with Merry and Pippin then Legolas, Gimli and Kail. Apparently Gimli was heavy enough and unbalanced enough to warrant two Elves to keep the boat topside. When everything was decided Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel gathered them to say farewell, but Kail didn't expect to be receiving gifts.

Stepping up to Legolas the Lady handed him a brand new bow that almost seemed to glow as much as the Lady herself did. "My gift for you, Legolas is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." As she spoke Legolas lovingly admired the bow and its intricate designs then tested its strength by pulling the sting taught. Galadriel smiled as she moved on to Merry and Pippin who received two shining daggers with their own sheaths and belts.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," she said as Pippin looked up unsurely after looking over the dagger. She then stepped in front of Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain." She handed the Hobbit the silver rope tied nicely in a small hoop.

"Thank you, My Lady," he thanked then looked at Merry and Pippin's daggers out the corner of his eye. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel only smiled fondly and moved to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked.

"Nothing," Gimli answered with the shake of his head, but then slowly looked up at her. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel laughed and in his embarrassment turned away with a huff then swiftly turned back. "Actually… There was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…" The Dwarf shook his head and Kail smiled slightly at the end of the line then looked away to the trees hoping to commit their beauty to memory for the long perilous journey ahead. She paid attention to nothing else until the Lady stepped in front of her with a gracious smile.

"I give to you the sword Ithilwen, may it serve you better than any Orc blade," she said handing Kail a beautiful sword with an intricately patterned hilt and leather bound handle. After looking over it once she smiled at the Lady and thanked her with a bow then sheathed it and held it at her side to put it on her belt later.

"And this," Galadriel added handing her a small vile filled with silvery liquid and wrapped around it were two budded moon lilies. Kail accepted the curious thing and furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked.

Galadriel smiled and leaned in whisper smoothly. "It is the oil of the moon lilies from my garden. A drop of this and it will make anything grow. The two attached to it, as you see, are not yet in bloom." Galadriel smiled again then leaned back holding her hand out to Kail. "Come, child, I wish to speak with you before your departure."

Kail followed her a little ways into the trees before the Lady stopped them. "Do you know why they are called moon lilies, Kail?" she asked.

Kail shrugged. "I assumed because of the color of the petals," she answered softly.

"Yes, but do you know why they are that color?" Kail shook her head no. "There was a time in the beginning of Middle-Earth when the Sun and the Moon sat in the sky together. Tilion; the moon and Arien, the sun. Arien was beautiful and captured the eye of Tilion, but when he learned they could not be together he wept and his tears fell to this land. His tears made the moon lilies bloom and glow in the night he rode his vessel, the moon, over and deemed it his gift to Arien and Valinor. Because they came from his tears of love that is what they signify." Galadriel looked at Kail who stood wondering why the Lady was telling her this. "The two budded flowers around this vile will not perish though they are plucked from the ground that gave them life, but they will not bloom until to lovers take hold of each stem. And they shall not die unless the bond between the two diminishes in death."

"Why are you telling me this, My Lady?" Kail asked. Surely she had no use for such a gift; she had no lover nor plants to grow nor anyone to share her life with to keep the flowers alive.

Galadriel smiled. "You will see in time, my child. I'm sure you will find a use for it whether it be for someone else or yourself. Come; we must return or your companions will leave without you," she said with a smile then led Kail back to the boats where they proceeded to climb in and set out. After Kail was seated she attached her sword to her belt and sat in thought as she absently waved goodbye to the Elves and they made their way down the Anduin. When they were quite a ways away Gimli spoke for the first time.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest," he said sadly from the middle of the boat. Kail turned around slightly to see the pained look in the Dwarf's eye. He sighed. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas questioned curiously and Kail too listened for she was not paying attention when he received it.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," he replied then a dazed look came about his features. "She gave me three." Behind him Legolas smiled and looked over the Dwarf's shoulder at Kail who also wore a grin of her own. Gimli then went silent so Legolas decided to ask Kail the same question.

"Kail, what did the Lady bestow upon you?"

"A sword called Ithilwen and this," she said holding up the vile of moon lily oil which in the light gave a glint of silvery shine.

"What is it?" Gimli asked.

"Moon lily oil. From what Galadriel told me it is quite rare," she half lied. She didn't want to explain everything Galadriel told her for she knew Gimli would only make fun of the two Elves.

"What does it do?"

"She told me the smallest drop can make anything grow," she replied and returned the vile to a safe spot on her person.

"Did she tell you what it would grow?" Legolas asked uncertainly. Of course he knew what it grew, but he hoped Kail didn't. His fears were proven wrong when she shook her head no.

"She didn't specify," she said and left it at that.

Legolas knew. Oh, did he know; and how sneaky of Galadriel to bestow it upon Kail who knew nothing of it. The oil of the moon lilies could grow anything; almost literally. Crops, flowers, health, but one thing the moon lilies were known for was its ability to grow one of the most important things to an Elf.

Love.


	16. A Change Of Heart

**Alright, guys. I know I said to most of you that another chapter would not be up until I get the Two Towers extended edition as that's what I'm going by. No, I have not got the Two Towers extended yet and I don't know how long until I do. This chapter is just a filler for something to do and for a little something to happen. It might be a little dramatic, but what story **_**doesn't**_** have drama, honestly? If there's no drama; Mary Sue. If there's too much drama; Mary Sue. It's hard to find a story that doesn't have a little bit of MS in it. This will probably be the last chapter until I get Two Towers since I don't want to finish Fellowship then leave you all on a cliff hanger until I get it. I know it's probably more of a cliff hanger leaving you in the middle of a story, but you'll feel happier when I get Two Towers and I finish Fellowship the continue on with Two Towers lol. So, in the meantime, please entertain yourself with my other stories (no matter how horrible they are haha) and please hold on until I get Two Towers. **

**I love all my readers and reviews are always appreciated! Toodles!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Days passed slowly on the river as if time had slowed. All day every day they traveled along the Anduin only resting at midday for lunch and at night for sleep and food. The night was too dangerous to travel by with the moon only offering minimal light and their enemies able to ambush them easily from the shore where they had no escape in the water. The usual dark cloud over the Fellowship's heads seemed to intensify the farther they rowed for they knew that the danger was increasing the closer they got to their destination.

Conversation was scarce as well as smiles. The joy that was lived in Lothlórien seemed to be forgotten and not even Kail's attempts at laughter would provoke a smile. Eventually she gave up and reverted to distracting herself with trading Legolas at times to row every once in a while. He refused at first, of course, saying such labor was not fitting for a woman, whether she be a lady or not.

"And you think it fitting for a Prince?" she had countered stubbornly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I… As a Prince it is courteous of me to do so," he defended with a determined nod of his head. Kail only raised her brow again.

"Legolas, you know not be courteous for me. You've seen me kick ass, I'm not fragile and not to mention I'm the farthest thing from a Lady," she snorted with a quiet laugh. "I can handle a few pesky hours of rowing, trust me. I'm dying of boredom and you know what happens when I get bored."

The blonde Elf paused in his rowing for a moment staring at her in hesitation. When Kail was bored she sang; songs that were vulgar and had odd tunes. He bit his lip unsure what to do as Gimli looked warily between the two.

"I think you better do what she says, Laddie," he said nervously as Kail opened her mouth as a warning that she'd fill out her threat.

"Alright, alright!" Legolas said quickly and her mouth snapped shut into a grin. He breathed a sigh of relief. "After our next rest you may row. I promise, just don't sing any of those songs, please."

His begging only made Kail's grin widen. "You've got yourself a deal and I'll hold you to it, Blondy," she warned pointing a finger at him for extra measure before turning back around to face the front again.

Gimli turned to look at his Elf friend with a smirk. "Oh, Laddie," he sighed as if disappointed in him as an angry parent to their naughty child, only mockingly. "You've got yourself a fine Lass there."

Legolas glared at him, but couldn't help the teasing grin from spreading across his lips as he replied, "yes, she's quite lovely, isn't she? She has me wrapped around her dainty little finger." The Dwarf laughed and they both looked to Kail expecting her to turn around and deny it with a heated blush on her cheeks, but she only held up her finger knowingly as if she was about to tell them a fact.

"Actually, in my world we call it whipped. And, yes," she paused to turn her head over her shoulder to look at them with another grin. "You are." She winked before turning around again leaving both males to look at each other with fond exasperation.

That was one of the rare times there had been smiles during their long trip, but as promised Kail rowed the whole afternoon after lunch until nightfall where they pulled ashore yet again for rest. After yanking the boat farther in so it wouldn't float away, with the help of Legolas of course, she arched her back and stretched her arms out to the side with a delighted moan as her back cracked deliciously.

She gave a happy sigh and pulled down the tunic she wore as it had ridden up in her stretch. Before leaving Lothlórien the Lady, and unfortunately Haldir, had insisted she wear something a little less… different so she could blend in better and not draw more attention than was necessary. She had only agreed to comply at the time because it was the Lady's wish and she considered Galadriel a loving motherly figure.

The forest green tunic with the silvery designs here and there was beautiful with the brown breaches and boots. She had expected to be uncomfortable with tight pants and such thin-souled footwear, but it was surprisingly more comfortable that anything else she had ever worn. She thought that with the breaches to tight she would have a hard time walking like newly bought leather pants and that rocks would stab her feet every time she set her foot down. But it was not so. Actually, the only problems she encountered with her new outfit was the cloak which she kept tripping on.

That night it was decided that Kail and Boromir were to take watch. Neither found this a very appealing idea, but since Legolas had stayed up the passed three nights since their departure and rowed the majority of the day he needed rest. Of course, he refused, but with a hard look from both Kail and Aragorn he complied with a sigh. As much as she disliked Boromir, she didn't want her friend to be caught off guard when the time came.

It didn't take long for everyone but the two watchers to fall asleep and the camp was silent. No sounds of the night could be heard, not even with Kail's Elf hearing and it kind of scared her.

"Kind of creepy out here isn't it?" she asked Boromir quietly with a small chuckle, but the man made no reply and instead kept his stare on the river a frown set in place. Kail frowned as well and looked to the water, but all she could see was a log caught on the other side and the river rushing passed.

"So, what's on your mind?" she tried again, but still he made no reply. Although she could have sworn she saw his frown turn into an annoyed sneer. She sighed. "Look. I know you don't like be very much and-"

"Oh, no. Whatever gave you that idea?" he interrupted and it was her turn to scowl.

"_And_," she continued, "I just want to know why. I mean, what exactly have I done wrong?"

Finally he turned his head to look at her, a glare boring into her eyes. "It is not only what you have done, but what you _are_."

"Hey, I didn't choose to be an Elf," she countered with a glare of her own. She liked being an Elf. Not because of the immortality or the beauty, but because of the freedom she now felt. She felt as if she could feel nature around her; its sorrow, its happiness. She felt connected to everything now, and she loved it.

"It is not only that, but you are a woman. Women are not meant for such dangers that some of the bravest of men could not endure and yet here you are as if none of it fazes you. Tell me, are you ignorant or naïve? It is hard to tell," he growled.

Kail wanted to scream and yell at the sexist man, but could not risk waking the others and alerting an enemy to their position. Instead she took a deep calming breath, but could not get rid of her glare. "And what exactly have I done?"

"You are childish, irresponsible, vulgar, loud and a complete disgrace to all women. You think not of the consequences of your actions nor do you care of the thoughts of others. You think everyone around you must give their attention to you and when they don't you pout and rant about it until you get your way. Milady, that is childish and selfish all at once and however you expect you survive in this world, I truly do not know," he growled out. Kail was stunned into silence with her mouth slightly ajar.

Everything he said was rude, sexist, and incredibly and utterly…!

… The truth…

Kail had never realized until then just how _annoying_ she was. And he was right. If she did not get her way she was angry at everything and pouted until someone complied to her wants. When she wanted to join the Fellowship, she made it into such a big deal and pouted about it until someone said yes. When she wanted to row, she threatened to annoy her boat mates with horrible singing until they said yes. And when she tripped in clumsiness someone always had to be there to help her.

Boromir was right.

How long had the Fellowship been thinking this and not wanted to hurt her feelings? How long had she made a fool of herself? Too long, she decided. After tonight she was going to change. No longer will she be the damsel in a group of men. No longer will she be the child they all thought she was. No longer will she be someone for them to take care of.

Both Kail and Boromir fell into silence for the rest of the night. His eyes were trained on the river and hers were set on the rocks that surrounded the boulder she sat on. Her head lowered in shame as she tried to decide how she would get the Fellowship to think differently of her. She wanted to prove that she wasn't a child and that she didn't need their helping hands everything two minutes. She would prove it and, starting that moment, she was a different woman.

~.~

The next morning Legolas was awoken by Kail with a soft shake on his shoulder which he found odd considering she normally woke them with taps to the forehead, but he figured she was just tired or something of the like. As his eyes cleared her face came into view and he smiled at seeing her.

"Wake up, Legolas. We must eat then continue our journey," she said softly, but there was no smile on her beautiful face and it made his fall. She never said his full name when awakening him; always a nickname. There was something different with her. There was no manic grin or rough awakening and her speech was formal. He blinked in confusion and stared at her curiously to which she stared back. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You just seem different…" he said slowly as he sat up and she leaned back but his eyes never left her.

She only nodded, but her eyes drifted to the ground to which he furrowed his brows at. Kail never backed down from a stare. "Yes. Well," she replied and small smile that didn't come to her eyes formed on her lips as she looked back at him, "I am different." She then stood and strode over to wake up Sam and Frodo before heading to the small fire to continue the breakfast she had already begun to prepare. Legolas raised an eyebrow at this. She never cooked for them. She always helped Sam or complained how hungry she was.

He looked to his other side where Aragorn also sat with a curious expression as he watched their Lady Elf friend. "Does she seem odd to you?" the Elf asked.

The Ranger shook his head with a shrug. "Yes, she does not seem herself. And I do not like it," he sighed then stood as well. "Come, she is right. We must move on quickly."

Legolas stood as well and went to the fire she had started and where breakfast was done and being divided amongst the group. He watched Kail out of the corner of his eye as they ate in silence. She didn't make a sound throughout breakfast, not even a smart remark on what to do today even though she knew perfectly well what. When everyone was done eating she gathered their dishes and volunteered to clean them; to everyone's surprise. She always complained when it was her turn to clean and threw a small fit until she finally did as asked. She always did it, but wouldn't go down without a fight until she did. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with her.

When it came time to leave she still only spoke if someone spoke to her first and even then it was a soft reply and a serious one. Usually she would exaggerate her answer with sarcasm and laugh until finally giving a serious one. Legolas decided to talk to her on their next rest at midday. He had to find out what was troubling her. For now, he decided to test her.

As they entered their boats he smiled brightly and helped Gimli in as always then offered his hand to Kail as he did every time only she always refused saying she was perfectly capable of getting in a boat herself only to catch her foot on the ledge and tumble in. This time, though, she accepted his hand with a thank you and a small smile and his smile faded as he blinked in confusion. She proceeded to sit with her back straight and her hands on her knees as she stared ahead. Seeing this Gimli furrowed his brows and looked to Legolas for an answer, but the Elf only shook his head conveying that he didn't know.

The Elf Prince pushed the boat out before hopping inside and grapping the oars. As he began to row the Dwarf turned around and whispered, "What's wrong with the Lass?"

Legolas only shrugged and looked to Kail knowing she had heard Gimli's question, but she made no comment. Another oddity. She would usually turn around and answer a question before Legolas could especially if it was about her, but she only kept her eyes ahead. In the boat next to them Aragorn shared a worried glance with Legolas.

In Boromir's boat the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were talking quietly in whispers about Kail wondering what was going on. The Man listened silently reveling in his actions. The night before he had told Kail what he truly thought of her and she had taken it deep into the heart. He had watched her all that morning with a hidden smile at his victory.

"No, Pip, Elves can't get sick," Merry whispered exasperatedly.

"I know, Merry, but she's strange. What else could it be?" the other Hobbit countered.

"Perhaps she had a change of heart?" suggested Boromir from the back and the small beings turned to look at him curiously, but he didn't meet their gazes and instead kept his eyes on the river ahead. "To be honest, I like this new Kail. She's quiet, agreeable and not a problem."

Pippin furrowed his eyebrows then and shook his head. "I miss the old Kail. She was fun and happy, and kept our spirits up."

Merry sighed. "I miss her too, Pip, but it was only a matter of time that the gravity of our journey would plague her too," he said sadly. Boromir's smile only grew. It wasn't the quest that changed her; it was him. And he liked that it was him. He liked that he had been the reason that she was now a responsible adult and not a childish little girl. And he would relish in the bliss that came with it.

~.~

At midday when they pulled ashore and all were gathered as Sam made the fire Legolas nodded to Aragorn then gestured to Kail letting him know that he would talk to her. The Ranger nodded in reply then turned back to the fire as the Elf approached Kail who was standing by the water with her hands clasped behind her. When he was close enough she turned her head slightly to look at him, but there was no greeting smile as usual.

"Kail, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked nodding to an area farther way from the group. She paused for a moment then nodded.

"Of course," she replied and followed him as he led her to the spot. He looked back at the group before grabbing her arm and pulling her behind a large boulder so they were not seen or heard.

Kail gasped in surprise and stumbled slightly, but luckily Legolas steadied her before she fell. "Legolas, what is the meaning of this?" she said exasperatedly pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I want to know why you're acting like this," he whispered worriedly taking her arm again only gentler. This time she didn't pull away, but stared him defiantly in the eyes.

"Acting like what? Prey tell, Legolas, what am I acting like?" she returned offended. Legolas had to resist the urge to growl.

"Like _this_. You speak formally, you use my full name and you hardly spoke or smiled all morning. Something must be wrong," he explained. This time she did pull her arm away and crossed both over her chest as she glared at him.

"What, you don't think I can be proper? You don't think I can be just like every other maiden in Middle Earth? You don't think I can be responsible? I have some news for you, you're highness, I _can _be all those things and I am," she said heatedly and Legolas could only shake his head.

"Do you even hear yourself? Yes, of course I think you can be all those things, you can be more, but I like the old you. I like the person you were yesterday, the person that laughed and was joyful even in the face of danger. The you that made me smile." As he spoke his voice became soft and he lifted a hand to take her chin gently between his thumb and finger causing her to close her eyes letting a single tear escape between the lids and down her cheek. He brought his other hand up to wipe it away and her eyes shot open. He smiled, but it was not returned, instead she lifted her own hands and pulled his away from her face and his frown returned.

"The old me was childish, Legolas. I slowed you down and didn't take anything seriously. I was selfish and irresponsible," she said softly and squeezed his hands gently, but her eyes conveyed her pain. Legolas wanted so much to take that pain away, but she wasn't listening.

"Don't you see, Kail? That's exactly why everyone loves you. You lighten our spirits and make this dangerous journey tolerable. Trust me, if not for you, smiles would scarcely be heard of," he tried again, but she shook her head.

"Not everyone…" she mumbled looking away again and loosening her grip on his hands, but he refused to let go.

"Who, Boromir? Kail, you cannot live your life to please others. It does not matter if you are not liked by everyone. You have friends that love you; me, Aragorn, Gimli, the Hobbits and I dare say Galadriel took a shining to you… and Gandalf, when he was alive, I am sure he thought of you as a granddaughter…" he said and another tear slipped down her cheek. For a moment, he thought he had her convinced, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, but I can't be a child forever and considering I'm an Elf now, forever is pretty long. I had to grow up sometime It just took the truth to make me realize it," she whispered and finally pried her hands away from his and turned to go back to the fire.

"Wait, Kail," he called after her and she stopped to look at him again. "What brought this all on? What changed your mind about all this, about yourself? There had to be something that made you think like this."

"Boromir. He has some interesting observations when you take the time to listen to them. And I should thank him. If not for him, the rest of you would have to take care of a child for the rest of our quest." With that she turned and left to join the rest of the group leaving Legolas feeling rather helpless. His friend was almost in pain over this, he could see it in her eyes. Trying to be something you're not was almost like a sin to an Elf. They were open creatures, full of life and love and Kail was repressing that. She was repressing what she was for their sake, but what she didn't understand was that what she was now was hurting others and that who she was, was what they loved and missed.

She'll see eventually, he hoped. If he knew Kail, then she couldn't stay like this for long, but the sooner the better. For her and for everyone.


	17. Rowing And Rowing

**Hey, everybody! I'm excited! I'm deliriously overjoyed! Want to know why? I have the Two Towers Extended! That's right! I can continue with no farther delay sooner that I expected! So, I hope you all enjoy this and get ready for some more chapters coming soon to a computer near you! Haha, you all know how much I love reviews!**

"Kail, would you like to row tomorrow morning?"

"No, thank you. I am sure you would like to have something to do as well."

"Ah, but I am getting rather tired of it. I was wondering if you would like to do it in my stead for a time as you did the other afternoon."

"When you put it like that, then yes. I would be more than happy to put your sore muscles at ease for a time."

"Must you agree to everything?"

"Mustn't I?"

Kail's behavior hadn't improved throughout the week. In fact it was as if she were a completely different person. No cursing was heard throughout the night when she stumbled, and even that was rare now, and she was incredibly agreeable. Anything that was asked of her she would oblige with a kind smile and proceed to do the task in silence. Everyone missed who she was. The Hobbits' usual more carefree attitudes were even darker and Legolas noticed that the female Elf avoided anyone of them as much as possible.

"No. Listen to me, Kail. You don't have to follow orders like a servant. You are your own person, remember? You said so yourself," the Prince tried again. He'd been trying ruthlessly to get the old Kail back since that morning when everything seemed to change.

"I am my own person, Legolas. Just more accommodating," she countered smoothly, no trace of emotion on her face. Legolas sighed.

"Too accommodating. We miss the old you. We want the old you back. You brought joy to the Fellowship in times of darkness, you brought laughter in the most inappropriate of times and without that you're not you anymore. You're starting to frighten the Hobbits and even me," he said at length. How could she not understand that she was annoying and hurting them more how she is now than how she was before?

"Are you saying you want an immature child with too big of an ego, is self centered, rude, inappropriate, and irresponsible in your midst? Are you saying you want another being to take care of?" Finally some emotion. Her brow furrowed in annoyance and her lips curled slightly in anger, but soon it was all replaced with hurt as if she were about to cry.

"Can't you see, Legolas? I don't want to be a liability. I don't want to be someone you constantly have to look after and I don't want to be taken care of. I've finally grown up to act my age. I thought you all would be happy about that," she continued and he swore he saw tears begin to rise in her eyes. It took all the strength he had not to reach out and hold her too him. Instead he only shook his head and took her hand in his own gently.

"No. We liked you how you were before; fun loving, sweet, the most charming girl for a hundred leagues who could put an Orc to shame with her cursing." She had to laugh slightly at that. "We don't care who you are or how you act. You're our friend and we loved you just the way you were."

"Then why can you not accept who I am now?" she returned defensively pulling her hand away from his hold and blinking away her tears.

"Because it is not who you really are. Though I have only known you for a short time I refuse to accept that _this_ is what you should be," he chuckled and she couldn't hold back the small smile from spreading on her lips.

"Alright, but I will not fully revert to my old ways, for the Fellowship's sake. But there will be no arguing, no swearing, and no immaturity," she said sternly and nodded her head as if it were the end of the conversation. Legolas narrowed his eyes skeptically at her.

"That's not changing back at all. You cannot fool me, Kail," he sighed. She groaned slightly in annoyance and settled her hands on her hips. The only gimps of the old Kail he had seen in days.

"Well, then sorry, Legolas. The old me is gone and she's not coming back," she said as if it were the end of the conversation and turned to leave, but he stopped her just as he had the other day by grabbing her arm lightly to stop her.

"I don't believe that," he said softly.

"Believe it, Lego, so don't try and change me," she almost sneered wrenching her arm away and storming off. Legolas couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. The old Kail would come back. Sooner rather than later, he hoped. There were already signs. There was no way a hyperactive excited girl like her could be serious for long. He just wanted her back to normal, not only for her sake, but for the Fellowship's. The way she was acting now was separating her from her friends and it was hurting them more than she realized.

He sighed lowering his head briefly before returning to camp as well. He (besides the woman herself) was probably suffering the most out of this whole ordeal. Though only knowing her for such a short time he thought of her as one of the closest truest friends he's ever had. Being a Prince made honest friends hard to come by, but she didn't care for his title or his crown, only who he was and that made a warm flutter sprout in his stomach. Lately though, she has caused that flutter to dull and become hardly noticeable.

Perhaps he liked her _too_ much. He could no longer deny that he did not harbor at least the smallest attraction for her. His jealousy when she laughed and spent time with the other members of the Fellowship rather than him and when Haldir had ever been present and caught her attention. No, he could not say he did not feel something for her, but what she felt was completely a mystery, especially now.

Before her sudden change in attitude it had almost seemed like she had the same feelings for him as he did. He caught blushes here and there when he would touch her shoulder gently or whisper in her ear and he found he liked them. They made her even more adorable than she already was and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her cheek while staring into her beautiful emerald eyes.

But now she was distant, hardly speaking to anyone and quiet keeping to herself. Even their late night 'therapy sessions', as she had liked to call them, had ceased to a halt and now in the dead of night when he needed her company the most, she would hardly speak. He attempted to pick up her hair once and play with it as he once had not too long ago, but she had simply tugged it free and gently reprimanded him that such actions were not appropriate. He had frowned and not attempted it since. He hoped, no he _knew_, she would be better soon.

~.~

Kail literally felt like she was dying. How the _hell_ could people be this serious? It was honestly painful. Well, to her at least. She felt like knives were stabbing constantly at her chest, like her innards were being pulled from her by a lever and like her mind was being poked and prodded at by a creepy old scientist with a rusty scalpel. Why doesn't she just give up? Well, for one; they're all better off with her as she is now, and two; she felt important knowing that she was mature now and not in anyone's way.

But at such a painful cost? She certainly thought it was worth it. She wasn't forgetting who she was; she could never, just suppressing it. She couldn't deny that she missed who she was too, but it was for the best of the Fellowship. It was hard though. Sometimes she caught herself about to shout randomly or skip around the campsite singing Stella-Stella-Ola, but the urge was hard. She was so restless it wasn't even funny. Was she ADHD or something? No, then she wouldn't have been able to be this serious for so long.

God, she _really_ needed something to do. This serious thing would be so much easier if there was actually something to do besides going down a river all day and only stopped for nap time and chow. It would so much easier if there was something to do besides sit there. As bad as it sounded she kind of hoped a band of Orcs (a small one, of course) popped out of no where so there would be some excitement going on, not to mention she couldn't wait to kick some major evil ass.

She might act mature, but her mind was a little slow with the process, not that she let the boys know. There's no way she would have let herself change _completely_. No way in hell. Her immaturity was who she was, she couldn't get rid of that, but in order to not get in the guys' way she had to act like she was mentally stable. Ha! How long could that last?

She knew she would probably go back to the way she used to be soon, but she didn't want to get Legolas' hopes up just in case she never did. The Elf seemed genuinely torn at her new attitude and it broke her heart to see the sad look on his face every time he looked at her. That's why she avoided any of their gazes as much as possible because she knew that all of them held the same expression. Hell, she even caught Boromir with it a couple times. Was it possible he regretted saying those things to her? Or was he still brooding as always? Probably the latter considering he didn't like her very much from the beginning.

She scanned the dark area of the shoreline catching the darker lumps where the Fellowship lay and sighed softly. After leaving Legolas from one of their many 'discussions' she went and sat by the water as he sat by the fire. She wasn't too far away, just far enough to have privacy to think. Glancing back at him she noticed he was slouched in his seat (something he never did) and staring emotionlessly into the flames. She sighed. God, why did being serious have to be so _hard_? She should just give up. It would be so much easier. Wait, no. You can't go through life taking the easy way out all the time, then you're not living, you're surviving. And there's hardly any fun in surviving.

Not like what she was doing was any fun anyway. It was more painful than fun.

Tomorrow, hopefully, would be better. Maybe she'd finally get the hang of being serious and actually not have to stop herself from tripping over everything. _That_ in itself was almost impossible, but she thought she covered it up well enough. Legolas surely noticed though, the damn Elf. He caught everything! He had freaking eyes like a hawk… well, so did she, but he's had more practice with them. To her, it still seemed like things were zoomed in a little and that she had some night vision, which was actually pretty cool, but she was nowhere as observant as the Prince.

And the hearing. Oh, god, the hearing! It was beautiful when she could hear the birds chirping and the wind rustling in the trees, but utterly annoying when she could hear the slightest whisper and a fly buzzing meters away, but sounded right next to her ear. She lost count of how many times she had flinched at supposedly nothing and her friends had laughed at her. Her new superpowers, as she liked to call them, were both a blessing and a curse. She had to say, though, she _loved_ being as light as a feather on the snow and hardly feeling extreme cold. Those were just kick ass in her mind.

Sighing she finally stood from her seat and returned to the fire across from Legolas. He only spared her a glance, but didn't speak. Neither did she. So, they spent the rest of the night like that in silence listening to the crackling of the small fire. Kail only spared few glances at her dear friend. She wanted to badly to go over and sit with him talking and playing with each others' hair as they used to, but in his world it was inappropriate and she had changed to accommodate their rules.

So, there she sat, her fingers itching and her mind racing for the rest of the night.

~.~

The next day they rowed and rowed and, wouldn't you know it, they rowed some more! Kail had decided that the river Anduin was entirely too long for her liking. She loved water, but only when she was able to swim in it, otherwise it was just a pretty sight to set her eyes on. Night did not come quickly enough. It was harder to suppress doing or saying something entirely immature when there was nothing to do but sit and stare at things for hours on end, which meant she was in danger of losing the battle against her childish nature.

As the sun's last rays of light fell behind the tall trees on the bank they pulled ashore for the night. Sam immediately busied himself with making the fire and dinner as everyone unloaded their bedrolls and anything else they needed for the night. Sighing quietly Kail arched her stiff back to relax the muscles there then proceeded to find a spot to set out her bedroll for the night though she knew it would hardly be used. She still felt too restless to sleep, but she knew she would have to soon since their journey on the river ended the next night.

Thank the lord!... Or the Valar… Or whatever's up there…

Again, the Fellowship was split in their own groups. The Hobbits stayed together with Gimli not so far away, since supper was ready and being served. Legolas and Kail sat near the back of the group together yet sitting a distance apart and not speaking as they had barely done since the night before. Aragorn was circling the camp to make sure they had no enemies lurking about the bushes and Boromir was on his own yet again only this time he was creeping around a large boulder and looking out at the river.

Kail's eyes traveled to the river as well, but she spotted a log, just like before, but this time there were fingers wrapped around the top and a head poking over the top with glowing yellow eyes. She narrowed her own in confusion. What the hell was that? Turning her head to ask Legolas, Aragorn returned and came up behind Boromir answering her question for her.

"Gollum," he said. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman." His voice was quiet, too quiet for the Hobbits and Gimli to hear, but the Elves hear due to their superior hearing.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts…" Boromir paused, his eyes never leaving the water, "it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Over to the side, Kail could hear Sam trying to coax Frodo into eating, but the Hobbit refused when the Gondorian finally turned from the river and to the other man. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength," he tried to convince the Ranger, but Aragorn merely looked at him with calm impertinence.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," he replied.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," he said exasperatedly gesturing a hand in Kail and Legolas' direction to which her lip gave an irritated twitch. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." An uncomfortable expression was on Aragorn's face and he tried to turn and walk away, but Boromir grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

As he spoke Kail jumped up intending to stop the fight, but it was too late. Boromir had already caused the Hobbits to look his way in worry and Legolas had stood as well grabbing her arm gently to stop her from moving forward. Aragorn glanced back the Hobbit's Aragorn leaned toward Boromir and hissed lowly, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." They stared at each other for a long while before Boromir finally turned away and looked back to the water and Aragorn went to sit by the fire.

Moments passed after the little spat and Legolas still held Kail's arm so she turned to ask him to let go, but the Elf was staring at her intently and her breath caught in her throat. It had been a while since he had looked at her like that, the last time being the last night they'd spent playing with each others' hair. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, but she forced air into her lungs in an attempt to push it away, but she feared a little tinge appeared. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled at it nervously as his hand rose to finger a lock of her hair that sat on her shoulder.

The gentle tugs and twists of his sent shivers down her spine and her breath hitched again. Still his eyes did not leave hers, but no smile graced his wondrous lips, showing no emotion making her wonder what he was thinking. Was he thinking of kissing her? Of holding her? She didn't know, but she knew she wanted to do those things to him, no matter how inappropriate he may think it would be. But wait, she couldn't get caught up in this, in him. One, he was her best friend; two, he was a Prince. Even thinking something like that could get a girl in a lot of trouble. With that in her mind she cleared her dry throat.

"Legolas?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, Kail?" he returned just as quietly.

"May you release me, please?" she forced out, but what she really wanted to say was, _may you _kiss me_, please._ She couldn't let that happen. The Prince blinked and watched her for a moment before nodding and letting her arm and hair go.

"Of course," he replied and his arms fell to his sides, but his eyes refused to leave her face. Her small blush returned and he longed to reach out and touch her cheek to see if it was as warm as her presence was, but she turned her eyes from his before he had the chance.

"Thank you," she said and then walked passed him to the fire where the Hobbits, Aragorn and Boromir now lay down for a night's rest. Legolas stood, watching her as she lay down on her bedroll and wrapped her cloak around herself just as Gimli approached him. The Dwarf followed his gaze and a snort uttered from his lips.

"What?" the Prince almost snapped, but kept his voice level and calm. The Dwarf simply chuckled quietly and patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Aye, Lad. You are indeed whipped," he laughed then returned to his log for his watch for the night. Legolas scowled slightly, but said nothing as he too went to a log for the night's watch.


	18. Pain, Tears and Farewells

The next day Aragorn announced that it was only a matter of a few short hours that they would reach the falls of Rauros and rest for a time. _Short? _Kail scoffed in her head. _There's nothing short about this boat trip._ But surprisingly she found herself occupied thoroughly with Gimli's annoyed grumbling and Legolas' teasing banter. It almost seemed like the two were in constant competitions, of what she didn't know, but it was certainly evident and it made her smile. Or _want_ to smile. She couldn't for if she did they would surely know that their arguing made her amused and then the cat would be out of the bag that she hadn't changed at all and it would ruin everything she tried to hold together.

Speaking of her annoying task she appointed herself, it was getting more difficult by the second, especially with Legolas' hawk-like eyes watching her in such a way it made her blood sere. She wanted nothing more than for their relationship to go back to the way it had been only days ago, but it was not so. It couldn't be. Not because her immaturity would lead him to believe that she was a child and not serious about life, she didn't care about that anymore. No, her reasons for changing her attitude had changed from the _Fellowship's_ view on her to _his._ She now solely believed that if she stayed clear of him that the feelings for him growing in her heart would disappear. How it had started, she didn't know. Perhaps on that first night when he played with her hair and they spoke all night or when he had helped her with her archery. Either way, it had to stop. Now, before it went any farther.

"How would you know, you pointy ear?" Gimli scoffed irately behind her and her attention was pulled from her inner thoughts to the fight behind her.

"I know many a thing, Master Dwarf, and I know for sure that your axe would be no match for my knives. They are made of the finest metal from the finest hands in all of Mirkwood," Legolas returned smugly as his oar dipped smoothly into the water beneath their boat. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the grin gracing the Elven Prince's face and the irritated scowl that graced Gimli's. Ah, so they were arguing on their battle skills yet again.

"Oh really? And who might this mighty forger's name be?" scoffed the Dwarf.

"Alyan and he has been a friend of mine for many years. I beg you do not mock him," replied Legolas stiffly. Gimli's barking laughter was his response.

"But could this _Alyan_'s hands make the fine metal of a Dwarf's axe? Nay, I think not," he said.

"Believe what you wish, but it does not change the fact that my blades cannot not be beat," the Elf laughed his smugness ever prominent. Noticing that he and the Dwarf had grabbed the Lady Elf's attention his grin widened. "Especially not by your axe, Master Dwarf."

Gimli huffed and raised his large axe slightly for emphasis. "This axe has fallen many an Orc, Princeling, and it will continue to set it sights on more until the day it crumbles from my hands," he roared and Kail turned her head slightly to hide her smile.

Ah, she realized it now. They weren't talking about fighting against each other, but how many Orcs they could kill with their weapons. Legolas' knives versus Gimli's axe, or rather an Elf's skill versus a Dwarf's. _Males and their competitions, _she thought amusedly, _the same in every world._ Don't get her wrong, she liked competition as well, but Gimli and Legolas took it a little high on her bar. Good thing it was friendly competition or else pride would not be the only thing broken.

"Then let us hope it does not crumble soon. I would hate to lose such a worthy opponent," chuckled Legolas. Gimli 'humphed', but said nothing in return. Kail held back her smile, but her eyes betrayed her as she looked back at the two of them and Legolas caught her gaze. Noticing her hidden mirth he smiled gently as if to encourage her to show it and she couldn't help herself. She smiled, wider than she had in days and she could see the Prince's eyes light up in happiness. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone as they came alongside Aragorn's boat and she turned her head back to the front to watch the river leaving an ache in the male Elf's heart.

Midday did not come quick enough for her, but at last Aragorn pulled them ashore to for a rest. Hauling the boats up so they would not float away they set up a fire for lunch and sat about in silence. Looking about the shore, the trees thick yet lighted with sunshine, she told Aragorn she would take her turn scouting the area for danger.

"Take one of us with you, we would not want you being attacked with no one there to help you," he responded giving her a calm look. She bit her tongue to halt her protest. She had her training and was more than capable of taking care of herself, she thought, but said nothing for she knew that were she attacked by a band of Orcs her defense would not hold long and she didn't know if she would have time to scream.

"I will go," offered Boromir quickly. Surprised everyone looked at him with shock as he stood from his seat by the fire and approached her ignoring their stares. When he reached her he held out a hand down towards the shore. "After you, Milady."

Confused she watched him for a moment. He detested her, didn't he? Why would he offer to help her when he so loathed her presence? Watching his face for any irritation she found nothing but calm indifference so she nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly then proceeded to walk ahead with him at her side.

When they were a ways down the shore she heard him let out a long sigh and out of the corner of her she saw him raise a hand to rub his forehead. "What ails you, Lord Boromir?" she asked.

He dropped his hand to look at her as they walked, but soon returned his gaze to the area around him, scouting. "Nothing of your concern, I assure you."

"Do you think me a fool? I know something troubles you. I can see it in your eyes," she said flatly.

"There are many troubles in my mind, most of which you would not wish to hear, but I fear one may yet hold your attention," he sighed.

"And what might that be?"

"You. You are much different than you had been, Lady Kail," he said finally resting his gaze on her. She raised an eyebrow.

"If not for your counsel the other night, I wouldn't be," she agreed stiffly.

"Yes, my counsel," he scoffed quietly to himself. "If not for me you would not be like this and I fear it is one of my greatest mistakes."

Stopping Kail watched him with narrowed eyes. "Mistake? Telling me to act my age was not a mistake, Boromir. It benefits the whole Fellowship when they do not have to babysit a youngling every day."

"Yes, but at the cost of life?" he asked stopping as well. "As much as your childish banter and immature actions annoyed me I cannot say they did not amuse me, as well as the rest of the Fellowship. I must confess that you brought life to our mission where smiles were rare and days were dark and gloomy. Until you fell into this world our every waking moment was filled with thoughts of doom and until now you have chased those thoughts away. If humor and light hearts are the benefit of your joining us rather than saddening us, then I wish it no other way." Kail was shocked into silence.

Her lips parted slightly in astonishment. Boromir, the man that despised her and convinced her to change everything about herself was now telling her he missed who she was. Even her immaturity. Well… this certainly was surprising. Ridiculous actually. Who was he to change her, causing pain for her and her friends, then change his mind and tell her he wished her old self to return. What was it with men and their quick change of heart all the time?

"Boromir," she said finally, sternly. "Are you saying that you _liked_ the way I used to be?"

"Yes." No hesitation, gaze not wavering.

Instantly she exploded. "Will you make up your goddamn mind?" she shouted thankful that the rest of the group was too far away to hear her. "For Christ's sake, man! One moment you want me to be all gloomy and serious and the next you want me to be little Miss Sunshine! You have some _serious_ issues in what you want, Boromir, I can tell you that. I refuse to be a little doll you can just pull a string and get what you want. Especially for you because how long have you hated me? Uh, since I showed up in Hollin. You spent every moment in my presence snapping at me, glaring at me, insulting me and you expect me to forgive you?" As she spoke her hands flailed wildly about her and a glare that penetrated to his very heart left him feeling guilty.

"Yes, and I truly am sorry. I did not know what could have happened or how you could have taken my opinion to such great lengths. Again, I am sorry," he said quietly lowering his head to stare at the rocks beneath his feet. Instantly Kail's anger dissipated seeing the shame on his face.

She shouldn't be angry with him, it wasn't his fault. Yes, he said those terrible things to her and yes, he hadn't been her best friend throughout the trip, but he was a good honorable man. His mind was being pulled and twisted by the One Ring causing him to be angered quickly and irritated much easier. True, she didn't know him before he came into contact with the Ring, but she caught glimpses. Like when he was helping Merry and Pippin with their swordsmanship in Hollin when she first joined them and before the Crebain flew passed. When she caught rare smiles at the Hobbits and when he sometimes laughed, rarely yet heard by her nonetheless. Her face softened. No, she couldn't be angry.

"Boromir," she said softly, her voice almost a whisper. His head rose to look at her. "What you have said and done to me in the past months have hurt me in ways I can't describe." His head lowered again in shame. "But I understand why. In some twisted way of how you think, you wanted to protect me from the perils of Middle Earth and thought me childish, which I am. But mostly, you are in turmoil. I can see that now and I forgive you."

His head shot up quickly in surprise and he stared at her and a smile spread across his face. She smiled back easily. "Just don't think I'll go back to being completely who I was, it will take some time."

"I can live with that," he said and laughed softly as they continued their scouting in silence. A mutual understanding that everything was going to be alright.

~.~

When the two had returned from their scout food was ready and everyone watched them wearily as if expecting a fight to suddenly break out, but none came. Instead the two had merely nodded to each other and went to opposite sides of the doused fire to eat. When they had packed and gotten in their boats to continue their journey Legolas and Gimli had asked if everything had been alright. Kail had only smiled softly and said, "Everything's fine."

Now as they traveled she felt content and knew everything was going to be alright. Well, for now. They still had to reach Rauros and rest before heading across the river to wherever place before heading to Mordor. A chill ran up her spine as she thought of the name of that place. She'd never even heard about the place and what went on there until recently, but still its name shook her to her very core.

Suddenly she was aware of Legolas pausing in his rowing causing her to pull herself from her musings and bring herself back to the present. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up and up at two tall statues, a young and old man, with their hands raised in a 'stop' position against tall cliffs that put the CN tower to shame. Her mouth fell open slightly in awe as they approached the tall statues, her eyes never leaving them.

"Is this Rauros?" she asked softly.

"No," replied Legolas. "This is the Aragonath, statues to ward off travelers from Rauros, the great waterfall."

Finally tearing her gaze from the statues as they passed them she saw ahead the endings of the river with a great drop. A tall pointed rock jutted out in the middle just before the water fell into a fall. So, a few mere hours and they would be ashore then across the river to continue their perilous journey.

Those mere hours passed by quickly as Kail's attention was stolen by the great falls they slowly approached and soon they were pulling ashore and unpacking what they needed. Sam, as always, went to start a fire and others spread around the small camp to do what they needed. Kail stood by Legolas who was at the tree line watching the shadows worriedly, but when she had asked what was wrong he did not answer.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," called Aragorn as he hauled a few things out of a boat. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" scoffed Gimli from his seat on a log next to Pippin. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil… An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better." Beside him Pippin watched him curiously as Aragorn sighed. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," said Aragorn calmly and Pippin looked to him worriedly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli boasted, but cut himself off throwing the stick he held to the ground angrily and grumbled. Kail chuckled softly, but stopped when Legolas suddenly turned and approached Aragorn purposefully. She followed with a confused air.

"We should leave now," he said quietly so none of the other would hear.

"No," protested Aragorn quickly. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." The Elf shook his head gently as if the idea was outrageous then he looked back to the trees.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," he said catching Aragorn's attention again. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." He turned to Aragorn and Kail his worry now very clear in his features. "I can feel it."

It was silent between the three for a few moments as Gimli grumbled about what Aragorn had said, but all attention turned to Merry as he suddenly spoke. "Where's Frodo?"

The Ranger who was about to say something to Legolas stopped and his eyes instantly scanned the camp. Indeed the fourth Hobbit was missing and worry gripped fiercely at Kail's heart when their eyes landed on Boromir's empty bedroll where his shield and pack sat. She gasped slightly as she realized Aragorn and Legolas had as well.

"Boromir…" The Man whispered softly before turning back to the Elves. "Search for them both. Gimli, come." The three others nodded and immediately leaped into action making for the trees, but Sam's protest stopped them.

"Wait for me! I'm going to help find Mr. Frodo," he said hurriedly and jumped to his feet as did Merry and Pippin. Aragorn shook his head.

"No, stay here. We do not need to lose more Hobbits." With that he sped off into the trees as well as the Dwarf and the Elves, but they knew very well that none of the Hobbits would head them, but needed to make haste.

They split up, making sure to cover as much as the forest they could with such little time, but Kail found no sign of Frodo or Boromir. Everywhere she looked there were only trees, leaves and fallen logs with the occasional rock and broken statue, but eventually she make it to a small clearing where she found Legolas and Gimli breaking out of the brush not too far away. She made her way towards them swiftly as they too noticed her.

"Kail! Did you find anything?" Legolas asked quickly and she shook her head sadly.

"No. You?" she returned and both of them shook their heads.

Suddenly there was the sound of an arrow being shot, but it was too late for any of them to react as a black arrow lodged itself into Kail's thigh. Pain shot through her and she stumbled slightly to the side. She didn't make a sound as she looked at the arrow and then…

"Son of a bitch!"

Legolas almost laughed. Kail was back. But instead he drew an arrow on his bow and quickly shot the Orc down on the other side of the clearing. More raced towards them with swords raised and he shot down a few more before Gimli's rumbling and Kail's angry screech filled his ears. They leapt forward, weapons drawn into the mass of black smelly Orcs. There wasn't many, but enough to keep the three of them busy.

Kail furiously hacked at the creatures screaming and swearing and screaming some more. "Son. Of. A. Bitch!" With each word she swung her sword in the way Aragorn had taught her, skillfully cleaving heads from bodies, slicing stomachs and stabbing chests with no remorse. The arrow still stuck in her leg she felt it move when an Orc to her right brushed against it. With another scream she twirled and blocked its blow then kicked it away before stabbing it and watching it fall to the forest floor with a screech. Ithilwen's magnificent blade was stained with black Orc blood and its shine was hidden, but it did not stop her until every Orc in the clearing was dead. Panting she looked for her friends and found them much in the same state, minus the arrow in the leg.

"You alright, Lass," asked Gimli and she nodded hastily.

"I'm fine. Let's find the others before other Orcs do," she said and made to go forward, but was stopped by Legolas.

"You are injured, Kail. At least remove the arrow."

"No, it's too deep. If I remove it now I will bleed out and get weaker with nothing to stop the flow," she protested.

"But when hanging out like that it can easily be ripped out from you at a horrible angle and you will bleed out anyway," he said his voice rising slightly.

"Fine!" she snapped then reached down grabbing two placed of the arrow.

"Here, allow me," the Elf offered, but Kail growled.

"I can do it on my own, thank you very much," she grumbled before snapping the arrow so that a smaller portion jutted out. The action caused pain to sere through her and she let out a small cry before gritting her teeth and tossing the end of the arrow away. "Come on, we have to find the others. Move your asses!"

With that she turned and sped off into the trees with only a slight limp the other two following her easily. They came up a hill to a stone monument just as they heard a battle cry of "Elendil!" from Aragorn. As soon as they were in ranged of the host of Orcs they sped into action faster than they had in the clearing. Legolas shot his arrows, Gimli threw his smaller axes and Kail lunged at the nearest Orc sword raised and poised to stab its black heart. As they fought Legolas shouted for Aragorn to go ahead and follow where the Orcs were running.

As Aragorn sped off the three stayed to defeat the Orcs remaining there quickly intending to follow them eventually as well. Eventually Legolas drew his knives and fought as vigorously as anyone could and they made their way down the hill quickly as they hacked and stabbed. They met up with Aragorn once again and helped him dispatch the Orcs there as well, fighting just as hard as before. The Prince sheathed his blades and once again shot down the enemy easily with his bow taking the last few down quickly. Just as soon as the area around them was clear again a horn resounded three times one after the other.

Legolas snapped his head behind him towards the sound his eyes narrowed in worry. "The horn of Gondor," he said, his voice matching the emotion portrayed on his features.

"Boromir," said Aragorn and they ran off into another throng of Orcs. Kail's determination to destroy every Orc she encountered never waned. Her nervousness at the beginning about killing any creature was forgotten and now survival was the only thing in her mind. Back in her world she never would have dreamed of killing _anything_, not even a mouse, and yet hear she was, hacking and stabbing at disgusting creatures that could speak and walk like humans. And she was killing them with no shame.

They weren't far from Aragorn, but far enough to not see him clearly through the trees and Orcs, but were distracted with fighting as the Ranger ran ahead towards the sound of Boromir's horn. It was at long last when they made it to a wider area, the Orcs defeated but a few who had run too far ahead. In front of her Legolas came to a slow stop watching as Aragorn leaned over something. She came up beside him to look as well, her eyes only fleeting over the many dead Orcs strewn about the ground.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king," she heard a voice. A voice unmistakably Boromir's. Her eyes widened as tears filled them and her throat constricted.

"No," she breathed softly then ran forward to the two Men and crashed to the leafy floor on Boromir's opposite side, her leg throbbing painfully as she did so, just as he breathed his last breath. Her hand came to her mouth not caring it was stained with blood, and stifled a sob. Aragorn touched his knuckle to his forehead before kissing it and taking the Gondorian's lifeless head in his hands.

"Be at peace… son of Gondor," he whispered before leaning forward and touching his lips to Boromir's forehead. Behind them Gimli came into the clearing beside Legolas and lowered his head to the ground. Kail finally let a sob loose as Aragorn stood and her friend's lifeless eyes stared at nothing. She reached up and touched his lids closed so he could rest eternally in sweet darkness.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," Aragorn said softly, but loud enough for the rest to hear then tore his gaze from the dead soldier. Kail's body shook with sobs and tears leaked from her eyes. Figures, just as she and Boromir were began to get along he died with three arrows to the chest. Just her freaking luck.

"Kail," Aragorn said and she looked up at him seeing tear tracks streamed down his cheeks as well. "We must gather him and bring him back to shore. We cannot give him a proper burial, but we will give him what we can."

She nodded and stood as the others came forth and together they lifted and carried their lost friend back to shore. None of the Hobbits were there and one of the boats was missing and at looking across the river they found Frodo and Sam not far from the other side. After they set Boromir, his shield and his sword in a boat they pushed him out to the river letting the current take him down towards the falls. They watched, saying their own private prayers as the boat fell over the edge.

Aragorn tightened the arm bands he had taken from Boromir in honor and gratitude as Legolas pushed the last boat to the river's edge. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," he said hastily and turned to the rest of the group when no one followed his lead. Aragorn didn't answer, but looked out across the river. Kail followed his gaze spotting the white boat pulled ashore and two small figures trekking into the trees.

"You mean not to follow them," the Elf added in realization.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied softly.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," said Gimli as he approached the group. Kail stared down at the ground dejectedly. Together they were strong, but now all the Hobbits were gone and two dear friends were dead. Aragorn finally turned to them and rested his hands on Legolas' and Gimli's shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other," he said determinedly. Gimli patted the arm on his shoulder. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." The Ranger then looked to Legolas and the Elf returned his determined stare. "Not while we have strength left." He looked to Kail then and she grinned hope gripping at her heart once again. He released his friends and turned back to his pack. "Leave all that can be spared behind." He took up his Elvin blade and sheathed it. "We travel light." He then turned back to his friends. "Let us hunt some Orc." He then turned and ran into the trees once again.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Legolas' smile and turned just as his and the Dwarf's gazes met seriously. Suddenly Gimli smiled. "Yes!" he shouted loudly and he too went into the trees. Legolas' smile returned as Gimli laughed and he and Kail looked at each other. Kail grinned so wide she thought she was in danger of splitting her face in half before she shrieked in laughter.

"Oh, hell yes!" she roared and the two Elves followed their two companions through the bush Kail laughing madly as they did. _Hold on, little guys,_ she thought. _We're coming for you, just hold on._

With that, a whole new adventure began. Or rather three. Three perilous journey's with unknown outcomes, but with the hope of an entire world. They would prevail and they if they didn't, they wouldn't go without a fight.


	19. Running With Injuries

They didn't stop in their pursuit of their friends and Kail knew that were she still human she would have thrown up ten times, passed out seven and fallen over twenty, but thankfully her new Elven abilities let her run for hours on end with no rest; through the night and during the day following. Something about being an Elf made sure she couldn't sweat either, which she was thoroughly thankful for. She hated sweat. It was gross, smelly and sticky and literally urine. She already knew that sweat was excess body waste, but after her first year of high school biology and learning that sweat was the urine that someone didn't pee out, but sweated out she saw it in a whole new light; a more disgusted light.

Why she was thinking about this, she had no idea.

What she should really be thinking about was saving Merry and Pippin from death. The poor Hobbits were probably starving and hurt and they could hardly do anything about it. For now all they could do was run which was putting an awful stitch in her thigh where the end of the Orc arrow still jutted out. The jolting only intensified her pain, but she didn't dare complain. She didn't want to distract her friends and slow them down, so she just gritted her teeth and suffered.

But even that was starting to become an issue. She was in pain so much that every step felt like a lightning bolt up her leg. It became so painful to the point where the sun was setting and she was stumbling behind Gimli with small gasps. The Dwarf was grumbling and panting, but the humor of it was lost in Kail's delirium as she attempted to staunch the pain to no avail. She stumbled just as Legolas glanced behind him to check up on them and stopped instantly seeing her almost fall.

"Aragorn!" he called over his shoulder at the Ranger and he stopped and turned to see the problem. Confused Gimli turned his head to look at Kail as well and she attempted to smooth the lines of pain on her face, but it was too much and they stayed. Nevertheless she and the Dwarf kept their pace until they met with the other two.

"Kail, you are injured," panted the Ranger and Kail shook her head vigorously and waved her hand.

"Don't worry about me. Let's just keep going-"

"The arrow," Legolas cut her off in realization, "you never took it out?"

"No," she sighed in annoyance. She knew it would end up being a big deal.

"Why not?" Aragorn this time, worry now etching his face.

"Because I didn't want to be a distraction. We _have_ to find Merry and Pippin and we can't afford to slow down," she seethed. Surely the Orcs weren't far ahead and they would catch up soon, defeat them, retrieve the Hobbits and _then_ she would be allowed to rest and take out the arrow. _Then_ would she be able to worry about herself.

After a pause Legolas glanced between his friends before finally settling his eyes on Aragorn. His voice was soft and calm as he spoke. "You and Gimli continue on. We will catch up as soon as possible," he said and Kail's eyes snapped to him in astonishment. Aragorn simply nodded and sped off again with Gimli grumbling hot on his heals.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Legolas' tender gaze swept over her face for a moment. "I know, but that does not mean you can do everything on your own."

Kail snorted as he motioned for her to sit on a boulder and she limped over. "I'm the healer, Legolas," she scoffed and propped her injured leg up and began to inspect the tenderly injured area with gentle hands. It was different when you were tending on yourself; your feelings of pain got in the way and no matter how much you told yourself it wasn't going to hurt, you knew it was regardless.

"Then you should know that the longer you leave it in the harder it will be to remove," he chastised giving her a disapproving look as he inspected the wound himself.

"Yadda, yadda. Just pull the damn thing out of me and get it over with," she said exasperatedly and gritted her teeth, bracing herself for the inevitable pain.

Legolas gave her an apologetic look before grasping the end of the broken arrow and paused again. "This is going to-"

"I know it's going to hurt, just pull it out already. The other two are getting farther away by the second," she gritted out. He nodded and the next second the arrow was pulled agonizingly out of her leg and she stifled a scream by biting down on her finger allowing only a groan to escape. Legolas' brow was furrowed apologetically as he tossed the arrow aside and pressed a hand to the wound as a new flow of blood seeped out. She hissed as the pressure shot pain up her leg.

"Here, wash it," she ground out holding her water canteen up for him. He took the canteen and poured a small amount on it, but didn't dare pour too much. He corked it and handed it back to her before she gripped her shirt and ripped a long piece off to wrap her leg with. She dropped the canteen on her lap then proceeded to wrap the wound blood already soaking through.

As soon as the knot was tied she jumped off the rock exclaiming only a small grunt of pain before shooting off in the direction their friends were going with Legolas hot on her heals. He stayed beside her limping form as they sped as fast as they could to catch up over the rocky terrain dodging boulders as they went. The exertion didn't cause their breathing to labor, but Kail's injury weakened her enough to cause the slightest hitch.

"You should not exert yourself so much. You are still injured after all," he said looking at her briefly.

"Yeah, well, for all we know Merry and Pippin could be in worse conditions," she growled and Legolas glanced at her again shock filling his features. Though she only knew them for mere months she had grown quite attached to the two mischievous Hobbits, almost as if they were children after all and she was there to protect them to her best ability. Her eyes were lit in determination and a grim smile graced his lips. She claimed that others saw her as selfish and self-centered, but she was quite the opposite. She was a healer, helping hands that cured injuries and sicknesses, and she put others' wellbeing before her own health. No, she was not selfish at all.

In less than a half hour they caught up with the others and nodded their hellos, slowing down to match their pace just as the sun reached it's highest peak in the sky casting a bright light over the land. It glowed brightly sending waves of heat upon the travelers' backs. Though pain still shot through her injured leg, Kail gritted her teeth against it, deciding that she would not let it hinder her until they found their friends.

~.~

"Kill me. I swear to god just kill me now," grumbled Kail later that evening. The pain in her thigh did not lessen as they continued on but instead seemed to intensify. She had already used a quarter of her canteen on cleaning it through the makeshift bandage as she ran, which was quite a feat. The flow of blood had stopped though, thankfully, and was slowly on its way to stitching itself back together until she could _really_ tend to it. Legolas had attempted to stay by her to help, but she shot him a glare and snapped that she could handle it. The Elf hadn't bothered her since.

She felt guilty for barking at him, and his concern was sweet, but they needed to concentrate on the mission at hand. This wasn't about her, it was about Merry and Pippin and if her being a distraction slowed them down enough that they wouldn't be in time to save them then she would never forgive herself for as long as she lived. Considering she was an Elf now, that was a pretty damn long time.

The last rays of sun had fallen under the horizon casting an orange tint over the sky that slowly faded into navy blue. The beginning of stars began to light the sky and the full moon's light gradually grew brighter as time passed until there was nothing but darkness and enough silvery light to see the path ahead of them. Again they did not stop, but ran through the night until morning.

"Dear god, I wish this place had pain killers," she growled under her breath again. Even a broken arm wasn't this bad. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep going for Merry and Pippin.

After pulling out the arrow she had realized that it hadn't been as deep as she first thought, but still deep enough to cause a boatload of pain. Thank god that Orc had been far enough away that the arrow didn't go as deep as the ones that had killed Boromir. She wouldn't have been able to walk if it was with too much muscle tissue damage. She thanked the Valar for whatever luck she had.

Boromir…

He had taken three very deep, very _sharp_ arrows to the chest and abdomen and he had fought until he could no longer stand. There was no way to save him, they were too deep. One was puncturing his right lung, another close to his heart and the last his stomach. If he had lived it would have been a miracle, but he hadn't and now his body was floating somewhere down the Anduin river. But he died in honor, saving his friends, and that's one of the best ways to go in her opinion.

Now instead of their mission being to protect Frodo, as he was far, _far_, away by now, they were to save their other Hobbit friends. The playful and joyful Merry and Pippin. They couldn't fail, they just couldn't. Their friends depended on them and they would save them. If she had to take another arrow to the leg, hell to her heart, then so be it, Kail decided.

~.~

By the third day of their travels the four of them had covered a lot of ground, Kail thought roving her eyes over the land. Great hills with many rocks and boulders scattered about filled her vision for many miles and the high mountainous terrain allowed her to spot rivers and canyons easily. Her injury had faded to a slightly less painful throb, to which she was thankful, so she could stop wasting what little water she had left on cleaning it. She needed all the strength she could get, especially when the past three days they had not stopped to rest or eat. Her stomach growled at the thought of food and she scowled.

"Shut up, stomach. I know your hungry, but we'll have to wait just a little bit longer. We're getting closer," she growled quietly to herself. Aragorn had announced a few hours ago that they had caught up significantly with the band of Orcs carrying their friends and Kail had experienced a joy she hadn't felt before flow through her veins.

The Ranger was far ahead of the other three, the Elves in the middle and Gimli far behind at the back grumbling to himself. Just as Legolas came over the crest of the hill we were jogging over she heard Aragorn's shout. "Hurry!" Coming over the top she saw the Man leap off in a whole knew sprint.

"Come on, Gimli!" he called over his shoulder towards the Dwarf then ran off himself. Kail waited a few moments for the Dwarf as she heard his huffing and puffing grow louder.

He paused briefly on the hill and rested heavily on his axe. "Three days and night's pursuit," he scoffed then continued to stomp up the hill. "No food. No rest. No sign on our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" The Dwarf sounded genuinely frustrated. Though she laughed amusedly she couldn't help but feel frustrated as well. How the Orcs had gotten days ahead of them at the beginning of this rescue mission, she had no idea. They were only mere hours behind them now and it seemed as if they would never catch up. Clinging to hope that was steadily growing was the only thing they had left and they could not lose it yet.

They picked up their pace, hoping that the slight changing would get them there faster as they skittered down slopes, over high knolls and around large boulders. At one point Aragorn changed course slightly to go down between two hills to a small corridor of flatter ground. The others followed obediently and tried to keep up with the Ranger down the steep decline of sharp rocks. Kail jumped down to where Legolas and Aragorn were already paused and hunched over looking at something green and shining in the Rangers hand. She was about to ask what it was when Aragorn once again sprang into action.

"Less than a day ahead of us," he breathed. "Come."

They started off again with Kail hot on their heals as Gimli came crashing down the hill and landed roughly. "Come, Gimli!" Legolas called behind him with no concern. "We are gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," bellowed the Dwarf, but he complied nonetheless. Kail laughed slightly. Oh, how she loved that Dwarf.

They came over another hill and stopped on top of a few boulders to gaze over the land. The large cliff-like hills disappeared somewhere behind them and now left a rocky bumpy terrain to be their course. It stretched for miles and miles, but the rising and falling hills didn't seem to stop, even to Kail's unnatural Elven sight.

"Rohan," said Aragorn quietly just as Gimli raced up the hill and joined them panting for breath. "Home of the Horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

After another pause Legolas ran over to a higher rock not too far ahead of his friends and squinted slightly to look over the long expanse of land. "Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called to him and Kail strained her eyes to see what Legolas was staring at but found only a small dark mass that seemed to be moving. Were those the Orcs they were looking for?

"The Uruks turn North-east," he called back then his voice laced with slight panic and worry. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

An expression Kail couldn't read came over Aragorn's face and he let out a sigh. "Saruman." Exasperated Kail looked to her friends who all held a sad yet disappointed expression and she raised a brow.

"Alright, I've been meaning to ask. Who's this Saruman guy?" she asked. She remembered Gandalf shouting his name on Caradhras and he was mentioned occasionally, albeit briefly, throughout their journey, but it wasn't enough for her to figure out who he was.

Aragorn glanced at her before running off again with Gimli and Legolas and she sprang to action behind them making sure to catch up with the Elf. Pacing her stride next to his she furrowed her brow. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

"Saruman is a Wizard meant to do good and give good counsel to those who ask for it and he was a great friend and ally once until he joined league with Sauron. His mind is clouded and his judgment is lost in a sea of dark things. He is no longer our friend, but our enemy. In Isengard he breeds and multiplies Orcs and goblins to do his evil biddings. The Orcs we hunt at this moment are his," he explained dodging a rock that jutted out from the ground.

"Wait. He used to be good?" she asked.

"Yes and a dear friend of Gandalf's. In fact he used to be the leader of the Istari. He was known as Saruman the white, a great leader of good Wizards, but now his mind is no longer so," he nodded sadly.

"Why did he turn?"

"Power. Many in Middle Earth seek it and he believes that having the One Ring, his master Sauron will share it with him. But Sauron is selfish. He would surely kill Saruman the moment the Ring was in his grasp. Then, undoubtedly the world would fall into darkness." A frown creased his brow and Kail had the sudden urge to run her finger gently over the lines to smooth them out, but resisted it and kept her hands at her sides.

So, this Saruman guy wanted to take her friends away to get the Ring and give it to Sauron who wouldn't even share his power anyway. _A lost cause to a lost mind_, she mused darkly. Whoever this jerk was, he had to be stopped. She won't allow Merry and Pippin to suffer for something they didn't have and to a crazy old bat with a taste for power.

_Hold on, little guys. We're almost there,_ she thought determinedly.


	20. There Is Yet Hope

The Uruks ran. As if the very whips of their masters were behind them, as Legolas had so kindly suggested. The travelers followed without pause. After their first little break on the first day of their hunt they had not stopped, determined to get to the Hobbits in time. They needed to. They _had_ to. If they stopped then that could cause them to be too late and they could already be too late as it is. They weren't going to take any chances.

Kail's stomach growled, but she ignored it as best as she could. They had no time for food, the only sustenance they allowed themselves were the small sips of water from their canteens every now and then. Even then they did not stop running. If the Uruks didn't stop, neither did they and if the Uruks _did_ stop, they kept going anyway. The quicker they got to their friends the better.

Night fell again and the Uruks were still only miles ahead of them as it seemed they were like for days now. They wanted so desperately to rest; eat and sleep, but they couldn't, not when Merry and Pippin were still in danger. Kail concentrated on her surroundings as the last of the suns rays fell below the horizon. Rocks everywhere, dead grass, not a tree in sight. The same as it had been for the past however long they had been running. She lost count of how long it had been, not like it mattered, but Aragorn probably knew and that was good enough for her.

More hours passed and still they did not stop. _Running and running and running_, she thought frustrated. This definitely would have been a perfect time for an off-road vehicle. They would have caught up with the Uruks on the first day and everything would be okie dokie! But _no_. They had to run instead. Sometimes she missed her technology back home.

Before they knew it the sun was rising again, red spilling over the small white clouds above and casting shadows in the long grass. Kail watched the beautiful sight transfixed wondering how such a beautiful thing was taken for granted in her world. She herself didn't quite appreciate it most mornings because she was always quite cranky with it. After all, she wasn't a morning person and the sun signified her time to wake up and get ready for another grueling day at work.

Her concentration was so rapt on the sunrise that she didn't notice the small boulder jutting out from the ground right before her. Her foot caught the offending rock and she let out a cry of surprise as she toppled over onto the ground, hissing in pain when the injury in her leg from the arrow shot through her body. Legolas, the sweetheart, was nearby and hurriedly helped her to her feet with a smile. She ignored Gimli's bark of laughter from the back of the line. She nodded her thanks as she stood.

Legolas suddenly turned to the sun, the red now more bright and noticeable, and his brow furrowed worriedly. Apparently his mind was fixed on other things earlier to not notice the sun before. "A red sun rises," he mumbled to himself then paused and glanced quickly at Kail. "Blood has been spilled this night." He then shot off the way Aragorn was still running leaving the female Elf to stare at the sun in apprehension.

Because suddenly it didn't look so pretty anymore and now sent a wave of dread through her.

She too turned and ran, her and Gimli quickly catching up with the other two as they began to slow down to inspect the ground. The red slowly disappeared to a hazy blue letting some of the worry Kail felt to ebb away. There was still hope. Merry and Pippin had to be alive. They just had to be.

Suddenly a loud echoing whistle rang in the air and she gasped and whipped around towards the sound. Fear clenched at her heart as Aragorn stood and glanced back at his companions and a moment later he waved his hand to follow him. He darted behind a nearby boulder, the Elves following suit quickly. A little slower to jump the gun was Gimli just a few paces behind. The three already crouched behind the boulder waved to the Dwarf for him to hurry and as soon as he was close enough he dove to make it behind the boulder just in time.

A sound very similar to thunder grew louder as what sounded like a heard of horses approached. Kail held her breath as the first of many men on horseback, holding spears and other such weapons, rode past. At the sight she furrowed her brow. Those didn't look like Orcs, or any other enemy of theirs for that matter. Aragorn seemed to have similar thoughts as more came into view. He glanced at his friends before standing. The other three quickly followed.

"Riders of Rohan!" the Ranger called loudly to be heard over the sound of pounding hooves. "What news from the Mark?"

The rider in front, obviously the leader, raised his spear as he steered his horse to the left. His company followed and soon had the four travelers surrounded in a tight circle. Kail glanced at Aragorn worriedly and he gave her a reassuring nod in return. Still, she didn't feel very reassured. Gimli had his axe at the ready, but it was doubtful that they would fight these men, there were just too many.

Spears lowered and Kail soon found four in her face, one poking dangerously at her right cheek. The leader broke through the crowd on his horse as she and her friends looked precariously at the men and Aragorn raised his hands in a show that he wouldn't draw his sword. Kail suddenly had the urge to grin at the man in front of her and say 'parlay?', but that wouldn't have been appropriate.

"What business does a Man, two Elves and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" sneered the leader loudly causing the four to turn in his direction. When they gave no immediate answer he spoke again. "Speak quickly!"

Kail snorted under her breath. "Touchy, touchy," she mumbled and next to her Aragorn gave her a warning nudge in the side.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine," stated Gimli. Now, Kail didn't see what was so wrong with that request, probably an 'us being in his land so he had the right to know ours first' thing, as the leader glared at the Dwarf and Aragorn sighed. Horsetail, as she was going to name him as his helmet had a long lock on the top, jumped off his horse and Aragorn protectively placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he growled through grit teeth. Kail's eyes narrowed into a glare and she drew her sword at the same time that Legolas notched an arrow and aimed it at Horsetail's face.

"You would die before your stroke fell," the Elf said warningly and more spears came to point at the two Elves' faces.

"Yeah, screw you, Ponyboy," she added threateningly. Aragorn didn't like this too much and jumped in front of the Rohanian, placing his hand on the Prince's arm to lower the bow and held up his hand in front of Kail to stop her from swinging. The Elves lowered their weapons hesitantly, but kept their glares on the man as she sheathed the blade.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas and Kail of the Woodland Realm," said the Ranger, gesturing to each of his companions as he spoke. Kail raised an eyebrow at the end of his statement, but remained silent as the blonde Elf and Man stayed locked in a death glare. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King."

The Man's eyes left Legolas' to stare gloomily at the ground. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he said softly and pulled off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." At that the spears were retracted and Kail was allowed to breathe a little easier. As much at she hated to admit it, Horsetail was pretty handsome, aside from the dirt and sweat. He had long blonde hair that reached a little past his shoulders and a slightly darker scruff beard and moustache. His blue eyes were hooded with dark brows and his jaw was slightly square and tense. The Commander sighed angrily. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

Aragorn looked worriedly over at Legolas who had the same expression as the Man took a step towards the Ranger. "The White Wizard is cunning," he sneered his gaze switching to the side of him. "He walks here and there, they say… as an old man hooded and cloaked." As he spoke and slowly walked the area in front of the travelers he stopped to look Legolas dead in the eye. "And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." Kail glared at him, tempted to unsheathe her sword again.

"We are no spies," Aragorn said, interrupting the death glare mach Legolas and the Man were having and the Man turned to him again. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." As he spoke Aragorn's voice grew softer.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," returned the commander slowly and Kail had a hard time holding back the tears of joy from rolling down her face. Maybe they were still alive!

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" asked Gimli hopefully. The Commander looked confused.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," added Aragorn hope lifting his voice as well. Kail's smile fell when the Commander's expression turned grave.

"We left none alive," he said sadly. Kail felt as if tones of ice cold water were being poured over her head, soaking her to the bone and freezing her heart. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He gestured behind him and looking over his shoulder, between two Men on horses, they could see a distant plume of smoke rising.

"Dead?" stuttered Gimli and the Commander nodded woefully. Kail bit the inside of her cheek and pressed her hand to her lips to stop a sob from escaping her.

"I am sorry," said the Man sadly. There was a pause where the four companions were allowed to soak in this new realization. They were too late. Kail felt sick as if she were about to hurl all the water she had drank in the past few days up and cry her eyes out.

Suddenly the Commander whistled loudly grabbing their attention. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called and held out his hand as two horses, one brown and the other white, approached. He took their reins gently and held them out to Legolas and Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He nodded to them once. "Farewell." With that he turned back to hi his horse and after shoving his helmet back on hopped on his horse.

"Look for your friends," he continued as he brought his horse next to them. "But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then turned to his company. "We ride north!"

He took off, his men following quickly, leaving the four travelers with the two horses. Kail sighed, placing her hand softly on the neck of the brown horse and scratching it gently she looked at Aragorn. The Man sighed as well then looked at Legolas who held the white horse's reins and nodded.

"Gimli, you will ride with Legolas. Kail will ride with me," he said quietly, but his tone was final. Kail didn't bother arguing, but that didn't mean Gimli wouldn't.

The Dwarf huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest as the Ranger swung up into the saddle. "I will do no such thing! I would rather trust my legs than that blasted beast!" he roared gesturing to the horse. Seeming to ignore his outburst Aragorn held out his hand to help Kail into the saddle behind him. When she was seated comfortably he turned his attention back to Gimli.

"Master Dwarf, we need to get there as soon as possible," he said gesturing to the smoke. "And by horse is the fasted way. Now, come." He nodded to Legolas and the Elf nodded back before helping the grumbling Dwarf into the saddle then hopped in front himself. Aragorn then turned to Kail over his shoulder. "Have you ever ridden a horse, Kail?"

"Of course, but I never learned past a trot," she said slowly.

"Well, you're about to," he replied and, without warning, kicked the horse's sides. She squeaked slightly and quickly held on to his waist while clamping her thighs against the horse to stay on as it suddenly lurched forward into a gallop in the direction of the burning pile of Orcs.

About half way there she could already smell the burning flesh of the pile of Uruk-hai. She gripped Aragorn's waist with one arm awhile she covered her nose with her right hand. The stench was so terrible that it made her want to gag, and she's never had a week stomach.

Upon arrival they scouted the pile from their horses with worry. Hoping to see at least one small hand twitching with life; just one sign their friends were still alive. When they could find nothing they jumped off their horses and searched closer. Aragorn and Legolas looked in the immediate area to see if any equipment had possible covered their small bodies, but there was so little considering everything that had been thrown into the burning mass. Even the Hobbits weren't small enough to be hidden by the small amounts of debris.

Gimli and Kail searched the pile. The Dwarf picked around with his axe as the Elf plugged her nose and squinted her sensitive eyes as she looked closely for any signs of life. There were none, but suddenly the sound of Gimli's rummaging stopped and he turned to the other two males with a look of sadness as he held up an item.

"It's on of their wee belts," he said quietly. Kail jogged around the pile to look and found he was indeed holding up a charred, half burnt piece of one of their belts they had received from the Lady of Lothlórien. The Dwarf looked to her with barely concealed tears as she took the belt from him. Tears of her own leaked from her eyes, even as she heard Legolas mutter a prayer in Elvish for their fallen friends.

In anger, Aragorn yelled in frustration and kicked an Ork helmet sending it sailing to the other side of the clearing before falling to his knees. At the sounds, the clang of metal and the loud shouting, Kail flinched and watched as a tear fell onto the blackened leather of the sheath, washing some of the ash away.

"We failed them," Gimli said quietly, sounding defeated and defeated they were. Almost a week in pursuit of their kidnapped friends and they failed to keep them safe, to keep a promise to themselves that they would be found alive and well. Kail felt like breaking down and sobbing till she got a headache, but her pride would only allow a few tears to wash the ashes from a former friend's belonging.

She felt a hand be place on her shoulder and looked to see Gimli next to her and giving her a reassuring smile. She managed to give one back, but it was shaky and forced. As she looked away she caught Legolas' eye and wished more than anything in that moment that she could run into his arms and let him hold her as she cried in anguish into his chest. She could picture it now: his soothing embrace would hold her body close as it racked with sobs and his calming voice would sing a soft song of a different language into her ear.

Her thoughts were interrupted, thankfully, by Aragorn. "A Hobbit lay here," he said. He sounded tired and disappointed, probably thinking he could have prevented what happened if he had only done something different. She turned to find him kneeling with his eyes glued to the ground. He reached to another area and shuffled the dead grass around. "And the other." He stared at it for a moment then squinted in confusion.

"They crawled," he said, moving over and following a trail invisible to the others' eyes. He touched the ground gingerly as his friends began to follow him. "Their hands were bound." He suddenly stood looking at the ground and becoming more urgent and excited. Kneeling again he picked up two pieces of rope and stared at them, examining the ends of them. "Their bonds were cut." He stood again and continued down the trail, his steps becoming quicker. Hope sprung in Kail's heart again, they could still be alive! After all this they could still be alive. Clutching the burnt sheath to her chest, she followed her friends eagerly.

"They ran over here," he continued as he proceeded to whip his head around to get in every detail. To Kail it jus looked like the ground with many footprints, but she trusted Aragorn. "They were followed." He began to race in a direction and the rest quickly followed. "Tracks lead away from the battle…" His voice rose as he spoke, but fell again when he reached the edge of the trees and as he stopped running. He stared at the high branches and the dark gloomy atmosphere inside as did the others. "…into Fangorn Forest," he finished quietly. A wave of apprehension passed between them and Kail thought she felt a chill. That was stupid, though. It was just a bunch of trees; a little dark, yes, but she always loved nature, so what was so creepy about this one?

"Fangorn?" Gimli breathed from the back of the group. "What madness drove them in there?"

The four of them just stared at the line of trees, but only one seemed confused. "I don't get it," she said from beside Gimli as her eyes scanned the dark trees. "They're just trees. It's not like their going to attack you or something," she continued with a lilt of laughter in her voice. The others didn't join her, but looked at her with serious expressions. Her smile fell and she shrugged as in a way of saying: 'well, I was just wondering.'

Aragorn was the first to look away and he ran off into the bushes, followed quickly by Gimli so that only the two Elves remained. Kail threw her arms up and brought them back down in exasperation. "Why does that _always_ happen?" she asked quietly as she was the two wade from the brush. Legolas, who had come to stand beside her, chuckled lowly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?"

"Quite, actually," he snickered behind his hand.

"Thank you. It's always nice to know that my frustration amuses you," she said rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. Her friend chuckled again before taking her arm gently and pulled her toward the forest.

"Come. We should get moving before we lose sight of them," he said with a nod to the trees. She nodded as well and they set off into the bushes. As she ran, Kail stuffed the small sheath that she still clutched into her belt so that she wouldn't drop it. It wasn't the most secure spot with only the tightness of the belt on her hips to keep it there, but it would have to do for now. Her prayers from before came back to running through her mind, over and over like a broken record player.

_Please let them be safe. Please let them be alive. Please let us be there in time._


	21. What Is With The Awkward Moments!

To Kail, the forest felt heavy; stuffed like pouring water into a cup, you just couldn't fill any more when you got to the rim. It almost felt hard to breathe, yet she wasn't choking – yet. Beside her, Legolas' steps were as light and soundless as her own and ahead Aragorn followed a trail she _still_ couldn't see. Her eyesight may have improved since living on Earth, but that didn't mean that looking at a twig would tell her where their friends went. So, like before, she happily let Aragorn lead the gang.

_Oh dear God. Gang. Now I'm starting to sound like Fred from Scooby-Doo, _she thought with a snort of laughter.

"May I ask what it is you find so amusing?" asked her Elf-friend with a light tone in his own voice. She turned her head to look at him with a grin and snorted again, imagining Legolas in a white '70s shirt, blue bell bottoms and an orange handkerchief around his neck. He would look just like Fred, the only difference being the obvious lack of muscle, pointed ears and long hair.

"What?" he asked again, his light smile turning into a grin.

She laughed again and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand, even if I told you," she chuckled.

"Tell me anyway. I like hearing about things from your world. Especially this _compactor_ you're always telling me about," he said.

"OK, first of all, it's called a _computer_ and second, you _really_ wouldn't understand this. I'd have to explain to you what cartoons are and why there's a dog that talks," she explained flippantly. Legolas' eyes bugged at her and she knew she made the mistake of saying something that would make him even more curious.

"You have talking animals where you come from?" he asked excitedly and Kail had to stop herself from smacking her forehead in exasperation.

"No! See, this is exactly why I didn't want to explain it to you in the first place. It's way too confusing. Hell, I don't even understand half the crap that I have on Earth." Her carefree smile fell at the last statement as she felt sadness creep over her. "I mean had," she added quietly.

Of course, Legolas heard and his smile fell as well. As they walked, he draped a long arm around her shoulders for comfort. She felt like crying. When she found out in Lothlórien that she couldn't go home, she felt like crying, but had kept the tears in for dignity's sake. Now, all she wanted to do was soak Legolas' tunic with fresh salty tears and bawl until her eyes hurt and her throat was raspy.

Yes, she had been sad about not going home, but she had decided that she came to Middle-Earth for a reason, or at least she hoped so, and that meant that she had more a purpose in this world than the last. Still, the pain of not ever going to be able to go back to see the little friends and family she had left hurt like a thousand knives through the heart and only tears were the visible evidence. She sniffled and Legolas tightened his grip, whispering something in Elvish she couldn't understand. Either way, it soothed her frayed nerves and calmed her in a matter of seconds. She was thankful that the other two were ahead of them and hadn't seen a bit of that little emotional breakdown she just had. She wanted to stay strong for her friends, make sure she proved herself not to be a liability.

"I think I'm OK now, Legolas," she whispered softly and she could feel him nod before setting a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and releasing her. "Thanks for that." She sniffled again and wiped the bit of snot that dripped from her nose with her sleeve.

"It was no problem, _meleth nin_," he replied. She wanted to ask him what that meant, but she didn't really feel like talking at the moment. Besides, it suddenly looked like he didn't want to talk much at the moment either. Perhaps she said something wrong? Or was it the snot that threw him off?

As they walked on in silence, Legolas had to fight the blush rising on his cheeks. He actually had the nerve to call her that, when she was very clearly not his _anything_. At that moment, he was exceedingly grateful that his dear friend did not speak a bit of Elvish or else he would have to explain himself.

He had not admitted to anything – yet, but he knew sooner or later that the words would spill from his mouth and he had no idea how she would react. Would she run? Or would she just stare at him with that blank look? The one where she was thinking too hard and seemed to look right through him. He didn't know which one was worse. Rejection or nothing at all. Hopefully, only words like that would came out in Elvish so that he had more time to gather the courage to tell her in Westren.

Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by Gimli who spat suddenly, an action followed by a disgusted, "Orc blood." The Dwarf had sampled a smattering of dark liquid from a bush's leaf and had spit it out after tasting it. Next to him, he saw Kail wrinkle her nose distastefully.

"Ew, Gimli, did you just put that shit in your mouth?" she questioned in revulsion.

She was ignored as they picked up their pace and Legolas jumped forward to follow Aragorn who was quickly jumping over roots and dodging bushes. With Gimli's statement, no matter how disgusting it was rooted from, they knew they were close or at least on an accurate trail to their friends' whereabouts. Suddenly Aragorn stopped and crouched to the ground to examine something.

"These are strange tracks," he said slowly and looked around in confusion. Joining them quickly, all Kail could discern was a large dent in the forest floor. How he thought it was a footprint of something, she had no clue.

"The air is so close in here," stated Gimli, sounding slightly out of breath.

"This forest is old," responded Legolas as his superior sight scanned the trees and his acute hearing listened. "Very old. Full of memory…" He paused, hearing something else only he and Kail could hear. A distant groan akin to an old tree bending in a strong wind… Only, there was no wind. "… and anger." The groaning grew louder and was now heard by the last two members. Gimli quickly raised his axe and everyone but Legolas was looking around in wonder. "The trees are speaking to each other." Kail couldn't help but snort at the fact that Legolas had been so surprised earlier. Sure, talking dogs was a huge fenomenon, but talking trees was totally normal, 'cause, yeah, they have mouths. Psht!

He quickly turned, as if he knew what they were saying, and looked at the Dwarf who looked ready to cleave the head off of a squirrel if it moved too fast.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered loudly to catch his attention. Gimli looked at him with a short grunt and the Ranger made a gesture with his hand. "Lower your axe." Gimli paused with his axe held high then slowly lowered it while raising his other hand as if in surrender.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said quietly with barely contained laughter. Looking around again he continued, "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli stated disbelievingly as if it were completely absurd. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." He said it quietly as if saying it too loud would anger the giant vegetation and he would be scorned. Kail snorted and she and the Dwarf shared a light hearted smile before following the other two who had continued on ahead.

After that little break they kept moving until they came to an area where there was actually a little light peaking through the tree's boughs and Kail couldn't help but notice how pretty Legolas' hair looked when it shone in it. Immediately she shook her head at the thought. Since when had she noticed the smallest little insignificant things about him? His hair shone, so what? He's blonde and he's an Elf, he's perfect, so it kind of has to shine. Lucky bugger never gets a stray hair either.

But it wasn't just his hair. She was starting to notice the relaxed gait he had whenever he moved, how his ears twitched slightly when he was listening for something, how his oceanic eyes glittered even with no sun, and, the most frightening thought, how good his ass looked at every moment. Her eyes seemed to roam to his backside often whenever he was in front of her, and it almost scared her. What was she doing? Legolas was her best friend. The guy she shared her thoughts, her insecurities, her doubts, her fears and tears with. Falling for him would only spell disaster, but she feared it might already be too late.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when her object of affection spoke. His voice was urgent as he marched up a mound and stared into the trees. "_Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_ he almost seemed to growl. The Ranger followed him quickly and searched the trees as well, but with inferior sight, could not see whatever his Elvin friend did.

"_Man cenich?"_ he whispered.

Thankfully switching to Westren, or English, whatever, Legolas responded. "The White Wizard approaches," he whispered back and Kail could tell by the slight tilt of his head that he nodded to his right. Her head slowly turned to look as well, but a sharp look from Gimli told her not to give them away, so she trained her eyes on her friends again, her hand slowly reaching to the handle of her sword.

Taking a calming breath, Aragorn looked into his friend's eyes and said, "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." The others nodded in agreement and had it been another situation, Kail would have laughed and the clichéd-ness of it all. It almost sounded like a bad knock off of Harry Potter. _Oh, no. We're on the lookout for the dreadful Voldemort! Hold on to yer' knickers, boys, it's about to get wicked,_ she giggled mentally.

Suddenly the sky seemed to darken, the rare light coming through the branches, suddenly gone. Kail blinked and tightened her grip on her sword. Turning completely serious she waited with the others for Aragorn's command to attack. "We must be quick," he whispered. Only moments later, he spun around to face their foe.

Kail drew her sword with a cry and instantly squinted her sensitive eyes as a sudden bright light flashed over them, covering the figure in white in even more pure white. Gimli threw a small axe and Legolas shot an arrow, but the person deflected the attacks easily. Both Aragorn's and Kail's swords became as hot as heated metal and they dropped their weapons with yelps of pain. She brought her arms up in attempt to shield her eyes from the light, but it almost seemed to seep right through her.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the voice said. It sounded like it echoed or had more than one voice, but either way, the tone, or tones, was deep. They spoke calmly as if they weren't fazed about just being attacked.

"Where are they?" shouted Aragorn with authority, covering his own eyes from the light while also trying to see their assailant.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," replied the man. Kail blinked, becoming more used to the light, and thought she could define a few features on the person, but every time she looked it was overwhelmed with light again. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" whispered Aragorn then his voice rose. "Show yourself!"

Finally the light dimmed, to Kail's pleasure, and revealed the person behind it. Instantly, she blinked, her heart clenched and her jaw fell open in shock. Her mind felt numb, but she was able to comprehend just who was looking back at her and her friends. No, it couldn't be. He died. She watched him die.

Whether he died or not didn't seem to be the issue for standing right in front of her was none other than Gandalf, the crazy old bat that brought her into their little messed up family and gave his life to save theirs. Her knees buckled a moment after the initial shock and she fell to the ground in a heap of blubbering fool. Her eyes wouldn't leave Gandalf and she hardly noticed the shocked whisper from Aragorn her other friends falling to their knees in a bow.

"Forgive me," Legolas begged as he too fell to his knees. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," replied the Wizard. No longer grey and dingy, this new Gandalf was clad in all white, his hair matching that of snow as well as his beard. His gnarled stick that he used to have as a staff was replaced by a beautiful white one that was straight and had the elegance of the man himself. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." He smiled gently making Kail almost burst into tears. She remembered that smile. That was the smile that told her everything was going to be OK, that all her questions would be answered.

Still standing in shock, Aragorn took a step towards the old Wizard. "You fell," he whispered.

"Through fire… and water," agreed Gandalf and then he leapt into his tale. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." His face contorted slightly in a sneer, no doubt replaying the events in his mind. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." His expression suddenly softened and his eyes glazed over as he looked over their heads into nothing. Finally, gathering strength in her legs again, Kail rose to stand. "Darkness took me… and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead… and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth." He blinked and the glazed looked suddenly disappeared. "But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." A look of determination came upon his face even as Aragorn took another step towards him.

"Gandalf," he said, but he did not continue. The old Wizard suddenly adopted a confused expression.

"Gandalf?" he asked then looked away in thought. "Yes." A fond smile graced his lips and he looked at Aragorn. "That is what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded and his smile grew wider. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Gimli, who had also risen from the ground, grinned happily. "Gandalf," he said joyously in such a way that it seemed he was holding back a shout of triumph.

With a slight nod, Gandalf looked each of the travelers in the eyes. "I am Gandalf the White," he said in a tone that clearly stated his authority and Kail almost felt like jumping for joy like a five-year-old. "And I come back to you now… at the turn of the tide."

There was a moment of silence where everyone just stared at one another, each with a smile upon their face. It was Kail who finally broke the silence with a small shriek as she suddenly made a beeline for the Wizard. His eyes snapped to her and a smile lit his face when her arms came around him in an almost bone-crushing hug. He chuckled fondly and returned the gesture while patting her back in a fatherly way.

"It's good to see you, Grandpa," she muttered into his shoulder as she grinned and felt the rumble of his voice as he spoke.

"It is good to see you too, child. I would have advised you to stay in Lothlórien," he said.

Pulling away slightly to look him in the eye, Kail smirked at him. "Are you kidding? These guys wouldn't be able to get rid of me that easily," she scoffed. The Wizard chuckled again and shook his head fondly.

"I don't think I need to mention that it is dangerous," he scolded.

Kail merely shrugged. "What happens happens. If I die, y'all better watch yo' backs 'cause I'mma come back to haunts yo' asses for not savin' mine," she said and laughed when the men all shook their heads. She grinned cheekily. She knew that they probably hardly got anything of what she said, but it still sounded pretty damn funny to her. Chuckling again, Gandalf reached up and placed his hand on her head in a fatherly gesture then tilted her head slightly to kiss her hairline.

"Fear not, Kail. I'm sure you are on the best of hands," he joked and gave the males a wink.

Kail turned her gaze to her friends as well, but her eyes unintentionally stayed on Legolas as she said, "I know." The male Elf caught her gaze and held his with an award winning smile. Realizing what she did, she blushed and looked away as the others turned to leave. As they continued to march back through the forest, Kail and Aragorn picked up their now cool swords and sheathed them back into their scabbards.

As they moved back through the trees, Legolas and Kail stuck by each other at the back, but neither spoke. Their little moment had caused a blanket of silence to fall over the two and both were lost in thought even as they should have been listening to their second-chance-to-live leader. Kail was badgering herself for being so blunt and obvious and Legolas was still slightly reeling over what he had called his dear friend earlier.

It didn't help that Kail was having an internal argument with her… _feminine_ side.

_Dude, you totally have to tap that._

Dear God, what is your problem? He's my friend!

_So? Friends can have benefits._

He's an Elf.

_So are you._

He's a Prince.

_Even better. You get some moola out of it._

You're a gold digging whore.

_Hey, I'm in your head, it's not the other way around, Sweetheart._

Ugh. You're disgusting.

_Again, who's in whose head?_

Shut up.

_As much as I'd _love_ to stop, I can't. I'm your hormones. I rage wild and free! Especially whenever he's around._

Please, just shut up. Nothing's going to happen between me and Legolas.

_Not with that attitude! Let me out to play and I'll change that._

You're disgusting.

_It's your head, Sweety._

"Shut up!" she hissed suddenly to herself, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"Pardon?" inquired Legolas and it caused Kail to jump slightly.

"What?"

"You just said 'shut up'," he responded. Kail blinked, suddenly turning a little paler.

"Really? ... Did I say anything else out loud?" she said quietly then gulped nervously. She really hoped she hadn't. If she dead, she was a dead woman, er, Elf. Her friend furrowed his brow in confusion and shook his head slightly.

"No."

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled, the color returning to her face. "Alrighty then."

As she turned back to pay attention to where she was going, Legolas' lips formed their own smile and he shook his head fondly. He would never understand that girl, but it didn't bother him. With her being from another world, it was always easy to find something to talk about, whether he knew what she was saying to not. Mostly he just liked to hear her talk even if it sometimes changed tones and accents. He laughed with her, even when he was utterly confused (especially when she mentioned something about internet and how it was so slow all the time. Perhaps it is an animal of transportation?).

No, he would never understand half the things that came out of Kail's mouth, but he supposed it was much the same for her with him. She always said that he spoke too formal with his 'musts' and 'my lady's', but to him it is normal. Then again, if they all spoke like she does in her world then perhaps they don't speak with respect as they should. This 'slang' truly must be common where she lived because he definitely didn't think speaking ill of someone's mother was very humorous. Thankfully Kail had stopped trying to convince him that 'yo' mama jokes' were funny a few months ago.

He glanced at his friend. Kail had a light skip to her step causing her hair to wave perfectly in the breeze she created; unfortunately it was that same step that also caused her to trip multiple times. Her hands glided back and forth at her sides as she walked making Legolas wonder. She always had to be doing something with her hands; she couldn't keep them still. When not moving, she'd either have them on her hips or crossed over her chest. When she talked she made sure to make wild gestures and when she sat she either played with something close by or tapped her fingers in a random rhythm. Someone with so much enthusiasm truly should have something to do all the time. Especially Kail, as she became bored frequently.

He smiled again as he once again trained on the task at hand. A weight was lifted from his shoulders upon hearing that the Hobbits were safe and that Gandalf had come back to them just as Lord Glorfindel of Imladris had many years ago. Now, they could concentrate on other things and since Merry and Pippin were safe, they had time to do so. With Gandalf returning that could only mean that something else was amiss.


	22. Riding Hurts And Little Talks

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins," stated Gandalf as they neared the edge of the bushes. The other kept up with his fast pace easily as he spoke. They had been silent for a while, only Gandalf and Aragorn really speaking quietly at the front until he decided to speak up. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" inquired both Kail and Gimli though Kail was more confused as to what _Edoras_ was. "That is no short distance!" the Dwarf added with a huff. Kail turned slightly to her Elf friend and he was about to reply when Aragorn started speaking to Gandalf again.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King," he said steadily.

Pausing in his stride, the twice born Wizard look slightly sad as he spoke. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured," he responded, giving the Ranger a rather tired look before they continued on.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" complained the Dwarf once again. If Kail were human she would have agreed with Gimli, but since becoming an Elf she found it rather invigorating to run for long periods at a time. Although she only enjoyed the scenery and not the pain in her leg or the constant worry over Merry and Pippin. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark dank tree-infested-?"

Just as the trees around them began to groan in anger at the Dwarf's comment Kail and Legolas passed him and the girl made sure to give him a smack on the shoulder in warning. "Ah, I mean, charming… quite charming forest," he amended quickly looking around at the trees nervously. Instantly the trees' groans died down and Gandalf turned around to face Gimli, again stopping their procession.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," said the Wizard. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years." His eyes then moved to look around them and everyone else followed suit, their eyes scanning the area.

Kail noticed the excited look on Legolas' face they listened to the groaning of trees in the far distance and smiled. He looked like a little kid watching his favorite cartoon on Saturday morning. His shining ocean blue eyes became sharper, if it was possible, as he seemed to look at every single tree in his sight. And considering he was an Elf, Kail figured that was a heck of a lot of trees.

"The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," continued Gandalf ominously. Kail blinked and turned her gaze back to the Wizard. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? There aren't any mountains around here for miles, er, leagues,_ she thought. She knew she probably just thought like a blonde, but at the moment she could care less. She was tired and hungry and they apparently had a long ways to go yet before they actually came near a bed. She groaned softly under her breath at the thought.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," said Aragorn with slight amusement as he leaned forward to speak to his friend. Gandalf made a hum of acknowledgement and tilted his head to the Ranger to hear him. With a slight playful smirk Aragorn added, "You still speak in riddles." The two shared a quiet laugh before Gandalf turned his eyes to roam the forest again.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up… and find that they are strong," he said softly, a serious expression coming onto his features.

"Strong?" Gimli almost seemed worried at this and it caused Kail to giggle quietly. Behind her, Legolas nudged her back in a way of saying, 'shut up'. The trees groaned some more and the Dwarf looked around nervously. "Oh, that's good." He laughed slightly as if he were having a friendly chat with the plants though she guessed Gandalf and Legolas were the only ones that could actually understand what they were saying.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf chided him while pointing a stern finger in his direction and turned to press on. Aragorn smiled slightly before turning as well to follow as the Wizard continued as if he weren't interrupted. Kail turned to grin at Legolas who returned the gesture before they too continued behind them. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

At that Kail had to laugh outright as the Wizard turned to look at the Dwarf and walked around a tree with a mocking brow raised. This time Legolas didn't bother to nudge her as he chuckled as well and the Dwarf grumbled.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Kail grinned and sped up her pace with the others. Soon they reached the forest's edge and into the light where they were met by Hasufel and Arod, who had wondered farther down from where they left them, and she could have sworn that she heard Gimli heave a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, Gimli. They're just trees. And if you don't offend them, they're not going to hurt you," she snickered causing her to earn a glare from the Dwarf. She then turned to Legolas. "They won't, right?"

The Elf merely shrugged. "I have never traveled inside Fangorn until this day, but from the way they speak I do not think they mean harm," he said then smirked slightly, and unnaturally devilish look she rarely saw him possess. "Unless, of course, the Dwarf decides to raise his axe again." Gimli grumbled something rather inappropriate about Elves as the other two laughed. Their mirth was cut short when a soft yet loud whistle cut through the air. They looked to Gandalf who had acquired a grey cloak from Aragorn to cover his white robes and stood with his lips puckered as he stared off towards the fields.

His tune rose and fell beautifully and was followed by a distant neigh. Blinking, Kail looked into the distance and clearly saw a magnificent pure white horse galloping towards them, its white mane and tail blowing in the breeze. She gasped at the beauty of it wondering briefly if she was seeing a mirage.

"That is one of the Mearas…" said Legolas sounding as numbed by the sight as Kail felt as he too watched the spectacular creature approach. His voice was soft with disbelief. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Beside him Kail shook her head, her jaw hanging open slightly as she stared. "Nuh-uh, Lego. I see it too. Besides, I highly doubt Gandy would put a spell on you just to see a pretty pony," she giggled, but her eyes never left the horse. Behind her she hear Aragorn chuckle under his breath and would have turned to grin cheekily at him were her eyes not transfixed on the white stallion.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf told them as the horse finally reached them. It burred and bowed its head as if in greeting to the Wizard. Without seeing his face, Kail knew that the old man was smiling fondly. "He is the lord of all horses…" He took a step forward and began running his hand along the creature's neck. "… And has been my friend through many dangers."

"He's gorgeous," commented Kail as she too stepped forward to pet the animal. Shadowfax nickered happily and she grinned, lifting her hand to scratch behind his ear. Gandalf chuckled and smiled at her. She returned the gesture before moving back to Hasufel with Aragorn and hopped on after him, situating herself behind him as he steered the horse next to the others. Legolas lifted Gimli on top of Arod then mounted soon after as did Gandalf.

"So, where are we going again?" she inquired as she held tightly to the sides of Aragorn's tunic at his waist. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Edoras. It is where the King of Rohan resides," he replied.

"Why are we going there?"

"I believe it may have something to do with his illness," Aragorn answered and she nodded. The Ranger then smirked at her. "And you may want to hold on tighter. We will be going at a much swifter pace than before." Kail raised a brow in confusion, but had no time to speak as he suddenly spurred the horse into a sprint. She squeaked and wrapped her arms fully around his waist in hopes of not falling off and heard Legolas laugh from the horse next to them with Aragorn.

She hugged closely to the Ranger as she glared at the Elf as he rode on his grey steed. "I hate both of you," she complained over the wind and she saw Legolas grin teasingly.

"You know you love us, Kail," he shouted back.

Sticking her tongue out at her best friend she couldn't help but smile back. "Unfortunately, Prince-boy," she laughed.

They rode for hours until the night finally began to approach. Gandalf slowed Shadowfax just as the sun's rays could barely be seen over the trees and informed them that they would be resting for the night. With a sigh of relief, Kail hopped off the horse gladly and rubbed her aching backside. She never thought that riding a horse would actually hurt after a while, but her whole body ached. _I mean, all you do is sit_, she thought grumpily as she stretched her aching bones.

"Why does this hurt so much?" she complained to herself, not really expecting an answer.

"You are not used to riding, I presume. But you will have to get used to it quick, Kail. There is still two days of riding ahead of us yet," replied Gandalf as he returned from his scout of the area. Her eyes bugged at him in disbelief.

"Two more days?" She cried incredulously. "Are you sure they didn't send you back to torture me?"

The Wizard chuckled and shook his head as he took his seat by the fire Aragorn had started for them. "Nay, my Lady, I do not think that is the reason," he smiled.

Kail grimaced at the title and plopped on the ground next to Gimli. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old," she grumbled. Each one of the males stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. It took her a moment to realize what she had actually said and blushed a little. The closest distance she had in age to one of them had to be at least 20 years and that was low balling it. Giggling a little, she added, "sorry."

The others simply shook their heads and smiled before silence lapsed over them. When it finally became dark and they had had something to eat the fire was put out so as to not be spotted by possible enemies. Gandalf decided to take the first watch considering he had spent a while dead and getting 'rest', if you could call it that. Kail had merely shrugged and lay down on her bedroll, but was unable to sleep. They had spent four days running with no rest or food, by rights she should have been starving and almost passing out in fatigue, but she found it difficult to keep her eyes closed. They kept returning to the stars above her and her mind kept wondering between worry over their Hobbit friends, all four, and her old life.

She wondered which star was Earth, or even, how far her galaxy was. Either way, it wouldn't let her rest. With a heavy sigh she turned over, then found it wasn't comfortable and turned the other way. When she found that she still wasn't comfortable she rolled back onto her back and pushed a hand through her hair. She used to love sleep. She used to hate having to wake up for school, like any other teenager, or go to bed early just so she could get more sleep. Now, it seemed like she hardly got any sleep at all.

"Kail," she suddenly heard Gandalf's voice break through the silence. She looked over to the other side of their camp and found the old Wizard standing with his back to her, the smoke of his pipe curling up into the air in front of him. She blinked before sitting up slowly.

"Yes, Gandalf?" she replied when he said nothing else.

His hand lifted, but he still didn't turn, and beckoned her over. After a moment's hesitation, she stood and slowly made her way towards him past her sleeping comrades. When she reached him neither spoke and simply looked at the dark scenery around them. Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe in silence and Kail fidgeted with her tunic nervously; his silence made her a little nervous.

"Kail," he said again, finally pulling the end of his pipe out of his mouth. She turned to look at him, but his eyes never left the plains. "What troubles you?"

Immediately her eyes left his face and she stared at the ground. "Nothing, I'm just not tired is all," she mumbled.

"As you would say: bullshit," he returned causing the young Elf's head to snap back up at him with her mouth hung open. He was looking at her now, his arms crossed over his chest. They stared at each other for a few moments before he continued, his eyes softer. "You miss your home world, child?"

Sighing, Kail crossed her own arms over her chest. "Yes and no," she said quietly. "I love it here, don't get me wrong and I love you guys to death, but I still miss Earth sometimes." She chewed on her bottom lip gently when Gandalf didn't answer.

"You did not refer to Earth as 'home'. Why do you think that is?" he suddenly said and Kail blinked. No, she hadn't.

"I don't know. I guess because there's no way of going back so I can't really call it home anymore," she shrugged. Gandalf shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly gesture. There was a twinkle in his eye and a light smile on his withered lips.

"No. The heart decides where its home is. You said yourself that you love it here, but only _miss_ Earth _sometimes_. Someone who truly believes that Earth is, or ever was, their home would ache for it constantly," he said. His hand tightened gently on her shoulder as he turned her to look out at the picture perfect scene before them. "Tell me, Kail, what do you see?"

Her eyes roamed the area before she shrugged and shook her head in confusion. "Just trees, grass and sky," she replied.

"Yes," he nodded, turning her back to look at him. "But what do they mean to you?"

She didn't even have to think for a second before her answer came to her lips. "Beauty. Anything green that grows means purity and love."

The old Wizard's smile grew wider. "Precisely. And what was beautiful and pure in your world?"

"Nothing. Everything was made from something harmful or something that used to be beautiful. Yes, we had trees and beautiful scenery if you went to the right places, but definitely not like this." Her hand gestured around them and her eyes turned back to the far off trees that were Fangorn. "Even some of the darkest things here are beautiful." Her last statement came out as nothing above a whisper and she didn't notice Gandalf's smile turn into a grin.

"That is because you are in love with the land. Being an Elf opened you to your most cherished things in your heart. You loved nature where you were, but were deprived of it. Here you are able to bathe in it, revel in it, enjoy it. You only miss Earth because it is a distant memory full of empty images and faces. Kail, your heart is trying to tell you that you never belonged there, you belong here. Middle Earth is your home," said Gandalf. Her eyes moved back to look at him and she felt a warmth creep over her.

"But Gandalf… I don't have a home. Where I lived is back on Earth and when the war is over here I have no house to return to," she retorted suddenly feeling choked.

Gandalf merely chuckled and shook his head. "My dear child, you don't need residence in a place to call it home. It helps, yes, but it is your heart that decides where you truly need to be. The Valar saw this in you and gave you the chance you so desperately wanted to have."

Taking a shaky breath to calm herself, Kail then smiled and laughed softly. "I'm guessing the Valar told you that while you were dead?"

The Wizard grinned back with a playful light in his eyes and nodded. "More or less. The portals from your old world to here do not just open for anyone, Kail," he chuckled. She laughed with him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He patted her back soothingly before they broke apart.

"Thanks, Gandy. I needed that," she said. Gandalf smiled.

"It was no problem, my dear. Now, go get some rest, I can tell you need it." He nodded his head in the direction of the others and she nodded in agreement with a yawn. Making her way back to her bedroll beside Legolas', she lay down with a contented sigh.

Just as she was about to fall asleep though she felt and light hand on her arm. She blinked sleepily and rolled over to face her friend who was looking at her with soft eyes. Her eyes heavy and her body feeling like a ragdoll, she yawned then smiled at him. "What is it?" she whispered so softly that no one but he could hear.

"I heard your conversation with Gandalf," he replied. This didn't surprise Kail. She knew that Legolas had superior hearing and it always took forever for him to fall asleep.

With a sleepy 'mmhm' and nod as her eyes drooped closed, she said, "yeah, so?"

"I just…" he paused causing her eyes to open and look at him. His features were twisted slightly in distress and he didn't look at her. "I just want you to know that I think this is your home too and if you… If you even needed a place to rest for a time, you are always welcome in Mirkwood. I would be honored to give you a room in the castle."

In her sleepy daze, Kail hardly registered what Legolas was saying with seriousness. She comprehended his words and thought him to be a sweetheart and smiled. Reaching up with one hand she cupped his cheek gently, not even noticing when the Elf tensed slightly. "Thank you, Legolas. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered softly then scooted closer with her bedroll.

For a moment, Legolas feared the worst, but when she only removed her hand and gave him a soft peck on the cheek then curled into his chest he relaxed slightly, but not much. She hummed softly and he saw the content smile on her face before she fell asleep clutching the front of his tunic. Blinking in wonder he lifted a hand to touch his cheek where her lips had been then smiled softly before wrapping it around her to hold her close.

"My pleasure, _meleth nin_," he said softly and placed his own kiss on the crown of her head before he relaxed and fell asleep with Kail in his arms, not realizing that Gandalf had seen the entire ordeal.

The old Wizard smiled softly. He might not have been able to hear what the two Elves had been saying, but he got the hint quite easily enough. Raising his pipe up to his lips for another puff he scoffed fondly at their actions. The two were quite obviously falling for each other, but were apparently unaware of it. Now, Gandalf wasn't a matchmaker, but if he didn't see those two kiss before the end of Sauron's defeat, he might just have to smack them both over the head with his staff and tell them to admit it already. The thought made him chuckle.

"Goodness, I feel like a Hobbit."


	23. Sometimes, Thinking Gets Complicated

The next morning when Kail awoke she was being shaken on the shoulder by Gandalf. Groggily her eyes opened and the blurry image of the Wizard appeared in front of her. It took her a moment to realize that the blurriness came from her hair being in her eyes. Lifting a hand to brush it away she was slightly perturbed when she found blonde streaks combined with her much darker locks. Blinking sleepily she didn't register right away that the blonde hair wasn't hers, but that of the Elf's she had her back against and who's arm was around her waist.

"What? Time to get up already, Gandy?" she groaned sleepily and wriggled against the warmth behind her. Whatever it was, it sure was comfy.

"Indeed, my Lady. I suggest you arise quickly," he advised with a hint of amusement. "Aragorn wakes at first light."

Kail yawned and rubbed her tired eyes before she covered them with her blanket. "Whoop de doo for him. Just give me five more minutes," she grumbled.

"I would, Kail, but I highly doubt you would like Aragorn and Gimli to find you in this position," he chuckled. "Both of you."

Narrowing her brows in confusion, she shifted her blanket away from her eyes and watched the smile grow on Gandalf's face. "What the hell are you talking about?" she sighed.

The Wizard raised an eyebrow and reached over to lift a lock of blonde hair from her shoulder. She looked at the lock nonchalantly and shrugged as if to say, _what about it_? Gandalf shook his head and tugged slightly on the lock. When Kail didn't feel the tug she became rather confused, but then she noticed the quick gust of warm air hit the back of her neck and heard a sleepy grunt of annoyance by her ear. Suddenly very awake, she looked down and found a long green clad arm draped over her waist. Following the arm, she shifted her body slightly to find none other than her best friend, and secret crush, lying rather close to her, his whole front pressed against her back. Gulping nervously, she watched as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes then they finally landed on her.

They just stared at each other in silence, even as Gandalf watched in amusement. "G-good morning," she whispered breathlessly.

"Good morn," he replied. Neither moved, their gazes never faltering. After a few moments of silence, Gandalf finally cleared his throat to gain their attention. Both Elves' gazes snapped to him and Legolas immediately retracted his arm with a faint blush. Kail, with a blush of her own, found she missed the warmth he gave off when he moved slightly away from her.

"As amusing as this situation is, I regret to inform you that Aragorn will be rising soon and my guess is that you two would rather him not see you in such an improper situation," he said then winked playfully and stood. Moving over to Shadowfax, the Wizard began to stroke the stallion's mane fondly. Letting out a quiet breath then looking to Legolas, the two didn't say a word as they parted completely, moving their bedrolls at least five feet from each other.

Kail curled under the blanket of her bedroll, her back facing the other Elf as heat flushed her face and made the tips of her ears tingle. What had she done? What the hell was _wron_gwith her? Legolas was her _friend_. Her _best friend_. She shouldn't be doing things like sleeping against him with his arm around her. Here it was outrageous! If someone that didn't know her, but knew Legolas, she would be labeled a whore or a wench just for sleeping next to him!

Taking a calming breath she decided that that would be the first and last time that ever happened. Yes, they could hug, shake hands, or whatever she normally did with everyone else, but she would not, _could not_ sleep in his arms again. If not for her own sake, but for his reputation as a good man, er Elf, and Prince. She wasn't going to ruin what they had over a simple thing like that, nor was she going to make a fool out of herself again… Well, not in that context anyway. She could sing, dance or act like the secret airhead she was, but she couldn't let that happen again.

From a few feet away she could hear Aragorn's breathing change from even to slightly quickened in wakefulness. Still hidden under her blanket she heard him get up from his own bedroll and greet Gandalf good morning. She heard the Wizard respond and could just picture the smile on his face; the damn sneaky Wizard. She hoped for the life of her that Gandalf wasn't one to use blackmail.

Next to her, Legolas stood silently and when Aragorn greeted him, she didn't hear the Elf answer and guessed he had nodded then moved away towards Arod. She took this as her chance to get up and put as much distance between her and Legolas as she could. Sitting up, she made a show of stretching and yawning as if she had just woken up, thankful for all those drama classes she took in high school.

"Good morning, Kail. You're up early," commented Aragorn and her gaze landed on the Ranger who was standing near Gandalf by Shadowfax. The Wizard was smirking at her as his hand roamed fondly over the horse's neck.

"Yeah, I, uh… I've been awake for a while. Couldn't sleep very well last night," she replied with a lopsided smile then glared slightly at Gandalf when he snorted and chuckled behind his hand. Aragorn raised a brow at this, but didn't comment on it.

"That is strange. Usually you long for sleep and complain whenever you awaken," smiled the Ranger. Kail stuck her tongue out at him in retort then flung her blanket off and stood, stretching her arms wide and arching her back. She purposely averted her eyes the other way when Legolas came into her line of sight.

"So!" she chirped with a grin. "What's on the agenda today?"

"More riding," answered Gandalf with a hint of laughter. Groaning, she felt the ache in her backside return and she rubbed it subconsciously.

"Of course," she sighed sarcastically, her shoulders deflating.

"Think of it this way. The more you ride, the quicker you will be used to it and hurt less in the future," suggested Legolas with a nervous smile. Obviously, he was trying to mask the awkward situation they were currently a part of. Again, thank the Valar for Drama class; Kail grimaced playfully, masking her own discomfort.

"Isn't there a way for it to go quicker so I don't hurt _now_?" she laughed.

Legolas let out a breath of relief seeing that Kail was trying to cover what happened earlier as well and smiled teasingly. "Nay, my lady, there is not," he chuckled.

Kail swung her fist in front of her, but it was not a punching gesture, and made a mock disappointed face. "Well, gosh darn it. It was worth a try," she said then laughed. The males laughed as well and shook their heads then went about their business.

Aragorn moved over to the sleeping Dwarf to wake him up and Kail made sure to move to the other side of the camp so she was not in dangerous range of Gimli. A scene from when one time she attempted to wake him and almost found an axe embedded in her skull replayed in her mind. Luckily she had moved her head out of the way just in time for the axe to fly past her and lodge in the tree behind her instead. From that moment on she had vowed never to try and wake the Dwarf unless she wanted to lose her head.

"Rise, Gimli. We have traveling do to this day," said the Ranger and shook the Dwarf's arm. Moving out of the way just in time as the much shorter being swung his fist, Aragorn remained calm with Gimli grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes, yes. On one of those terrible beasts you call animals," he sneered then stood and placed his helmet atop his head. "Well, let's get on with it."

Aragorn chuckled and as soon as their bedrolls were packed away they mounted the horses and were off once again across the fields. Kail thought this a wonderful opportunity to think considering there was no one to talk to and it got her mind off her sore ass and the aching wound on her leg.

Let us start with Gandalf. Back from the dead? Damn, she wished that were possible back on Earth, maybe then she would have had a second chance to make up to her parents. They never liked her going off to England. They thought she should have stayed in Canada where she knew her way around and where she had everything set up for her. She'd go to school as a nurse like her mother had, then gradually get her degree to be a surgeon like her father. That would have taken years and she wanted to travel; see the world with her own eyes. Although she was only still a student to be a doctor, she was well on her way in a place she loved being in.

Next she thought of Aragorn. Unlike many people she knew, he was quiet, reserved and a very I'll – keep – it – to – myself kind of person. He never said anything unless it needed to be said, unless he wouldn't bother opening his mouth. She wondered what his deal was. _Why_ was he so quiet? Sure, things weren't going as according to plan as he thought back in Lothlórien, but it will still work out. She hoped anyway. Frodo and Sam are strong little Hobbits and so are Merry and Pippin. Gandalf said himself that Merry and Pippin were safe, but Frodo and Sam…? They had no way of telling. Of course, they knew that one of them still had to be alive because if they weren't, they would know if Sauron had the ring. Besides, she knew in her heart that they were alive; both of them.

Now, Gimli. Gimli was a character. Probably the closest thing Kail's ever had to an uncle. Her only uncle died as a teenager of a brain contusion from a motor accident which had inspired her father to become a doctor. He had looked up to his older brother as a child and when he died, he thought it his last gift to his brother's soul. Anyway, back to Gimli. When Kail was younger, there was no other father figure like an uncle to share jokes with, pull pranks with or even talk with, but when Kail suddenly found herself in Middle Earth, she believed she found that in the Dwarf. Sure, it was a bit of a rocky start, but he warmed up to her eventually. Actually, she thought of Gimli in a sort of kindred spirit, aside from Legolas of course.

Legolas. Oh, that sickeningly sweet, charming, handsome, _perfect_ Elf! She honestly didn't know _what_ to think of him anymore. One minute he's her best friend, talking and joking like the world had no troubles, then the next he was twisting her emotions, playing with her heart like a violin and making turning her face such a deep red that she feared it would someday stay like that. Sometimes she wanted to sock him a good one on those irresistible lips, other times she wanted to do the same, but not with her fist, if you catch her drift. The Elf probably had to be the most confusing and irritating person she had ever met, yet she had to love him anyway.

_Whoa!_

Where the _hell_ did that come from?_ I do not love Legolas_, she thought sternly. _I repeat; Kail does not love Legolas._ Though, try as she might, Kail couldn't bring herself to fully believe it. Either because she loved him as a brother or as something else. She hoped it wasn't the latter, for their friendship's sake. Sure, she had a little bit of a crush, but that will pass soon. It was only because he was sweet, kind, caring, attentive and not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

_Someone's in denial._

At the 'voice' Kail had to groan mentally in annoyance.

You again. Why don't you go away?

_I'm in your head. I can't just 'go away', dumbass._

Well, I can suppress you.

_Uh uh. You've tried that. I'm too strong now._

Whatever, Batman. What do you mean by strong?

_Haven't you noticed your flushed feeling?_

Uh, yeah…?

_You're heart beat quickening?_

Yeah…

_The feeling where you don't think you can breathe?_

Uh huh…

_Don't you realize that only happens when 'he's' around?_

What's your point?

_You're the doctor, you figure it out._

Wait… Are you trying to say…?

_Yup. You're horny._

I am not!

_Yeah, you are. I'm your hormones, Sweetheart, I know what we _are_ and _aren't_ and you are _definitely_ hot for Lego boy._

You know what? I'm not going to listen to you.

_Well then, suffer, 'cause I'm not going away. Not while you're still attracted to him, which means you'll never get rid of me._

What are you trying to say?

_Wow, I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of medical school with that kind of head. Are you seriously _that_ thick?_

Hey! You're in my head too remember?

_Finally, something that got through to you. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is you're falling for the Prince of Mirkwood._

No I'm not. I'm infatuated.

_Call it what you want, you've still got the hots for him. Here's an idea, snog him and see if you feel any different._

I'm not going to snog Legolas.

_Why not? I'm sure he'd enjoy it as much as you would._

Yeah, I doubt that.

_Why?_

He's my best friend! He'd push me away and our friendship will be ruined.

_Ah, but you don't deny that you want to._

No…

_Hah! I win!_

Shut up.

_Besides, how do you know you he won't kiss you back?_

Because he would have done it by now if he was attracted to me.

_Not necessarily. You're attracted to him and refuse to make a move. He might be having the same inner battle you are. You can't wait forever for the guy to make the first move. Sometimes the universe wants you to._

Wow, that's got to be the most in depth thing I've ever heard you say.

_I'll take that as a compliment. So, are you going to make a move?_

No. There's not move to make.

_For fuck's sake. You're a lost cause._

Fuck you-

Kail was unfortunately cut off in her insult to her, ahem, _hormones_ when Aragorn turned to speak to her. She blinked a few times to try and determine what he said, but was unable to considering she had been too busy battling with herself.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," she said apologetically when Aragorn gave her an expectant look.

He grinned slightly at her. "I asked how you were fairing."

"Oh," she quipped. "Well, my ass still hurts if that's what you're asking."

The Ranger chuckled. "That is a shame to hear."

"You're not the one in pain, buddy," she grimaced and heard the man laugh softly again though it was quite jumpy considering the gait of the horse beneath them. She had to smile and laugh with him. She liked it when he laughed because he always looked so gloomy and stressed.

She understood completely. Legolas had told her one night in Lothlórien that he was the rightful heir to Gondor and that was half the reason he and Boromir had a stretched friendship. Boromir had been angry that Aragorn's line hadn't stood up to take their rightful places as kings before and said that his country didn't need a King because of it.

Personally, she thought that Aragorn would make a great King. He had the leadership skills, the fairness, the kindness and everything that she believed a King needed. If Boromir hadn't liked it, that was his bloody problem, but at least he accepted it by the time his death came.

Even though their friendship only lasted about a day or two, Kail was still saddened by his death. Hell, she would have been sad even if they still hated each other. She was a doctor for crying out loud, or at least about to be a doctor, she didn't like death at all, or sickness. In her mind, she didn't believe anyone deserved death. Yes, even Orcs and even Sauron. They were just corrupted beings that were led the wrong way by the wrong people and there was no turning them back. Even though she hated it, it was a kill or be killed world when it came to them and she'd rather not be killed, as selfish as it sounded.

She sighed and decided that that was enough thinking of death for now, it was making her depressed. Also, no thinking of Legolas, it make her annoyed because that 'voice' always jumped in and said things she didn't want to hear. She purposely regressed the fact that it really was herself.

So, what could she think about? Well, she covered her friends, and other things connected to them. What else was there? Nothing really. Sighing in boredom, she ignored the little jolts of pain from her leg then blinked and looked down at it. Well, she could sort of inspect it even though her poking and jabbing might hurt a little with the bumpy ride.

Reaching down with one arm still around Aragorn, she clenched her thighs to the horse for more balance and quickly untied the knot of the makeshift bandage her and Legolas had made. When the wrap was unwound she pried apart the torn and bloody edges of her breaches that were plastered to her wound with a hiss then grimaced at what she saw. The wound was black with bruised flesh around the open, an obviously infected, and hole.

Yellow puss leaked with some blood out of the wound that looked like it was mutilated by a rabid animal. The edges were torn outward from the arrow that Legolas had pulled from her a few days ago and all in all looked rather disgusting. She hoped the infection wasn't bad enough to give her any form of disease or sickness.

At that little thought she laughed to herself softly. _Oh yeah, Elves don't get sick or diseased. Well, lucky me, I guess,_ she thought. Gently she parted the wound with her thumb and forefinger and hissed softly in pain again. Just because she was an Elf now didn't mean that she was immune to pain, unfortunately.

"Well, son of a bitch," she sighed then sat a little straighter and clenched her leg to the horse tighter in order to keep her bandage from flying away. She reached up to tap Aragorn's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Aragorn, can you hand me my canteen?"

The Ranger turned his head slightly to nod to her before reaching to untie one of the canteens tied to Hasufel's saddle. She thanked him when he handed it to her, but was stopped from pulling the canteen away when Aragorn grabbed her wrist and inspected it.

"Kail, why are you bleeding?" he asked with a hint of worry. Kail raised a brow and looked at her hand to find a few smudges of her blood smeared on her fingers.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm just checking my leg. It's pretty infected and I thought I'd wash it out," she shrugged and pulled her hand away, uncorking the canister with her teeth.

"Do you want me to call Gandalf? We can stop so you don't hurt yourself farther," he suggested, but Kail immediately shook her head no.

"No. We have to get to Edorse or whatever and we already have two days of riding left. I don't want to be the one to slow us down," she replied as she poured a bit of water over the wound and proceeded to massage the area around it to wash off the puss and blood, only wincing slightly with pain.

Sighing in defeat Aragorn nodded. "Alright, but only because I know you will fight me on it," he said with a slight snicker. "And it is called _Edoras._"

Kail rolled her eyes, but smiled and continued her work. "Whatever."

Aragorn grinned. "I still think you should wait until we rest to inspect it farther."

"Me too, I was just bored and decided to take a look at it. I figured it needed at least a little bit of a cleaning and some air before then. Don't worry, I'll look at it better when we stop," she agreed and looked back up at him with a smile before putting the cork back in her canteen and handing it back to him.

He watched her briefly as she rewrapped her bandage and tied it before she rested her arm back around his waist with her other one. "So, when are we stopping anyway? My ass is killing me," she laughed.

He grinned, but kept his eyes in front of him where he could see Gandalf speeding on Shadowfax ahead of the company and Legolas and Gimli who rode beside them. "Shortly, I presume. The horses will need rests as well," he replied and Kail nodded.

"Awesome," she grinned and relaxed against the Ranger's back feeling her leg throb in pain slightly. She liked the idea of stopping soon for a rest. Although she hated being a liability, she couldn't deny that she needed to look at her leg properly. Maybe Aragorn had some special herbs or something in that special pouch of his.


	24. You, My Friend, Are A Pain

Apparently, to Aragorn, soon meant _hours_ and according to Gandalf, their horses were Rohan bred, which meant that they could withstand longer hours of running than other horses. _Well, shit n' bricks. 'Ain't that just peachy?_ She had thought when she was informed of this. Although, she couldn't lie. Technically, they did take a break, but that was only to slow the horses down into a walk for an hour, then they were back to galloping.

It was early evening when they finally decided to stop and make camp with only a small fire for warmth. As soon as Kail was off the horse, she stole her canteen that was tied to its saddle and sat by the fire while the other males did the same. Carefully, she untied the bandage and rolled up her pant leg, hissing slightly when there was pressure put on the wound. Legolas and Aragorn had insisted they assist her, but she declined firmly, so they settled for sitting on either side of her just as precaution.

"Look, guys. I don't need babysitters. I'm a healer remember? I can take care of myself," she whined as she finally pulled her rolled up pant leg over the wound. She sat with her bottom half twisted so she was able to see and even though it was difficult and it made her back ache, she didn't complain.

"We are aware of that, _melon nin_, we only wish to see that you are healing correctly," replied Legolas with a charming smile.

"And to assist you with any help you may require," added Aragorn with a playful grin of his own.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Kail couldn't help but tweak a half smile. "I can't believe you guys care that much," she chuckled.

"Why ever not, child?" Inquired Gandalf from on the other side of the fire where he sat next to Gimli who was already getting droopy-eyed while he smoked his pipe.

Kail merely shrugged as she began pouring some water on her wound, careful not to use too much so not to waste it. "Well, I know you're my friends and all, but I know I'm a liability. Don't even try to lie," she said as she saw Gimli's mouth open slightly in protest. "I know I just slow you guys down. I can't fight nearly as well as any of you and I'm injured."

Gimli huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as his beady eyes bore into her. "Ye' got it all wrong, Lass. Yer not a liability and I've seen ye' fight better than many Dwarves I know," the Dwarf grumbled. At that, Kail had to raise a brow and she noticed the others did as well. "Ye' may be injured, but I know if ye' hadn't 'ave bin' the one to kill that Orc that shot ye', it would 'ave bin' me." With a sure nod, the Dwarf stuffed his pipe back in his mouth and began smoking again.

Astonished, Kail looked to her left where Legolas sat, but the Elf Prince merely shrugged, indicating that he was just as shocked as she. Turning back to the Dwarf, her lips curved into a wide grin. "Aw, Gimli, I could just hug you right now," she cooed.

Gimli huffed and grumbled, letting out some smoke. "Well, don't. Dwarves don't get hugged by Pointy Ears."

Laughing, Kail decided she'd just surprise him with one later, whether he liked it or not, and went back to her ministrations on her wound. Setting her canteen down, she turned to Aragorn. "You don't happen to have anything for this, do you?" she asked with a sigh. Grinning, the Ranger pulled a small pouch from his belt and handed it to her. She opened it and dropped a few of the contents from the bag into her hand. They were little green leaves with small buds of whitish purple flowers. Raising an eyebrow, once again, she looked to her friend. "What is this?"

"Ethelas," he replied.

"I've never heard of it. How do I use it?"

"You turn it into a paste."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"You get it wet."

"Jesus Christ, how unspecific can you be, Man?" she groaned and the Ranger laughed, taking the pouch back from her as well as the leaves in her hand giving her a smug look.

"If you let us help, you will be healed faster," he taunted, waving the bag in front of her face.

"Not to mention the pain in your back will subside," cut in Legolas with a knowing smile. Kail's mouth opened and closed a few times in surprise.

"How did you know-?" She was cut off again by her friend.

"I could see it in your face. Now, just lay down and relax, this will be over with soon enough," her Elf friend said with a smile. Grumbling, she did as she was told and lay on her side as her friends treated her. She didn't like being on the receiving end of treatment, it made her feel weak, but she had to obey, unless she wanted to be hogtied.

She watched as Aragorn put a few leaves of Ethelas into his mouth and chewed before taking it out as a little ball, while she felt Legolas gently massage cool water into her wound. Ignoring the pain, she continued to watch curiously as Aragorn spread the balled up mush out on his fingers. _Huh, so it does turn pasty,_ she thought. With as much softness as his rough hands would allow, Aragorn spread the Ethelas paste over the wound causing a horrible stinging to seize her.

"Son of a bitch!" she curse and writhed. Legolas, with his gentle yet firm grip, held her leg still as Aragorn applied the rest of the paste. He surprisingly held it still enough while she kicked her foot out, nearly hitting her friends, and attempted to pull her appendage away.

"This will be over a lot quicker if you stop moving, Kail," suggested Aragorn as he continued to spread the paste.

"Screw you! This fucking hurts!" she shot back but did as she was told and lay as still as she could, biting her lip she stop from crying out again.

When Aragorn was finally done, Legolas carefully wrapped her leg back up with the old bandage considering they had little else to use and after he was done, the Ranger went to go sit with the others. Kail didn't move from her position on her side, facing away from Legolas who remained at her side. The Elf watched his friend as she just lay there, staring off into the dark surrounding their camp and after a few moments when she still said nothing, he moved to her other side and lay down as well to face her.

"What is on your mind, Kail?" he asked softly. Her eyes finally flickered to him and a warm smile spread on her lips.

With a soft sigh she moved her arm to rest her head up on her elbow while Legolas propped his up and used his hand to hold up his head. "Remember back in Lothlórien when we used to stay up all night and talk?" she whispered back.

A smile graced his own lips. "I do. In fact, some of my best memories are from those nights. That is where I learned more about you." With his free hand, he reached over and lifted a lock of her dark hair and fiddled with it. Her smile grew and a warmth filled her at his words.

"Me too," she sighed happily and took the hand that played with her hair in hers, gently roaming her thumb over his soft skin. For some reason, if felt right to do that, to hold his hand, and she couldn't figure out why. For a brief moment she thought herself silly, she sounded like those girls in romance novels who find the perfect man and instantly fall in love. She wondered if that ever happened in real life. As she stared into Legolas' gorgeous blue eyes, she wondered if that was happening to her.

Suddenly, a shocking thought came across her mind. She remembered one night where Legolas asked her if she were seeing anyone, in his own words of course, and how he had been surprised at the mention of rings being a symbol of marriage. If they didn't have any rings for that in Middle-Earth, than what did they use? Curiously, she let her eyes roam over both of his flawless hands and spotted no shiny ring whatsoever.

Taking a calming breath, she kept her gaze on the hand she held in hers, suddenly nervous. "Legolas?"

"Yes, _meleth nin_?" he replied quietly.

"Do you remember that night in Lothlórien when you asked if I was married? And how you had been so shocked that we had rings to signify it?" Her eyes met his timidly, a look he rarely saw from her.

"Yes, of course," he answered with slight confusion.

"Well, I…" she paused, trying to word her question carefully. "Well, I just, um, noticed you're not wearing a ring and I just… I just was wondering if you… If you were um…"

"Married?" he supplied.

"Uh, yeah. Married…" she mumbled to herself, biting her lip softly. She had lowered her eyes in the awkward moment, but now brought them up to hear his answer. "So, are you?"

"No, Kail, I am not married," he replied with a smile. Secretly his heart was fluttering in his chest. It looked as if Kail had been dreading the other answer because after his response, she let out a soft breath and smiled back, almost relieved. Could it be that she truly did feel something for him? Love maybe? "Nor am I betrothed to any maiden."

She grinned at him, her nervousness dissipating. "Oh. Well, that's… Nice. Yeah, nice."

He chuckled and gently pulled away from her hand to brush her cheek gently. "Why inquire such a thing?"

He saw a small blush creep up her cheeks. "I was only curious," she replied. "After all, as far as our friendship goes, I think you know more about me than I do about you."

Ignoring her last statement Legolas raised a teasing brow at her. "Curious? You sounded relieved when you discovered I was neither married nor betrothed to be married"

Her mouth fell open like a fish out of water. "I was not!" At his disbelieving look she glared at him. "I wasn't. I was just curious. After all, you asked me the same thing, remember?" At the end of her sentence she gave him a smug look to which he only laughed.

"Very well, have it your way," he grinned then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now, get some sleep, _meleth nin_. I know you slept last night, but bear with me. We will reach Edoras, I feel, tomorrow evening."

"Alight, _Dad_," she laughed then moved closer to him to place a kiss on his forehead just as he had done to her. "I'll go to sleep, but you have to too."

The Elf Prince chuckled. "I will. Rest now, my friend. Or how you say it: get some shut eye."

Kail snorted at the choice of words that came from him, but did as she was told and pulled her blanket over her while closing her eyes. Legolas wondered briefly why she did that, sleep with her eyes closed, but he was forgetting that his friend was once human and in fact slept with her eyes closed for many years. Smiling, he too pulled his blanket about him and watched her as her breathing evened in slumber.

"Sweet dreams, _meleth nin_," he whispered and as he too fell into sleep, his opened eyes saw her and subconsciously watched over her in protection, as they did many nights.

~.~

Sometime in the middle of the night Aragorn woke and could not find rest again. He dreamed of Arwen again; she was calling to him, asking him to come back to her alive and well. He awoke when she said farewell and since then he could not fall back to sleep. Sitting up from his bedroll he decided that he might as well stay up for watch even though Gandalf was already doing so. His eyes drifted over to the old Wizard and he frowned slightly when he found him standing on the edge of their small camp, staring into the east towards Mordor where a luminous orange veil of clouds rested above the mountains.

Standing, the Ranger went to him, but as he stood he heard a snort and a mumble. Looking to his left he found Kail sprawled out on her bedroll, the thin blanket half-hazardly strewn over her middle, her hair a mess and her mouth open with a small rivulet of drool dribbling from the corner. He had to smile slightly at the adorable, albeit unladylike, picture and shook his head. She was different; there was no mistake about that; perhaps that was why his dear Elvish friend was so drawn to her.

Turning his attention back to Gandalf, Aragorn made his way to him and stood at his side to gaze at the glowing clouds above Mordor. It was a second or two before Gandalf spoke. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape," he said quietly so as to not wake the others then his voice turned into naught but a whisper. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear."

At this, Aragorn turned his gaze to his old Wizard friend as he continued. "Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him," he spoke, louder now. He turned to Aragorn as the Ranger looked away, knowing what he was speaking of and smiled ever so faintly. "The heir of Nûmenor still lives." At that Aragorn turned back to him. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become."

Aragorn looked down briefly at the grassy ground beneath them as Gandalf turned his gaze back to Mordor, the Ranger quickly following suit. "And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong." All the while Gandalf was speaking, Aragorn nodded in understanding, taking all this in with apprehension. It will be difficult; not impossible. "Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But-"

"I know how to make one of those!"

Both males turned at the sudden outburst only to find Kail sitting up, her eyes drooped in exhaustion and her frame wavering slightly. Her hand that was raised when she spoke fell to her side and her mouth fell open again drowsily. The two looked between each other in confusion then Aragorn shrugged and turned back to the Elf. "Kail?" he asked.

The girl giggled then grumbled something else before falling back onto her bedroll with a snore, her leg shooting out to her side as she rolled over onto her stomach. The two chuckled softly, thankful for the little bout of humor amidst a dark conversation, but as they turned back to the mountains that lay under the glowing clouds, they turned somber again.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "But for all their cunning… we have one advantage," he continued. Aragorn looked at him questioningly and the old Wizard smiled at him. "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." As he spoke, Gandalf felt his throat tighten in anxiety. He loved Frodo and he knew that there was an immense chance of him being caught, but the longer he held onto hope, he knew they would win.

Next to him, Aragorn looked to the ground in guilt, knowing when he decided to let Frodo go on his own he was taking a huge risk, but as of yet, his decision had not been in vain. "Do not regret your decision to leave him," said Gandalf consolingly. "Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He is not alone," Aragorn said quietly, looking off towards the ground. When Gandalf looked at him slowly, he looked back. "Sam went with him." Gandalf then smiled.

"Did he?" he asked. Aragorn nodded and the old Wizard's smiled widened. "Did he indeed? Good." Both turned their gazes back to Mordor, but Gandalf's smile never left. "Yes, very good."

Another snore sounded behind them and they turned to find Kail rolling over yet again, mumbling something to herself about 'nachos' and 'plastic'. The two looked at each other again with fond smiles and Aragorn chuckled. "I will tell you one thing, my friend," he said. "We may not have Hobbits with us at the moment, but Kail certainly makes up for their absence."

Gandalf let out a small laugh and shook his head then smirked deviously. "Yes, and it seems to me that there may be a bond between her and our favorite Elf Prince," he agreed.

Aragorn nodded, a smirk forming on his own lips. "Indeed, you have noticed, though neither will admit it to the other."

Gandalf looked to the Ranger with surprise etched on his old wrinkled features. "Indeed? Well, they better come to their senses quickly before they feel the wrath of my staff or your sword for that matter," grumbled the Wizard.

Aragorn chuckled, his eyes never leaving their friend from a different world who just mumbled something about 'spaghetti'. "Are you saying we must use brute force in order for them to confess their love, Gandalf?"

"No, of course not," the Wizard denied. "Merely that they must simply do it quickly before they break each other's hearts."

Turning serious, Aragorn looked to his old Elf friend and found him, as usual, on his side and watching Kail through his sleep. The Prince was, for lack of a better term, head over heals in love and Kail had absolutely no idea. Likewise, it was the same with her. They were both so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they were missing what the other was portraying. It was obvious to anyone but each other.

Finally, the Ranger turned to Gandalf. "Get some sleep, my friend. I will take the rest of the watch this night," he said while placing a hand on his shoulder. The old Wizard nodded in thanks then retired to his bedroll.

In the morning when Aragorn roused the others to continue their journey, Kail only made a slight fuss. She grumbled and complained as usual, but she obliged and hopped on Hasufel after Legolas insisted on checking on her wound. Due to the Ethelas and her Elvin ability to heal quickly, the wound looked much better than the night before and when he was satisfied he helped her mount the horse who nickered happily. Despite her protests Legolas had lifted her onto the saddle and left her to pout while he helped Gimli mount Arod.

"I could have done it myself, you know," she grumbled as Aragorn mounted in front of her. The Man chuckled and smirked at her.

"I am sure Legolas did not want you to jostle your wound and make the next hours more painful for you," he suggested as he took up the reins and allowed Kail to wrap her arms around his waist for security.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't do the same for you guys, I bet," she pouted and rested her cheek against his shoulder blades, still a little drowsy from her rude wake up call that morning. Aragorn had thought it funny to shake her shoulder and inform her that they were being attacked. It took her five minutes to realize that they were all snickering at her and that there actually was no attack.

She had said something crude and very unladylike to them in Spanish. She was glad they had no chance of understanding what it meant.

"Not unless we were extremely injured," chuckled the Ranger.

Huffing in annoyance, Kail just grumbled, "sexist bastards."

Truth be told, she didn't mind being taken care of by Legolas, but she didn't like the feeling of being weak. She didn't like being pampered most of all, but fore some reason when Legolas did it, it made her feel all fluttery in her stomach and her limbs like jell-o. She didn't want to get used to it though. Who knows? Maybe destiny or whatever crap that sent her to Middle-Earth in the first place decided that she really didn't belong and they'd just send her back next time she came across a portal thingy.

She hoped not, she thought sadly. She loved it here; she felt like she belonged and her friends accepted her for who she was. She had actually closer friends in the passed months she'd been in Middle-Earth then she had her whole life on her home world. She didn't want to go back. Ever. She hoped destiny would let her keep what she had.

* * *

Ok, so if anyone has read my profile, I have a FFVII, SephirothOC, story ready to post. It's completely finished and it's half the reason I haven't posted in a while. Also, I have a Thundercats (Anybody remember that show? lol), TygraOC, with a few chapters if anyone's interested. If anyone wants me to post them, let me know in a PM or a review. Thankies!


	25. Will We Be Chased By Pitchforks?

Hours later, Kail and her friends found themselves cresting a hill just beyond Meduseld, the buildings atop the high hill peeking over its rounded top. During their journey the former human had fallen asleep, held onto the horse by Aragorn who had gripped her relaxed wrists to keep her steady, but now as they were just minutes away from their destination, he shook her gently to rouse her. She snorted unceremoniously and straightened instantly, her eyes drooped lazily.

"What happened? What did I miss?" she slurred sleepily while wiping a small dribble of spit off her chin with her lips twisted slightly in disgust.

"Nothing as of yet, but we are coming upon Edoras, Kail," replied Aragorn and she nodded with a yawn.

"Coolies," he mumbled as Aragorn slowed Hasufel with the other horses at the top of the hill. Looking passed her chauffer, as she liked to call him, she spotted an enormous hill with a wooden gate protecting the inside from intruders and many houses lined up the sides for a village. It was like San Francisco packed into one little hill as a representation model. It was interesting yet kind of freaky at the same time in her opinion.

"Edoras," said Gandalf as they all gazed at the village with its palace overlooking it. "And the golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." As he spoke, Kail easily spotted the disdain in Gandalf's voice. She could tell he was still immensely disappointed in Saruman's drive for power. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

With that, the Wizard kicked Shadowfax into a run and the others followed suit, but Kail was a little thrown off with Gandalf's last words. "Wait a minute, does that mean we're going to be chased around the place by crazy village people with pitchforks?" she asked worriedly and Aragorn chuckled before shaking his head.

"I highly doubt so, my friend," he said with a smile and Kail let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god. I'd rather not have another stab wound in my body until the one I have now heals," she grumbled, giving her leg a small death glare as if it was its entire fault. Aragorn merely shook his head and smiled as they continued their journey.

By the time they reached the gates of Edoras, Kail was practically bouncing with giddiness. She hadn't seen another human besides Aragorn since she came to Middle-Earth and was excited to see what humans were like in this world. Aragorn wasn't good enough for an assumption to go by considering he was incredibly nice and practically perfect. No race is like that. Unless you're an Elf; minus herself of course. She probably put a black mark on their spotless record.

They slowed as they came upon the gates and while Aragorn was distracted with staring curiously at a ripped flag on the ground, Kail was eagerly trying to see passed the gates and passed her friends to see the people. But what she saw when they finally crossed the threshold surprised her. _This_ was definitely not what she expected to see.

Every villager that they passed was dressed in black. Not the majority; _everyone_. She didn't see a single color besides the brown of the dead barren grass underneath their feet and the pale peachy complexion of their skin. Her excited demeanor diminished quickly and replaced by a solemn one, feeling sadness grow in her chest. She watched as the villagers stopped their tasks and stared back at them, their faces devoid of any happiness or joy. The children didn't play out on the street with a ball of some kind and instead sat on the porches of their homes where their mothers peeked through the doorways curiously.

Frowning in confusion, Kail watched as a woman in her early fifties attempted to step towards her and her friends only to be held back by her husband. A frantic desperate look crossed the woman's face before she turned back to look at Kail, her clear blue eyes desperate and pleading to her as if asking her something. Her graying hair was frayed terribly and blowing wildly in the wind and her wrinkling fingers clasped before her chest and shook slightly. The former human's brows furrowed more at this and she watched as the woman continued to stare at her before her view was blocked by a house as they rounded a small corner.

Not a single word was spoken as they approached the Golden Hall. The villagers continued to stare and the travelers continued to feel dreadful chills up their spines. It was only before they reached the stables just beyond the Golden Hall did one of them finally speak. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," muttered Gimli mockingly as his eyes scanned over the villagers.

The wind blew at Kail's hair as she dismounted Hasufel in the stables and as they exited, her eyes immediately scanned the area for that woman she had seen earlier, but had no such luck. For some reason, Kail had to know where that woman was; she had to know why she had so wanted to come to her. She wanted to know why she felt like she did and why she wanted to talk to the woman. She was just an old lady, what could she possibly know about her?

"Are you coming, Kail?" asked a soft feathery voice beside her causing her to jump slightly in surprise as she turned to find Legolas staring at her curiously. She had apparently been thinking too much when she was looking for that woman and didn't notice him come up beside her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming," she replied as they started up the stairs after the others. The Elf Prince fell in step beside her.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted," he commented worriedly and Kail only smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. It's just these people are kind of bumming me out, you know?" she shrugged.

"Bumming… you out? Forgive me, I do not understand," he said slowly, his perfect brows furrowing.

Kail snorted slightly in laughter and shook her head. "They're depressing me is a better term, I guess."

"Ah. Well, do not let it get you too depressed or you will start to _bum_ me out," he smiled as if he sounded clever, but it only made Kail laugh. She loved it when he used Earth slang; it just sounded hilarious coming from him. Several people around them gave her odd looks so she had to cover her giggles with her hand.

"I love it when you're around, Legolas. You always know how to make me smile," she whispered after her fit of giggles had subsided and that caused him to smile wider at her, his shining blue orbs lighting up instantly.

"And I love to be able to. What kind of friend would I be if I could not?" he asked rhetorically.

"Aw, come on, Lego. You're not just a friend, you're my _best friend_. I'd hug you right now, but there are people watching us," she said as she eyed the crowds around them. Soldiers sat upon their horses with their swords, villagers stood just outside their homes with their brooms or laundry baskets and-oh, dear god, there was one by a haystack with a pitch fork…

Quickly, Kail and Legolas ascended the rest of the stairs with the others and stood at the top before the doors where there were guards that stood on either side. The two Elves had grown somber as the travelers lined up before the doors and watched as a guard stepped forward as if to greet them, but he didn't say a word as he just stared at Gandalf.

"Tell King Théoden that Gandalf the Grey seeks his audience," the old Wizard said calmly while gripping his staff a little tighter next to him. Earlier that day, Gandalf had thrown a thick grey cloak over his white one to conceal it. To the rest of Middle-Earth he was still known as Gandalf the Grey and obviously no one knew of his death and rebirth. Until the time called for it, he would be Gandalf the Grey and not Gandalf the White.

The guard merely turned and entered the hall only to return minutes later with a group, the man in front the only one not wearing a helmet and was rather round. His red hair and beard was thick and blew slightly in the harsh wind. Gandalf smiled upon seeing the man and nodded in greeting. The man did not return the gesture.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said as if it pained him to say it. The old Wizard's smile fell and he looked at the man with confusion. "By order of Grima Wormtongue," he added. His voice held a hint of disdain at saying the man's name and his lip curled back slightly before it was replaced with a thin hard line.

Gandalf made a sound of acknowledgement before nodding to the rest of his party, signaling them to remove their weapons. As the four began to pull off their gear, the guards surrounding the man that had spoken stepped forward to collect them. Although Kail hated the fact that she had to hand Ithilwen over to some greasy guy that probably didn't know he smelled like a dying animal, she complied and carefully handed over the Elvin blade, making sure to give the man a glare for good measure. Beside her, Legolas did the same, but made a show of removing his numerous weapons by flipping them around expertly.

When it was all done and over with, Kail crossed her arms and pouted, already feeling light without her sword strapped to her waist and watched as the men stepped back behind their leader who looked at Gandalf who merely smiled in satisfaction. "You're staff," the man said after eyeing the white stick.

"Hm?" asked Gandalf and glanced at his staff before looking back at the man giving him a slightly pleading look. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick," he said almost making Kail giggle. If anyone needed a walking stick, it would be her with her clumsiness. The old bugger had more grace than she did.

The man in front of him gave him a disbelieving look before complying and turning with his men back to the doors. When no one was looking, Gandalf turned to his friends and winked with a small smile. As the guards opened the doors to the Golden Hall, Legolas took hold of Gandalf's left arm to 'keep him steady' as if his frail bones would shatter any moment and the old Wizard would fall helpless to the floor. The guard that led them in bowed before stepping to the side and letting them pass.

At the far end of the hall, Kail could see a throne and in it, what looked to be a corpse. Before she could think that these people had some freaky voodoo going on and thought they were taking orders from a king (which was in fact a corpse of one), she saw the being move. She realized upon closer inspection that the corpse was actually a person; frail, old, pale and looked like he was about to fall over dead any second. His blue eyes were glassy and fogged over and he hunched in his seat as if he already was dead.

Next to the throne was a wooden chair that seated a disgusting looking creature. The man was pale, his hair dark and stringy as if he hadn't washed it in months and his eyes were grey and beady like a rodent's. He looked almost as sickly as the King beside him, but he was able to lean over to his liege and whisper quickly, his eyes never leaving the guests that entered the hall. His robes were black and thick and peeking out from the sleeves Kail could see disgusting fingers that bore even more disgusting fingernails that where sharp and chipped and looked as if they were decaying.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," said Gandalf sarcastically and loud enough for the King at the other end of the hall to hear.

The icky thing beside the ruler of Rohan spoke to the King in hushed tones before Théoden lifted his head slightly. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" he asked slowly then looked to Grima for clarification who turned back to him.

"A just question, my liege," he said with a nod before he released his grip on the armrest of Théoden's throne and stood, his voice rising. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." He stood and slowly made his way down the steps from the throne and out of the corner of her eye Kail could see groups of men on either side of them watching and following them up the hall as they came closer. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon; she felt it in her gut. "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

By now, Gandalf and his group had made it to the end of the hall where they met Grima on equal ground. His purple lips quivered slightly as he attempted to stare Gandalf down, but the old Wizard grimaced at the sight of him. "Be silent," he ordered sharply. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Grima's eyes widened slightly in fear and he slowly closed his lips. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Gandalf lifted his staff and the stark whiteness of it stood out sharply in the dark atmosphere. Instantly, Grima's demeanor changed and fear clouded his features as he stared at the staff and backed away. "His staff," he whispered fearfully then looked at the guards in the hallways with anger. "I _told_ you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Instantly, the men from behind the pillars burst out and attacked the travelers and Kail had to duck when a rather meaty fist was aimed for her head. As Gandalf stepped closer to Théoden, the rest battled the men that had attacked while Grima cowered by a pillar. The men attempted to get at Gandalf, but the rest of them were too quick and knocked them down before they had the chance.

"Théoden," said Gandalf loudly as he approached the throne and lifted his hand. "Son of Thengel." The King sat up slightly, but it seemed to tire him and he slouched again. "Too long have you sat in the Shadows." By the time Gandalf reached the steps to the throne all the men that had attacked were on the stone floor either unconscious or moaning in pain. Gimli let out a growl and kicked a man down that had attempted to sit up and then raced towards Grima who was trying to crawl away.

The Dwarf placed a heavy boot on the man's chest as he squirmed and quivered in fear. "I would stay still if I were you," he growled menacingly.

Kail still struggled with one man on the floor who she had in a severe headlock with her legs wrapped around his waist to hold him still better as she was much lighter than him and he could easily throw her off. The man struggled fiercely and she released one arm quickly to strike at his head with her elbow. The grizzly bear fell unconscious, his body going limp and she slackened her body in fatigue before pushing him off and standing.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf spat and the King looked at the Wizard with hooded eyes that bore nothing but contempt. She could tell that this was not the real King of Rohan; this was something else. The White Wizard raised a hand towards the King and lowered his head while closing his eyes. "I release you from this spell."

But the old bag of bone slowly began to laugh. A weak cackling sound that echoed around the room and caused Gandalf to lift his head and look at him with surprise. The rest of the travelers too looked at each other with confusion. Gandalf's hand that was shaking with the effort of his magic slowly lowered and he stared the King down as he continued to laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he cackled. Offended and realizing that it was not the King speaking, Gandalf threw off his grey cloak and the hall was filled with a magnificent bright light that almost blinded Kail with her sensitive eyes. The brilliant glow caused the King to cry out in pain and the power of it thrust him back against his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," said Gandalf, his arms spread wide and his voice threateningly slow then he pointed the end of his staff at the King and he shot back against his throne again when he tried to lean forward. Gandalf stepped up to the stairs to now be on the same level as the throne.

Suddenly, a blonde woman dressed in white appeared from one of the corridors to the left of the throne and when she passed and the pillars and saw what was happening, she attempted to race towards the King, but was stopped by Aragorn who grabbed hold of her arms. Her wide, doe like eyes were wide with worry and she only struggled slightly against Aragorn's grip for a moment until the Ranger implored her to wait. The woman turned her attention back to the scene before her and anxiously watched it unfold.

"If I go, Théoden dies," said the King only it was not his voice. It was rough, but strong with hate and anger, much different from the weak croaky voice of the King before. He was possessed.

Gandalf thrust his staff towards the man again and the force of its magic pushed him back against the throne so much that it began to creak with effort. "You did not kill me; you will not kill him," ordered Gandalf. With much effort, Saruman/Théoden leaned forward to glare murderously at him.

"Rohan is mine," declared the possessed King and with another thrust he was thrown back against his seat.

"Be gone," growled the White Wizard and both stared each other down, neither willing to give up. Finally, with his last ounce of strength left, the Saruman possessed King leaped forward, but Gandalf lifted his staff and the end touched his forehead causing a bright flash of light to erupt between them. Suddenly the King fell back into his throne and slouched weakly. Gandalf lowered his staff and let out an exhausted sigh of relief.

Théoden groaned and began to fall forward in his seat, but the blonde woman that was in Aragorn's hold escaped and dashed towards him and caught him before he fell. She helped him sit back up and the King took deep breaths as his body shook. Everyone in the hall watched in fascination as Théoden slowly began to return to his former glory. His graying hair turned more golden and shortened in length, his stark white skin turned more peach and most of his wrinkles disappeared. His cloudy, lifeless eyes cleared and then focused on the woman holding him upright. She smiled joyously, tears in her eyes.

The King looked her over, recognition coming to the surface. "I know your face," he whispered and smiled suddenly. "Éowyn." Her smile grew brighter and she placed her hands on the sides of his head in a loving gesture. "Éowyn…"

Gandalf stepping down from the steps brought the King's attention to him and he looked upon him with wonder. "Gandalf?" he asked softly.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," said the Wizard still slightly breathless from the strength of the magic used. Slowly the King began to stand with the woman, Éowyn, as help. Kail smiled brightly at the majestic sight and wanted to clap her hands and giggle like a little girl, but she'd have to keep her lunacy at a minimum in this place for the time being.

"Dark have been by dreams of late," said the King almost to himself then he looked down at his thick calloused hands and flexed his fingers almost in awe.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," commended Gandalf with a raised eyebrow. The same man that had brought them through the door suddenly stepped up beside the Wizard and graciously presented an elegant yet strong sword to the Rohanian ruler.

Théoden touched the pommel of the sword slowly as if unsure then his hand moved to grasp the handle with confidence and slowly pulled the strong metal from its sheath. Guards moved closer and Kail's grin grew wider with every second as the King of Rohan lifted the blade before him and roamed his now clear eyes over the shining blade fondly. His eyes then narrowed at what seemed to be a memory and his glower moved to that of Grima whose hood was held firmly in Gimli's grasp keeping him in place. The sorry excuse for a man trembled at his King's anger and he drew back even as guards approached with a single nod from their King and grasped his arms in a death grip.


	26. I Just Saw A Dead Guys Junk!

Grima let out a painful cry as he was thrown by the guards down the steps of Edoras and rolled until he stopped on the landing where the stairs turns. Landing on his back he curled his hands to his chest and cried out again, a small dribble of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. The action startled many a villager close by and they all stopped their tasks to watch as their King slowly stepped down the stairs, his sword gripped firmly in his strong fingers. The guards, Éowyn and the travelers gathered at the top of the stairs to watch as well.

"I've only…" started the little creature pleadingly as he crawled backwards down the steps, "ever served you, My Lord." Théoden slowly walked after him, Gandalf and Aragorn a few paces behind.

"You're leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" growled the King, his brows drawn in anger. By now, the villagers had gathered at the base of the steps and watched with bated breaths.

"Send me not from your sight," pleaded Grima, but the King would hear none of it and raised his sword to strike, but as he brought it down, Aragorn stepped in and grabbed the Kings arms and stopped the blow.

"No, My Lord! No, My Lord," he said even as the King struggled against him. It was obvious the King wanted nothing more than to see the little worm's death be done by his hands. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." At that the King stopped struggling and with an assuring nod from Aragorn lowered the sword as Grima lifted himself to his knees waveringly, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

Aragorn reached out to him to help him stand, but Grima merely spit in his hand, stood and fled the other way as Aragorn waved his hand in disgust and wiped the saliva on his tunic. "Get out of my way!" shouted the pale man as he burst through the observing crowd. Growling from the top step, Kail wished she hand her sword with her so she could chase after him and give him a good reason to run away.

"That son of a bitch," she mumbled angrily, her fists clenching at her sides. Beside her, Legolas reached over and grasped her hand to help calm her down.

"Be still, _meleth nin_. You cannot go after him," he whispered softly and it made her growl.

"Why not? All I'm going to do is castrate his cowardly ass," she said sweetly, but her deep frown gave away to her anger.

"No," he said sternly. "Now, please calm yourself." Finally complying, Kail let her fists relax and she let out a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she smiled at Legolas in thanks which he returned with his own dashing grin.

"Hail, Théoden King!" cried a guard and instantly, every guard and villager in attendance fell to one knee in a bow followed by Aragorn. The rest on the staircase bowed their heads in respect, but the King's mind seemed to be elsewhere as he turned and scanned all that were around him. His eyes then narrowed slightly in worry.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked himself quietly and then there was silence…

Kail blinked and looked at everyone around her whose eyes were suddenly downcast. Éowyn put a hand to her lips to stifle a sob and tears leaked from her eyes and Kail's curiosity was piqued. Leaning slightly towards Legolas, she lowered her voice to not be heard by the soldiers on her other side.

"Who's Théodred?" she asked softly.

"The King's son is my guess and by the reactions of his subjects, I do not think he is well," he replied just as quietly. Kail frowned as a chill ran up her spine and she wondered exactly what happened to this Théodred guy. Looking passed Legolas towards Éowyn she saw the woman's tears continue to flow free and decided that there was no way she was asking her.

"Gamling," called the King from the landing and all attention was drawn to him as the soldier that had led the travelers into Meduseld earlier stepped before the King and bowed. "Gamling, where is my son?"

"My Lord…" started the soldier, "while you were… unavailable… Prince Théodred and his company were ambushed by a band of Orcs. Lord Éomer's company found them and the Prince was the only survivor." At this point, Gamling paused and looked away from Théoden in shame. "We tried to save him, My Lord…"

Théoden's body shook with uneven breaths and he placed the back of his hand to his mouth with grief. He closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment then looked back at Gamling. "When did he pass?"

"Last night, My Lord," Gamling replied softly and bowed his head. The King paused and looked off to the side before straightening his shoulders and gripping his sword tighter. Gandalf approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. The King gave him a nod of thanks before moving to Gamling.

"Prepare the funeral. We will have a ceremony for my son in the morning," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," responded the soldier then he turned to his men to give them orders as the King made his way up the steps followed quickly by Gandalf and Aragorn. When they reached the top where Éowyn, Legolas and Kail stood they stopped and Kail gave the King a sympathetic look. Only briefly looking her over he then turned to Éowyn and they entered the hall together with the travelers close behind.

Legolas stayed by her side as they entered and the heavy doors were closed behind them. All were silent with only the occasional sniffle from Éowyn. The King made his way to his throne where he sat with Éowyn at his side and ran his hand down his face as he closed his eyes. He let out a long sigh and then reopened his blue shimmering eyes and stared at the travelers that had gathered in front of him.

"Rest, my friends," he said quietly as if afraid his voice would give away his grief. "Take food and water then in the morning we shall bury my son." His voice faltered slightly at the end and Kail saw his atom's apple bob as he swallowed his tears. He cleared his throat before turning to Éowyn. "If it is too much to ask, my dear, I would like you to prepare Théodred's body for the ceremony."

"Yes, my lord," she said with a bow then turned to leave the room but then Kail suddenly stepped away from her group towards the royals a look of sadness drawn over her features.

"Wait, Éowyn," she said and when all eyes were drawn to her she immediately felt like an ant under elephants. "I mean, _Lady Éowyn_, sorry," she amended awkwardly. "Would you like some help? In exchange for letting us stay?"

Éowyn looked surprised by the offer and looked to her uncle whose eyes remained on the Elf. "You and your company have done enough as payment, but if you wish to assist Éowyn, then it is not for me to decide," said Théoden with slight surprise as well. He turned his eyes to his niece and the blonde nodded slowly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," she said softly before turning and gliding out of the hall with Kail close behind. The travelers looked to one another with faint smiles as they watched the women exit.

"Gandalf, mayhap you should introduce me to your companions," said the King suddenly. The old Wizard lifted his head to the ruler then nodded.

"Of course, my friend. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin," presented the Wizard as he nodded to each of his friends. He could see the King nodding his head and when Gandalf was done, he glanced at the door the Elf had disappeared through with his niece.

"And the Lady Elf that is with you?" inquired Théoden.

"Kail, from the Woodland realm as well," answered Aragorn.

"Ah, so she is your wife then, Master Elf?" said the King as he looked at Legolas. The Princes ears immediately reddened and he averted his eyes. Such an innocent question and all he could manage to do was blush.

"Nay, my Lord, she is not," he replied softly with a shake of his head.

"Though he'd rather like that wouldn't he?" snickered Gimli from behind him. Legolas kicked his leg out behind him and smiled in satisfaction when the Dwarf let out a grunt of pain and surprise.

~.~

"What is your name?" asked Éowyn after a few minutes causing Kail to pause in what she was doing. The two women's journey to the room Théodred's body was lying in almost seemed to take forever for neither of them spoke until just now. The blonde was looking at the Elf as she held a metal chest plate in her hands and she blinked her gorgeous blue eyes.

Fiddling with the chainmail that she had just finished pulling over Théodred's corpse she plastered on a slightly nervous smile. "Kail," she replied.

"Lady Kail..." Éowyn looked away to continue her work and didn't speak for many moments. During the silence, the Elf wondered if the woman was going to say any more until she stood straight and moved over to the corner where the was a pile of armor. "From where do you hail, my Lady?"

"It's just Kail," she said softly. "And I'm, uh, from Mirkwood," she added after a slight pause. She twitched a smile at the woman, but she gave none back.

"And is that your husband out in the throne room?" she questioned. Kail froze and began to stutter as her cheeks burned and she stared at Éowyn who only tilted her head curiously.

"Uh, n-no! No no no no no," Kail laughed embarrassedly. "Legolas is not my husband. Hell we're not even courting or whatever you call it."

"Well, you two could have fooled me," replied the woman as she strapped a shin guard to her cousin's leg followed by another one. Kail continued to blush, but was relieved when Éowyn said nothing more about it. It took them only a few more minutes until they were finished and stood back to look at the breathless man lying still on the bed.

He was incredibly pale and even his lips held no color. His blonde hair that had once been tangled was brushed and delicately placed around his head like a halo. Kail could tell that when alive, Théodred was a handsome young man and was probably around the same age as her. So young to be leaving this world, something Kail had seen many times at the hospital, but had never become easier to handle. As they had undressed and redressed him, her eyes had scanned his wound and decided that there was no way not even she could have healed him. With the proper equipment from back on Earth it might have been possible, but even then, there would have been too much blood loss. She was surprised he didn't die the instant his intestines were pierced.

"Come. I will find you something to eat," said Éowyn, the grief returning to her voice as she turned and exited the room with Kail right behind her.

"That's not necessary. I'm not that hungry," she lied and the woman gave her a disbelieving look. Truthfully, Kail was starving out of her mind, but she didn't want Éowyn to do more than was necessary. "Really, I'm fine. I'll just take a look around the castle if you don't mind."

"Not at all," said the blonde and with that she turned and glided down the hallway without another word. Despite the rather depressing situation, Kail couldn't help but admire the woman. She had more grace than her and she wasn't even and Elf.

That's just so not fair, she thought.

_I'll tell you what's not fair; me sitting here wondering when you're going to make that move when if you'd just let me play, it would be done already._

Kail mentally groaned, oh, not you again.

_Yeah, it's me, Hormones. What's up, buttercup?_

What do you think? I just dressed a dead guy.

_Sounds like fun. Anyway, you really should make a move already. I know how badly you blushed when she wondered if you and Lego were married._

That's only natural.

_Denial. Anyways, make the damn move already! I'm going crazy here!_

Fine, you know what? If it will make you shut up and leave me alone, I'll do it.

… _Seriously?_

Yes.

_Truly?_

Yes! For God's sake!

_Wow, I didn't think you'd give in that easy, but hey, I'm not complaining! Ciao!_

Thank God…

Now that that was finally done with now she actually had to muster up the courage to… do what exactly? You can't exactly go on a date with an Elvish Prince from another world. They court, yeah, but Kail had no idea _how_ to court. Do you still go to dinner? How could they go to dinner in a place where there are no restaurants? Do they take walks on the beach? What beach? Oh, yeah, the imaginary one in her mind where her hormones rested. How the hell could she even make a move when she didn't know what move to make? She gave Legolas hugs and little pecks on the cheek all the time, so that would be no surprise and it's not like she could just outright kiss him, could she?

Of course, the Man, er Elf, in question chose that moment to come around the corner and spot her in her little dilemma. "Kail!" he exclaimed in delight and a smile lit his face and Kail couldn't help but do the same as he came up to her and placed gentle hands on her arms. "There you are, I've been searching for you."

"Oh, Éowyn and I just finished dressing Théodred," she replied solemnly. Legolas' happy demeanor fell slightly as well and he glanced at the door her eyes had fallen on. She drew them away suddenly and back to his. "How's the King?"

"Grieving, but he has not shed a tear," he sighed.

"Too bad. I know tears don't help anything, but they make one feel better after a while," she whispered suddenly feeling depressed. She forgot all about 'making a move' and wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist and hugged him, placing her cheek to his warm chest. He in return wrapped his own around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head, his one hand slowly running up and down her back causing her to shiver slightly.

"Tears let out part of the grief," he agreed quietly.

Kail sighed and closed her eyes slowly, snuggling herself closer to his chest. "I couldn't imagine losing a child…" she said softly. Legolas' arms tightened around her and she felt him kiss the crown of her head.

"Nor can I, _meleth nin_," he replied.

Pulling away after a few moments, Kail looked up at him through glassy eyes and he smiled at her and as he brushed some stray hairs behind her ear, his fingers coming into contact with her tip and she held her breath as she felt something akin to a shock run through her body and seem to pool in a very sensitive area…

Trying to ignore it she cleared her throat. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Legolas furrowed his brows in confusion and stared at her. "What does what mean?"

"_Meleth nin;_ you've never told me what it meant," she replied.

"Oh…" he said quietly and she could see a blush start to brush across his perfect cheeks. "I-it's nothing..."

"Hey, I just saw a dead guy's junk; give me a break here!" she laughed.

"His what?" Legolas' eyebrow shot up wondering what 'junk' meant, but he dismissed it. As experienced with her slang as he was, he fingured he was better off not knowing. "Forget I even said it."

"But you say it all the time," she pressed, but when Legolas didn't answer she decided now wasn't the time. "Never mind. Let's walk around; I want to know what this place looks like." As she pulled way their arms slid away from each other, but before they were completely separated, she reached down and took a hold of his hand. She saw him look at their intertwined hands with surprise, but ignored the look he gave her or else she would have blushed brighter than an exit sign at the hospital.

As they walked, there was little talking and they just enjoyed each other's presence as they explored the not so complicated castle. It was not awkward, but Kail kept biting her lip wondering if this was the kind of move her hormones had been talking about. Anything was better than instigating a kiss that might not be returned. She would die if that happened. Hers and Legolas' relationship would be ruined and everything would just be incredibly different. He'd look at her differently and she wouldn't be able to bear the disappointment in his eyes every time he looked at her.

Legolas was extremely surprised, although joyous, at the fact that Kail had taken his hand. Hers felt so natural in his and he was going to enjoy if for as long as possible as they made their way around Meduseld. Earlier when he held her in his arms he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he knew it would most likely be rejected and he wouldn't be able to bear it. Everything would change with them and she'd no longer be able to look him in the eyes again. He'd never again be able to see those gorgeous emerald eyes staring so innocently and happily into his. Never again would he feel the warmth of her embrace or breathe in the mind numbing scent of her dark luscious hair.

When the two had finally made it back to the throne room they joined their friends who were enjoying an evening meal at one of the benches to the side of the room. They sat down next to each other, forgetting to release each others' hands in the process and began to talk and relish in the meal that was presented in the middle of the table. Kail had immediately dug into the fruits and greens and although they could not compare to the deliciousness that was from Lothlórien, she didn't complain. Their friends noticed their hands when the Elves had walked in and continued to notice the fact that they still did not let go as they ate and talked. It brought secret smiles to their faces, but they said no word about it for they also noticed that neither of them even bothered to let go, as if it were natural.

This made Aragorn happy. He, as well as Gandalf and Gimli, had seen the growing attraction and love between the two Elves and he had no intention of getting in the way. Of course, if he did not see the two share a kiss soon he was ready to hold them at sword point and force them to confess their love. He wanted nothing more than to see his friends happy and he knew that the only way he would see that is if they knew of each others' love. He was pretty sure that if Legolas presented coffee and this thing called chocolate to Kail as well as confess his love, she would likely pull him to her and they would make love for the rest of the night. She had mentioned at one point that chocolate was the key to her heart.

Legolas had asked him what this chocolate was, but as Aragorn had no clue, the Prince was left to sulk.

Oh, it will be an interesting day the day they finally discover their love for each other, Aragorn thought with a silent snicker.


	27. Crazies At A Funeral

The next morning Kail woke in a depression. Her movements were slow as she got up from her bedroll that was laid next to Aragorn's in the small room she shared with her friends. It was a little cramped but it wasn't like she was claustrophobic or anything. She stretched her back with a yawn and looked out the tiny window, minus the glass, that sat high above her set in the thick grey stone of the castle. Dim light poured in, evidence that the day would be a dreary one and it made the female Elf's mood even sourer. She figured that it was something to do with being an Elf that made her crave the sunlight so badly or then it could be the sad and mood crushing day that was surely ahead of her.

What is so different about this day for Kail, may you ask? Well, I shall share with you, dear friend. Today is Théodred's funeral. Yup. The son of the King of Rohan's body will be buried today, pale and still and, well, just all around dead. Kail might not have known the Prince personally or at all, but she still felt sad that such a young life had to be taken. Considering she worked in a hospital she should be used to the death of people, but truthfully it never got any easier. She felt the same heart wrenching pain every time she saw that lifeless body covered by a white sheet.

Sighing deeply, Kail made her way out of the room to the throne room where she would find a nice hearty breakfast as well as her companions. They still rose much earlier than she and although she was proud of herself for getting up much earlier than she was used to, she was still not as much of an early riser as her friends. Yawning as she shuffled into the throne room she spotted her friends seated and talking quietly. They looked up as she entered and gave her half smiles, all a little gloomy for the coming morning events.

"Good morning, Kail," greeted Aragorn as she sat down on the bench beside Legolas.

"Mmm 'morning," she grumbled and picked an apple from the tray on the middle of the table.

"Sleep well?" questioned Legolas.

"Like a baby," she replied then took a rather huge chunk of the fruit in one bite. As she chewed her deliciously sweet breakfast she looked over to the throne but found it empty. "Where's Théoden?" she added after she swallowed.

"No doubt preparing for the ceremony," answered Gandalf from next to Aragorn.

Kail's sour mood worsened and she scowled. She looked at the apple in her hand; frowned some more then set it on the table and rolled it away from her. Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smacked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. The Elf glanced at the apple then back to his friend and scanned her expression.

"Are you not going to finish that?" he asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"No," she said flatly. "I don't think I'll be able to hold anything down for a while." Her face contorted and her hand absent mindedly rubbed her stomach.

Legolas' arm came around her waist and he pulled Kail to his side. The dark haired Elf rested her head on his shoulder as the blonde rubbed gentle circles on her side to sooth her. He smiled slightly. "You can handle death before your eyes; gruesome deaths no less, and yet you cannot eat when you think of a funeral of someone you have never met?" he asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

Kail snorted and snuggled closer to him. "This is different," she sighed.

"How?" he continued.

"I know Théodred was a good man and fought for his country, but Orcs, Goblins and whatever other creepy disgusting creatures that hide in the dark ready to eat my insides are just that. They have no morals, no compassion and never amounted to anything good in their hopefully short lives," she explained, not caring that the others were probably staring at her with surprised eyebrows raised. "Honestly, I don't see them to have any purpose other than to be the contrast to the good in this world."

Maybe it was just the fact that she had seen people get hurt, been a victim of their weapons, and seen just how brutal Orcs and Goblins could be, but Kail held no sympathy for any creature of the dark if they were suffering or dead. In her mind they were worse than Hitler and Osama Bin Laden put together because these creatures really _didn't _have feelings or morals. They were the lackeys of the top bad guys; the ones that did the dirty work. And it was really dirty work.

"When there is light there must always be darkness," Gandalf said, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to look up from where she stared at the table to his old wrinkled face.

"Like when there's sunlight there's always shadow?" she clarified and was absently aware when Legolas' warm hand on her waist moved slightly. She tried to ignore it as best as possible and concentrate on Gandalf, but it proved to be difficult.

"Precisely," smiled the old Wizard.

"So, then, I guess the battle is never really over," she sighed. So much for 'world peace'.

"In a sense, no," replied Aragorn. "There will always be something new to test your strength and resolve."

"Yippy," she grumbled sarcastically and absently played with the edge of Legolas' shirt as his arm held her comfortably tight to his side. She liked being there; it made her feel safe and secure.

The group went silent then, except for Gimli's loud chewing of his breakfast of meat, potatoes and bacon, and his random loud burp here and there. She almost giggled every time Legolas flinched slightly at the offending noise and held her closer as if that would somehow make the Dwarf stop. Of course, Gimli must have noticed this because every time the Elf Prince flinched his incessant chewing became louder as well as his belches.

It came to the point where she could feel Legolas so tense that she feared he would suddenly loose his cool composure and snap at the Dwarf and a heated argument of who the better race was would ensue. She attempted to distract him by trying to draw his attention away from the shorter being and to her by intertwining her hand with his that rested on her waist and resting the other on his lap. That didn't seem to work.

Legolas' breath hitched when he felt her warm fingers lace with his and her other rest on his thigh. The close contact with her made him more tense than the Dwarf next to him ever could. In fact, the Dwarf and his annoying noises were forgotten to him the instant Kail's palm made contact with his leg; dangerously close to his groin…

The Elf Prince of Mirkwood always thought of himself as very in control, but around this Human turned Elf Maiden… he found his control slipping. Many a time throughout the day, he wanted nothing more than to hold her to him, kiss her tender lips, run his hands through her silky hair and hear her soft voice utter words of love for only his ears. He only wished she felt the same way for him. For now, he'd settle with as much contact as she would grant him.

_Not a good idea, Kail_, she snorted to herself as the heat from Legolas' leg and hand matched her own. She was tempted to lift his hand and kiss his fingers tenderly one by one, she wanted to pull his head down and taste those sultry lips of his that were always full of smiles for her, and, some curiously dirty part of her that made her blush madly, wanted to move her hand on his thigh just the slightest to the right to see just how _big_ he was. But he was her friend and that was definitely not what friends did. Copping a feel of your best friend's junk was not a very good way to keep them 'just a friend'.

She thanked whatever deity that was up there when King Théoden entered the throne room and the group was forced to stand in greeting, causing Legolas and her to separate. The King was dressed in the finest Rohanian leathers there were to offer, but his expression was solemn and dark. Aragorn and Gandalf immediately stepped to his side to offer their condolences and the Elves and Dwarf slowly moved around the table to do the same. The King gave the smallest of smiles and thanked them then they were off to the funeral, a whole new wave of depression settling over them.

The funeral was held behind the castle, down the hill and on the other side of another set of gates much smaller and less elaborate than the ones at the front of the village. There were mounds all over the area covered in delicate white flowers; Kail could only guess they were the King's forefathers under those little hills of dirt and a wave of peace flowed through her. It was the kind of peace one experienced when walking through a cemetery; calm and serenity. Legolas held her hand as they walked with their friends in silence, both refusing to hinder contact once they had that taste in the dining hall and though many a villager they passed gave them curious looks they ignored them and focused on Théodred's funeral. The King spoke little, only nodding and giving thanks to those who approached him and offered their condolences. Kail figured he feared he would suddenly break down and he would not want to do such a thing in front of his loyal subjects.

By mid-morning, the entire village was present and they lined up from the gates all the way to the prepared spot where Théodred's body would be placed and covered with mounds of dirt; the doors to his tomb closed forever. The nobles were placed at the edges of the line where there was a path created for the carrying of Théodred's body and Kail and her friends stood behind the King at the top of the hill where the procession would begin.

When the procession began, Kail felt her eyes well with tears and she clung to Legolas' arm, he in return held her hand tightly to let her know he was there, her shoulder to cry on. She hated showing weakness in front of him, but at the same time felt relieved that he was there for her when she needed him. For him she'd shed tears yet hold them back in stubbornness. He was the one that made her mind go haywire, lose all train of thought…

Théodred's body was carried by at least six guards followed by King Théoden who's somber features reminded Kail of many a parent of a patient she used to look after when they died; denial, fear, uncertainty; a question burning in their minds such as, 'why couldn't it have been me? Please, why did they have to take my child?' It made Kail want to burry her face in Legolas' arm and just cry like she hadn't cried since her parents' deaths, but her shimmering green eyes were glued to the dead body of the young man she prepared for the ceremony and the father that followed sluggishly behind him.

Legolas could feel Kail trembling beside him as they walked and he wanted nothing more than to hold her closer, let her stain his tunic with her tears, sob her heart out to him and let him comfort her in whatever way he could, but she resisted. Her death grip on his arm hurt slightly, but it was better than nothing from her; his love. He wanted to kiss her, to distract her from the heart wrenching moment, but his urges would have to stay at bay for now, another time when her mind was calmer and her small form did not tremble and beg for support. She would think he was taking advantage of her in her grieving state and he would never do such a lowly thing.

As they reached the end of the line where the tomb lay, Kail could see Éowyn shaking form across the path as they lowered her beloved cousin on the closer to the ground, his dead weight shaking. Legolas held her tighter as Éowyn's loud voice rang out in the dead silence. The blonde started a trembling song in another language, broken with grief and choked sobs, but no doubt a chant of a traditional funeral prayer. The villagers chanted with her, their voices low, some not even speaking and just mouthing the words, and when Théodred's body was completely covered by the darkness of the tomb, her voice drifted off and the door closed with a resounding _slam_.

It was silent then… As the grave in which the son of the King of Rohan lay…

One by one the villagers drifted off to go back to their daily duties, paying their respects to the royals and bowing to the guests. By then, Kail had tears streaming down her cheeks occasionally being wiped away by a trembling hand. Legolas did his best to quietly console her in Elvish and it worked a little. Her shaking had subsided, but her once vibrant eyes would not leave the closed tomb door. Eventually there was no one left besides the travelers and the royals and even they slowly slinked off leaving only the King and Gandalf to stand in silence. Legolas led Kail walked to the gates behind Éowyn and their friends as she wiped the remainder of her tears away, her eyes slightly red and puffy. They walked in silence all the way to the gate entrance.

But their silence was interrupted with a ruckus behind the gates. The Elves glanced at each other in curiosity and raced passed the gates to see what the commotion was all about only to find a small group of villagers standing around two older people, a woman and a man. They were in a heated argument, the man trying to shush her as the woman ranted on about something.

Kail instantly recognized the old woman as the same one that had desperately tried to approach her when they arrived earlier the day before; her crazy grey hair and wrinkled features were unmistakable and Kail had the urge to run over there and talk to her, never mind her crazed ranting. She glanced at Legolas who only shrugged with an unreadable expression, but she was soon ripped back to the moment when she heard a terrible screech from the woman. Her head whipped back to the scene before her and noticed the woman's gaze locked on her and her body instantly froze.

In a speed Kail wasn't aware an old woman possessed, the lady approached her, coming to stand not but a foot away from her, causing her breath to hitch. Her husband followed her, apologizing profusely to the Elves and attempted to grab his wife, but she evaded his touch. Her eyes were wild as she looked Kail over causing shivers to be sent down the Elf's spine and she knew Legolas could sense this because he suddenly wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Oh, my dear, how I've longed to see one of you," the old woman croaked causing Kail to raise a delicate eyebrow in surprise. Did she mean Elf? She must have because obviously these people didn't see much of the Elf race around these parts. She had noticed the stares she and Legolas received. The old woman smiled then, her teeth yellow and missing in some spots and her wrinkles becoming more pronounced.

"I beg your pardon?" Kail asked slowly, unsure if she wanted the old woman to elaborate.

Her hands came up swiftly and she grabbed Kail's face, squishing her cheeks to pucker her lips. In her surprise, Kail didn't move and even when Legolas attempted to pull her away, the old woman followed, her wrinkled bony fingers never moving. Her husband attempted to pull her away as well, but she would not allow it as she ignored him and chuckled, flashing her decayed smile.

"Oh yes," she giggled, "much more fortunate than I. It seems the fates favored you over me and let you keep that beautiful young face." Kail blinked, utterly confused. "And lucky you, you already found yourself a handsome young Elf! Oh, blessed stars have aligned perfectly for you, deary!"

She then proceeded to cackle and let go of Kail's face, her husband immediately taking a hold of her as the Elf stared in shock. What was this lady talking about? She couldn't possibly know…

"Please forgive my wife," apologized the old man as his wife struggled against his arms. "She has these delusions that she is from another world and is convinced you are from the same. The moment she saw you she has been going on about it non-stop. I'm terribly sorry."

But Kail could only focus on one thing. _Another world? Same as she?_ Is it possible that Kail wasn't the only one who had fallen through that strange rift between worlds? Could this woman be one of them? Her eyes felt ready to pop out of their sockets in disbelief; it was difficult to believe that this crazy old woman was actually from her world and functioning in a society; accepted.

"I tell no lies!" screeched the woman defiantly breaking from her husband's hold and racing to Kail, taking hold of her shoulders in a death grip, her eyes still crazed. "My name is Margaret Greenway; I was a student at McAllister High School, London, England, born April 18th, 1982!" Tears formed in her eyes and streaked freely down her wrinkled cheeks and sobs racked her fragile body. "I wanted to be a musician; that was my passion. I was graduating the day I disappeared, do you know me?"

Kail stared at the uncontrollably sobbing woman with horror and shock; there was no doubt that this woman and her shared the same home world. She just named five things that were utterly foreign to this world, there was no way that she could have known anything about it other than being there herself. Considering Galadriel said that there are only paths to this world and not one back it was definitely obvious this woman was from Earth and had lived and functioned in the society she was dropped in.

"Do you know who I am…?" begged the woman again desperately, her croaking voice softer. Kail could only stare at the woman in disbelief, her mouth flapping open and closed like a fish out of water as the woman's desperate plea permeated her thoughts.

Beside her Legolas was just as surprised and stared astonished at the scene before him. He never even thought there was a possibility of another just like Kail; it was just so farfetched to even be plausible.

Something like this only happened once every thousand or so years… Right…?


	28. Where The Hell Is Helm's Deep?

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go," said Éowyn softly, a tinge of disgust in her voice. The two found children sat at the bench, stuffing whatever food that was brought to them down their starving throats and luckily that was the only thing wrong with them other than dehydration. Kail had assessed them when they first arrived to make sure there were no extended injuries. It was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off the incident in the village earlier that day after the funeral.

The King sat at his throne, Gandalf to his right, with his hand to his forehead listening in grim silence as Éowyn recounted the story the children had told the two females when the nobles had rushed in with them, starving and needing immediate attention. Gandalf was frowning, but neither men spoke. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas were nearby, the Dwarf and Man enjoying a late afternoon meal, the Elf standing against a column with his hands clasped before him, neither of them saying a word either.

"Rick, cot and tree," added Éowyn as she unfolded a blanket with the bitterness of an old widow and draped it over one of the children's shoulders, the little girl. The small child that couldn't be older than four or five looked up at Éowyn desperately.

"Where is Mama?" she cried, tears springing in her eyes and desperately wanting to fall. Her lip quivered with suppressed sobs as Éowyn shushed her and quietly asked her to eat her soup. With a sigh, Kail looked over to her friends with a sad frown and they each gave her nods of encouragement. Not that she was uncomfortable around children, she just hated seeing them so tortured and hurt, which was why she hardly ever volunteered in the children's ward of the hospital.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," said Gandalf with a gesture to the children when the King still said nothing. Théoden finally lowered his hand and opened his eyes to watch the children eat and whisper softly to the two females taking care of them. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron," added the Wizard. "Ride out and meet them head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf laid his hand on the armrest of the King's throne and Théoden slowly looked at him. "You must fight!"

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," suggested Aragorn convincingly, taking a break from smoking his pipe. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

The King suddenly stood and walked to the middle of the room. "They will be 300 hundred leagues from here by now!" he said in disappointment dragging all eyes in the room to him. Beside the throne, Gandalf stood to watch him. "Éomer cannot help us…" The King drifted off almost sounding sad and Gandalf began to approach him, making his way quickly down the steps to the throne and opened his mouth to say something, but Théoden beat him to it loudly. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

There was a pause in which no one spoke and Kail quietly made her way to her friend's table as Aragorn broke the tense silence. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," he said matter-of-factly and out of the corner of her eye, Kail saw Éowyn glare at him as the King turned to the Ranger to do the same, taking a few steps forward. Kail moved to Legolas' side as he unclasped his hands and stood a little straighter and the Dwarf paused in his meal to turn slightly to the approaching King.

"When last I looked, _Théoden,_ not _Aragorn,_ was king of Rohan," said the King brusquely in defense, obviously offended by Aragorn's cutting in to his decision making. Kail glared at the proud King for a moment even as Gimli took a rather large gulp of Ale and burped while wiping the dribble away with his beard.

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf, cutting the glaring contest and tense silence short. Théoden slowly turned to him and seemed to almost convey his message telepathically because Kail noticed Gandalf give the King a slightly disappointed look.

"We make way for Helm's Deep," stated the King finally and without another word approached his advisor, Gamling, and ordered him to send a message throughout the village. Kail heard a collective sigh amongst her friends and looked to her side to Legolas for clarification.

"What's going on? What's wrong with this Helm's Deep place?" she asked in confusion as she leaned against the pillar and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Helm's Deep is a fortress made of stone that no enemy has ever breached," replied the Prince softly, a hint of disappointment ghosting over his features. Kail raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged.

"So? Isn't that a good thing? Then we won't have to fight," she said, not understanding why Legolas seemed so attest to that.

His startling blue eyes met her green ones evenly. "Kail," he started, sounding serious, more serious than she had ever heard him sound. "It is against a mountain, the only way out is through the front gates where there will be Orcs and Uruk Hai waiting. If we are on the losing end then there is no escape."

Kail's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, her mouth agape. "O-oh…" she stuttered in astonishment, looking to the floor in thought. "Well, uh… What about the fact that it's never been breached? That's got to mean they'd be ok, right?" She lifted her head again to look between her friends, noticing Éowyn take the children out of the room out the corner of her eye.

"There is always a first time for everything, Kail," stated Aragorn as he turned in his seat to look at her, his pipe hanging out the corner of his mouth. She grimaced slightly at the sight of him smoking, but he paid her look no mind as he seemed to space out in thought.

"Bah! It almost seems like the uncovering of the ring has started quite a few of firsts, aye?" grumbled Gimli as he tore a piece of meat off of a chicken leg."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kail, moving her hands to place them on her hips.

"For instance, you're appearance," replied Gandalf as he approached the group drawing all attention to him. "It has not been since the Second Age that one like you has appeared, two of them in close occurrence no less, from a different world. Another being that a Dwarf has been allowed inside Lothlórien and not to mention a Hobbit sneaking into Mordor with the one thing that could destroy us all." He stared at Kail for a moment then his eyes drifted over the rest of the company. "It would come as no surprise if Helm's Deep fell."

Sighing, Kail gave a disgruntled look. "Talk about bad luck."

"It is not _bad luck_, Kail, simply the course of the world," stated Gandalf then his tone and features became almost weary. "Come, we must go to the stables. I must make haste."

With that the Wizard began stalking towards the door, the travelers following behind him quickly. Aragorn stayed at his side, speaking with him softly even as the old Wizard ranted on how much a fool the King was. The Elves and Gimli stayed a few steps behind in silence catching the many glances of the villagers around them as they quickly made their way to the stables, hearing Gamling giving the King's orders to the village in the background. And when they got there, Gandalf immediately made his way to Shadowfax who stood restless in his pen, seeing his rider. Aragorn followed to talk while the other three stayed behind.

Hasufel and Arod were in the same stall and as soon as they spotted their riders, they came up to their gates and nickered happily. Kail smiled and approached the side of the stall where Hasufel, the brilliant chestnut brown war horse stood and began to lovingly pet his nose. The horse closed his eyes in content and nuzzled her hand in delight even as Legolas stepped in beside her and patted Arod.

"He has taken quite a liking to you, _meleth nin_," he said with a smile, which she returned.

"What? Jealous of a horse, Legolas?" She grinned cheekily causing her friend to chuckle.

"Perhaps," he replied with a wink causing her to blush slightly and Gimli to roll his eyes behind them as they laughed. The Dwarf wished they'd just hurry up and court already, he was even starting to get too anxious with them dancing around each other like they did and it made him huff in annoyance. Dwarves didn't get excited over anything besides jewels, gems, ale or killing; or as Kail liked to say 'a good ass kicking'.

Chuckling, Legolas noticed the Dwarf grumbling in the middle of the stables and grinned, shifting his quiver of arrows and bow over to his left hand as he patted Gimli's shoulder with his right. The Dwarf gave a huff and was about to grumble something rather rude to the Elf when the sound of hooves pounding the earth was heard. Both looked up and jumped out of the way in time as Gandalf sped passed on Shadowfax then all three watched in the doorway of the stable as they became nothing more than a mere white spec on the dull grass of the plains.

Aragorn joined them moments later and there was a silence as the Elves watched the last of Gandalf's white cloak disappear over a hill. Slowly Kail turned to look at the Ranger beside her and bit her lip gently before relieving a sigh, her delicate shoulders drooping. Crossing her arms over her chest, she lifted her shoulders in a shrug before letting them deflate again.

"Now what?" she said, almost sounding defeated, a tone that caused Legolas to wrap his arm around her in comfort. Gandalf was the foundation of their sanity and will and he was gone, _again_. When he died, it almost seemed like there was no hope anymore, nothing could possibly make this journey any better because their leader was gone. Sure, Aragorn was a fantastic leader, friend and confidant, but his own broody attitude was a bit of a downer sometimes. Gandalf always kept his sorrows to himself.

"We travel with the village, keep them safe. There may be difficulties along the way and we cannot risk losing innocent villagers," replied Aragorn after a short pause. The two Elves and Dwarf looked to Aragorn for guidance and though the Ranger felt the weight of their gazes, he wouldn't let his resolve crumble to dust. "Come. Let us ready the horses so we may ride out as soon as possible."

The other three nodded and though Gimli just stood there mumbling unintelligible things about the 'beasts' they were to be riding, Legolas set to prepare Arod while Aragorn and Kail went to find Hasufel's saddle and reins. They talked only briefly as they found the chestnut's gear and were in the process of bringing it back to Hasufel and Arod's stable when they caught sight of a few soldiers trying to calm down a rather unruly thoroughbred. The horse kicked, stomped and whinnied angrily, his eyes wild.

The Ranger and the Elf stared at the horse a moment and the men struggling with it before Aragorn suddenly dumped Hasufel's saddle and reins into Kail's hands causing her to let out a surprised squeak.

"Take these to Hasufel," he ordered before beginning to approach the struggle. Kail raised an eyebrow before doing what she was told and quickly scurried back over to Legolas and Gimli. Whatever Aragorn was going to do with that horse, was his own business. As that thought crossed her mind she heard the scuffle behind her slowly die down and glanced back with a smile as Aragorn affectionately patted the horse's nose and whispered calming Elvish words into its ears.

When Kail reached her friends, Legolas graciously helped her with preparing Hasufel and soon after Aragorn rejoined them with a few supplies to strap on Hasufel then patted the horse's neck lovingly. Kail smiled at the Ranger when he said little. "What happened to the other horse?" she asked softly, feeling Hasufel nudge the side of her face for affection. She lifted a hand and stroked his nose, her eyes not leaving her friend.

Aragorn glanced at her then went back to strapping some supplies to Hasufel's saddle. "Brego has been set free," he replied finally and Kail's smile widened. As much as she loved to ride horses, she'd rather not see them battle worn and caged. Maybe that was an Elf thing.

Suddenly Gamling entered the stable and loudly ordered everyone to leave as it was time to ride out. Without another word, Aragorn mounted Hasufel and hauled Kail up behind him as Legolas and Gimli did the same. They trotted out of the stables along with a few other soldiers and made their way to the King at the front of the procession. Catching a glimpse of white out the corner of her eye, Kail looked to find the old woman, Margaret, from earlier that morning staring at her, holding a brown sack filled with what she assumed was food. Kail's breath hitched and became stuck in her throat, but the old woman just stared at her for a few moments longer before she turned away back to her husband who was preparing a small cart for them to use. Kail let out a shaky breath before facing ahead again, catching Legolas' eye briefly.

The Prince gave her a small worried look, but Kail simply smiled in reassurance, mouthing 'I'm fine' back to him. He nodded slowly, not really believing her, but accepting it for now.

As they continued to walk the horses alongside the King of Rohan, Kail felt compelled to look back behind her at the emptying city. Turning slightly in Hasufel's saddle she cranked her head around to look. The line of villagers was at least a mile long, trailing all the way back to the gates of the village where more continued to pour out, the city becoming nothing short of a ghost town. The ride was silent except for the occasional horse whinny or baby's cry. Not two feet behind her horse, Kail could see an old man in nothing but rags hugging himself from the cold that was Rohan, his frail limbs trembling. He had teeth missing and his hair was white, stringy and hardly covered by a brown cap to keep his head warm. Kail's heart clenched at the sight when the man stumbled on a rock, just barely managing to regain his balance.

No one was with him; no children, no wife, not even a loyal pet. Immediately, Kail began to undo the straps holding a rolled up green blanket to Hasufel's saddle, her rummaging alerting Aragorn who looked at her with eyes narrowed in confusion. He watched her for a moment as she freed the blanket and proceeded to unravel it.

"Kail, what are you doing? Elves don't feel the cold," he said softly and without looking at him Kail nodded.

"I know, but frail old cotton heads do," she replied breathily before hopping off Hasufel. Aragorn didn't have time to stop Kail as she approached the old man she had noticed earlier. Said man, kept his head bowed until Kail's feet came into view. Looking up at what appeared to be just a young woman the man hardly had the strength to smile at her politely before he bowed his head again.

"Pardon me, my lady," he whispered softly, attempting to move passed her, but as he did so, he felt something heavy and warm drape over his shoulders, gentle hands arranging said weight evenly on him. He looked up surprised at the young Elf who smiled warmly and brought the flaps of the blanket around him to keep out the bitter cold. His shaking hands took hold of the blanket and tightened it around himself, already feeling warmth seep back into his bones, his startled eyes never leaving Kail.

"There, that should keep the cold away," she said with a smile.

"T-thank you, my lady," he stuttered, his chin shaking with held back sobs; it had been years since anyone had showed him such kindness and compassion.

"Don't thank me, thank him," Kail said with a grin as she gestured to Aragorn who had stopped Hasufel and turned him to watch the exchange between Elf and senior. "Aragorn's the one who packed the blanket."

The old man bowed his head to the Ranger gratefully. "Thank you, My Lord."

Aragorn nodded, still transfixed on the moment. Kail smiled again at the old man and patted his shoulder gently one last time before skipping back over to her friend who hauled her back onto Hasufel. She waved goodbye to the old man with one hand while the other held Aragorn at the waist as he trotted to go back to their group, the old man waving with a smile in return.

"That was a very kind thing to do, Kail," said Aragorn softly when he slowed Hasufel down next to Arod. Kail smiled warmly.

"Well, he was obviously freezing and he had no family with him. Poor guy. I just had to do something; giving him a blanket was the least I could do. Sorry that it was yours," she replied with a small laugh, but Aragorn shook his head with a small grin of his own.

"I could think of no better use," he said and Kail grinned brightly, catching Legolas' eye. He smiled at her, his sparkling blue eyes shining in the morning light.

Ok, so she wasn't completely useless, Kail decided. She does do some things right after all.


	29. Journey Yonder With Raw Stew

Kail was sure that if she was capable of feeling the cold, her teeth would be chattering, her limbs shaking and her very bones frozen to the core much like the occupants of Rohan. She saw many a child, mother, father and senior shaking, clutching blankets and loose rags of clothing to their forms in a desperate attempt to stem off the cold. Even her riding mate, Aragorn, was shaking slightly, but his features wouldn't allow him to give the fact away as they remained passive and calculative. The only reason Kail knew that her dear Ranger friend was fighting the cold was the fact that she was forced to be pressed against him on Hasufel and could feel his shivering. After she noticed, she pressed herself to him completely in hopes of feeding some of her own heat into him. Apparently this worked because Aragorn had turned his head slightly and gave her a thankful smile which she had responded to with a gentle squeeze of her arms around him in a hug.

Next to them on Arod, Gimli continuously grumbled under his breath, determined to let his discomfort be known, but not too much to hurt his pride. In front of him sat the Elf of her dreams with a faint smirk at the Dwarf's displeasure. He turned to her every once in a while with a wink and she silently giggled into Aragorn's back.

She wasn't aware how long the trip to Helm's Deep would be, but at the moment it felt like days even though night hadn't fallen yet and she was bored. Like, really bored. Her ass was numb, her back was stiff and her mind was reeling. She needed to do something to release all her pent up energy. She considered playing tag with some of the children that ran around attempting to stay warm as their mothers chatted quietly, but thought better of it. Sure, she might be trusted by these villagers for now, but who's to say they'd like the thought of her playing with their offspring? Even back on Earth, a full grown woman randomly joining in a game of tag with some 7 year-olds was odd and she'd rather not make an enemy of herself with these people.

She could chat aimlessly with the old man she had given the blanket to earlier, but she had done that earlier when she had taken a break from riding and decided to walk and had discovered that the old man was senile. He could hardly remember that she had given him the blanket and was mostly silent when she asked him questions, so she thought it best to leave him be. Aragorn wasn't much of a chatterbox either, almost as silent as the grave and Legolas was just far up ahead enough that that raising her voice to talk to them would disturb the others around them. Although she knew Elves had excellent hearing that that she could probably whisper and her Immortal counterpart would be able to hear her, but it was a human reaction to speak louder when at a greater distance. Besides, her poor riding partner would most likely be confused by the seemingly one-sided conversation he would be privy to.

So Kail had to endure boredom as they continued their journey, but by noon the sun decided to peek out from behind its thick clouds every so often to allow the traveling villagers some small amount of warmth. Gimli and Legolas had since removed themselves from Arod, allowing the animal to roam peacefully along without moving off from the procession; no doubt something of Legolas' doing and his Elvish mutterings. Kail too, decided again to walk as she was getting too restless and because King Théoden had moved back in line slightly in order to talk with Aragorn. Don't get her wrong, she respected the King and didn't think anything bad about him, but the polite mindless chatter between the two was even more boring than just sitting there and gazing off into the distance. So, as she walked not too far of a distance from her own little group, Kail heard Gimli prattle on to Éowyn about Dwarves as he sat perched upon her chestnut steed. She led the animal by the reins and laughed occasionally at something Gimli said who seemed to immensely enjoy blabbering about something.

_Fresh meat_, Kail thought with a small grin. Gimli had already rattled her pointed ears off with his stories and now Éowyn was his knew victim.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Elf skipped merrily over to Legolas who walked slightly off to the side of the procession and attempted to sneak up on him, reminding her of a very light hearted moment in Lothlórien when he had been practicing archery. Just as her feet left the ground to pounce on the Prince's back, he suddenly turned with a devious grin and caught her as she descended, causing her to let out a small squeal of surprise and land in his arms with a laugh.

"Damn your Elvin hearing," she cursed with a pout causing the blonde to give a hearty laugh.

"Do not forget that I am not the only Elf here, _meleth nin_," he countered with a wink.

"Yeah, well, you've had more time to get used to it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you know, you grew up as an Elf. I spent all my years as a human with terrible hearing amongst other just as deaf humans where I could sneak up and surprise pounce on any of them with no problem," she said, not noticing that their arms were still around each other, his hands on her waist and hers gripping his shoulders. She then glared at him playfully. "You are ruining the joy I get from scaring the crap out of you."

Again, her Prince laughed. "I am not easy to frighten, Kail. And I would certainly not be emotionally scarred by a beautiful young maiden pouncing upon my back," he chuckled with a wink that caused a blush to grace Kail's pale cheeks. "Especially one beauty such as yourself."

Kail rolled her eyes. "Flirting jackass," she grumbled as she smacked his arm lightly. The Elf merely grinned wider and lifted a hand from her waist to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. It was this action that suddenly made Kail realize that they had been standing in one spot for at least 5 minutes holding each other and getting curious glances from villagers as they passed by. Her blush which had begun to fade darkened again and she averted her eyes. Clearing her throat softly, she pulled away, the skin feeling cold where his hands used to be and grinned at him, trying to hide her sudden embarrassment.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others," she said as she turned away and began walking at a quick pace to reach their friends. But her journey was slowed when she felt a hand slip into hers; a strong hand; a gentle hand. Looking down at the hand even though she only had one guess as to who it could belong to, she followed the green clad arm up to a shoulder which was graced softly by wispy golden hair and finally to the face of the Elf she had just been seen in a very compromising position with.

He still smiled at her, as he always did, but the mischievous glint was gone, replaced by a gentle upturn of his perfect lips. "There is no rush. Let us just enjoy a leisurely walk for once. We've done nothing but rush since we left Lórien and I think it is time we allow ourselves to slow down a bit," he said and came to stand next to her as he entwined his fingers through hers and his thumb brushed softly against the back of her hand. He then brought the hand to his lips and placed the lightest feathery kiss upon her seemingly delicate skin.

Instantly when the contact was made, Kail felt a delicious shiver run down her spine and craved for his lips again, but this time on her own lips that suddenly seemed to tingle with desperate need for him. As soon as the feeling overcame her she pursed her lips and bit the inside of her cheek in order to stem the sensation, even as she nodded to his suggestion. He smiled again and lowered their hands to swing between them as they continued to walk in silence for hours, ignoring the glances of villagers, giggles of curious children, and the piercing blue gaze of one Margaret Greenway.

~.~

Before the sun descended behind the mountains the King called for the procession to stop for the night and rest. As the villagers set up their little camps and put the old and young down for their naps, Kail and her friends made their own little circle not too far from the King's tent. As Gimli roamed around the camp he decided he wanted to find something other that lembas to eat and left Legolas, Aragorn and Kail to set up their bedrolls and feed the horses.

When that was done, Kail threw herself on her bedroll beside Legolas' and curled into a ball with a soft smile. Aragorn and Legolas chuckled at this and shook their heads to which Kail stuck her tongue out at them childishly.

"Does this mean you're going to retire for the night, Kail?" inquired Aragorn as he pulled out his sword to sharpen it and raised a brow at her.

"I would love to," Kail sighed as she slowly sat up again and started rolling up her pant leg. "But I have to check on this damn wound again." Getting the fabric over the effected area, she began to unravel the bandage.

"Here, allow me to help," offered Legolas softly as he moved to kneel beside her and took over the unraveling. Kail let her hands drop to her front as she lay on her side to make it easier for Legolas to get to her wound. As the last layer was removed she winced slightly as the cloth was peeled from the scab and looked down to get a glimpse of the area, but her position made it difficult.

"So, how does it look?" she asked and watched Legolas' face as he gave no indication as to whether it was good or bad. Mostly she was aware of his gentle grip on her thigh.

"It is healing quite well. I say you can probably keep the bandage off from now on," he replied as he tugged her pant leg back down and gave her a smile that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Fantastic," she sighed and grinned. Now she wouldn't feel like she was slowly losing circulation in her leg anymore. Sitting up once more as Legolas settled down beside her on his bedroll, she looked at Aragorn who quickly looked away upon seeing her eyes turn to him with a smirk. Kail narrowed her eyes in slight confusion at this, but had no time to comment as Éowyn suddenly came up to them, well Aragorn, with a pot of stew and a spoon in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"I made some stew," she said softly, looking a little embarrassed as Aragorn looked up at her from his sword. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She then dunked the bowl she held in her hand into the pot and offered it to the Ranger with the spoon. From where they sat, Kail and Legolas watched as Aragorn put down his sword and took the bowl and spoon into his hands with a 'thank you'.

Even from their distance, the Elves could see the disaster that was the stew. The broth looked tasteless, mushed beans look like they had been beaten to a pulp and the chunks of meat looked anything but appealing. It was raw, still pink and rubbery. Kail grimaced at the sight as Aragorn spooned a rather large hunk of meat and brought it to his lips. As soon as the spoon was in his mouth, he paused and slowly looked up at Éowyn who watched him hopefully.

Not wanting to not look like the gentleman he was, Aragorn took the meat in and chewed it slowly, Eowyn's expectant gaze on him intently. Finally he swallowed as Kail gagged slightly at the sight and looked up at Éowyn almost looking like he had gotten punched in the stomach.

"It's good," he said, his voice slightly strained, but the Shield Maiden didn't notice as he face broke into a smile.

"Really?" she said happily and Aragorn nodded before she turned away. As soon as her back was turned, Aragorn brought the bowl away from him and began to pour its contents on the ground when Éowyn suddenly spoke again and turned around causing the Ranger to quickly lift the bowl back up and the hot broth to spill all over his hands. "My uncle told me a strange thing."

As Aragorn winced in pain at the heat of the broth, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Éowyn who walked back up to him. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather," she said. "But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn nodded. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Behind him, Kail's eyes bugged out as she watched this scene, almost as surprised as Éowyn as she knelt in front of Aragorn in fascination. "Then you must be at least 60," she said in awe and Aragorn shook his head with an embarrassed smile. "Seventy?" Again, the Ranger shook his head. "You cannot be 80!"

Aragorn smiled again and looked back at Éowyn. "Eighty-seven," he confessed softly, but Kail could still hear him perfectly and she was dumb struck as she looked at Legolas.

"Seriously?" she whispered to him in astonishment and the Prince only chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Damn he looks pretty damn good for almost being 90."

"You are one of the Dúnedain," Éowyn said breathily as she stood again, watching Aragorn with awe and he nodded slightly. "A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life." The Ranger continued to nod and look away as if not wanting to hear the description Éowyn was rattling off. "It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," he replied quietly. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized quickly, finally noticing how uncomfortable Aragorn was. "Please, eat." She then stood there, watching Aragorn in fascination as he gave a small nod and sipped at the broth from the bowl with a slight grimace. After a few moments of watching him she finally turned her gaze to the Elves behind the Ranger. "Oh! I am so sorry I never offered before. Please, have some stew."

Both Kail and Legolas were startled as Éowyn stepped around Aragorn and offered the pot to them with a smile. As her back turned to him again, Aragorn quickly dumped the contents of his bowl then took a stance of just finishing his meal as he covered the evidence with his foot.

"Oh, no we couldn't," Kail said in what she hoped sounded like a gracious tone as she leaned away from the steaming pot.

"Why ever not? I have yet to see you two eat. Please take some," she offered again, holding the pot out to them.

"You do not understand, milady, we truly can't," said Legolas as he smiled at the woman with kindness Kail couldn't seem to muster. "We do not eat meat. Elves are vegetarians."

"Oh," said Éowyn softly as she pulled the pot away from them, her face falling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push. I will leave you then." She then turned and walked away from them, offering her monstrosity to other villagers.

When the woman was far enough away, Aragorn set down the bowl and continued sharpening his sword as Kail let out a sigh of relief and laughed softly. "Good cover up," she complimented the Elf next to her.

"Cover up?" he asked.

"Disguise, save, lie, or whatever. The point is we didn't have to eat the stew," she said and grinned at the Ranger who threw her a small glare.

"It was no lie, Kail. Elves are vegetarians," replied Legolas with a chuckle.

"What? Since when?" she exclaimed as she suddenly pulled away from him and gave him an astonished look.

"Since forever. You are one two."

"What? No, no, no. I happen to love steak beyond any other meat product. There is no way I can be a vegetarian," she said was a shake of her head and Legolas smirked at her.

"Kail, have you eaten one piece of meat since you arrived here?" he countered.

"Of course I have," she responded haughtily while crossing her arms over her chest.

"When?"

"Well, there was… um…" She paused, now thinking about everything in the passed few months since her arrival in Middle Earth, but couldn't think of one time where she had eaten the sausages, eggs or bacon that Sam had offered to her for dinners or even at Meduseld where there was plenty of chicken or beef to eat and she had easily chosen the vegetables and fruits instead without thinking. With a reluctant sigh she leaned back into Legolas' hold. "Dear, god, I'm a bloody vegetarian…"

Legolas chuckled again and put his arm around her shoulders again, tucking her head underneath his chin. "It is not all that bad, _meleth nin_. You do not have to harm animals and the only flesh your sword will pierce is an Orc's," he said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I never liked it when my dad went hunting, anyway," she replied with a shrug.

"And think of it this way, there's more meat for Gimli and you won't have to listen to him complain about eating 'damn Elvish cookery' anymore," offered Aragorn with a grin and Kail smiled.

"Awesome."


	30. Warg The Liger Wannabe

**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time and I thoroughly appologize for that. I'm working full time now and when I'm home I just want to relax and not think about good material that you guys will like, but lately I seemed to have a spurt of imagination and I wasn't about to waste it! Haha. Anyway, as an appology, I have two chapters for you! I hope you like them!**

* * *

Before the sun rose again over the mountains, Aragorn went to awake his sleeping companions from their slumber, smirking slightly at the sight of Kail and Legolas wrapped in a comfortable embrace. He was about to shake the woman's shoulder, preparing himself for her likely unappealing mood and to tease her and the Prince relentlessly when he noticed a slight shine next to her. Narrowing his eyes in slight confusion, the Ranger reached over and gently lifted the object from the ground, carefully inspecting it. Quickly he realized it was Kail's vile of Moon Lily oil and budded Lilies that Galadriel had given her upon their departure from Lothlórien. The two Lilies were still entwined around the vile so it was obvious her and Legolas had not shared that much expected 'alone time' that was long overdue.

Kail snored softly then, reminding Aragorn of her presence and that she was still asleep. Smiling softly, he tucked the vile and flowers back into her pocket before gently shaking her shoulder. The woman snorted rather pathetically and slowly lifted her head to glare at Aragorn through half lidded eyes.

"Wha' you wan'?" she mumbled in annoyance, brushing her slightly tussled dark hair out of her sleep flushed face.

"You seem rather comfortable, my friend," he replied with a devious grin.

Kail's confused expression seemed to deepen before she noticed a certain blonde Elf's close proximity and muttered an 'oh Jesus!' before quickly shuffling away, awaking their friend in the process. The Prince's bleary eyes seemed to clear instantly and he blinked a few times before noticing Aragorn's teasing stare and cleared his throat, both Elves' cheeks reddening.

"Keeping her warm throughout the night, I presume, Legolas?" he inquired though he knew quite well that Elves didn't feel the cold.

While Legolas blushed scarlet, Kail felt relieved, believing that Aragorn didn't know that Elves were immune to the chill and smiled with a slightly embarrassed sigh. "Uh, yeah, that's exactly what he was doing," she readily agreed, patting Aragorn's cheek and puckering her lips to make her voice sound childish. "Aren't you just a smart wittle cookie?"

Kail then hopped off the ground and skipped over to Aragorn's pack with a quiet song on her lips to nibble on some lembas. She actually didn't mind the taste; it was something like toast with some sort of herb, like a toastier garlic bread. As she did this, she was oblivious to the glare the Mirkwood Prince sent the Ranger who only grinned knowingly. As she nibbled on a small bite of the 'fat cracker', as she liked to call it, she hummed an upbeat tune that seemed to be stuck in her head. Unfortunately Britney Spears was hardly appropriate to sing in a campsite full of villagers and wanting someone's bod was not something she should be belting out in public, even in her world. Good thing she had left the other two so quickly and was only humming the tune and it was also lucky for her that Legolas and Aragorn had stopped asking her what songs she had in her world after she sang, rather loudly, Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid into Aragorn's ear in Lothlórien. She wouldn't have been surprised if a few Elves were scarred from that catastrophe.

"Why is no one else up?" she asked after she swallowed her 'meal' and noticed all the villagers were still safely tucked in their blankets or bedrolls aside from the few guards who stood watch around the camp.

"It is almost dawn, the King will order for the camp to move on in some short hours, they have time to rest a while yet longer," responded Aragorn as he took the lembas Kail offered him and broke off a small piece for himself then handed the rest of the square to Legolas.

"So, we shouldn't wake up the boulder?" she continued with a small smile as her eyes moved to a certain Dwarf. The two males looked to their companion and as if on cue, Gimli let out a ground shaking snore. Kail snorted slightly, "I take that as a yes."

"Let him sleep, _meleth nin_. The less he complains for the rest of the day the better," said Legolas with a smile as he rewrapped the lembas in its leaf and returned it to Aragorn's pack. Giving the Prince a chastising glare, Kail smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Be nice. You know you like him," she quipped.

"Aye, milady, as much as an Oliphant fancies a mouse," he returned with a grimace.

"Psht, whatever," she laughed with a smile. Both Legolas and Gimli would deny it, probably to their death beds, but they secretly were fond of each other. Hundreds or thousands of years, whichever it was, of hate and discrimination between them and they spend just a few months on the same quest that meant the survival of their world and they become the best of unlikely friends.

_Huh, maybe we should have just found an alien race, got them to attack us, steal their super special ray gun, put together the world's top enemies, stuff them in a space ship and shoot them off to the alien's planet to destroy the super special ray gun. Maybe then we wouldn't have had so much war,_ Kail thought with a wry grin. Yeah, that never would have worked. They'd all be dead of one thing or another by the end of that trip. Not to mention that it was more likely come together to use the alien's weapon against them then after they win, fight some more for possession of said ray gun.

Not unlike the situation with the One Ring, unfortunately.

As the three waited for Théoden to make the appropriate orders for the villagers to rise, Kail grumbled and glared at Aragorn for waking her with no reason, especially when she could have woken on her own and avoided the awkward situation she had found herself in with a certain Elf Prince. Aragorn only smirked and smoked his pipe in silence, ignoring Kail's comments on how smoking would kill him one day. He silently scoffed at the idea; he was more likely to die in battle than from this 'cancer'.

When Théoden finally emerged from his tent and sent the soldiers about to wake the villagers, Kail was set with the task of rousing Gimli, much to her chagrin and Legolas and Aragorn's amusement after she lost a rather intense battle of 'rock, paper, scissors'. Unfortunately, there was no wayward stick to poke the Dwarf to awakening from a safe distance or any other such devise she could use that would not impale him such as a sword, so she was forced to crouch beside the snoring lump. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she carefully reached out shake to Gimli's shoulder and jumped away as the Dwarf let out a grunt, but did not wake up. She gave the other two of their little group who sat a certain amount of feet away, covering their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter a desperate pleading look and only Legolas seemed to take pity on her. Aragorn, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it way too much.

"Perhaps we should help her, Aragorn," the Elf said after a moment of watching Kail's pleading expression turn into that of which a saddened dog or kitten would bear. "It seems almost cruel to let her suffer."

"Oh, no. I am enjoying this far too much," replied the Ranger with a maniacal grin to which Kail frowned at. His expression then turned smug. "Ironic isn't it? This is almost how we feel when waking you, dear Kail."

Kail's jaw dropped as Legolas choked on a snicker and with new resolve and no fear, turned back to the Dwarf beside her and jostled his shoulder. She wasn't so surprised, but was not entirely prepared, when Gimli suddenly sat up with a growl and hefted his axe that lay beside him. Emitting a squeak, Kail fell back on her bottom then rolled out of the way as he swung his axe.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," she grumbled to him as she stood and dusted off her tunic and glared the other two males of their party who were laughing quite joyously.

"Lass, you should never rouse a Dwarf so roughly. Ye' might find yerself missing an arm or two," Gimli replied gruffly while lifting his axe slightly as emphasis. He then proceeded to prepare himself for the rest of the day's journey.

Kail ignored his statement and glared harder at Legolas and Aragorn who were wiping their eyes from the tears of mirth they had shed. "Har de har har," she said humourlessly, setting her hands firmly on her hips, but soon found herself smiling as she saw Éowyn approaching from behind them. She then moved to grasp Legolas' arm and pull him towards the horses. "We'll get Hasufel and Arod prepared. Have fun with your stalker." Her voice was cheery and sugary sweet as she dragged the Elf away who was also smirking. Aragorn had no clue what she was talking about until Éowyn introduced herself from behind him and the Elves were on the other side of their little camp, packing the horses.

Legolas let out a little snicker at the sight of Éowyn's dreamy gaze upon their Ranger friend who smiled kindly and greeted her like the gentleman he was. "I do not know why he does not tell her his heart belongs to another," he said, turning his gaze to Kail who was also watching the interaction between the humans.

"Perhaps he enjoys leading her on?" she guessed turning to her Elf friend as well and grinned letting him know she was only teasing.

"Come now, you know Aragorn is too good a Man to do such a thing to a Lady," he chuckled glancing at the two before his gaze returned to the dark haired Elleth beside him.

She laughed slightly as well. "True enough."

Legolas' eyes suddenly turned serious and it caused Kail's smile to slowly falter as well, especially when he lifted a hand and gently brushed a stray lock of her hair over her shoulder, his intense blue orbs never leaving her green ones. "I still believe he should tell her that he has love for only one woman," he said softly.

Kail had the sinking feeling he wasn't just talking about Aragorn anymore and it made a small blush appear on her cheeks. She couldn't get her hopes up though. "Maybe he hasn't found the right words to do so," she replied just as quietly. The Prince pinned her with a steady gaze for a short time and she tried to read the expression in his eyes to no avail.

"Kail, I-"

Legolas was cut off as one of Théoden's guards, Gamling the same man from the doors of Edoras, approached them and bowed respectfully. "My Lord." He nodded to Legolas then turned to Kail with another nod. "Milady. Théoden King wishes to know if you are prepared to depart," he said, his back straightening again.

Legolas nodded and Kail was secretly thankful for the Man's intrusion. "Yes. Tell the King we are ready to depart when he is," the Prince replied, slightly put out that the moment between him and Kail had been ruined though at the same time grateful that what he was about to say had been interrupted. It could have destroyed the friendship they had or made it into something much more beautiful. Either way he was not ready yet to see which outcome it would be.

Gamling nodded and bowed again, saying a quick 'farewell', before swiftly returning to his King. The Elves stood in silence for a moment, avoiding each other's eyes before Gimli suddenly approached them, grumbling about something or other. Kail smiled fondly at him, but he only glared.

"Such rude awakenings you have, Lass," he complained. "My only sentiment is that you did not poke me with a stick until it met the fate of my axe." Kail rolled her eyes slightly, her smile still gracing her lips. He really was obsessed with that axe.

"That is only because there was no stick to be found, Master Dwarf," supplied Legolas with a slight chuckle that was quickly cut off with an 'oof!' as Kail jabbed him in the stomach lightly with her elbow.

"And for that I am grateful," huffed Gimli then stood beside Arod grumpily. "Now, help me mount this beast and be done with it." His scowl portrayed is obvious dislike for riding horses _and_ asking for help.

Kail smiled slightly as she moved over to Hasufel and after frowning for a moment, Legolas finally hoisted the Dwarf onto the horse and gave Kail a glance that said, `we will talk later`. She winked at him playfully before mounting Hasufel and clicking her tongue as she guided the chestnut horse to Aragorn who had since finished his conversation with Éowyn.

Easily the Ranger mounted the horse, seating himself in front of her, as the King, upon his own white steed that looked scarily alike to Shadowfax, called for them to move on. The ride for the rest of that morning was rather uneventful as Kail often switched from riding to walking and talked with some villagers and guards, all of whom seemed rather reluctant to speak with her or just ignored her completely out of fear. Now that she was on the reciprocating end, she understood what people meant when they said that the human race had a fear of the unknown. It was at some point around midday when Legolas went to scout the trail ahead for any danger that Kail was left to lead Arod for Gimli while Éowyn dropped back in line to talk with Aragorn who led Hasufel. Gimli grumbled the whole time, but she paid him no mind as her attention was focussed on Legolas in the distance.

Since that morning when they were interrupted by Gamling, she had been wondering constantly over what Legolas was about to say. A part of her wanted to say that he was about to say something that may have led to a hot and steamy kiss, which she wouldn`t have minded, but another part of her, the more rational side, told her that she was a dumbass for getting her hopes up because it would only end in heartbreak. But that certainly did not stop her from enjoying the scenery, she decided with a small smirk as her eyes roamed over Legolas` perfect form. _Thank you, Elvish sight_, she silently commended.

"Ah, I see where your eyes lie," said Gimli suddenly with a chuckle that startled Kail slightly.

Dragging her eyes from the object of her affections, she looked up at the smug looking Dwarf with narrowed eyes. "Huh?" she inquired dumbly.

"Ye' cannot play fool with me, Lassie. These eyes see more than ye' think," he said and tapped his temple, giving her a levelled stare and she raised a brow.

"And what sort of ridiculous thing do you see my eyes on, Gimli," she sighed hoping he had not seen her ogling Legolas.

"Why, the Prince of course!" he laughed as she scowled. Damn. "And I daresay it _is_ ridiculous! Staring at him like the lad were a piece of meat when ye' could already be enjoying said piece of meat if ye' just say so to him."

"Hungry, I take it, Gimli?" she huffed, hoping to direct the topic to something other than her sights for Legolas.

"Don't try to change the subject, Lass," said the Dwarf sternly, pointing a sausage-like finger at her. "I see more than affection in yer eyes."

Kail scowled, but was saved from saying anything when Gamling and another guard rode passed and towards the hill Legolas stood on. Narrowing her eyebrows slightly, she watched as they went over the hill, but Legolas remained where he was. It was hardly a minute later when screams and growls could be heard from over the hill and Kail sprang into action. Handing Gimli the reins to his horse she ran back to Aragorn who stared at the hill as everyone else did, vaguely aware that Legolas had disappeared over it.

As soon as she was beside him, Aragorn shoved Hasufel's reins into her hands and with nothing more than a nod to each other in understanding, he ran off towards and over the hill to see what was amiss as she mounted the horse she and the Ranger currently shared.

"What is it? What is going on?" asked Éowyn worriedly as she held the reins of her horse tighter.

"I have no clue, but I'm guessing we're about to find out," Kail replied grimly as Aragorn reappeared over the hill and the King approached him, holding up his hand for the procession to halt.

The look of panic was obvious on Aragorn's features as she raced towards Kail and Hasufel. "What is it? What do you see?" cried Théoden.

Aragorn was quick to reply as he ran passed him. "Wargs! We're under attack!" he yelled quickly and that instantly sent the villagers into a fright. Kail didn't know what a warg was, but was guessing it wasn't friendly considering everyone's sudden fear. Mothers screamed, children cried and fathers voiced their fears loudly. "Get them out of here!"

It was obvious he meant the innocent villagers as they began to scatter around the area in their panic. As he reached Kail and their horse, he mounted quickly and began to get in formation with the rest of the guards. "All riders to the head of the column," ordered the King and his order was not refused.

Kail was slightly aware that Éowyn attempted to join the fight and attempted to mount her stead when approached by her uncle who ordered her to stay with the villagers and lead them to safely. She fought against his better judgement, but in the end he won and she watched wistfully as Aragorn turned Hasufel with the rest of the guards to charge over the hill.

As they crested the hill, Kail noticed that only meters ahead Legolas stood on another small hill shooting arrows with deadly accuracy at their assailants and drew her sword as everyone else did the same. At the last moment as Gimli on Arod rode passed, the fantastic Elf that he was did an amazing flip onto his horse by swinging himself by the creature's neck and landing gracefully on the saddle without a hint of a mistake. Even in the midst of battle he still managed to make Kail silently grumble to herself at how perfect he was, but her attention was soon drawn again to their attackers and she truly discovered what a warg was.

_Dear god, it's like a liger got eaten, chewed up and spit out by dragon that had mucus deficiency_, she cursed in her head as her Elvish sight let her see the creatures in great detail at such a distance. _Valar, help us…_


	31. Another Loss Of A Great Warrior

As the Rohanians and the Four Hunters drew closer to the band of warg-riding Orcs, the King raised his sword and his company followed suit as he let out a battle cry. As she lifted her shining Elvin blade, Kail's heart thundered in her chest in an anticipation that made her wonder if she was some sort of sick freak. Being excited while running into battle seemed to be only present in Dwarves and not helpless women from a separate world. Though she did not smile and had a grim determination to live as she had through her last two battles in Moria and at the_ Anduin_, there was a hint of excitement, a rush of adrenaline; something she never felt back on Earth and she loved it.

Sensing her giddiness Aragorn turned his head slightly towards her. "Stay close, Kail," he said softly and she gave a short nod in reply.

Her attention was drawn back to the battle that was mere seconds away, but seemed to be in slow motion for Kail. She saw the hard defined lines of determination set on the faces of the warriors around her, hear the huff of the horses as they put all their strength into running and their hooves pounded the dirt beneath them, Aragorn's slow exhalation of breath as the two sides finally met…

Kail was aware that her sword cut through the hide of a warg as Aragorn's sliced at its rider, she was aware of the spray of blood upon her face, aware of the screech both victims echoed around her, but none of this seemed to dull her thrill for the battle. When Hasufel had slowed down enough, she jumped off, effectively tackling an Orc off its steed and slicing through its back with her sword and quickly turning to block a swipe from the warg with the body that still lay impaled on her blade. Before the creature could attempt another killing blow she thrust _Ithilwen_ forward into its mouth, the Orc sliding farther down to the hilt of the blade. When the creature stopped snapping its jaws and fell dead, Kail then placed her foot on the Orc and slid the blade out with a sickening squelching sound that made her sneer in disgust.

"Kail!" she heard Legolas shout from behind and as she turned she witnessed his arrow lodge itself into a warg's skull and its rider fall to the ground crushed beneath the fallen beast just mere inches from her causing her to step back a few paces. She looked up to the Prince still atop of Arod and smiled in gratitude before they both ran off to continue fighting. She hadn't even realized that Gimli was not present on Arod until she witnessed him hack at a warg and become pinned beneath it. She smiled slightly, but was soon distracted by an Orc that had lost its steed and was intent on impaling her with its black rough blade.

From that point on during the battle, Kail was unaware of anything that went on around her other than attacking and killing the enemy until there were few of their numbers left still alive. The King's guard chased them off and the remaining guards killed any Orcs or wargs still alive and attempting to crawl to safety. Just after she cleaved the head off a warg off with Ithilwen Kail felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace and gasped in surprise.

"Hush, it is only I," she heard Legolas whisper gently in her ear and she instantly relaxed in his arms as she turned to return the embrace. The Elf Prince leaned back slightly and cupped her face in his hands giving her a once-over with a smile. "I am glad to find you alive and uninjured." His smile was wide as he suddenly leaned in and placed a slow kiss on her brow that made her blush.

The adrenaline from battle turned into a fluttering in her stomach and she had a hard time repressing the giggle that bubbled in her throat, but it was soon replaced by seriousness. "We should find Gimli and Aragorn," she whispered softly and the other Elf readily agreed as they turned in search for their friends.

They found Gimli easily enough as he was finishing off a warg with a heave of his mighty axe, but when he was done and noticed the Elves approach his brow furrowed as he looked around the area. "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, but received no reply causing a sinking feeling to fill Kail's heart with dread. She felt almost light-headed at the concept of Aragorn being injured to the point of incoherency or, worse, dead.

"Aragorn?" tried Gimli, but his answer was also met with no reply.

As Legolas moved forward with Gimli and Kail in tow, they searched, keeping their eyes wide open for any sign of their friend and as the Elvin Prince crouched to inspect the ground nearby a cliff there was a choked sound that was similar to laughter, but was hindered by a bubbling of blood. Their attention snapped to an Orc that lay not two feet away, dying, but laughing. It choked on the blood in its mouth, but it continued to laugh and it made Kail glare in disgust at it.

Gimli immediately marched up to the dying creature and held his axe to its throat. "Tell me what happened and I was ease your passing," he growled dangerously as the Elves and King crowded around the creature as well.

"He's…" started the creature, but he coughed before continuing, "dead!" He laughed some more then as Kail covered her mouth to stifle a shaky gasp, not caring that her hand was covered in the blood of the enemy. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." The Orc laughed again, but it was cut short as Legolas suddenly crouched beside it, fisting its vest in a tight grip and shaking it staring at the disgusting creature with such hatred that it made Kail fear him for a moment.

"You lie!" he spat not wanting to believe the foul thing. Kail's eyes turned to the cliff as King Théoden approached it and she could hear the creature take its last breath, laughter still on its cracked lips. She turned back to see Legolas pull something shiny from its grasp; Aragorn's necklace, the one that his love had given him. She drew in a shaky breath as tears came to her eyes, but still followed Legolas and Gimli when they moved to the edge of the cliff where the King stood looking over it to its depths.

A sob escaped her as she looked over the edge and took in the long fall that her friend had taken and the river rushing at the bottom that no doubt had carried him away. The four of them stared over the cliff for a long time either not wanting to believe the obvious or refusing to. Gamling approached from behind them and the King turned to him, grief written over his old features as the other three's eyes remained on the river in hopes of seeing any sign of Aragorn.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return," he said then after a short pause added, "leave the dead."

"What?" Kail cried softly and instantly the three remaining hunters' eyes turned to the King in disbelief and he levelled them with a sympathetic stare, his eyes only drifting over Kail at her protest. The King then looked at Legolas and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come," he said then as Legolas turned to look down the cliff dejectedly, clutching Aragorn's necklace tightly in his hand.

Kail's mouth fell open and the tears that were rising in her eyes suddenly began a waterfall down her cheeks as her lips quivered and a determined glare filled her glossy gaze. "No…" she whispered, catching Legolas' attention. "No." Her voice grew stronger. "Hell no! There's no way we're leaving him down there to rot! Dead _or_ alive!"

To the surprise to all in the immediate vicinity, Kail suddenly dropped to the ground and swung herself around to start climbing down the cliff angrily grumbling. "Kail!" Legolas shouted fearfully and grabbed her hand before she could make the first step down in her climb.

"Let go of me, Legolas! I'm not leaving _our friend_ down there!" she cried, attempting to pull away from the other Elf, but he was stronger and held her where she was. "Let go!"

"I cannot!" he shouted back and Kail was shocked to find his composure broken and when she looked into his eyes she found the unshed tears residing there. "I cannot," he repeated, this time softer as his gaze roamed over her face. "There is little chance he is still alive and as much as I want to go down there and find his body it would be in vain. That river is strong and would have probably carried him far off by now." His gaze softened more as he looked into her eyes. "I do not want to lose another I care for."

At that, Kail's heart did a double-take and her breath hitched in her throat causing a lump to form and speaking to become difficult. Finally she relaxed her pull on his grip and her head dropped as she sobbed and closed her eyes tightly. Legolas immediately hauled her up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, tucking her head under his chin as he gently smoothed her hair and rubbed her back.

It was after a few moments when they finally stepped away from the cliff to go find their horses to journey the rest of the way to Helm's Deep and as they passed the dead Orc Kail stopped and pulled herself out of Legolas' arms who watched her warily as she approached the dead creature. She crouched next to it and glared at it hard, wanting nothing more than to do a little overkill and stab the creature until it was nothing more than a mangled unrecognizable heap of blood, bone, skin and organs, but instead she gripped the handle of Aragorn's Elvish dagger that still protruded from its stomach and wrenched it free with a sickening sound.

Standing, she looked over the Orc blood that covered blade and dripped off the end then tucked it into her belt vaguely aware of the stares on her back from her companions and the King. Glaring at the dead body once more, Kail gave a stiff mocking salute then raised the middle finger of her right hand, her tone dark, cold and uncaring as she said, "rest well in hell, motherfucker." With that she turned and stalked passed her friends, spotting Hasufel being handled by a couple guards not too far away. She ignored Gimli and Legolas' stares of concern as she mounted Hasufel and they mounted Arod and the soldiers proceeded to gloomily tread towards Helm's Deep.

She was quiet for the majority of the ride giving the appropriate 'I'm fine's and 'don't worry's when needed. Most of the remaining company were either burdened with injured comrades or injured themselves, but still able to ride. Kail herself had an unconscious soldier slung over the rear of her horse. He was not terribly wounded, but there was a rather nasty gash on his forearm, no doubt from an Orc's deadly blade, and had a rather large bump above his temple indicating that was the reason for him being unconscious.

Kail had promised the King that upon reaching Helm's Deep that she would help the healers tend to the wounded as she had healing abilities. Théoden and eyed her suspiciously when she mentioned this, but had allowed it with reassurance from the other members of her party. When Hem's Deep came into view as they crested a hill they moved into a trot to get their injured to the gates as soon as possible.

Cries of joy and wonderment filled the air as the doors were opened and a path was made to make way for the King and his company. They rode to the second level where they were greeted by Éowyn and soldiers took hold of the reins of their horses as they demounted. As she dropped to the ground, Kail was aware of the stares on her and Legolas, but met the only stare that mattered to her at the moment, the other Elf's. Legolas' crystal clear blue eyes penetrated her so deeply that she felt exposed, but she held his gaze nonetheless. She could see his concern, but ignored it when her attention was grabbed by Éowyn suddenly speaking.

"So few," she breathed quietly, her eyes drifting over the soldiers that had followed her uncle. "So few of you have you returned." As Théoden's horse was taken to the stables by a guard, as were Hasufel and Arod, the King stared at his niece for a moment before turning away.

"Our people are safe," he said as he turned to help an injured soldier off his horse. "We have paid for it with many lives." The soldier was then led to what Kail figured was the infirmary. Where she believed she'd spend the next few days no doubt.

Before she could step away from her group, Legolas caught her arm and they watched as Gimli removed his helmet and approached Éowyn slowly. "My Lady," he said to catch her attention and she turned to stare at the Dwarf. Glancing behind him she noticed the Elves as well, but no certain Ranger. A sinking feeling started in her chest and she looked back at Gimli.

"Lord Aragorn…" she started, dreading the worst. "Where is he?"

Gimli drew in a shaky breath before answering shortly, not trusting his own voice. "He fell," he stated, but there was a slight quiver in his voice and behind him he could hear Kail's voice hitch at just mentioning those two words.

Éowyn stared at him in disbelief, her eyes growing wide before she quickly turned and stared at her uncle who was ascending the stairs to the throne room. She caught his gaze and Kail noticed him give her a sympathetic look much like the one he had given them earlier at the cliff. As full realization hit her, Éowyn stumbled back, unable to keep her feet and promptly sat on a crate as she drew in shaky sobs and tears fell from her eyes.

Seeing tears just made Kail want to cry more and she decided that going to the infirmary would be a good distraction. "Excuse me," she pardoned herself quietly and turned to move away, but she had forgotten Legolas' grip on her arm and was made aware when he tightened it ever so slightly and led her off to a secluded corner between two columns where he proceeded to embrace her again in another comforting hug. She gladly accepted this and wrapped her own arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

Her shoulders shook with sobs but she refused to let any more tears fall and though she knew Legolas was not the type to think differently of her if she did, she still believed that her pride would suffer. He had seen enough tears from her to last a lifetime. And considering they were Elves that was a lot.

Legolas softly hushed her as curious children stared at them and others glanced discretely to their corner. "Hush, now, _meleth nin_," he soothed, his hand rubbing her back gently. "All will be well. Aragorn was a great warrior and he died honourably. His death was not in vain."

"He should not have died at all," she replied bitterly into his chest, guilt coming over her.

Legolas seemed to have read her thoughts. "You cannot believe this is possibly your fault, Kail," he said incredulously.

"In a way it is. Maybe if I had stayed on Hasufel during the fight he might still be alive. Maybe if I had just stayed close to him like he ordered he might be here with us right now," she cried softly, her hands coming up to grip his tunic in despair and Legolas shushed her again as he buried his hand into her hair and held her closer, his own sadness beginning to take him over.

"Do not think such things, Kail. You cannot tell the future, therefore it is no fault of yours," he said and she continued to sob into his chest as he soothingly rubbed her back until her crying died down to a slight sniffle. Finally she pulled away from him and hiccupped softly as she looked up at him. He smiled softly and lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear from her reddened cheek.

Despite the horrible situation and the cause of her tears, Legolas couldn't help but find Kail adorable with her puffy eyes and red cheeks. Even when she sniffled and the way her shoulders shook with shaky breaths was endearing to him. He smiled at her when her glistening eyes dropped from his and to the wet stain her tears had left on his tunic.

"Oh, Legolas," she said softly with another sniffle. "Your shirt."

"Worry not about it, _meleth nin_. It is just a tunic," he reassured even as she tried wiping the stain away, only succeeding in making it larger. He took her hands in his, easily stopping her from brushing her hands against his chest and causing her to lift her eyes to his.

Kail blushed as their gazes met and she couldn't help the slight guilty feeling in her chest when she thought of simply leaning in and kissing him right there. Here they were, grieving the loss of a friend and all she wanted to do or could think about was kissing her best friend. She smiled softly then leaned up towards him, noticing him tense and stare at her so intensely it made her pause.

_Oh, what the hell?_ She thought before continuing and planted a slow tender kiss on his cheek. When she leaned back to look at him he had his eyes closed and she noticed his grip on her hands had relaxed as well as his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again to stare into hers she blushed, but held his gaze.

"Thanks, Legolas. I do not know what I would do without you," she said softly.

He grinned in an attempt to lighten the sour mood. "Probably confide in Gimli who would not be as caring as I," he replied with a small chuckle.

Kail Laughed quietly before slowly allowing her hands to drop from his as well as her eyes. "I suppose I should head to the healing ward. There may be some use for me there," she said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"You will find uses wherever you may go," he said with a wink and a dashing smile causing her blush to deepen.

"Suck up," she teased before walking off with purposefully prideful steps towards the infirmary, her head held high.

As Legolas stepped out of the corner they had been in, Gimli swiftly saddled up beside him, following his gaze as he watched Kail walk away. With a light goodhearted chuckled the Dwarf shook his head. "Lad, if you ever wanted to kiss that infuriating woman into delirium," said the Dwarf as he looked up at his Elvin companion who also turned his gaze to the shorter being with a raised eyebrow, "_that_ would have been the perfect opportunity."


	32. Wussup Malen

For the rest of the day Kail spent her time running around the infirmary, tending to injured soldiers or sick villagers, glad for the distraction from her grief. The only aspect that dampened her spirits slightly more was that no one wanted to speak to her. If she had to ask where a certain herb was, all she would receive would be a short quiet reply or a nod in the general direction, she was practically secluded in her own little corner of the infirmary with only unconscious patients and not one healer or other injured occupant of the giant room would meet her gaze. Did they really fear her so much that they could not even speak to her like a decent being?

Sighing softly as her depression came over her again, she tore strips of bandages for her next patients' changing then proceeded to grind some herbs for their healing. As she stared intently at the herbs in her hands, she was painstakingly reminded of Aragorn who had taught her so much about Athelas and its healing properties as well as countless other herbs, weeds and plants that they had encountered during the time she had spent with the Fellowship. Tears rose in her eyes just thinking about him and she hastily wiped them away before angrily ripping more bandage strips.

"Why do you shed tears, Milady?" inquired a quiet scratchy voice from behind her and she spun around in shock to find one of her patients finally awake and staring at her with a slightly delirious expression. Immediately she was at the soldier's side and gently pushing him back onto his bed when he tried to sit up.

It was then Kail realized that it was the same soldier that she had ridden into Helm's Deep on Hasufel and she also noticed how good looking he was. He was nothing spectacular compared to the Elf that currently held a special spot, if not all of the special spots, in her heart. His dark blonde hair, his chocolaty eyes and slight scruff on his face gave him a roguish air. He was very handsome with his muscular built and looked good enough to be on the cover of _Men's Health_ magazine, but again, he was an ant eater compared to a phoenix when placed next to Legolas.

Ignoring his question, she lifted a cup full of a tonic that would relieve the headache that he no doubt still suffered from and smiled softly. The soldier didn't protest and greedily gulped down the contents of the cup, grimacing when he was done at the taste. Chuckling quietly to herself as she set the cup down on the stand next to the bed, she looked back at the Man where she found his eyes boring into her.

"So, how are you fee-"

"Did you know it was rude to ignore a question?" he asked, his tone slightly teasing as he gave her a cheeky grin. She returned the gesture readily, happy that she was not being ignored and feared by at least one person in the infirmary.

"Did you know it was rude to interrupt?" she countered easily with a lifted brow.

The soldier laughed as heartily as he could with a pounding headache and gave her a gentle smile even as several healers and patients gave them curious looks. "Well said, Milady, but you still have not answered my question," he continued.

Kail's smile fell and she was reminded of her predicament. "I was not crying," she defended while looking away to gather some herbs and bandages for the gash on his arm.

"No," the soldier agreed looking her over carefully. "But your expression betrayed what you were feeling and I saw them in your in your eyes. What ails you Lady Elf?"

Kail and the soldier stared at one another for a long time before the Elf's sad pout became a soft smile. "What is your name?" she asked quietly.

The soldier stared at her another long hard moment wondering whether or not she would answer his question. "Malen," he finally replied. Kail smiled at the handsome man gently.

"If you must know, _Malen,_" here she paused in order to give him teasing smile that meant she was not truly angry. "I have lost a dear friend of mine today that has been like a brother to me, especially in times when I have felt so lost." Her voice dipped into a whisper as her eyes left his stare and turned to the floor. There was silence between them for a time as Malen simply watched her as she fiddled with the strips of cloth in her hands. He parted his lips to say something, but before a syllable left his mouth, Kail had turned back to him and began unwrapping the bandage on his arm.

He gave her a questioning look, but she didn't look back up at him as she removed the rest of the bandage. "These need to be changed so your wound doesn't become infected," she explained softly even though it was obvious why she was doing what she was, but Malen let her continue even as the salve she applied to his gash stung tremendously.

It was after she rewrapped his arm back up did one of them finally speak. "I have lost many a comrade recently as well," he said quietly and watched as her head lifted so she could look at him. She stared at him for a moment before a smile graced her features.

"Thank you, Malen," she replied just as softly then swiftly moved off to tend to another patient.

Evening turned to night and the majority of Kail's patients had awoken, but they would all hardly speak to her aside from Malen who turned out to be quite the chatterbox until she ordered him to rest like the others. Candles and oil lamps lit the room in case a patient needed immediate tending, but all the healers had decided to retire whereas the Elf stayed in the sort-of waiting room outside the room where they kept the sick and injured. She sat slouched at a long table that was littered with extra bandages and herbs, her arms crossed on the top and her head resting on her forearms.

This was how Legolas found her, sprawled on the table top fast asleep with a light snore. He chuckled lightly at the sight and shook his head. Though the current situation was rather depressing and put everyone in a damp mood, the Prince of Mirkwood had to muse at how adorable the Elf who held his heart looked even as drool fell from the corner of her lips and onto the table. He slowly approached her and shook her shoulder softly to rouse her while whispering her name.

"Huh?" Kail suddenly sat up, startled, her eyes still blurry with sleep as she looked around. Suddenly becoming more awake she made to stand. "What? What is it? Is someone else hurt?"

Legolas shushed her quickly and pushed her back down into her seat. "No, everything is well, Kail. I was roaming the halls and thought it had been a while since I last saw you," he said and almost blushed when her eyes met his. "I wanted to see how you were fairing. Considering how I found you, I say it was a rather exhausting evening for you." He grinned slightly and nodded to the puddle of drool on the table and it widened when he noticed her cheeks redden as she quickly wiped the puddle away with the sleeve of her tunic.

"Yes well, tending to the unconscious is rather tiring," she said sarcastically and Legolas had to furrow his brow at her frown.

"Were all the patients unconscious? I was under the impression that the majority were just deep wounds and broken limbs," he said curiously.

"Well, apparently the other healers decided that the incoherent would not protest to an Elf being their nurse," she replied with a scowl. "I think I spent all my energy trying to distract myself from feeling so out of place more than actually tending to the few patients I was given."

Not wanting to see his love's face so sour, Legolas gently pulled her head closer to him and placed a firm yet loving kiss on the side of her head. "Do not worry, _meleth nin_, I am sure tomorrow will be better," he soothed, petting her hair gently.

Scowling for an entirely different reason, Kail finally turned to look fully at him. "You still haven't told me what that means," she accused, her eyes narrowed and Legolas' soft and caring expression turned into a blank one.

"I have no idea what you speak of," he protested and Kail gave him a blatant disbelieving look.

"I'm not an idiot, Legolas."

"I never said that you were. Actually, I find you highly intelligent."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Funny, it usually seems to work."

Kail glared at the Prince as he just grinned cheekily.

"Just tell me what it means!"

"No, you will have to discover it for yourself."

"Seriously? Do you see any 'How to speak Elvish for Dummies' book anywhere around here?"

"Then I suppose you are SOL."

Kail suddenly burst out laughing, having to cover her mouth quickly so she would not wake the patients in the next room and kicked her feet beneath her chair in giddiness. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"It is not that surprising considering I spend most of my time with you," he chuckled.

"Why do you anyway? It's not like I'm exactly the best company," she also laughed.

Not wanting to give away what he truly felt for her the Prince merely shrugged his defined shoulders. "For the past few months since you joined us we have spent every waking and sleeping moment together due to the quest," he replied with an air that portrayed he was nonchalant though was slightly surprised to see Kail's face suddenly fall in disappointment. He hastily moved to cover his slip up. "And not to mention that I want to."

At that Kail snorted, but smiled. "Yeah right. I've got to be more annoying in your backside than Gimli sometimes," she said.

"Never," he corrected, flashing her another one of his dashing grins causing her to blush before he took one of her hands in his and brushed his thumb over the back of it. "You do not give yourself enough credit."

"What is there to give credit for?" she returned blandly, looking at the other Elf through hooded eyes.

"Everything," he countered tenderly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You are a warrior and a fantastic one considering you are female and many females are considered weak." At that Kail glared at him and he chuckled. "Do not worry, we Elves encourage our women to do as they please. You are also caring, a talented healer and not to mention the reason for many smiles." As he finished, he grinned widely at her blush.

"You're just trying to make me forget about the whole _meleth nin_ thing," she accused with a glare and despite the harsh look he received from her Legolas couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at hearing those words coming from her lips even though she had no clue what they meant.

Deciding to ignore the light feeling in his head his grin widened. "Is it working?"

"What do you think, smart ass?" she laughed, pulling her hand from his grasp and giving him a playful slap on his arm.

"It was worth a try, was it not?" he chuckled as he dodged more attempted smacks from her.

"Fine, I will let you win this time only because I'm so sleepy I feel like I could just pass out standing up," she growled before letting out a yawn that made Legolas believe she couldn't be any more adorable.

"Are there any more beds free in the infirmary?" he asked softly, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Kail nodded, too busy yawning again to actually make a coherent reply. Next thing she knew Legolas had quickly taken her in his arms as and lifted her from her seat as she yelped in surprise.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" she cried only to be hushed instantly by the Elf that carried her. "What are you doing?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she repeated this.

"You need rest so I am taking you to a bed so you can sleep," he replied nonchalantly as if it were obvious.

"In the infirmary?" she questioned.

"What? It is not as if you will become sick," he laughed softly.

"But it's for patients!" Again, Legolas had to shush her as they entered the infirmary and he quickly carried her across the room and to a bed in a corner to lay her down. He was about to move away when Kail grabbed the sleeve of his tunic and held him in place. The Prince levelled her with a questioning stare and she simply smiled drowsily back. "Will you stay with me?"

Legolas was shocked into silence for a few moments watching as her pout grew deeper until he finally relented with a nod. As Kail slid over on the tiny cot to make room, he slowly slid under the blanket bashfully, intent on keeping a proper distance between them of a few inches. Kail, it seemed, had other plans and turned over to curl into his side, an action that made him blush and thank the darkness for covering it.

The Elf that had so easily stolen his heart sighed softly allowing him to feel the heat of the gust on his chest as well as the warmth of her hand as she also placed it on his chest next to her head. Legolas felt like he couldn't breathe. Sure, they had woken up a few times in a similar embrace, but never had they knowingly committed this act of indecency on purpose. As he thought more of it, Legolas decided that he didn't care and comfortably placed one hand on top of hers that rested on his chest while he wrapped his other arm around her and played with her dark hair.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Legolas?" she asked, followed by a yawn that made the Prince smile.

"No, I am not tired, _meleth nin_. I will wake you before first light," he whispered in reply, looking down at her with such love an admiration.

She let out another sleepy sigh. "Hm… Okay. Nighty night, Legolas. _Te amo_." And then she was lost to the world of dreams, her Prince holding her tightly.

"Nighty night…" Legolas repeated dumbly as he tried to discern the meaning of her last words. It were not words he had heard before, but sounded similar to a language Kail spoke in when frustrated on a few occasions. He frowned now knowing how she felt whenever he used _meleth nin_ around her, it was rather frustrating.

Throughout the night, Legolas lay awake with his beloved Kail held snugly to his side. It was no surprise that patients did not awaken as most of them were week from their wounds and required much rest and no healers entered, believing that Kail had remained awake and was standing watch over their wards.

The Prince couldn't help but to think that he could certainly get used to the idea of Kail lying beside him every night like this for the rest of their immortal lives; actually he was more than comfortable with it already, he mused as he gazed down at the woman who snored softly into his chest, still in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Her eyes were closed during her sleep, as they always where; she seemed to have not gotten rid of that habit quite yet, not that Legolas minded.

Sighing softly to himself Legolas wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell her how he truly felt about her. He was a Prince for Valar's sake! He should have more backbone than a simple love-struck idiot, but alas when he saw her his heart would stop, a glance at her lips had his mind frozen and her touch practically made his body tingle in delight. Were it not for his thousands of years of training as a warrior, he would have fallen into a melted puddle of bliss long ago and many times over.

He found it strange that from the moment the Fellowship had found her that day in Hollin he had felt drawn her to her. At first her surmised that it was only because she was another Elf and he felt comfortable around someone of his own race and being able to teach her about everything that passed and went on around her, even about her own 'new' race, he felt more joy than he had in many a decade. In recent years, life had become almost tedious; archery practice, a hunt or scouting party here and there, a feast one night, a ball another. He was tired of it all.

But Kail…

She was something new and exciting. Naïve as a child, strong as a warrior and as intelligent as a scholar. He found himself wanting to know more about her and eventually when there was nothing left to learn he promised himself that he would be by her side every day that she in turn learned everything about him. A promise that would be hard to keep, but he would be damned if he didn't see it through to the end. He loved this Elleth, but it was not time to declare such a thing during as hard of times such as these.

The Prince chuckled softly to himself when he realized just how curious their situation was. Who would have thought that a quest to destroy the One Ring itself would ultimately lead him to the love of his life. Turning his gaze towards the West, the Elf gave the stone wall a rueful smile even though his mind imagined him speaking to the Valar in Valinor. "A curious sense of humour you have," he stated softly into the air. "But thank you."

* * *

**Hey, guys, I know I haven't updated in a little while, but here's chapter 32! On another note, I know I encourage constructive criticism or any other comments my readers may have, but outright bashing is something that is so disrespectful it's not even funny. I understand you may not like my story, that's fine just don't read it, I don't care, but NEVER EVER tell me that I should delete my story and never continue writing again. It's not just for me, it's for my readers and I will continue writing if there are people out there that like it. I'm sorry if your life is such a sad and shitty one that you have to attempt to destroy people's dreams and hobbies, but excuse me for actually enjoying what I do.**

**And for those of you who want to know exactly what was said, just go to the review page or better yet, just let me post it.**

Well! This isn't the MOST stupid I've seen, because there are some real  
doosies out there, but this is pretty high ranking in its own right.

Your writing style is horrible; I could FEEL the CHEESE just OOSING out of my  
very pores just half way through. With little bits of corn chips, as well as  
copious amounts of pus and blood.

No Sir, I don't like it. Anyone who does, (or even lies and says they do to  
spare your feelings) has to be half catatonic. Seriously. I'm embarrassed to  
have clicked on this really. Accidental though it may have been.

My advice to you? Stop. Go no further. Do NOT write ANYMORE. Remove this  
travesty from the internet. Delete your user account. Do NOT create ANOTHER.  
ANYWHERE. Destroy any thing you may have written in the past. Do not write  
anything in the future in the hopes that the world may change its mind about  
you.

And finally, Oblivion's Tragedy? Before you complete the previously described  
Guide to Making the World a Better Place?

Get a new alias.

**For the record, if you're bashing my name, look at your own and think again. Yours is just as cheesy and cliched as mine only mine has a meaning. Think twice before you open your mouth, or move your fingers over the keyboard, asshole.**

**P.S. Out of the slight respect I have for you having the guts to post your hate for me, I have purposely left out your penname, but I would like to add that if anyone wants to know who it is, jut go to the review page.**

**I would like to thank all my faithful readers and I really do hope you enjoy what I write.**


	33. Aragorn The Asshole

When Kail woke again she was gently being shaken awake by the shoulder to which her response was to grumble irritably and snuggle in closer to Legolas. She remembered how she had fallen asleep last night; how could she not? Wrapped in her Prince's arms while she slumbered sweet dreams was one of her many wishes in life back when she was human. Unfortunately, no one ever quite fit the profile of her 'knight in shining armour' until now. Bad boy; yes, cute nerd; yes, but never her perfect handsome Prince that would hold her in his arms at any opportunity just to make sure she was close, safe and well protected. Although Kail believed that she didn't need any protecting, she still liked the idea of him being there for her if she ever needed him.

Coming back to the moment as her said Prince chuckled, a low rumbling sound in his chest that made her shiver, and shook her again. "Kail, you must rise. The sun will be making her journey over the mountains soon and the other healers and patients will awaken. You do not want your good friend Malen to badger you consistently during the day, now would you?" he said softly, giving her shoulder another shake.

With another annoyed huff, Kail finally relented and sat up while slowly brushing her tangled hair out of her face. It was then she instantly froze when she realized something and slowly turned to look at the Elf next to her who wore a mischievous grin. "Legolas, how did you know about Malen?" she inquired slowly, afraid of the answer. She may have been on the brink of delirium with how tired she was last night, but she knew she didn't tell Legolas anything about Malen.

Legolas' grin widened a bit until she whipped around at the sound of another voice. "I woke not but an hour's hence and had quite the conversation with your bedmate."

Kail spun on the bed so fast to face the soldier that she tumbled off the small cot and to the floor with a startled squeak. Instantly, Legolas was off the bed and by her side, his lips twitching as he tried to contain his laughter whereas Malen simply outright guffawed at the incident.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas gently, his voice shaking slightly with hidden mirth.

"Peachy," she replied with a scowl and rubbed her head where it had made friends with the floor.

The Prince chuckled again and helped her to sit up as she scowled, her head throbbing slightly. "You know, for an Elf, you're pretty clumsy," stated the soldier with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, shove off it, Malen," Kail growled irritably, shooting the Man a glare to which he only smiled innocently in return. "You forget that I am the one in control of your healing. Wouldn't want you to end up with gangrene on that nasty scratch on your leg now would we?"

Malen's smile fell immediately and he stared at Kail in horror who took her turn to smile smugly. "Fear not, my friend," interjected Legolas with a smile at the soldier. "Kail threatens, but she could not hurt a fly unless it looked like an Orc. A warrior she may be, but a healer is her true calling." At that, Legolas sent her another of his dashing smiles and she blushed at the praise.

Malen's fearful expression fell and he 'awed' at the interaction between the two Elves, his teasing smirk returning. Kail glared at him even as she moved to stand with Legolas' help and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am pleased to have friends such as yourselves that see fit to laugh at me every five minutes," she grumbled sarcastically.

"It is only because we admire your tenacity to rise again and again," reassured Legolas and Kail smiled at him, her pride for once not taking a beating. "Even if you are to trip and fall again soon after."

_Aaaand back into the dirt again my pride shall fall. It should just make a home and stay there._

Childishly, Kail stuck her tongue out at him and uncrossed her arms while making her way over to Malen's cot. "Yeah yeah, I get it, I'm hilarious," she said monotonously as she unwrapped the soldier's bandage on his leg and checked the wound there. "It seems to be doing fine for now. I will be back after breakfast to change the bandages and put some more ointment on to stop the swelling, you'll just have to deal with some pain until then, unfortunately." She grinned at Malen teasingly, showing the opposite of the sympathy of her words.

"I feel no pain as of yet, Milady, but I will surely look for your return after breakfast," he replied with a wink causing the Healer to laugh slightly and received a glare from the Elvin Prince to whom he only smiled at. Kail missed the interaction between the two entirely as she moved over to her other patients' beds to make sure they were all well before returning to them.

"While I am gone you should rest a bit," she ordered as she fluffed Malen's pillow. He winked at Legolas knowing it would get on the Prince's nerves and he was right. Legolas' eyes narrowed warningly at the soldier and his jaw clenched as he wished he had his bow with him to threaten the Man with. For now, all he had was the reassurance that Kail was completely oblivious.

Lifting his arm to her, she gladly took his elbow and they waved to Malen as they reached the door, but she stopped at the entrance to both of the males' confusion. Suddenly her hand made contact with the stone wall next to her and when she lifted it away there was an odd smudge amongst the grey. She looked at her hand in slight disgust and looking over her shoulder Legolas had to supress his laughter even as Kail lifted her hand and flicked it over the other one. A small back fleck of a thing went flying the few feet between them and Malen and landed on the soldier's blanket.

When Malen looked down, he was horrified to find the unmistakable bloody flattened corpse of a common house fly; its wings bent and a few legs missing. His jaw fell open and he lifted his eyes back to Kail who only smirked and wiped what remained of the fly off her hand and on her pant leg. He could hear both Elves snicker before, "Sweet dreams, Malen," came between Kail's lips and they fluttered out of the room.

Malen looked back down at the dead fly on his lap. "If it looked like an Orc, my ass…" he grumbled.

~.~

Breakfast was silent between the three remaining travelers and Kail felt herself falling back into depression. The light hearted mood from that morning after waking up in the infirmary wrapped up in the arms of the man she secretly loved had been crushed. Now it was replaced with sadness, contempt and a general feeling that Kail liked to call _emoness_ as there was no other word she could think of that could describe her feeling. Her once rumbling stomach now clenched in sickness and her chest felt as if a weight was crushing her lungs, restricting the air flowing through them.

Legolas had tried to encourage her to eat her measly meal of various vegetables and overripe fruits, but she only nibbled at it for a few minutes before pushing the plate away. It didn`t help matters that a 'wizened' old soldier sat across from them idly smoking away at his pipe-just like she remembered Aragorn always doing and her giving him shit for it. She didn`t even have the heart to do the same to him. The somber atmosphere of the surrounding guards did nothing to help her mood either.

Finally, when she had enough of sulking, Kail stood with the intention of heading back to the infirmary to distract herself. Without a word, Legolas stood to join her and ignored the look that she threw at him to get him to stay where he was. In silence they slowly began the trek back to the infirmary, Kail`s feet dragging on the cold stone beneath them slightly. After they exited the dining hall where they had 'eaten', they were almost immediately aware of the startled gasps and murmurs of the villagers. A Human wouldn't have been able to notice them, but Kail and Legolas could hear them almost as if the people speaking were standing right next to them.

Kail didn't pay it much attention until her acute hearing picked up on two words that made her blood boil and freeze all at the same time; 'Ranger' and 'Aragorn'.

Breath caught in her throat, she instantly froze in her pace to the infirmary and turned toward where the voices were coming from. In the corner of her eyesight she noticed Legolas do the same until she bolted suddenly with Legolas calling after her. Adrenaline froze her thoughts and moved her limbs until she came to the hall just past the main staircase where her movements came to an immediate halt.

In the hall there were many villagers mingling about, putting together supplies and such, but Kail's eyes were trained on one person whose eyes were focused on the floor. His usual dark garments clung to his strong frame with countless rips and tears, the edges and his straggly deep chocolate hair was caked with mud and dripping water to on the floor. His trusty sword that had almost seen as much battle as he had himself hung loyally at his left hip.

For a moment Kail couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the one and only lost Heir of Gondor, her friend and adoptive brother, Aragorn son of Arathorn.

She was aware of Legolas stopping behind her, aware of the obliviousness of Aragorn's countenance, aware of the villagers' blatant gazes, but Kail didn't care about her actions, she never did. She didn't think, she didn't second guess, she just did and at that moment she was in motion again and suddenly barreling into Aragorn, her arms thrown about his neck and tears in her eyes.

The Ranger was shocked when he first felt a body slam into him, but as he recognized Kail's black hair and the unmistakable presence of a certain Elven Prince behind her he relaxed instantly and returned the embrace gladly. Her shoulders shook with sobs and he could feel his right shoulder soaking again but with her tears instead of stream water.

But it didn't take long for Kail to pull away and begin slapping him in his chest and arms, anywhere she could reach at such a close proximity and Aragorn lifted his arms to block the slaps, but winced every now and then when she hit a tender area. "You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Each word was emphasized with a smack. "You _asshole_! I know you probably didn't mean to make us think you were dead! But Goddammit! We were worried sick! I mean, you fell off a fucking _cliff_! You're a jerk, you know that? And you _stink_! Ugh!"

At the end of her rant she stopped smacking him and plugged her nose, giving him such a disgusted look that he couldn't help but laugh slightly even though it slightly pained him to do so. Although the entire situation wasn't all that humorous, he couldn't stop the mirth and happiness that overtook him when he was with his friends and most trusted allies. His mind may have been muddled with a concussion, he could tell by the constant dizziness and weakness since he mounted Brego, but he was still relieved to see his friends.

"I _am_ aware, Kail, but thank you for pointing it out," he replied with a good natured wink and he saw her return a smile reluctantly. Obviously she was still mad at him, but also glad that he was alright. As she stepped away Legolas took her place and they clasped shoulders in the traditional Elven warrior greeting and gave each other an eye of understanding.

"_Le ab-dollen_," said Legolas, his lips twitching into the slightest grin and even thought Kail couldn't understand Elvish, she knew that whatever Legolas had said was in jest. Aragorn gave him a slightly offended look and regarded him carefully even as Legolas looked him over. "You look terrible."

Kail snorted and Aragorn chuckled, finally catching onto Legolas' sarcasm and they released each others' shoulders after the Ranger gave the Elf a goodhearted pat. Then Legolas lifted his slightly clenched hand and held it out to Aragorn. Both the Ranger and the female Elf were confused until Aragorn opened his hand and Legolas dropped a silver pendant and chain into it. Understanding dawned over each of them as they recognized Aragorn's necklace that Arwen had given him.

All humor left the Ranger's face and he looked up at the Elven Prince in amazement who only smiled warmly at him. Nodding his head in gratitude, Aragorn said, "_hannon le_." Legolas simply nodded in return.

Aragorn's expression turned serious and almost pained and for a moment Kail worried that it was the nasty gash that he currently sported on his left shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't hurt too badly although she knew the hope was pointless. The Man had fallen off a _cliff_ and into a _shallow river_ only to float for God knows how long until regaining consciousness and somehow getting to Helm's Deep.

Aragorn's stormy grey-blue eyes turned to her and his lips pressed into a firm flat line. "Many a things are wrong, Kail," he replied softly, almost sadly though she could detect a hint of grim determination behind it. "I must speak with Théoden King."

The Elves nodded, all traces of mirth forgotten as they turned and led the way back to the main hall. It was then that Kail noticed that Gimli was only a few feet behind Aragorn and had watched the interaction with a silent but happy eye. He joined them then and they made their way to the main hall where the King currently sat with his advisers and discussed important matters that Kail couldn't care less about but should have.

Throwing open the heavy doors and startling the men inside, Aragorn entered with his friend in tow. The Men stared at him in awe and Kail had to suppress the urge to smirk haughtily. It was kind of amusing to see such powerful men stunned speechless.

"Lord Aragorn…" said Théoden slowly as if he did not believe what he was seeing and stood to walk over to him. "You live?"

Aragorn nodded and smiled gravely. "I do. But I do not bring good news."

If the King's mind had been too clouded in astonishment before, it was definitely clear now. "News of what?"

"A great host from Isengard comes this way with a dark storm for cover," replied the Ranger without a second thought and Kail did a double-take on her friend. _Oh, you've _got_ to be shitting me,_ she thought to herself dryly.

The King had moved away and had turned his back to him even though his full attention was on the once thought dead man. "A great host, you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," said Aragorn as if he was talking about the weather, but Kail blanched.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked incredulously, but she was ignored as Théoden suddenly spun around to stare at Aragorn with the same astonishment as the rest of the room.

"Ten thousand?" he gasped softly.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men," the Ranger replied dejectedly followed by a collective silence. Then… "They will be here by nightfall." Another silence ensued.

Of course, Kail decided she should be the one to break it. "Ten thousand is a little overboard isn't it?" she blurted in astonishment, her eyes wide, but at her outburst Legolas nudged her slightly in the side as if saying _shut up!_

Théoden then trained his eyes on hers, his lips set into a disgruntled frown. "It does not matter if it is ten hundred or ten thousand, Lady Elf," he said sternly, his eyes darkening on her. "Though I do not expect a healer to understand that."

To Kail that felt like a stab to every artery and every pressure point to her body and she suppressed the glare and bite of retort. He was a King and she was a guest in his castle and in his country, not to mention he was a little stressed with the situation so there was no way she could make enemies with the man she was currently helping, being helped by and will continue to by allies with unless she wanted to end up as Orc bait. Beside her, Legolas gently took her elbow in his grasp for reassurance, or warning, seeing her jaw clench in anger. Kail knew she wasn't the best strategist, or even a warrior by most standards, and hell, she knew there was no way she could plan a _war_ for Christ's sake, but she knew that her opinion should be a little accounted for. Plus, she knew she had a point in ten thousand being a little _too much_ considering the tiny amount of people in Helm's Deep at the moment, not to mention that you'd have to cut that amount in half to find decent soldiers.

After taking a calming breath, Kail gave the sweetest smile possible though her eyes rested coldly on Théoden. "Appearances can be deceiving," she ground out between clenched teeth then after she felt Legolas' hand tighten on her arm she added, "your highness."

Théoden gave her a dark look and she continued to smile. _Kill them with kindness_, her friend Victoria from back in high school always said, _it pisses off the cranky bastards to no end. _

At this point, Aragorn decided to interject. "To Saruman, ten thousand ensures him an easy victory," he clarified and Kail finally tore her glare away from the King to nod at the Ranger with her full attention. She watched as her friend's expression turned determined. "But he didn't count on the strength of Men."

"Come. Let us prepare for this," interrupted the King as he suddenly sprang into action and made his way towards the door with the travelers and his advisors in tow.


	34. What Is Love? Can It Hurt Me?

The King said little as he roamed Helm's Deep with his soldiers, looking over supplies and his villagers with a scrutiny of a leader. Gamling, his first in command, kept stride with him, eagerly awaiting orders like a lost puppy without a bone. Kail was well aware that her thoughts towards the King were a little bitter and that her temper had gone a little over the top with the Rohanian, but she was too proud to admit that, yes, he was extremely stressed with their impending doom, but that didn't mean she had to state the obvious so bluntly.

Legolas stayed silent as they left the throne room and followed the King with this hand still gently yet firmly clamped around her arm. Holding her like he was wasn't so much for the purpose of keeping her in check as it was more to have any sort of discreet physical contact with her. After waking that morning with her in his arms, his hands itched to touch her again and a reoccurring tingle in his fingers constantly reminded him of it. He realized he wanted her held firmly in his arms every day, smelling her sweet scent as it floated in the air around her. He knew they had awoken in similar positions before, but usually their embarrassment was too much of a distraction for him to completely discover that her form fit his perfectly, that she belonged in his arms, that every morning should be as such.

But suddenly she stopped with a gasp, halting him in his tracks with her and he turned his gaze to her with a confused expression. Her eyes were wide and she met his stare with astonishment.

"Holy shit, I completely forgot that I was supposed to go back to the infirmary!" she exclaimed softly so as to not interrupt the King. "Malen and my other patients need to be tended to! Oh my God, I'm such a ditz." She finished her sentence with her right palm connecting with her forehead in a light 'smack' before she groaned in frustration.

Legolas chuckled softly. "It is alright, Kail. Between Aragorn returning and bringing with him such news as he had, it is not surprising that your thoughts are somewhat out of place. Go, tend to them, I will keep an eye on the troublesome Ranger," he assured calmly with a smile and Kail sighed in relief returning a smile of her own.

"Thanks," she breathed and leaned forward, giving the Elf Prince a peck on the cheek. When she leaned back away from him, he released her arm reluctantly and both supressed blushes. "I owe you one, Lego-bear."

With that she promptly turned around and dashed into the castle at a jog back to the infirmary. Legolas chuckled at one of the many nicknames she had conjured for him then touched a feather light hand to his cheek before following the royal group as they continued around the city. Though he knew his mind should be clear to allow thoughts of impending battle, Aragorn's return and the King's strategy, he couldn't help but allow it to drift constantly back to Kail and the kiss she had bestowed upon him. His cheek still tingled where her lips had made contact and he hid a silly grin behind a mask of grim determination for the upcoming battle.

As soon as Kail's back was turned to him she had allowed the blush to invade her cheeks and as she ran inside she also let a light giggle escape her lips. She hadn't minded Legolas' grip on her arm, in fact she had wished he had moved his hold from her elbow to her hand instead, but she knew he was just making sure her mouth wouldn't open and unintentionally spill out another insult to the King.

As much as she loathed to admit it, Kail was almost certain that this _crush_ she had developed for Legolas was more than just that, a crush, but maybe _love_ instead. Her months of denying her feelings for him were finally thrown out the window when she lay down in that cot with him the night before. He felt natural at her side, a true solid thing that she could always come back to no matter how hard it was to keep fighting. Was it really so bad to be in love? She used to think so. Love to her was something like a sickness; you would be plagued by it mind, heart, body and soul until the day it finally killed you.

Now, she was starting to see the light end of love. It was freedom yet held loosely under iron chains, it was joy accompanied by sorrow; it was a contradiction of itself, but well worth the confusion, suffering and heartache. There were obstacles to wind through, there was longing and then there was release.

Kail was starting to see why people liked those cheesy romance movies that she always hated. That feeling where someone else could love you so unconditionally it was almost painful was something that everyone longed for deep down. She hadn't realized just how lonely she was until this moment without a strong figure to latch onto during the hard times until she had met Legolas. He was there for her whenever she needed him, listened to her babbled ramblings when she was upset and comforted her in a way that no one else ever had.

After her parents' deaths she had closed herself off without even knowing it. Friends and distant family had tried to be there for her, but she would just push them away until they stopped insisting and she was left with an empty void in her heart. Her mind drifted back to her parents often and when their faces clouded her vision and their words of praise for her filled her ears in a faint echo she wondered what would have come of her had they still been alive. Would she still thrive to become a Doctor? Would she still have been in London? Would she have found that portal that led her to a strange world where she would ultimately end up finding the love of her life, the most best friends she could ever ask for and her true calling as a healer?

Kail shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in confusion. There were too many what-ifs to figure out if this truly was her destiny or some beautiful chain of coincidences that led her to where she was now. Too many too think about when she had patients to tend to.

When she finally reached the infirmary she was shocked to find shouting coming from it and quickly dashed inside to find Malen and an elderly healer in a yelling match. The woman was bent over the bed attempting to unwrap his bandage on his shoulder. While his leg's bandage was completely intact, the one on his shoulder was half off while the woman practically tugged at it and the soldier flinched away from her repeatedly.

"I will wait for my healer, thank you," he growled again as he moved his arm away.

"If your healer has not returned by now, then it is likely she is not coming back at all, my lord," the woman spat back as she reached out again. "I've heard Elven folk are flighty like that, can't trust them to stay in one place for long, can you?" Her words were like venom on her tongue and Kail frowned as she moved forward into the room and came up beside her to gently take the end of the wrap from the woman's hands.

She flinched away as if her touch burned her when their hands made contact and she took several steps back even as Malen smiled smugly up at her. Kail glanced at Malen before turning her gaze back to the other healer, her expression calm even as a war raged inside her.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked, her voice even as she lifted a questioning brow.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her. "Indeed there is, Lady Elf. If you have patients to tend to, I should hope you actually spend the time doing so," she sneered.

Before she could get any words out, Malen interrupted her. "She has been. She was down at breakfast. If she is to tend to her patients, should she not nourish herself in order to tend them to her best abilities?" His eyes were like molten lava as he glared at the healer and she in return glared back.

Although she was grateful for the Man to stick up for her, Kail felt she needed to defend herself. "Thank you, Malen," she said and smiled at him warmly before returning her eyes to the woman. "I do apologize. I was on my way back from breakfast when I was unexpectedly surprised by a friend who I thought dead yesterday. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, has returned and I thought it prudent that I greet him. After all we thought him dead and mangled at the bottom of a cliff only to have him walk back into our lives with little more than a few cuts, bruises and perhaps some broken ribs."

Kail's eyes narrowed at the woman smugly as hers widened. Her mouth hung open in shock as she struggled to find the words to say. "Again, I do apologize if a part of me that I had thought dead suddenly came back to life and I was a little distracted," she finished, her lips quirking into a dangerous smile before she turned back to Malen and heard the other woman shuffle away in haste.

"Thank you for defending me, Malen," she said gently as she proceeded to unravel the bandage fully from his arm. The wound there definitely looked better than the one on his leg. "Though you really shouldn't refuse treatment with injuries like yours. If you ignore it for too long they could become infected." She didn't look the Man in the eye as she spoke, focusing her attention on his injuries.

"Lady Kail-" the Soldier tried, but Kail kept rambling.

"I do apologize though, I should have been here to tend to you-"

"My Lady-"

"But as I said before I was distracted. You're arm looks fine enough. Does anything hurt?-"

"_Kail_!"

Finally her words were cut off by his outburst as he wrenched his arm away from her and she lifted her eyes to Malen's, raising a brow questioningly. Shaking his head, the blonde merely smiled sardonically. "Will you stop being my Healer for two seconds and let me be your friend?" he chuckled good-naturedly causing Kail to quirk a smile. "There is nothing to forgive you for. Your friend lives and your absence is absolutely warranted."

Kail's smile grew slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now," he quipped cheerily with a tedious sigh while crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Am I going to live?"

Kail laughed, her anger from moments before gone and replaced with merriment. "I never said you were in danger of dying, my friend," she chortled happily. "But I may be able to release you if you're wound on your leg permits you to walk though." She then proceeded to unravel the bandage on his leg. The wrap surprisingly came off easier than Kail had anticipated, but when she thought about it she assumed it was due to the Ethalas' healing properties. She had to get used to that stuff.

When the bandage was completely off and the wound fully exposed, Kail nodded her head in approval even as Malen let out a soft hiss of pain. "Well, it doesn't look too bad. Swelling has gone down to a decent level, there's still a bit of infection, but nothing a good Ethelas cream won't fix. I think it's safe you say you're free to go as long as you can walk," she said, turning a smile over to her friend who gave a relieved sigh and a grateful smile.

"Excellent," he cheered, "I can't wait to get out of this stuffy room," Swiftly he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Kail had only a moment to react when the soldier stood from the bed and very nearly collapsed again. Grabbing his arm with a gentle laugh, she steadied him on his feet.

"Careful," she reprimanded. "You've been on bed rest for a while, a day of that being unconscious. You have to take it easy."

"Sorry. I am merely eager to be moving again. I do believe my bottom has lost all feeling," he chuckled and Kail shook her head with grin at his stubbornness.

"It's quite alright. Just slow down a bit next time, yes?" Malen nodded and Kail took that as a sign to gently release his arm. He swayed slightly without her support, but finally he was still and he straightened with a bright smile on his lips. "So far so good," she sighed. "Try walking across the room."

Malen did so with a limp, but no hint of pain crossed his features and no grunt of difficulty passed his lips. Nodding in approval, Kail continued. "What about jogging in place?"

The soldier laughed. "Would you like me to hop on one foot as well?" Regardless he did what she requested and though a slight twinge of pain furrowed his brow and tightened his lips, he still did not make a squeak of pain.

"As helpful as that would be to your final diagnosis I believe I've seen enough," she smiled. "You're free to go, but take it easy. Don't push yourself too hard so that means, no running, sit whenever you can and, last but not least, no kicking."

Malen raised an eyebrow. "And what would I have to kick?"

Kail shrugged. "I don't know. You're the soldier, not me." The end of her sentence was accompanied with a laugh.

"No, you are not," he agreed, "but you are a warrior." Kail looked up at him then shaking her head and opening her mouth about to protest before Malen cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I've seen the way you fight, my friend. Though not the most graceful Elf or swordsman…" Here he gave her a sly grin to which she glared in return. "You are indeed talented enough to get the job done. What is it you fight for?"

Kail paused for a moment. What _was_ she fighting for? This wasn't her home world; she had no country or King to defend, no family.

No, she did have a family. Her friends were her family. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the Hobbits. They were who she fought for. She fought to keep their freedom, to keep a world alive that she would have to create a new life for herself in. She had no right to ignore it; this was her home now. This, all of it, was what she fought for.

Realizing she may have taken too long to answer, Kail looked up at Malen who was watching her patiently. She couldn't tell him all of it; he didn't know where she was from yet. "My friends," she finally blurted. "They're the only things in this world I have left and I would defend them with my life."

Malen nodded slowly. "And your Elf friend, Legolas, do you not fight for his love?" He grinned.

A blush rose to her cheeks and Kail looked away, moving over to the cabinet that held some Ethelas cream she had made the day before, dodging other healers and patients as she went. Malen followed closely behind her. "I don't know what you're talking about. Legolas and I are merely friends."

"Don't lie to me, Kail," laughed the soldier. "I saw the way you were looking at him this morning. _You_, my friend, are in love. And he is in love with you."

Her blush deepened and she paused after retrieving the cream and closing the cabinet, still refusing to look at him. "You don't know him as well as I do, Malen. That's just how Legolas is; a deeply caring and kind friend. We will never be nothing more."

"Not if you think like that, it won't," he laughed. "Listen to me, Kail. That Elf is in love with you, I can see it in his eyes." She turned away from him, going over to another unconscious patient of hers that had a nasty bump on his forehead. Before she could even move to examine him, Malen gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "It's the same look my father gave my mother on his death bed; through the pain and agony he was in he still gave my mother that love filled gaze he always had."

Kail lifted her gaze to him, her green eyes tinged with pain. "Malen, I don't-"

"Hush," he cut her off. "Tell him how you feel. I'm sure you won't be disappointed in his answer." He winked.

Kail rolled her eyes, her blush finally dissipating. "I have patients to tend to."

"Fine. Fine. Tend to them for now, but later you must confess," he said with a grin.

"Ugh, I will. Maybe. I have to think about it. I don't know." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she squeezed her eyes shut as Malen laughed. "Shut _up_, you brute!" Laughing she released her nose and shoved the bowl of cream against his chest, his hands immediately coming up to take it as he stumbled and she stepped away. "Wash your leg with water and pat it dry then put this cream on three times a day, understood?"

As she turned back to her unconscious patient she could hear Malen laughing to himself quietly. "As you wish, Milady," he said and she shook her head with a small smile as she heard him limp away.

"Soldiers," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Hey, you wonderful reviewers/readers/AWESOMENESS PEOPLES!

I'm super duper crazy sorry for not updating for so long! Life's been hectic for the past little while. I'm starting college soon, in about 5 days to be exact, and I've just been really busy with that, student loans and moving to a new city. Aside from that when I lived back home, my router broke and I couldn't connect my laptop to the internet :( My baby has all my stories on it. I also apologize for not answering your reviews! I try my best to answer each and every one of your guys' reviews and PMs, but for some reason every time I tried, the page would expire or some dumb stuff like that. I promise that if you guys review or PM me I WILL answer them if my computer allows it. Thanks again for being such awesome faithful readers! You always put a smile on my face! I love you guys!

~Kat~


	35. Knockin' Heads and Sleeping Potions

I'm so sorry, everyone! Ugh, college has been crazy! I can't get any time to update at all so I put a little extra in this chapter for you guys :) Don't worry, what you've all been waiting for will come soon! Again I'm sorry, and enjoy!

* * *

By midday Kail had lost four out of her seven patients. Not that any of them died; they simply had awoken and found an 'Elf witch' standing over them touching their wounds. Two had screamed and complained loud enough that the other Healers had to take them out of the ward and to a separate room to calm down. The other two had refused treatment and so Kail had no other choice but to hand them over to the cranky old Healer from earlier that day. Now, all she had left were two unconscious patients and a limping Malen.

With a sigh, she contemplated just handing over her last two patients as well. Malen was well enough to take care of himself although he insisted he stay around the Healing Wards to keep her company, seeing as the other Healers avoided her like a disease. Giving up her last two patients wouldn't be such a big deal anyhow, they would probably just end up like the other four and it was likely that if they survived this war that her and her friends would be leaving Rohan to find Merry and Pippin. Either that or they'd be dead.

She was certainly hoping the latter wasn't the case.

"What ails you, my friend?" asked Malen who sat comfortably behind her at a table, his injured leg propped on top of it.

She turned around to find the soldier happily eating away at a carrot, the crunching ringing in her ears. She smiled slightly and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as another soldier entered the Ward and immediately rushed to her side. The man was burly with long blonde hair past his shoulders, much like the rest of the men of Rohan, and he was panting as he approached her.

"Lady Kail?" he questioned breathlessly. Kail noticed a sheen of sweat on the man's brow.

With a nod, she set down the bowl of herbs she had been grinding. "Yes?"

"Lord Aragorn requests your presence in the Main Hall," he blurted quickly and if Kail had still been Human she would have taken a few moments to process what the Man had actually said.

Nodding again she gave him a kind smile. "Thank you."

The soldier bowed and was out of the Ward within seconds. Sighing again, Kail wiped her hands off on her breaches and picked her sword and belt up from where she left it resting by the window.

From his seat at the table, Malen placed down the rest of his uneaten carrot and looked gloomily at the stone floor. "So it begins then…"

"So it does," she replied, strapping the belt to her waist quickly. Her eyes turned to her friend sadly and gave him a smile she hoped was reassuring before dashing out of the Ward, calling back to him that if her patients were to awaken that he should alert one of the Healers. He had merely waved a hand to let her know he understood.

At a jog, she easily made it around the corners and twisting hallways to the Mail Hall where she already found Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas waiting for her, the Man and Elf speaking in soft tones. Coming up next to the Dwarf she noticed they were speaking Elvish and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Waiting patiently she stared off to the side.

Aragorn was the first to turn to her when the conversation was over, but instead of giving her the warm brotherly smile he normally would his lips were tight in a frown and his brows were furrowed with worry. Given the circumstances, she wasn't surprised.

He nodded curtly. "Kail."

"You rang?" she inquired, her arms uncrossing and hanging at her sides.

"Yes, I would like you to come with us to the caves. We must prepare for the battle. It is almost nightfall," he said, his deep timber soft and controlled.

She nodded in response. "Alright then. What are we waiting for?"

The Ranger nodded once and spun on his heel, swiftly marching in the direction to the caves, Gimli behind him and the two Elves falling in step behind them. She was allowed a moments silence before Legolas spoke.

"How were your patients? Well, I hope," he said conversationally.

"They're fine. Not too happy at their Healer being an Elf though," she sighed irritably. She refused to look at him, knowing a blush would rise to her cheeks if her confession suddenly came to mind.

"Even your friend Malen?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Malen is perfectly fine with it. His wounds are healing nicely and he's even walking around now. I discharged him when I returned this morning."

Legolas paused. "Discharged?"

"Released him from my care," she explained.

"Ah."

Going down a staircase and rounding a corner beneath a stone bridge, they were met with the chaos that was Rohanian women and children being horded into the caves for safety. Their conversation was cut short when Aragorn began to speak and lead them through the throng of bustling people. Kail found it somewhat difficult to keep up as villagers bumped into her and carts had to be dodged, but she managed easily enough. Gimli even fell behind her a few feet.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall," Aragorn explained, pointing to the great stone walls on either side of them. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest," Legolas interjected, almost sounding annoyed.

_Sheesh, I think he's been hanging around you too much._

Shut up.

"You're no use to us half alive," the Elf Prince continued.

"What?" Kail quipped.

Aragorn was saved from answering when a shout echoed over the voices of the villagers. "Aragorn!" Unmistakably it was Eowyn. "Lord Aragorn!"

Kail turned to Legolas sharply, smacking his arm as she did so and none too gently. The Elf immediately looked at her in surprise. "What-?"

"He hasn't slept yet?" she bit out a little more harshly than she intended.

"He refuses to, Lassie," said Gimli.

"What do you wish me to do? Hit him in the back of the head again?" Legolas added.

"Uh, yeah!" she nodded, her hands placing themselves on her hips and giving him a 'duh!' look.

"Kail, you know that would not be conducive to his health," he chuckled.

"Well, then put sleeping potion in his ale or something!" she shouted in frustration, many people looking at her as if she were crazy as she threw her hands in the air. "That boy needs to sleep, goddamnit!"

Continuing to chuckle, Legolas easily reached over and grasped her hands in his, lowering them to their sides again as he took a step closer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gimli roll his eyes and turn away from them.

Tearing her green eyes from his blue ones, she blushed slightly as her fingers began to tingle. "You worry for him, _meleth nin_, as do I. But you and Aragorn share one exceedingly annoying trait." Here he paused to grin. "You're stubborn."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she pulled one hand free from his to smack his shoulder again. "I am not!"

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," Eowyn said to Aragorn only a few feet away, catching the Elves' and Dwarf's attentions, causing them to look over.

Rolling her eyes, Kail's tone dropped to a mumble. "News flash, Sweetheart, you _are_ a woman."

Legolas nudged her gently in reprimand as Gimli coughed behind his hand to stifle a snort of laughter.

Aragorn nodded to Eowyn. "That is an honorable charge," he said.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return," she spat bitterly. "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady," Aragorn said gently. "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," she begged, cutting him off.

"It is not in my power to command it," he replied with a shake of his head and began to turn away.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she shouted desperately, causing many people to turn and look and Aragorn to bring his attention back to her. Kail noticed that her eyes strayed from Aragorn for a moment and landed on her, staring her straight in the eyes until looking back at the Ranger. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!"

There was a silence then as Aragorn simply stared at her, a small sigh coming from him. A few feet behind him, Kail, Gimli and Legolas watched quietly as Eowyn bowed her head shamefully then looked back up at the Ranger. "I'm sorry," she said then suddenly turned away, disappearing into the crowd of women entering the caves.

With another sigh, Aragorn turned back to look at his friends and each gave him a sad smile before turning away to head to the armoury, the Man following soon after. The group stayed quiet as they journeyed to the other side of the castle, the Dwarf in the lead, the Elves side by side in the middle and the Ranger several feet behind. Soldiers were already assembling in the armoury and Kail was shocked to find more than half of them to be men old enough to be her grandfather or no older that seventeen. She paused in the doorway when entering, Legolas and Aragorn stopping on either side of her.

She looked up to them, brows furrowed sadly. Aragorn merely tightened his lips and looked away before heading the rest of the way into the room. Turning to Legolas she looked at him pleadingly, her voice dropping to a whisper that she knew only he could hear. "Really?"

The Elf Prince nodded sadly then before she could take a step farther into the room, he took her shoulders gently in his hands, looking into her eyes almost pleadingly. "Kail, I want you to go with the women and children into the caves," he said softly and immediately the Healer's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Excuse me?" she deadpanned.

"It is likely not many will survive this battle, _meleth nin_," he explained, his expression pained. "You will be safe there."

"No," she said a little too loudly for her liking as a few men close by glanced over. Legolas' hands fell from her shoulders and her tone dropped again. "Legolas, I've come too far with you guys to stop now. I will _not_ stand by hearing that battle going on above me and not have the power to help. You said so yourself that I am a warrior; let me have a chance to prove that."

"This is not about proving something," he sighed.

"Then what is it? Is it really that hard to accept that I am happy to put my life on the line to fight? If I wasn't sent here to do that than what, Legolas?" she whispered harshly and the Elf lowered his head almost shamefully. "This is my home now, let me defend it." He still stayed silent, but he did lift his eyes back to hers and she gave him a coy grin. "Besides, we both know very well that no matter what you or anyone else says, I'll just do what I want anyways. I'm stubborn, remember?"

He cracked a small smile finally, but it was gone the moment he looked into the armoury again and sadness filled his eyes. Looking back to her he nodded to the far end of the room where Gimli and Aragorn stood by a table covered with chainmail and leather gear.

"Well, you better get ready then," he said softly. She nodded silently her own grin leaving her lips and her eyes leaving his breathtaking features before hopping off the steps and fighting through the crowd to the table. Her small argument with her best friend forgotten, she briefly wondered how many of these men she would treat after this battle was over… If there were any left that is.

Removing her tunic she ignored the astonished stares thrown her way when she was left in nothing but her undershirt and breaches and proceeded to pull on a shirt of chainmail that reached her elbows and hips. Throwing her tunic back on she was thankful that it was just slightly too big for her and allowed it to fit over the chainmail. Next she strapped on a pair of leather gauntlets to protect her forearms and as she lifted a pair of brown shoulder pads she glanced to the side and noticed that Aragorn wasn't putting on armour, but watching the other men in the room and examining the equipment. Looking to her other side she noticed Legolas and Gimli were doing the same and paused, lowering the shoulder pads to her side.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys…" Aragorn said, coming up to his friends with a disappointed sigh and a shake of his head. "These are no soldiers."

Kail scoffed, heaving the pads to her shoulders with a slight shake of her head saying a sarcastically silent 'you're telling me', in her head.

"Most have seen too many winters," commented Gimli from where he stood by the wall as a man with grey hair walked past him.

"Or too few," added Legolas and Kail stopped yet again in her attempt to strap the pads and looked to her friend in surprise when she realized his deep frown and somewhat angry expression. She agreed with him though, many of the 'men' walking past were little more than boys that hadn't even hit puberty yet. Aragorn's eyes flitted around the room briefly before nodding once.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," the Elf continued and immediately all noise in the room stopped and every single head turned to look at the blonde Prince whose expression hadn't changed. In fact Kail swore she saw his anger grow as he turned away and took a few steps then whirled back around to stare Aragorn in the eye.

"Legolas…" she scolded softly and reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't react to her touch.

That's when the Elvish started.

"_Boe a hyn: neled herain... dan caer menig_?" said Legolas, his voice more harsh than Kail had ever heard from him.

Aragorn looked around at the men staring at them and turned back to his friend, his voice calm and controlled as usual. "_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_…" he replied.

"Aragorn," Legolas cut him off sharply. "_Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheril." _Here he paused for a moment then his next words sounded like venom even to Kail who didn't understand a word. "_Natha daged dhaer_!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted, stepping closer to Legolas and causing Kail to jump in surprise, her eyes wide at his outburst. But a moment later the two were staring each other down, all eyes in the room on them until the Ranger lowered his head and swiftly turned, gliding out of the armoury.

Instantly Legolas attempted to go after him, but Kail's hand tightened on his shoulder and Gimli blocked his path with his axe. "Let him go, Lad," said the Dwarf sadly while lowering his arm resting the bottom of the handle of his axe on the stone floor and crossing his forearms over the blade. "Let him be."

Legolas' head swivelled over to Kail, brows furrowed in desperation, but she merely shook her head, a small frown marring her lips. "No," she said softly, her hand sliding away from his shoulder.

"But, Kail-"

"No, Legolas. Leave him alone. He needs some time to himself and you need to prepare for battle," she reasoned and she saw the Prince's lips tighten for a moment before he nodded and silently turned away from her and to the table where he proceeded to put on his own gear.

Sighing yet again, she dropped her gaze to the floor, shoulders slumping. Glancing at the Dwarf, she gave him a lopsided smile to which he returned with a slight nod before lifting his axe and grumbling off to find suitable armour for himself. Kail's eyes rose from the floor again to look around at the quietly chattering soldiers as they continued to prepare for the upcoming battle, the air a little more somber and a little more tense. Though no one but the Elf and Man that had spoken understood the entire conversation it was clear what the argument was about, at least for the most part.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to her left to find Legolas slightly behind her, fully clad in all the armour he thought necessary. Coming around to face him completely she glanced over the pads on his shoulders identical to her own and no doubt a shirt of chainmail beneath his own tunic as she could see the slight buldge of it underneath the fabric. As he already had his own Elvish gauntlets he had no need to use any of the Rohanians'.

Moving her eyes from his clothing she brought them up to his flawless pale face and noticed his thinned lips and slightly creased brows above his sparkling blue orbs. His hand fell from her shoulder to drop at his side as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Before thinking about her actions she took a small step closer and her one hand rose to play with the leaf crest that clasped the matching green cloak they all possessed from Lothlórien. She did not speak as her thumb grazed over the shimmering leaf, the metal glowing slightly in the dim candlelight of the armoury. The hum of conversations behind her dulled and almost seemed to disappear as he heaved his shoulders in a soft sigh, lifting his own hand to cover hers. Her hand warmed at the contact and she thought she felt it tremble beneath his. Swallowing, she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I am sorry," he finally whispered, his grip tightening around her hand gently as he pulled it away from the clasp and to his chest, holding it there firmly.

"For what?" she asked, her voice barely audible through the nervous lump that grew in her throat.

"I should have not spoken as I had," he replied, dropping his gaze from hers and to their hands, watching as his thumb stroked her knuckles so gently that it felt no heavier than a feather. "Respecting Aragorn as I do and as his friend, I should not have spoken to him as I had."

"Hey," she scolded gently, bringing up her other hand to touch his cheek and nudge it upwards so their eyes would meet again. His cheek pushed ever so lightly inter her touch as he met her comforting stare gladly, but she could still see the hint of regret behind it. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We're all a little scared, just most of us aren't willing to admit it. Regardless it's still there." His lip twitched slightly thankful for her words and she watched as some of the sadness left his eyes. "Don't worry. Just give Aragorn some time to cool off and you guys will be partners in crime again before you know it, ok? Cheer up; I hate to see you frown."

Immediately she snapped her mouth shut, not quite regretting her words, but embarrassed by them nonetheless as Legolas' eyes focused completely on her, intense and unyielding. Her cheeks dusted with pink and she quickly looked away and dropped her hand from his cheek. Before pulling it back completely he took that hand into his as well.

"Kail," he whispered causing her to look up again. They stared intently at each other for a few moments before she was aware of their distance becoming smaller and her eyes drifting closed. Her lips tingled with anticipation as she knew what was coming and she had no strength nor want to stop it. Her mind numbed to everything except him; his warmth and his touch. Just him.

A sword clanking as it was dropped into a pile startled her out of her hypnotic state and she jumped as her eyes shot open. She found Legolas had also paused frozen above her, his lips barely a centimeter away. Bringing in a shaky breath she slowly stepped away, untangling their hands and clearing her throat awkwardly. She ignored the slight hurt that filled his eyes as she pulled away.

"I, um… I guess I'll go see if I can go find Aragorn then. I'll see you guys later," she rushed out, brushing past her friends and other soldiers while dodging Legolas' hand when he reached out for her.

As much as she hated leaving him like that and no matter how much she wanted that kiss, Valar did she ever want it, she couldn't deny that she was scared. Scared of what she would feel, what _he_ would feel. It was clear now that he had feelings for her, but were they to the extent of hers? Would he be disappointed? What if it wasn't what he expected?

Shaking her head, she exited the armoury, her friends staring at her back as she went and suppressed the urge to turn back around and dash into the Elve's arms and kiss him senseless. She supposed her confession would have to wait for another time. Just not now. Not now.


	36. Cowabunga!

Kail roamed the hallways and staircases aimlessly looking for Aragorn as well as focussing on her thoughts all the while dodging soldiers and women with their children as they made for the caves. Almost all of them were there now as it was nearing sundown, the bright glowing orb that had been covered with dark grey clouds for the past day now sinking past the horizon. Torches were lit along the walls and cast an almost eerie glow through the hallways and as Kail walked passed an open walkway that led to a short stairwell. She went to move past it but caught a glimpse of a sword flashing in the light of the torches as it was swung around. Turning her full attention to halfway down the stairs she found Aragorn next to a young boy with shoulder length rusty blonde hair and dressed in armour that was at least two sizes too big.

Even seeing the boy from behind she could tell he must not have been a day over thirteen and her heart clenched with distress. No boy that young should have to fight in a battle that was practically unwinnable and almost ensured his death, all their deaths.

Still atop the staircase she leaned against one of the stone pillars and squeezed her eyes shut as she frowned even while soldiers filtered past her and chatter hummed in her ears. She was a coward. A bloody stinking coward. It was very likely that her and everyone else in this whole fortress were going to meet their deaths tonight and yet she didn't have the guts to give the one Man, or Elf, she ever thought of giving her full and undying love to a kiss. What was that old saying? Live it up today because tomorrow might be your last? Only in her situation she was going to die tonight and she _still_ hadn't done anything about her feelings.

_Typical._

Ugh, you again? What's 'typical'?

_You. You've faced wargs, goblins and even a goddamn cave troll and you still don't have the balls to say the three words that will have Legolas crawling at your feet._

I should remind you that I never actually fought the troll.

_That's besides the point. The point is, you're going to be dead soon and Legolas was waiting eager and ready for you to kiss him and you left. You left!_

Alright! I get it, I'm an idiot for letting him go! Happy now?

_Immensely. So… What's stopping you from going back and finishing the job?_

I killed the moment. I can't just walk back into the armoury and give him a big fat kiss.

_Sure you can. I'm sure he wouldn't complain._

Oh, Jesus… Just shut up, please.

"Kail?"

Her eyes snapped open, the voice startling her out of her mental argument, to find Aragorn standing beside her, staring down are her curiously. She blinked once then smiled softly up at him, pushing off from the pillar to stand upright instead of leaning. Aragorn didn't say another word as she glanced around them before meeting his gaze again.

"I came looking for you," she said tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I want to know what happened back there." Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised an eyebrow at the Man and waited for him to answer.

Aragorn gave a small sigh. "You do not know how to speak Elvish, Kail, but I know you are not a fool. You know what happened," he replied softly.

"You're right. I do. Want to talk about it? I can be one hell of a pychotherapist," she quipped with a grin trying to lighten up the mood somewhat. Her friend rewarded her with a small half smile and a short chuckle.

"I am not quite sure what that is, but I am sure that it is not necessary," he said, his smile remaining.

"Well, just keep it in mind that whenever you need to talk, you know where to look." Pausing they stared softly at each other in a way similar to how siblings would look upon one another, but it wasn't long until the light mood disappeared and worried frowns replaced their smiles. "You guys should talk." Her voice lowered and she looked up at him knowingly. Aragorn sighed again, his eyes drifting away.

Finally he gave a nod and lifted his eyes again to stare at the sun that had just disappeared beneath the horizon and the clouds that covered the dark sky in a thick blanket that made the upcoming battle seem more foreboding if that was even possible. Giving her one last glance he turned to head back to the armoury with her following close behind.

The armoury was empty when they reached it, all the soldiers already equipped for the night to come and Aragorn didn't hesitate to armour himself properly. Kail stood off to the side as he prepared his armour and belt and she jumped startled slightly when Legolas appeared to her right just as Aragorn was reaching for his sword. Before he had the chance to grab it Legolas lifted it from the table and held it out to him with a soft smile. Aragorn's expression was warry but he gave the Elf a grateful smile regardless and nodded as he accepted the sheathed weapon.

Kail moved away from the table of swords that she was previously standing by to watch their interaction. It was obvious that Legolas felt guilty for their argument earlier and it made the air slightly tense.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray," the Elf said lowly, his brows creased in sincerity and Kail smiled gently. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Stepping forward she let her smile turn into a grin as she looked between the two, clasping her hands in front of her in glee.

Ignoring Kail's joyful presence beside them Aragorn shook his head as if waving off his friend's apology. "_Ú-moe edhored,_ Legolas," the Ranger replied, placing a hand on his chest before reaching forward to clasp the Elf's left shoulder. With a smile the Prince lifted his own hand to place it on Aragorn's left shoulder as well. Kail felt like cackling jovially, happy that everything was right between them again.

Just as the two dropped their hands they turned as Gimli came around a table fiddling with a shirt of chainmail as he attempted to fit it over his wide frame. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he grumbled and fiddled some more before the rest of the bundled chains dropped to the floor, a good foot extra piled at his feet. The three taller persons exchanged amused smiles and Aragorn lifted his dark brows at Gimli. "It's a little tight across the chest," the Dwarf confirmed.

Aragorn's brows lifted higher and he nodded as if saying, 'no really?' and Kail snorted, hiding a laugh. Before any of the four could speak again the echoing of a horn could be heard even as deep into the armoury as they were. It sounded like something she would imagine a battle horn to sound like and it immediately caused Kail's heart to begin to race. Were they here already?

All three males' heads snapped to the direction that the sound came from in confusion until Legolas took a step closer to the exit of the armoury with furrowed blonde brows. "That is no Orc horn," he announced before suddenly dashing for the stairs, Aragorn hot on his heals. Confused as she was, although relieved that it wasn't the Orcs just yet, Kail followed, but not before giving the Dwarf that remained behind a shrug.

To a woman with little patience it seemed to take longer than necessary to reach the main staircase, dodging between soldiers as they huddled by the entrance, staring in fascination. Still confused, it wasn't until reaching the pinnacle of the staircase and when she looked between the glistening armour of the Rohanian soldiers she found a small army of dark blue cloaked Elves. A wave of warm tingles shot up her spine and made her hair stand on end with an intense feeling of giddiness; excitement enveloping her chest.

At the head of the party was none other than Haldir, March Warden of Lothlórien and an Elf she never thought she'd be so excited to see. A wide grin spread across her lips and she had an incredible urge to jump around like an idiot hooting her amount of joy. Now. _Now _they had a chance at winning this thing. The odds might still only be about a million to one, but at least it was better than a billion to one.

Spotting them, the corner of Haldir's lip quirked up in a small smile as he finished his conversation with King Théoden. "We are here to honor that allegiance."

Dashing down the stairs exclaiming an Elvish greeting and followed closely by the two Elves and Dwarf that had apparently hastily gotten dressed, Aragorn enveloped the March Warden in a death grip of a hug and Kail almost laughed again when the Elf's eyes widened in surprised, but he nevertheless smiled and returned the gesture. Excitedly the raven haired Elf leaned closer to Legolas who was beside her and tapped his arm to get his attention. Legolas turned his head towards her and she grinned so widely that she feared her face would split. "Looks like we might live after all, Lego-bear," she whispered excitedly as the Ranger and Lórien Elf released each other and the Mirkwood Elf just snickered.

"You are _most_ welcome," Aragorn told him with relief and stepped away to allow the Elves to step forward and convey their own gratitude. Grasping arms the two blondes exchanged a few Elvish words before Legolas stepped back to allow Kail her chance to speak. What neither expected was for Kail to wrap her arms around him in a much more eagerly excited way than Aragorn had, tears coming to her eyes with happiness.

Just as with Aragorn Haldir was surprised and hesitant to return the gesture, but did regardless, wrapping his own arms around her back. Giving the Elf one last squeeze she pulled away from him to give him her excited grin. "You crazy son of a bitch. Thank you. _Thank you_." Her hands that were still placed on his shoulders rattled him ever so lightly as an emphasis of her words.

"You are welcome, Milady," the March Warden replied slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Though I assure you my mother is not a dog."

Kail couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at his words and shook her head as she stepped away from him. As she moved back to stand on the opposite side of Haldir from Legolas she watched as the Elves behind them suddenly turned their heads in unison before their bodies followed and their bows were placed on the stone beneath them with a resounding thud. Standing before his troops again and flanked on either side by both Legolas and Kail Haldir inclined his head to the King saying, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

It was a tense silent moment where the King gave the Elf a bemused nod, still in slight shock from their sudden appearance and no doubt from how many of them there were. He had grown accustomed to Legolas and Kail, but that was only two, now he had an entire small army ready at his aid. Finally, the King took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, his confident stature returning.

"Yes," he said quietly, his eyes flitting over the army of Elves again before his voice grew louder and a small smile graced his aged lips. "Yes! Gamling! Form the Men."

The long haired man bowed to his superior immediately. "Yes, Théoden King," he acknowledged and dashed off to carry out the order.

"Cowabunga!"

Heads turned at Kail's outburst and eyebrows were raised and she froze in embarrassment, her pumped fist still in the air. She watched as fond grins spread on Aragorn's and Legolas' faces as they either shook their heads or chuckled. Dropping her fist she gave a wild grin and a carefree shrug. "Fuck it. I don't care if y'all think I'm weird. We're going to win this shit! Woo!"

"I would not be too sure of that, My Lady," grumbled a soldier as he marched past her with his garrison, a worried frown on his grizzly features. Kail's smile faltered as she remembered that there was still ten thousand Orcs marching their way and that their count barely reached one thousand, but hope had increased significantly from minutes ago and Kail wasn't about to squash that hope because of a few debby-downers.

Moving to Legolas' side it was decided by Aragorn, Haldir and Legolas that Gimli and Kail were to join the Lothlórien Archers and Legolas on the front wall. Aragorn would be the head of both the front lines and the garrison behind the wall for back up. Gimli wasn't too happy to be stuck in the center amongst a group of Elves, but thought it better than being on the second wall. Decisions made and final, the last preparations were made and then…

War.

Silence…

When every soldier was in place armed and at the ready it was just silent. Dead silent. The only thing heard was the distant rumble of thunder from the dark clouds above, the marching steps of their approaching enemy and Kail swore if she were any closer to the Men of Rohan that she would be able to hear their rapid breathing and thudding hearts. Her light mood after the Elves' arrival was now gone and replaced with dread; a terrible clenching feeling in her stomach similar to a knot being made from her innards.

Silence…

It was too quiet. But Kail didn't dare make a sound, scared that if she did, the world would come crashing down faster than it already was and instead of meeting death in a few hours it would only be minutes. Dragging her gaze from her clenched fists in front of her she stared across the plain before them watching as the glowing torches of the approaching Uruk-hai floated in the darkness and her throat suddenly felt dry and choked. Fear; it was a funny thing. You could suppress it, feel it, control it… but you could not avoid it. It was as if trying to run from the very air you needed to breath and it was suffocating.

Silence…

She'd faced Goblins in Moria and Uruk-hai on the shores of the Anduín River, but they were small and insignificant forces compared to what they were about to be up against. At the memory of her last battle with the Uruks she felt her previously injured leg give off a phantom pain and it increased her fear. Back then she was a woman driven by the need to survive and now… Now she was a woman defending her home, her world… and her friends. If she was injured this time to the point of collapsing, she was definitely dead, no doubt about it.

_Well then, you better not get your ass stabbed then, huh?_

For once I'd have to agree.

Sile-

"You could have picked a better spot."

Gimli's distasteful grunt broke the silence around them causing the tense Kail to jump slightly, her breath hitching and as she looked to her left she found the Dwarf frowning in annoyance at not being able to see past the stone ledge in front of them and Legolas's lips twitch upwards amusedly. Normally she would have laughed, made a sarcastic comment or two towards her companion, but it wasn't the time being as high strung as she was. Letting out the breath she was holding she inadvertently attracted Legolas' attention and he looked to her. She gave a shaky smile, hoping he wouldn't comment and thankfully he understood and instead of speaking he unwrapped his right hand from his bow that he held before him and gently grabbed her left that rested stiffly at her side. Giving him another smile, this one more confident, she nodded her head in thanks before returning her gaze ahead of them.

Not moments later Aragorn approached them from behind, weaving between the rows of Archers to stand behind the Dwarf. Legolas' hand left hers to place itself back around his bow lovingly once more and turned his head ever so slightly to the left to acknowledge the Ranger's presence.

"Well, Lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli commented, shooting glances over his shoulder towards the Man behind him who didn't answer. Kail again watched out of the corner of her eye as Legolas glanced at the black clad Man.

Lightening struck, cutting off whatever the Elf was about to say, its bright electrical power illuminating the sky for only a moment, but a moment was all anyone needed to catch a glimpse of the sea of Uruk-hai splayed out across every free surface of ground before them. Black skin. Dull armour. White hand print.

Saruman's army had arrived.

Quickly following the lightning thunder crashed shaking the Human turned Elf to her very bones and allowing the cold grip of fear to take her again. She loved thunderstorms, but this one was not the kind that brought her joy, only dread. A foreboding message to all who were listening.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas suddenly blurted sounding as if he was trying to reassure himself more than the Ranger he was directing the comment at and Kail was surprised to find a hint of fear in his tone although she could still hear his determination. Turning her head yet again to the Elf she secretly loved he looked back at her with a confident nod to which she returned. Gimli however had to unintentionally chip away at what little courage she currently had.

"Let's hope they last the night."

Taking in another shaky breath Kail nodded to her companions stealing herself for the upcoming battle before once again turning a hard stare to their enemies. She heard Aragorn pat Legolas' shoulder before his footsteps moved away from them just as another flash of lightning struck only this time the thunder that accompanied also brought an onslaught of rain.

It started as droplets that clinked against armour, but hardly a moment passed before it was pouring and instantly everything and everyone was soaked. Another flash. The Uruks were hardly half a mile away now, even their dull armour reflected the glow given from the lightning. Kail took a deep breath. Then another. And another.

Just keep breathing and you can do this, she told herself. She wouldn't let her fear get the best of her. Aragorn trusted she was strong enough to hold her own in battle and she'd be damned if she proved him wrong. People were counting on her; Legolas, Gimli, Malen and Aragorn. If she wasn't fit enough to fight this battle then she was hardly worthy of the sword Galadriel had bestowed upon her. At the thought, Kail's hand drifted down to _Ithilwen_ at her hip and felt some of her fear be pushed back even farther and replaced with, no doubt, the same determination that Legolas currently held on to next to her.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas,"_ she heard Aragorn shout somewhere amongst the Archers. Tension left her shoulders at the sound of his voice and though she didn't understand the Elvish that passed his lips she took comfort in them nonetheless.

The army stopped advancing and all was silent yet again until she caught Gimli hopping at the stone ledge at the side of her vision attempting to see over the obstacle. "What's happening out there?" he demanded.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas returned, his gaze not leaving the Uruks, but a smile was evident on his features as well as his voice. Gimli stopped his hopping to look at the Elf and the Prince swiveled his head to the side to grin at his shorter companion. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Kail felt herself smile as there was a short pause of silence until Gimli began to cackle humorously at his own expense and Kail's fear resided almost completely at the brief moment of light-heartedness. Trust her to be the one to break the tense moment with laughter? Hah, Gimli just took her place by a long shot.

An Uruk, no doubt the leader, howled and instantly the troops began to stomp their spears on the ground slowly but gradually gaining speed until the noise was nothing but a hum accompanied by their roars and the banging of metal fists on thick chest plates. The Archers lifted their bows and drew their arrows, notching them swiftly and aiming expertly at the black creatures below, masks of cold hard determination every face that she could see in her immediate vicinity.

The noise below continued. Gimli grunted hopping yet again at the ledge in an attempt to see what was going on and Kail's eyes trained on the beasts in a glare, her hand itching to draw her sword. Now that her courage had somewhat returned to her she wanted nothing more than to have the battle start already. The suspense was killing her.

It all stopped suddenly as an arrow was released, embedding its point into the shoulder of an Uruk in the front line. Its fellow creatures around it turned slightly to look at it as it let out a grunt and fell face first into the mud, it's black spear falling from its grip.

"_Dartho!_" She heard Aragorn shout, but it was too late. Roars of anger and of war rose up from the field below and the leader who had placed himself on a large boulder in the midst of his army raised his sword with a battle cry. The command was simple and needed no further direction. The hoard moved forward, the clanging of armour echoing in the black night and reaching Kail's ears with the promise of a long night.

The battle of Helm's Deep was about to begin.

* * *

Hey, guys! Again, I apologize for the huge huge HUGE wait for an update (haha that rhymed!) and decided to give you guys a little somthin' somthin' extra ;) Two chapters a few hundred words over my normal 3000 each :) I hope you guys enjoy! And I'm sorry for no kissy scenes yet, but they will come! I promise! Would I ever lie to you guys?

... Don't answer that.

Anyways, thank you all for being faithful readers and reviewers. Because of you guys I keep my love of writing alive and without you I would have never imagined of getting over 100 reviews for this story and yet I have over 400 all because of you guys. The views themselves in total are AMAZING and I thank you all whether you review or not.

P.S. I looked over by first few chapters for this story and let me just say... wow. Someone should have told me to proofread that shit a little more lol I'm surprised a lot of you kept reading after that horrible fail of grammar and sentence structure; I daresay you all have a way more passive demeanor than myself, I wouldn't have been able to do it haha Thanks again!


	37. Battle 'Till The End Of The World

As the hoard gradually became closer to the stronghold of stone Kail inadvertently found herself thinking of every regret that came to mind. Amongst some years-old ones there were some new scattering about her thoughts in a jumbled heap too displaced to follow any intelligent string of consciousness.

She regretted not saying 'I love you' to her parents more often than she should have before their passing, seeing her limited amount of friends more often before her disappearance, not searching Malen out before the battle began –she didn't even know where he was stationed – and making sure he was alright. She thought of Margaret Greenway and how she never even gave the woman a chance to tell her story, hell, she even regretted stealing her table mate's sucker back in the first grade and putting a tack on her angry 9th grade teacher's desk chair.

All these regrets and more flowed through her mind in a matter of milliseconds as her glassy emerald eyes trained on the advancing enemy with dread, but here was one that stuck out like a sore thumb; that one regret that spoke louder and more frequent than the others. It had to do with a certain Elf Prince to her left that currently gripped his bow before him with a mask of calm and expert hands steady. The pain of her regret ate away at her chest in a way she never thought possible to bear and as hard as she tried to resist it and focus on the battle at hand she could not stop the terrible feeling from spreading to her taut bones.

Her worst regret was not telling Legolas the three most important and sincere words she would ever speak. One or both of them might be dead before the sun rose and yet she still could not bring her lips to move or her vocal cords to obey her brain's command. If he were to die tonight and she miraculously somehow survive she would forever feel the pain of never telling the Elf of her dreams that she loved him more than her heart or mind were able to comprehend and all because of her pathetic fear of rejection.

The Uruk-hai were now mere yards from the stone walls before them and Kail brought herself out of her depressing thoughts just in time to hear Aragorn holler another Elvish command. "_Tangado a chadad!_"

The Elves joined the Men of Rohan in stringing their bows and aiming down below to the Uruks on the mud covered ground their sharp spears pointed before them. The Elves didn't finch, thousands of years of practice and battle experience being put to the test and pushed to their limits.

"_Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc_," she heard Legolas say beside her and she knew he wasn't speaking to her, but to their fellow Elves and she suppressed her curiosity at what he had said. She chanced a quick glance to her left and though his features were a mask of calm alertness, she had detected the nervousness in his tone as he spoke.

"_Leithio i philinn!_" Aragorn shouted again and no sooner than the words leaving his lips did Kail feel her wet hair whip around her as the arrows were released and aimed true at the enemy below. Countless Uruks fell, but more poured over their fallen comrades and it almost seemed like none were shot down at all.

"Did they hit anything?" she heard Gimli taunt, but the Dwarf was ignored.

Hardly a moment later she heard the Men's command to fire and another volley of arrows was sent towards Saruman's army, most arrows hitting their mark as the Elves prepared another arrow. Aragorn cried another command and another moment passed and she felt another round of arrows fly past her, this time joined by the Elves' arrows from behind the wall. More Uruk's fell, but just as before the ones still standing continued to advance.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli growled loudly, shaking his axe in front of him for emphasis and Kail had to admit she felt the same growing battle adrenaline rise inside of her. Gripping _Ithilwen's _handle tightly in her right hand she waited for the moment she would unsheath it and finally join the battle.

More arrows continued to fly, the Elves' quick movements allowing their arrows to be fired with amazing accuracy and aim, but unfortunately there were so many Uruks that not even the Elves could keep up with the wave that gradually came closer to the stone structure they stood upon. They were close enough now to fire their own arrows and Kail had just enough time to spot their crossbows being loaded and prepared to fire. Just as the trigger was pulled and the arrow went sailing towards them, Kail dodged to the left only heart stopping milliseconds before the black stick of wood flew past where her head had just been. Her heart pounded dangerously loud in her chest as she gasped in relief.

Unfortunately a few of her fellow Elves were not as lucky and as more arrows left the Uruks' crossbows Elves fell to their backs or over the stone ledge with a cry of pain, an arrow lodged deep into their chests, heads or necks. She wasn't given time to dwell on the pain that their deaths caused in her chest because a few small waves rippled amongst the army below and before she could fully comprehend what was happening black ladders were being lifted from the ground.

"_Pendraith!_" Aragorn yelled, spotting the wooden contraptions as well and Kail, with more excitement than she should have possessed, drew her blade with her eyes trained on the raising ladders.

"Good!" Gimli grinned, heaving his own axe and taking a step away from the wall.

"Swords! Swords!"

Dropping or putting their bows back into their quivers the Elves followed the command almost in unison and drew their shining silver blades just as the tops of the ladders reached the top of the stone ledge and Uruk-hai began pouring over onto even ground with their enemy. A ladder that bore only one Uruk was placed on the ledge before Gimli and as it jumped off its rungs to attack the Dwarf's axe was heaved and he let out a roar of a battle cry that Kail remembered from Moria.

Not long after the first wave of Uruks to pour over the stone Kail found herself in a clashing battle with one rather small but agile creature. It had very little armour aside from its helmet, but it was quick and she found herself having a difficult time catching and gutting the black skinned sorry excuse of a life form. Though her silver blade nicked it a few times she found her heavy swings were getting her nowhere and decided a change in tactics was in order.

Taking a slow deep breath, she allowed her body to relax somewhat and almost instantly her movements became easier and more swiftly delivered, managing to keep up with the Uruk. A sick grin spread on her lips in satisfaction when _Ithilwen_ finally struck true and a deep oozing gash was torn through the creature's chest and it fell to the stone beneath it a moment later with a gurgle of death leaving its disgusting parted lips. She had little time to bask in her victory until she was attacked again.

The battle became a blur to her as she stabbed, sliced, dodged, kicked and punched and though she was hardly becoming tired thanks the the adrenaline rush coursing through her recently aquired Elven veins and she was beginning to think the flow of Uruks was never ending. She had lost track of her friends during the fray, but she was reassured with the random glimpse or two of Aragorn and the taunts she could hear being thrown back and forth between Legolas and Gimli. Heart throbbing and muscles tight with concentration of battle, Kail had to try her hardest to ignore the death of the Elves, and Men, all around her and focus solely on defeating as many Uruk-hai as she possibly could. The only thing that kept her grip from sliding off the hilt of _Ithilwen_ from all the Uruk-hai blood was her determination to see her friends at the end of the battle.

That hope was dwindled when an explosion rocked the wall of stone in a terrible shock and it took most of Kail's concentration to stay standing. The distraction gave her a chance to thrust her sword into the Uruk she was facing's chest, swinging around after to catch a glimpse of what had happened. Large chunks of the stone wall flew in the air, taking some soldiers with them and a plume of dust and smoke rose from what was no doubt a bomb of some sort. Dread filled the Human turned Elf and she pleaded that none of her friends had been on that section of the wall when it had been blown to pieces.

She didn't have time to think of it further because another Uruk had spotted her and raised its black sword to strike. With an angry growl Kail easily spun around, the sharp edge of her blade slicing at the creature's stomach and before she even saw it hit the ground dead she turned and raced through the crowd Uruks and Elves in search of her friends, dodging swords and fists as she went. Reaching the edge of the destruction of the wall she didn't have enough time to leap forward and stop Gimli from jumping of the side and to the ground where there were hundreds of Uruk-hai waiting.

"Gimli!" she cried at the same time as Aragorn who she spotted already on the ground and behind what remained of the wall with the rest of the Elves. Her eyes were wide with shock and before she had a chance to jump off after the Dwarf she felt a hand grasping her arm to stop her.

"Nay, My Lady!" shouted Haldir, holding her arm firmly and pulling her back away from the edge and Kail looked at him pleadingly even as Aragorn gave more orders for the Archers to fire upon the Uruks that had submerged Gimli under the water that spilled between the gap of stone. "You will meet your death if you go down there."

"But those are my friends! I have to help!" she protested attempting to wrench her arm from the March Warden's, but he held firm.

"You can still help from above," he assured her and the next thing Kail knew he was thrusting his bow and quiver into her hands with a meaningful expression. "I trust your aim is fair?"

"Fair enough," she replied and Kail stared at him for only a moment before she nodded and strapped the light as a feather quiver onto her back with his help. No sooner than had they fastened the last buckle they were attacked by the recovered Uruk-hai from the blast. Lifting his sword the blonde haired Elf defended them from oncoming attacks while leading her through the throng of enemies to get to a better vantage point for her to shoot. She helped slice through their enemies with _Ithilwen_ until the Lothlórien Elf finally stopped at a section of the ledge and nodded to her.

Though Aragorn had led the Elves on the ground into the battle and seemed to be doing just fine, Kail had taken Haldir's advice and shot arrows as best as she could from upon the wall and even if her aim wasn't the greatest most of her arrows hit their mark as Haldir defended her back. It wasn't until she had run out of arrows did she draw _Ithilwen_ again and help Haldir with the flow of Uruk-hai that seemed to start becoming too much for the limited amount of Elves left on the wall with them.

She only glanced away once in a while to the ground to look for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to make sure they were alright and each time felt a wave of relief when she found them holding their own. She wanted to go down and help them on the ground, but Haldir needed her help on the wall. He didn't say as much, but the look in his eyes when he glanced at her told her she needed to stay, that her friends were fine and could take care of themselves.

But there were just _so many_. The attacks never seemed to end and every time they cut down one foe, another was immediately there to replace it. Kail felt as if it was never going to end, but she kept her arms swinging, her feet moving and her head ducking. She had a few cuts and scrapes, but they were nothing she couldn't handle even as the Orc blood that coated her face, hands and tunic stung them as it reached the open wounds.

Just as she thought there was no end in sight she heard King Théoden's booming voice echo through the night and rain that had lessened to a light dribble. "Aragorn! Fall back to the keep!" He yelled. "Get your men out of there!"

Immediately following the order Kail was relieved to hear the Ranger's voice shout, "_Nan Barad! Nan Barad!"_ She couldn't tell if anyone was heading his orders because the next thing she knew an Uruk was upon her and Haldir and together they slashed and hacked, the creature falling dead at their feet. "Haldir!" The Elf turned, acknowledging Aragorn's call, leaving Kail to swiftly strike down another black creature. "_Nan Barad! _" Kail saw the blonde nod out of the corner of her eye before he shouted some orders to his remaining troops in Elvish.

Kail turned when Haldir gave her a nod to do just the same and she turned and cut down an Uruk that was in her way and moved only a few feet from her comrade attempting to clear a path for them to reach the gates to safety. It was just as her foe fell to the ground that she heard a gasp and yelp of pain amongst the clattering of armour and clashing of swords. Immediately turning she watched as a hunched over Haldir stabbed the Uruk-hai that had sliced through the side of his belly.

Letting out a shriek Kail swiftly turned around and her feet led her back to the Elf as fast as they could take her, shouting his name in fear when she spotted another creature behind him raise its sword above its head to strike down. Haldir didn't seem to notice the beast behind him and even if he had he wouldn't have been able to fight back in his weak state or without his sword as it had fallen from his grasp after dispatching his last enemy. Everything almost seemed to move in slow motion as Kail's feet left the stone beneath her and she leapt at the black creature behind her friend, ramming it into the ledge beside them.

The Uruk howled in surprise and pain as it hit the hard stone, its sword falling from its grasp as Haldir fell forward to his knees. Just as Kail and the creature fell to the ground beside him, she rolled away and raised her sword, giving out a cry of anger as she brought it back down to sever its head from its body in a clean cut, black blood oozing out onto the stone.

Dropping her sword next to her Kail turned her attention back to the March Warden that had been her battle partner for the past however long since the explosion. kneeling beside his slumped body with held back tears she grabbed his shoulders a little rougher than she should have and turned him over hoping he was still alive even as she ignored the battle around her. She let out a sigh of relief when he let out a choked cough as she turned him onto his back and placed her index and middle finger at his throat to check for a pulse. Letting a smile grace her lips she had to resist the urge to hug him as Aragorn approached.

"Haldir!" he shouted, his blood stained brows furrowed as he too dropped to his knees beside their friend.

Haldir let out another choke and Kail hushed him with a shake of her head. "Don't speak, you'll just hurt more," she ordered then turned her head to look at the Ranger. "We need to get him out of here."

Aragorn immediately nodded and without a word rose to his feet while helping her lift the injured Elf to his, but a group of Uruk-hai were upon them as soon as Kail had picked her sword back up, sheathed it and lifted Haldir's arm over her shoulders to help him walk. Releasing his other arm Aragorn leapt at them slicing away and driving them back before punching out another one as it tried climb off a ladder nearby and onto the wall. Wrapping an arm around the side of it he spared Kail a glance.

"Go, Kail!" he shouted right before pushing off from the wall.

"Aragorn, no!" she yelled back eyes wide, but it was too late. Her friend pushed off the stone and back down to the black mass below. Mentally cursing the Man, Kail lifted the injured Elf's arm higher on her shoulder, thankful that Elves were lighter than Men and grumbling to herself as she tried as quickly as she could to lead Haldir through the hoard of Uruk-hai and Elves around them.

It was nothing less than a miracle that they reached the gate that would provide some cover for at least little while and as the soldiers guarding the door ushered them inside she couldn't help but wonder if Legolas and Gimli were alright. Aragorn had just jumped back into the fight so she had no idea how that would turn out either.

Shaking her head and her brows creased with worry she lead Haldir to the Healing Ward, thanking her lucky stars that it was close and lay him on one of the beds amongst the very few still unconscious patients. As his back hit the stiff cushion of the mattress Haldir let out another cough and though Kail could tell he was in pain she was thankful that there was no blood dripping from his mouth. That meant it wasn't too deep to cause internal bleeding, but deep enough to hurt like a motherfucker.

"You still with me, Buddy?" she asked with a smile while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Through his pain the Elf gave her a confused look. "Of course, Lady Kail. You brought me here," he replied and Kail couldn't help but chuckle.

"What I meant to ask was if you're still conscious so I'll take that as a yes." Her smile faltered slighty when she looked down at the blood seeping into the mattress and reached over to pull the ruined part of his armour away from the large wound. It was very unfortunate that armour barely covered the sides of one's body, Kail thought as she pulled away fabric and slid his chest plate to the side, but mobility was a must and some areas had to be sacrificed.

Reaching over to the side table, she lifted a small dagger and brought it to his red cloak that he wore, lifting her eyes apologetically to his. "Sorry about this, but I need to stop the bleeding," she said softly and the Elf gave a light nod before she cut into the fabric and ripped a large chunk off to roll up and place at his wound. Ripping off another long strip she proceeded to wrap it around his waist, over her makeshift bandage and tie it tightly to put pressure on the bundle.

Throughout the ordeal Haldir hardly made a sound beside a choked gasp of pain, but when she was finished he let out a relieved sigh and opened his eyes to look at her. "Thank you," he rasped out.

Kail shook her head in reply. "Don't thank me yet, you're not completely healed," she replied.

"But were it not for you I would be dead," he countered and Kail felt an embarrassed blush rise on her cheeks. "You should go."

"What? But you're hurt and-"

"They need you more than I," he interrupted softly. "The battle is not yet won."

Heaving a sigh, Kail nodded sadly knowing he was right. The battle was far from over and their odds now were even more slim than when they started and they needed all the help they could get. "Are you going to be alright? I can whip up a quick herbal analgesic to numb the pain," she offered, but the March Warden shook his head.

"Go," he insisted and Kail gave another reluctant nod before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, ignoring the blood and dirt that was plastered on his skin. Straightening she gave a small smile at his somewhat shocked expression before standing and grabbing a key from a table near the door as she approached it. As she exited the room she gave Haldir a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes and when she closed and locked the door, she stuffed the iron key into one of the pockets of her tunic. If the Uruk-hai broke past their defenses and took the fortress they were as good as dead, but she hoped locking them out would at least protect them for a little while longer.

As soon as she exited and the key was hidden, Kail dashed toward the main hall where she assumed all the survivors were holing up to mull over a strategy. She just hoped the Uruks hadn't broken through that barrier yet.

Valar help us, she silently pleaded.


	38. Come Hell Or High Water Bitches

When Kail reached the main hall she was both surprised and relieved at the amount of soldiers that had managed to make it to safety, but unfortunately the large wooden doors that separated them from their enemies was failing. A gaping hole was in the middle, splintered wood and fallen weapons lay scattered in front of it and the Uruk-hai fought relentlessly to breach the barrier that the Men of Rohan defended with their lives. It was a mess; a blur of armour and weapons as the fight continued in the short narrow corridor that ultimately led to their doom.

Pushing down the feelings of despair and defeat Kail swiveled her head around to find her friends amongst the wave of Men and Elves but it was hopeless even with her superior sight, there were just too many people running around and it gave her a headache. In frustration she let out a curse, but when she spotted the King huddled against a wall not far from the battle clutching his right arm to his chest she rushed to him almost desperately, hoping that he may have spotted one of her three companions.

But just as she approached the King, Aragorn sprang seemingly out of nowhere from around a stone wall, sword in hand and looking unharmed for the most part and the sight of him had Kail releasing a sigh of relief. That crazy bastard is alright, she mentally breathed. She watched as the Ranger sped past him, resting a swift hand on his shoulder almost as if to say 'we can do this' and joined the struggle without hesitation just as he had done on other countless occasions. Kail mused briefly once again on how Aragorn would someday make a great King, but mentally slapped herself for allowing her mind to wonder from the current dire situation.

Shaking her head as she watched Aragorn begin his slicing and dicing she spotted Gimli not too far off from the would-be King of Gondor, the Dwarf's wild red mane of hair now easier to spot now that she was actually concentrating and not practically hyperventalating with worry. She breathed another relieved sigh though her chest still constricted almost painfully. Where was Legolas? Was he alright? Was he hurt? Was he… dead?

Shaking her head again as well as mentally punching herself for good measure Kail threw those thoughts away. Legolas was an excellent warrior, there's no way the Elf could be dead, he just couldn't. She had to tell him she loved him. She _needed_ him to know, goddamnit!

"Hold them!" the King shouted over the commotion as Gamling came to his side, handing the royal his sword.

"How long do you need?" yelled back Aragorn, stepping back from the fight, Gimli following close behind. Kail stepped forward intending to join the fight, drawing _Ithilwen_ from its sheath and finally getting her mind to fully focus. If she kept worrying over Legolas' well being she'd be dead in two seconds from the distraction. There were more important things at stake than her love life.

"As long as you can give me," Théoden replied, clutching at his sword with his left hand, his right still pressed to his chest obviously injured.

The female Elf stopped in her tracks towards the battle when she saw Aragorn nod and grab the Dwarf, leaping with him into a side corridor. She gasped in surprise and turned, intending to follow her comrades, but she stopped herself before reaching the edge of the battle. Gimli and Aragorn were better warriors than she could ever hope to be, they'd be fine. Her being there would more than likely be a hindrance more than a help and as they were no doubt heading about on a detour to the narrow bridge the Uruk-hai were currently overriding she knew it was just that; narrow. Three of them on such a narrow pathway would be more trouble than it would be worth.

"Timbers! Brace the gate!" the King yelled a few feet away and Kail felt torn. She knew Aragorn and Gimli could hold their own, but she wasn't sure just how many Uruk-hai waited on the other side of that door, they were most definitely outnumbered. Go after them to help defend the bridge so they can bar the gate and most likely getting in the way in the process? Or help the Rohanians find whatever they could to seel the large hole?

With a groan and a heart of regret, Kail sheathed _Ithilwen_ and joined the few men at the back of the crowd in hauling hunks of wood from wherever they could find them to bring them to the door, dodging the Uruks' attacks as best as they could. Purposely the Elf ignored the Men that fell around her to defend their strong hold and did her best to stay focussed on the task and as she passed the King who had also returned to the fight to help crudely rebuild the door he gave her a nod which she returned, no words needing to be spoken.

Aragorn and Gimli on the opposite side of the gate did a marvelous job of driving back the Uruk-hai enough to get a few boards in place and though she worried for her friends she knew it had to be done for the good of the rest of them and they were strong enough to hold their own. She somehow convinced herself that they would make it out alive even as she stood next to the King who barked orders to his Men who looked relieved for the moment of rest they had from the battle.

It didn't last long however as every Man was soon using every ounce of strength and will to barricade the entrance and finally when they had enough wood in place, Théoden was able to look through the last gap to get her friends on the other side's attention. Staring out the hole with him, Kail watched them hack and slice at the Uruk-hai that never seemed to stop coming, once again regretting her decision not to join them.

"Gimli! Aragorn!" the Rohanian King shouted and she watched as the Ranger turned his head in their direction. "Get out of there!" The order was followed with a nod that Kail also admonished to her friends, a worried frown creasing her brow, but any further contact was cut off when the last board was set into place and as the King and Elf stepped back from the door, the soldiers secured it.

Moving to the back of the hoard of Men, Kail stood with the King to the side as more reinforcements were placed at the gate, the wood holding for now. But shock filled her when the King turned to Gamling who had appeared beside them and gave another order that had the Elf's eyes widening. "Pull them back," he said and when his second in command didn't reply he repeated the words with more force. "Pull them back." As soon as the words left his lips he walked past the soldier to go stand by a wall, a frown marring his features.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," she mumbled to herself, her eyes drifting from the given up King and to his right hand Man.

Gamling hesitated and Kail shook her head, hoping the Man would see reason not to carry out the order, but he was loyal to his King and the next thing she knew he was shouting. "Fall back! Fall back!" he cried and Kail shook her head again, lowering her eyes to the stone beneath her feet. This was it. They were done for.

Distantly she could hear the soldiers from the higher levels shouting to each other and it filled her chest with dread.

"They have broken through!"

"The castle has been breached! Retreat!"

Suppressing the tears that sprung to her eyes, she frowned deeply at the King as they and the remaining soldiers retreated to the throne room, the last room that had strong enough doors to hold back the Uruks for just a little while longer and as more troops entered from other doors at the back of the room, Kail found herself seeking out her friends once again. Rushing past soldiers as more wood was brought to defend the door, her eyes searched frantically for a certain Man, Dwarf and Elf.

She sighed in relief for what seemed to be the millionth time that night when she spotted the three of them race to the door to help the soldiers and she wanted nothing more than to tackle each one of them into a hug until they could no longer breathe. They were alive! Thank the Valar! Her pounding heart could finally rest if only for a moment. Not hesitating for a second longer she ditched the King with Gamling who had returned to his sire's side to look after his wounded shoulder and Kail couldn't help but grin at Legolas when he spotted her. It was obvious he was relieved to see her well and unharmed for the most part and though smiling was the last thing she should be doing at a time like this she couldn't help it from appearing.

"The fortress is taken," said the King loudly, looking upon the soldiers that defended the door with defeated eyes, but the Men held strong even as the door was pounded on from the other side. "It is over." The Man's voice fell to a lower tone and it was definitely clear he had given up. It made Kail's blood boil. She hadn't even been in Middle-Earth that long and yet she seemed to be using more of her will to defend a country than its own King. If he didn't have faith in himself to defend his country then the least he could do was put it in his Men, for fuck's sake! It was their home! Their legacy! Their very existance! And he was just giving up!

Glaring at the Man she followed Aragorn and Legolas as they moved away from the door to grab another bench from the side of the room. It wasn't much, but any reinforcements were good reinforcements; anything to hold that door closed for just a few minutes more. Aragorn seemed to have the same thoughts as her when as they bent to lift the bench, he released the end leaving the two Elves to carry it back to the door and approached the King with a wave of his hand gesturing to the soldiers defending the doorway.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," the Ranger spat angrily causing a small shiver to shoot down Kail's spine. For someone as calm and collected as Aragorn, it was just plain scary seeing him angry. Handing off the bench to the soldiers at the door, the Elves stepped to the back and pushed with the Men to secure it against the door, the Uruk-hai already pounding at it on the other side. "They _still_ defend it! They have died defending it!"

Another bang at the door caused Kail to jump and beside her Legolas grasped her hand and pulled her away though it did little to calm her nerves, she gripped his back, throwing him a thankful yet sad smile. The Elf Prince returned the gesture before releasing her hand to go back over to the table that the bench they had previously grabbed used to rest in front of, Kail following suit.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn questioned, his eyes drifting to the corridor that would lead them down to that very spot. When no one answered he turned back around to stare at the King and Gamling hard, his voice rising. "Is there no other way?"

Another hesitation filled with silence that was broken when the two Elves toppled the table over, spilling its contents on the stone floor with loud clangs. As they hauled the table back over to the door, she heard Gamling finally reply. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains," he said as his King stayed silent next to them. Aragorn turned to the Man, all attention placed on his next hasty words. "But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Another bang echoed in the room as Aragorn placed a hand on the Man's shoulder. "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" ordered the Ranger as he gripped Gamling's elbow to push him in the direction of the caves, but his leaving was stopped by his King's voice.

"So much death," said Théoden slowly and the two men turned to look at the Rohanian King with surprise. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn threw another meaningful nod to Gamling who quickly scurried off just as another bang sounded. The door wasn't going to hold for long, Kail noticed despairingly as she watched some wood splinter at the center of the gate and a few soldiers getting pushed back from the shock. Glancing at Legolas again she noticed the same look cross his features that she no doubt shared. Barely veiled fear.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn suddenly said and though as quiet as he was, the words caught Kail's attention and she turned to watch as King Théoden turned to the black clad Man with a look of surprise. The Ranger's voice rose again, determination lacing his every word and his expression portraying the emotion even more thoroughly. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," said the King with a shallow nod as he adopted a growing expression of conviction, but Aragorn shook his head as he stepped closer to the Rohanian.

"For Rohan," he corrected as the Elves and Dwarf approached the pair, hope once again rising in their own hearts. Feeling another smile lift the corners of her lips, Kail turned to look at Legolas who bore a grin of his own. "For your People."

"The sun is rising," Gimli suddenly cut in and all eyes were drawn to the window set high on the stone wall next to them, light shining through to cast a yellow glow on the opposite wall. It was a pleasant sight after a long cold wet dark night of nothing but blood and death. A warm tingle spread through Kail as the hope in her chest pushed back the despair she felt. Didn't Gandalf say he'd be here soon?

Aragorn obviously had the same thought as she did because his eyes turned back to Théoden who nodded. "Yes," he said softly then after a few steady though heavy breaths his tone grew stronger. "Yes." Moving around the Ranger, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he spoke. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep…" Spinning back around, his jaw set firmly he stared at the four travelers with his own new found determination. "One last time."

"Yes!" Gimli growled and without another word he shot off somewhere Kail did not know, but she didn't really care either. There was a chance, a very small chance, that they could win and come hell or high water they were going to give it their all.

If they went down, at least they went down fighting.

Théoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," he declared and the Ranger nodded, his jaw setting with a will only the strong possessed.

As the King ordered some soldiers to fetch their horses Kail threw all caution and fear out the window. This was it. this was time; and boy what a time it was to do the one thing she'd promised herself she'd do before she died. She didn't care if she died today, tomorrow or whenever the fates decided to end her life, all she cared about was she died knowing she had atoned for the biggest regret she ever had.

Turning swiftly without a second thought, she came face to face with the Elf beside her. Not giving him any time to speak or even think she lifted her blood covered hands to grasp the sides of his face and watched as he had just enough time for his eyes to widen before her hands pulled his face down to her level and she pressed her lips to his, heat spreading from where they made contact and all the way down to the tips of her fingers and toes. The Elf she held froze in shock and surprise at the sudden action, but a moment was all she needed to convey everything she felt for him; all the love and pent up frustration for not being able to show him due to her lack of courage. Something about the battle that night changed her. She didn't know if it was something to do with her bravery building during the hours of the night or if it was just the fear that had finally broken down her walls of stubbornness, but god damn if it wasn't worth it.

Pulling apart she looked up into Legolas' wide shocked eyes with a maniacal grin that she had shown countless times. It was the smile she had whenever she didn't give a damn, that nothing in that moment could bring down her high of happiness and through the cloudy haze her kiss had sent him into Legolas was aware that it was him that had caused it and warmth spread through him. In that moment where he couldn't speak he could not have been more happy regardless of death knocking on the wooden gate only yards away.

The horses had arrived in th short time the Elves were distracted, but they ignored the curious stares and the banging from the door and just stared. For those few precious seconds there was no war, no impending doom, no staring eyes… Just them. And for all the madness around them, it was perfect. It could have only been less than a second, but Kail felt like it was a lifetime before she felt her ability to speak returning to her.

"I thought-" she choked out softly, her hands still not leaving his cheeks and smearing Orc blood onto his beautifully pale glowing skin and in his damp golden hair of which he did not care. "I thought since I'm going to die in a few minutes I might as well make a fool out of myself one last time." Her voice was no higher than a whisper as she smiled at him, her fingers gently stroking his wet hair. He didn't care that blood was clinging to him from the action, he didn't care about anything right about then. Nothing except for her.

"I am glad you did," he replied just as softly, finally getting his own hands to move as he placed them on her waist. He felt like his body was filled with so much bliss from her lips being upon his that he swore he could have been nothing more than a stone statue only seconds ago. "I've been wanting that to happen for quite some time."

Her smile widened as a blush rose on her cheeks and they dropped their hands from each other with reluctance as another bang sounded and the shouting of soldiers was heard, finally breaking their tender moment. Dropping their stares to look at the door they found a gap was forming in the middle and it was obvious only a few more hits would breach the gate and the Uruks would once again be upon them. Dashing to their horses, the Elves mounted swiftly with the remaining men of Rohan and as they settled down they chanced one more glance at each other.

Reaching across the small gap between their steeds, Legolas grasped her hand gently. "I love you, Kail."

She swore her heart shattered from being filled with so much happiness the moment those words left his lips and her chest constricted painfully. But it was a good pain. A pain that she would gladly feel for the rest of her life as long as she heard him say those three words to her. Grasping his hand back she forced herself to breathe. "I love you too, Legolas."

She saw his joyful smile before they released each other and turned their attention back to the breaking doors, a newfound burst of energy filling her body. In all her dreams and imagination she would have never thought any of anything that had happened in the past few months to be true, let alone possible, but his declaration was the icing on the cake that boosted her adrenaline to kick into overdrive and fill her soul once more. The last thing she expected was for him to return her feelings and now that she knew he did she felt like nothing could stop her. She could walk on water, fly, _do anything_. She was invincible.

Another bang. One more and those doors would burst.

"Now for wrath," cried the King and Kail along with Aragorn drew their swords, grasping the reins of their horses tightly. "Now for ruin and the red dawn!"

A deep echoing sound of a horn being blown spread throughout the castle and the surrounding area; a cry of battle as the doors finally gave in and the Uruk-hai broke through, pouring into the throne room immediately. Raising his sword high above his head, his soldiers drew their own swords as Théoden shouted one final command. "Forth Eorlingas!"

The command was followed by the war cries of the soldiers and the pounding of hooves as the horses were kicked into action. Kail screamed until she felt her voice would go raw, but she didn't care. She didn't care even as they made contact with the Uruk-hai, plowing over the creatures with their steeds, hacking at their limbs and heads with their swords and making way through the castle and to the bridge. Nothing could bring down her high; not the smell of death and smoke around her, not the pain of her injuries, not even the sea of doom that still awaited them on the other side of the stone wall of their fallen haven. She would die happy whether it was tonight or another, defending her home and her life.

Like the Vikings of Earth she would gladly die fighting for what she believed in, a sword in her hand and love in her heart.


	39. Blinded By The Light!

As ridiculous as it sounded, even to her, Kail felt empowered after that kiss. They were currently riding into a hoard of Uruk-hai that ensured their deaths and yet all she could think about was Legolas' lips on hers and it caused the fear she felt only minutes before to seemingly fly out of her. It helped that that kiss was paired with three very simple but incredibly important words. It was an adrenaline shot –no, _ten_ adrenaline shots –and that chemical was now running through her veins with unimaginable speed; it animated her limbs, kept her heart beating with an intensity that surely would cause a human to go into cardiac arrest and her mind buzzed and hummed with awareness making her already enhanced senses come more alive.

She could feel Hasufel's muscles moving beneath her regardless of the saddle that separated her from the animal. The Men's heavy breathing around her and the roars of the Uruks around her echoed in her ears and mingled together in a jumbled mess of noise. Her sight allowed her to see the sea of Sauruman's army before them that was at least one hundred times the size of their remaining soldiers but it didn't matter to her anymore, none of it did.

The weight on her shoulders had finally been lifted making her feel lighter than air. She wasn't riding, she was flying; angel wings had sprouted from her shoulder blades and she was soaring free of regret and fear and it was all because of the Elf Prince currently riding beside her upon Arod.

_Go figure,_ she scoffed to herself, _I'm the last person who would have thought they'd have any sort of love and now I have my very own knight in shining armour galloping into battle on a white steed._

As they descended the bridges and staircases and fought their way through the smaller crowds towards the large one awaiting them Kail looked over at Legolas and watched as he swung a sword he had at some point acquired during the short amount of time they were in the throne room, aiming true to a weak spot on an Uruk's armour then feeling her gaze he returned her stare with a dazzling smile that almost caused her to melt. Her cheeks flushed and tingles shot up her spine and she gripped her sword tighter in fear that she might drop it.

Flashing her one last grin he turned his attention back to the battle before them and Kail allowed herself to release the breath she wasn't aware she was keeping prisoner in her lungs and concentrated on the battle as well, letting the adrenaline take her arms under control once again and allowing her sword to swing and hack at the remaining Uruk-hai. How could she be so lucky, she couldn't help but wonder as she decapitated another Uruk. What did she do that warranted her to have such love from the Elf of her dreams, the Man, Dwarf, Hobbits and Wizard as friends and the luck to happen upon a once in a lifetime chance to fall through a portal that brought her to the one place she knew in her heart where she belonged?

Her home. Her friends. Her love. _Her purpose._

She suddenly realized that Galadriel was right, she _did_ belong here.

Never in a million years did she think this would be possible for her and the feeling it gave her was _amazing_. Which was why she was defending the freedom of this world so vigorously with her mind, heart, body and soul. This world, no matter how new to it she was, was her home and she had a right and will to defend it with all her being. If she didn't help fight for it there's no telling what would happen and she had no intentions of giving up until death claimed her. She had a feeling it was a mutual thought amongst the rest of the company of Men that currently screamed battle cries around her and sliced through as many Uruk-hai they could reach.

It felt like years had gone by to Kail when they finally reached the full onslaught of Uruk-hai that growled and roared like the beasts from hell that they were. Without hesitation the small company of Men ploughed into the horde, hacking, slicing and decapitating every enemy in the immediate vicinity. Horses trampled those unlucky enough to get in their way and the ones that survived it were easily taken care of by the swift strike of a sword or spear. Battle cries rang like bells in the early morning air, mixing with the painful howls of death and the clanging of metal upon metal; a terrifyingly heart-clenching mixture that was somehow at the same time beautifully majestic.

_Ithilwen_ flashed and danced in the pale light of morning as Kail hacked away from atop of Hasufel, its beautiful silver blade that was stained with so much black Orc blood she wasn't sure how it was able to shine and glint as it did. She chalked it up to it being of Elvish make, but didn't dwell on it any farther as a well-aimed arrow sailed only inches from her face and embedded itself in the face of an Uruk that had attempted to come at her from the side she wasn't currently slicing at with her sword. The two creatures on either side of her fell with screeches of death and a thud to the hard ground, the sounds now adding to the orchestra of battle. Her head whipped up already knowing who it was and grinned at Legolas in thanks as he sent her a wink and a smile in return. Both returned to their respective battles once more, silver blade decapitating and arrows sailing.

It was only a few minutes that they stood alone, at most one hundred soldiers of a collection of Men, Elves and one lonely Dwarf against however many Uruk-hai. Those minutes were probably some of the longest in Kail's life so when in the midst of the battle she happened to look up after felling her last Uruk, whipping her head in an attempt to flick some of her blood caked hair out of her face she spotted a hill. It was a steep hill slightly to the East of the mountains of Helm's Deep where a dip in the rock created a steep incline that led to the valley they fought within. Atop of that hill was the light of morning struggling to rise from behind it and the dark clouds that veiled it and somehow, though probably due to her Elvish sight, she saw a rider; a white steed bearing a white cloaked figure as it reared on its haunches.

A giddy grin again made its way across her lips as she knew exactly who it was. Gandalf, just as he promised, had returned to them; the great and powerful Wizard that he was a welcomed sight to her eyes. Not a moment after Shadowfax came to rest on all for legs again did another rider join him at the apex of the hill, this one darker with the shine of the sun behind him bouncing off his armour. Soon after him followed the front lines of horsemen, spears held high. The Uruk-hai closest to the hill turned to look at the new addition and more growls echoed in the valley. Kail felt the tingles of joy she always felt when she was excited ripple through her body at such an intense rate she felt tears of happiness well in her eyes. Gandalf did it; that crazy old bastard actually did it.

A sword was raised followed by the booming voice of a man shouting, "To the King!" and then the rumbling of hooves pounding earth and fresh battle cries filled the valley drowning out the screeches of death behind her. The company of hundreds of soldiers plus a Wizard descended the slope at break neck speed even as the Uruk-hai they charged towards raised their spears ready to impale them the second they made contact. But they would not have the chance, Kail thought briefly with a wry grin, because just milliseconds before colliding, the sun peaked over the top of the hill and filled the valley with its bright warm light.

The sun's rays was the most glorious, as well as epic, sight Kail had ever lay eyes upon and she had to squint in order to see, not wanting to miss a moment of it as it bore upon the riders of Men coming to their country's aid, throwing all caution and fears right out the proverbial window. The Uruks, blinded by the sun, cried out in horror and pain as they ducked away from it just when the company clashed into their front lines at full speed. Not able to contain it any longer the bubble of excitement that had welled in her chest made itself known verbally as both her arms lifted above her head, sword still clutched in one hand and both fists pumping in the air as she screamed her joy in whoops and hollers of unintelligible sounds. When she had released some of the pent up energy she dropped her sword arm beside her and punched the air in the direction of the Uruk-hai that had fallen to the company's advance.

"That's right!" she shouted with a laugh. "Blinded by the light motherfuckers!" She then made a horrible impression of what she thought was a gangster, her hands splaying out on either side of her as if daring an enemy to come at her as her face twisted into an the ever arrogant and popular 'duck face'. It was the only moment of stupidity she would allow herself before emerging herself back into the battle as an Uruk raced towards her.

It wasn't long before the end came upon them, when there were now more soldiers left than the Uruk-hai. The King of Rohan shouted their victory into the wind that swept his voice over the valley and through the din of the remaining battle. Other cries of victory followed and soon the Uruks that remained scattered and dashed for the treeline on the edge of the valley, those that were still mounted followed close behind, chasing the creatures into the forests of Fangorn and trampling the already dead black creatures beneath the hooves of their steeds.

In the time during the battle after Gandalf and the company had shown up Kail had realized it was the company that had stopped them before when they had just entered Rohan. The Man she had previously dubbed as 'Horsetail' still in the lead and now ahead of them to block their path from descending a hill that led to Fangorn. Dashing with his horse across the group of soldiers he shouted, "Stay out of the forests! Keep away from the trees!"

Kail steered Hasufel up next to where Legolas and Aragorn stood at the front of the line watching as the Uruk-hai cowardly fled into the forest throwing a grin at Legolas as she approached. The Elf returned a smile of his own with a nod before returning his attention back to the scene before them as she did as well. Collectively they watched with bated breath as the last of the Uruks disappeared past the tree line and soon high pitched shouts were heard followed by a deep moaning that sounded like a tree bending in a strong wind. The only movement that could be seen was from the tops of the trees as leaves shook too much to be from wind, the sounds growing louder as the seconds past. Kail's eyebrows shot up on her forehead in disbelief. The trees were killing the Orcs?

"Holy fuck," she mumbled in amazement as murmurs of similar shock rippled through the Men. "I guess that's the only time you'll see that the bark is worse than the bite." It was a terrible pun, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care and even would have laughed at her own stupidity if she wasn't so fascinated with the movement of the trees and how their bows seemed to dance and their leaves quiver.

It wasn't long before the commotion stopped, the howls of the Uruks silenced and the moaning of the trees slowly growing dimmer until there no movement at all as well as a collective silence. There was a breath of utter amazement; the only sound being heard was the light breeze that swept over the valley and the clunking of the horses' hooves on the hard ground.

Then all of a sudden there were shouts and cheers of victory and joy joined immediately by the clanking of metal as the warriors pumped their fists above their heads. Laughing Kail grinned at Aragorn and Legolas on either side of her before joining in with the rest of the Men with her own whoops of joy. The two smiled at her and shook their heads as they turned their horses around to head back to Helm's Deep and she quickly followed. Legolas brought Arod up next to Hasufel as close as he could without pinning their legs between the beasts before standing slightly in his saddle and reaching across the gap towards her.

He took a hold of the edge of her identical green cloak to his gently and tugged her closer causing both of them to stop their horses. When she turned her head to look at him she found his lips planted firmly upon hers in a kiss that took her breath away and turned her bones into Jell-O. She sank into him as best as she could, ignoring the uncomfortable twist her back created in order to do so and matched the force of his kiss with her own, allowing a soft happy moan to escape her. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but when they pulled apart she was breathless and they grinned at each other despite the blood and gore that lay not three feet below them. There was a twinkle in Legolas' eye that she had seen so many times as he stared at her and only now just realized what exactly it was.

"I love you," he said softly, the hand he used to grip her cloak releasing to brush his knuckles along her blood stained cheek and his oceanic eyes boring into her soul in no way she had ever seen or felt before. Her breath hitched again as the giddy feeling in her chest rose inside her again. He didn't care that she was covered in the black blood of the enemy as he stroked her cheek with such love and admiration, he didn't care that it soaked her already dark tresses and caused it to cling to her neck, forehead and cheeks. The light in her shining green eyes was all he could see and the love that he felt for her being returned just as ferociously as his own.

"I love you too," she whispered back, her voice cracking slightly as she couldn't bring herself to fully use her practically paralyzed vocal cords. The look he was giving her made her melt and she wondered if she hadn't been riding Hasufel if she would have lost all strength in her knees and crumpled to the ground in a pile of goo and giggles. Leaning in for one last kiss, Legolas gave her a sweet pack on her lips before releasing her completely and sitting back on Arod comfortably.

Then he gave her a teasing grin as he gripped the reins of his steed and winked at her playfully. "Even if you do smell like a rotting corpse," he joked before nudging Arod forward to avoid the smack of her hand as her jaw dropped in disbelief.

Kail stuttered for a moment, too dumbfounded to move her own horse ahead as he laughed. "H-hey!" she finally managed with a glare at his back. "You don't exactly smell like a bouquet of flowers yourself either, Mister!"

He laughed again, the sound floating in the air like a feather in a breeze as he looked over his shoulder back at her as she still hadn't moved. "Come, _meleth nin_," he said as he nodded his head in the direction he was going following behind the rest of the company of Rohan as they made their way back to the stronghold of stone in the side of the mountain. "I have a competition to win."

Huffing with another glare, Kail spurred Hasufel into a trot and came up beside him before slowing, throwing her narrowed gaze at his easy and self-satisfied grin. "You better watch it, you," she warned, pointing a blood covered finger at him threateningly. "You keep up with that kind of talk and I'll be forced to use the silent treatment on your sorry ass." The Elf Prince barked out another laugh that was more of a gentle chuckle than anything else and it made her glare deepen. Even her hoots of laughter sounded deeper and rougher than his sometimes.

_Damn perfect son of a bitch…_

"_Meleth nin_, you could not go five minutes without speaking let alone give anyone the silent treatment," he laughed, throwing her a sideways glance, his grin never leaving his beautiful lips.

Kail's stern glare faltered for a moment as she frowned, seeing his point. She couldn't keep her stop herself from talking half the time, never mind keeping her mouth shut even if it were to mumble something offensive. Throwing him another glare that didn't hold as much venom as her last she huffed, "so?" She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she didn't care.

Legolas' grin still hadn't faltered. "And I'm glad that you are that way. I love the sound of your voice."

Kail snorted feeling the light blush warm her cheeks and her ears. "Suck up," she mumbled eliciting another quiet laugh from him. "Don't think flattery will always get you somewhere, Mister." Lifting her nose she looked ahead of her instead of at him as they approached the front of Helm's Deep.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _meleth nin_," he replied with one last wink before they both fell silent aside from Kail's mumbled ramblings about 'damn perfect Elves'.

Although she had ignored the chaos before in the heat of battle Kail had to try harder this time to not let the dread and sadness fill her as she looked around at all the dead soldiers strewn about the grounds of Helm's Deep mixed with the bodies of the fallen Uruk-hai as they ascended the stone ramp to the main gates that lay splintered and shattered amongst the dead. As they passed a Lothlórien Elf that lay dead on the cold stone she couldn't help but think of Haldir and if he was still alright laying in that quiet healing ward and of Malen who she had not seen since before the battle. She tried to not let her thoughts depress her to tears, but it took all of the will she possessed in doing so. She supposed she'd have to wait and see for sure who she would be mourning honoring their deaths in the next few hours.

* * *

Hello, my friends! I know I know it took me FUCKING FOREVER to get this up and I SUPER DUPER apologize for making you guys wait so long. I know I promised this chapter before the new year, but I had to study for exams all Christmas break then I had and exam every day since I came back to college for the last week, but I'm all done now! I didn't want to make a half-assed chapter because I was distracted with studying so I decided to wait until I could actually give you guys what you rightfully deserve for being such awesome and faithful readers and reviewers =) I really appreciate you guys for sticking with this story; you're the ones that keep me writing. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

P.S. To those of you who are guests and submit reviews I would LOVE it if you guys made an account so that when you review I can actually reply to you personally and express my gratitude. I don't feel like I'm close enough to you guys if I don't do that so give it a thought, alright? =)


	40. Fate Thy Cruel And Heartless Bitch

Not moments after they had stepped through the doors of Helm's Deep both Elves dismounted and a soldier was there to take Arod and Hasufel to the stables as they parted ways after exchanging a loving embrace and a tender kiss or two. Legolas went in search of Gimli who they hadn't seen during the battle in the valley which meant he must have stayed on the grounds of the strong hold to take care of any stragglers after blowing the battle horn. Aragorn had gone off somewhere, probably to help the remaining soldiers begin the cleanup of the dead and Kail immediate made for the healing ward to check on Haldir.

When she reached the door she pulled the key she had in her pocket and unlocked the door. She hesitated a moment before turning the handle and slowly opening the door and peaking inside, half scared she'd find the poor Elf dead or at least in unconscious from blood loss. It was not so however when the moment she saw Haldir still on the cot she left him on, bandaged and still very much awake clutching a pair of scissors to his armourless chest that she let out a breath of relief as a grateful smile graced her lips. Parting the door completely to allow herself in she watched as Haldir looked to her, the tension in his brow and shoulders leaving as he relaxed completely into the mattress and pillow with a sigh. Closing the door behind her softly she made her way over to him and sat on the small space next to him on the edge of the cot, still giving him her tender smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, eyes flickering to the crude bandage she had made before looking once again at his tired face.

The March Warden lifted a brow and actually smirked slightly though it was tinged with pain. "As well as one should hope to feel I suppose, my lady," he replied and attempted to chuckle, but the movement cause him to flinch in pain and all mirth left his face and was replaced with a grimace. Kail's smile faltered into a frown as she looked at him with pity. It was true though; that Uruk had almost sliced through him like a Christmas turkey.

"Well," she began as she reached up to pry the scissors from his hand that he still held to his chest loosely and placed them on the small table next to the cot. He watched her as she did so, not bothering to protest her actions as she rested a gentle and reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We won so I'm going to take care of that wound, alright? Get you all cleaned up and pretty again." She smirked at him as he cracked a smile. "You'll be good enough to head back to Lothlórien in a day or two if you heal as quickly as Legolas says Elves do."

The words had left her mouth before she had a chance to filter the thought and almost immediately she began to panic. There were only a few people that knew she was from another world and that she used to be Human and she had been warned by not only Gandalf, but Aragorn and Legolas as well that that information should not be made aware to anyone else unless absolutely necessary. Eyes wider than saucers she watched to see Haldir's reaction to her words with bated breath and limbs frozen in place, but when she saw no surprise or confusion gracing his features she grew confused herself. Haldir must have seen her quick switch from frightened to bemused because the next thing she knew he was giving her a small smile.

"The Lady Galadriel has informed me of your situation, Lady Kail," he said softly with a reassuring gaze and she visibly relaxed although she still stared at him with apprehension. "She thought it best I be aware in the case you may do something… odd."

Kail let out a short laugh and looked away from Haldir's gaze in embarrassment. "You probably would have figured it out on your own eventually anyway. I don't exactly act or talk like the rest of you guys do."

"Indeed you do not," he agreed with a light chuckle, wincing slightly in pain. Immediate Kail lifted herself from the cot and went over to the small cupboard in the corner, stopping first at the main table to wash her hands in one of the basins there, to retrieve some Ethalas cream she had made the day before and fresh bandages as well as a needle and some thick thread in case he needed stitches which was likely.

Coming back over to the cot she set her supplies on the table with the scissors before looking at Haldir, her expression serious. "I'm going to have to remove the bandage now. It might hurt a little," she said, an apology clear in her tone. Haldir nodded wordlessly and watched as she bent over him and did her best to remove the cloth of his cloak as gently and as easily as she could. It took a few painfully long minutes to remove the cloth with Haldir wincing and hissing in pain as Kail mumbled 'I'm sorry's until it was finally completely removed.

The good thing about the bandage she had made was that it staunched the bleeding pretty well even though now that it was gone some more blood oozed out of a few places. She pulled herself away yet again to toss the 'bandages' into a pile a few feet away from the cot before moving back over to the main table in the room to retrieve the basin full of clean water and a fresh cloth to clean away the blood.

When she came back to him she could hear voices approaching the door and seconds later it opened to admit soldiers who carried their wounded comrades over their shoulders or in their arms. Looking up at them they stared back with slight surprise to see her there tending to another Elf and paused in the doorway. Already used to the Men's skittish behavior around her she nodded to them in greeting as she dipped the cloth into the basin her lap then used her head again to gesture around the room.

"Set them on the cots, gentlemen, I'm sure the rest of the Healers will be here shortly to attend to them," she told them then proceeded to gently dab away at Haldir's wound, which was at least the length of a hand sliced into the side of his abdomen. The Men said little as they dragged soldiers to the cots available and skittered back out of the room again. Moans of pain and heavy breathing filled the suddenly cluttered room as Kail continued to work on Haldir and Men dragged in old, middle-aged and young wounded soldiers of Rohan into the room. The women eventually returned from the caves and as the Healers arrived Kail allowed some of the tension in her shoulders to dissipate, no longer feeling like she would have to do it all on her own.

After Haldir was stitched, medicated and dressed, she gave him a gentle smile and the order to sleep before moving on to the next patient in need of her care. Most of the Men paid her no mind as she bandaged them up to the best of her ability, knowing there were not enough Human Healers to take care of them all. That didn't mean they didn't ignore her though as she attempted to make small conversation to put them at ease. Eventually she gave up and continued to work in silence until everyone had already been taken care of and stood back feeling dread fill her chest again.

There were so many injured that there weren't enough cots to accommodate them. Those that were able either sat in the few chairs in the room or on the floor with a few blankets and pillows that had been fetched by the other Healers from around the castle. When there was nothing left for her to do she thought about keeping Haldir company as he was one of the few Elves in the whole Ward, but he was resting peacefully and although it was amusing to watch the women and other wounded look frightened and confused at the fact that his eyes were open and seemingly staring blankly at the stone roof, she needed to get out of the depressing atmosphere. It was one things to see dying patients, but it was an entirely different thing to watch when some of them were no older that thirteen dying of serious mortal wounds that they would have no chance of recovering from. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't Earth and that the medical world here was completely different from the one she had come from.

Exiting the Healing Ward, Kail went in search yet again to find someone familiar. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Malen; it mattered little to her. She needed something to keep her mind moving and not focused on the death that had played around her all night and for the better part of the day.

Unfortunately it seemed the fates were determined to keep her in the depression she had fallen in despite the happiness she felt that morning what with Legolas admitting his love for her and the battle being won. Karma, it seemed, had finally decided to strike back at her for all those years of underage drinking and wild parties she went to as a teenager though it clearly didn't know where the line between cruelty and getting even was for the moment she stepped into the main hall Legolas was approaching her, his stride long and purposeful. At first she smiled at him, glad to see him instead of the depressing scenes she had be privy to all morning, but it was wiped off almost immediately after when she saw the look of dread on his beautiful face.

She slowed to a halt as Legolas finally met her in the middle of the hall and told her hands gently in his strong yet gentle grip, his blue eyes sad and not quite meeting hers. Furrowing her brow in confusion at him she opened her mouth to speak. "Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked. The Elf Prince didn't reply, but his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth and his eyes flickered to hers for but a second before looking away again. She returned the grip he had on her hands though it was a little more forceful as he tone turned demanding although still quiet. "What happened?"

He hesitated again and Kail was about to snap at him again in impatience, her nerves shot and thinned out from the events of the past 24 hours, but he finally opened his mouth after blowing out a soft sigh from his nose. He tightened his grip on her hand reassuringly as his eyes closed and his head bowed sadly. "Kail, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice so sincere that Kail's hands began to shake in worry and fear. What could have possibly gone wrong that had him unable to look at her? He was always so confident, it was unnerving. "It is Malen, _meleth nin_." His voice was still soft and quiet even as he opened his eyes finally to stare into hers with sorrow.

Kail's heart beat felt like it had just been stopped and then crushed as she heard him speak. What about Malen? What was wrong with him? Swallowing the fear in her throat she began to speak, her voice cracking slightly. "What about Malen? Legolas, what happened to Malen?" she demanded, eyes already brimming with tears and her grip on his hands almost becoming painful. She had a sick feeling she knew what he was trying to tell her, she just didn't want to believe it. Not yet. Not now.

Gathering her into his arms at seeing her tears build in her eyes he tucked her head under his chin and secured his arms around her shoulders as her own came around his torso for her hands to grip at the back of his tunic and she buried her face in his chest. "I am so sorry, Kail. Malen, he… He did not survive the night," he replied as gently as he possibly could.

His heart felt like it was breaking when he felt her body shudder and the shaky gasp leave her lips as her legs gave out from beneath her. Tightening his grip around her he held her firmly to his chest as sobs racked her body and shook with silent cries of anguish for her fallen friend. He himself wanted to cry as he listened to her and felt her break down in his arms. He had to remind himself that the world Kail came from was just as cruel yet at the same time kinder when it came to death. She had attempted to tell him about the technology of her world and the accidents that 'cars' and 'airplanes' could make and although he didn't completely understand them he knew that the world now that she had been shoved into so forcefully was no kinder to her than her old world had, perhaps a little more cruel. Death this way was not something she was accustomed to even to someone she had only known for a few days.

As she sobbed in her lover's arms, too weak to keep herself up, Kail wondered why fate had decided to do this to her just as she found happiness and love in the Elf she now cried against in the world she now claimed as home. First she had lost Gandalf, a Wizard she loved like a grandfather, only to have him return to her, and then Aragorn had almost met his death falling off a cliff and into a shallow stream only to pull through and also return. But there would be no return for Malen it seemed. Gandalf was a mystical being that had been chosen to come back and save Middle –Earth and Aragorn was as stubborn as a mule who was fated to return to his rightful throne and rally the freedom of this world against the darkness. Malen was Malen; no mystical heritage or destiny to fulfil, just another soldier's journey coming to a gruesome and horrible end.

She didn't know how long she cried against Legolas, but when she finally exhausted herself of tears she still clung to him though it was in silence as her emerald eyes stared blankly off to the side. Legolas didn't say a word, knowing she would talk when she was ready and didn't want to push her. Eventually she pulled away from him to look up at his caring and eyes and sorrowful smile, keeping her arms around him, afraid that if she let go he'd be the next to be taken from her by the cold hand of death. Sniffling softly she found the will to speak again.

"I want to see him," she murmured brokenly, her voice choked with the sobs that previously invaded her body. "Where is he?"

Shaking his head Legolas frowned deeply as his one arm unwound from around her shoulders so his hand could gently caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes falling closed and blocking the pain in their green pools from him. "I do not think that is wise, _meleth nin_," she replied softly, his thumb gliding over her cheekbone comfortingly. "His wound is not a fare sight to be seen, much less by a friend." Her eyelids parted so that she could look at him, her stare pleading and boring into his soul as he spoke and he let out a shallow sigh. "We found him on the second wall. He had a…" Here he paused, taking a deep breath to gather his courage as he stared into her eyes. He didn't want her to know, but he knew she needed to hear it or else she would go out in search of his body herself and he wouldn't be able to bear to see the devastation on her face if she did. "There was an Uruk blade embedded into his forehead, Kail. There would have been no saving him." His voice was as gentle as he could possibly make it, but he knew it wouldn't soften the blow the information held by much.

Tears once again welled and her lip quivered as she clenched her jaw to hold back a sob of dread and Legolas felt his heart ache all over again. He hated seeing her like this. She had been strong for Gandalf when he fell in Moria and she had known him for much longer than she had Malen, but she must have registered somewhere in her grief that Malen was a victim of war and much more vulnerable and young than Gandalf. It wasn't his time, Legolas knew that, but war took many lives that didn't deserve to have their fires extinguished. Fleetingly the thought passed in his mind that Kail did not close up and grieve silently as she had for Gandalf and he wondered if it was perhaps the attachment and duty she now felt for this world and how it had grown ever stronger since Lothlórien.

He watched her gulp down her tears as she slowly nodded. "You're right, I wouldn't have wanted to see that," she said hollowly, her hands loosening on his tunic slowly. He made no action to move away or even let her go so she looked to his green clad chest sadly. "I think I want to lie down."

Nodding, Legolas tightened the grip around her shoulders with his one arm as his hand fell from her face and he tucked her into his side reassuringly. He led her away from the main hall and didn't look up from the grey stone her feet shuffled over next to Legolas' more confident stride as he brought her into a separate small room where they had brought their bedrolls upon first coming to Helm's Deep though they had ended up not being used aside from Gimli's. Choosing the bedroll that she was sure was Legolas' close to a corner she allowed him to help her to lay down before she curled onto her side, eyes open and staring at the grey stone of the wall. Legolas crouched beside her for a few moments before he sighed sadly and bent further to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He stood back on his feet then bidding her to rest well before he departed from the silent Elleth and the equally quiet room, throwing one last glance at her from the door.

Sleep did not come easily to Kail despite the trials of the past few days. Every time her eyes shut she imagined the gruesome scene where a black blade protruded from her Rohanian friend' head, blood pouring out of the wound and taking his life with it as it formed tiny little rivers around him to eventually create a pool of the thick liquid that would be where his final moments ceased to exist despite the fact that a blow like that would have caused death instantly. Silent tears leaked from her glistening eyes until she eventually managed to find sleep though it was far from restless.

* * *

Please don't kill me! I know a few of you really liked Malen, but I figured since Haldir was saved (even though he's technically not there at all in the books and therefore doesn't die in the first place) that another tragic death had to take his place. I liked Malen too and I'm sad that I had to kill him off, but I think it was necessary. Sorry to anyone who really really doesn't agree with it.


	41. Giant Ass Worms

She had more than likely only rested for a few short hours, her eyes remaining open for the first time during her sleep, staring blankly and dully at the dim grey stone of the wall before her. Normally quite active in her sleep it was odd that when Legolas returned to check on her later he found her in the exact same position he left her in as if her limbs were made of the same stone she lay upon. She could not turn onto her back due to Haldir's quiver still being strapped to her, but she had not even rolled onto her front which baffled him. Even her hands that she had curled into her chest as he left her still remained where they were, her hair much the same. If he were Human and his sight less accurate, he would have believed her to be dead or merely a life-like statue.

As he approached her and knelt by her side between her and the wall, she blinked, her green eyes becoming clear. They roamed up to meet his gaze to which he gave a small smile that she did not return then they went back to the wall beside him. They stayed like this for some time in utter silence until Legolas could not help himself from touching her. His arm stretched out and his hand brushed at her cheek, pushing her dark hair this way and that, reminding him of their many late nights in Lothlórien when their journey seemed so simple and the darkness of Mordor still far from their minds.

It was at this action that one of them finally spoke and it was Kail who broke the silence. Looking back up to the eyes of the Elf she loved, she pried her lips apart to speak, her voice hollow and devoid of emotion. "You shouldn't get close to me. None of you should. You'll wind up dead," she told him.

Legolas' brows furrowed in both confusion and doubt as his hand paused over her cheek. "Do not say such things," he replied, but her gaze drifted from his again not to stare at the wall, but to glaze over as if looking back at distant memories.

"Why not when it's the truth?" she mumbled absently. "My parents are dead, Gandalf's already died, we almost lost Aragorn over a cliff and not long after patching it up with Boromir, he dies too." Her eyes welled with tears once again, but they did not yet fall. "Who the hell knows what's happening to Frodo and Sam right now and poor Merry and Pippin. Not to mention Haldir almost got sliced in two and Malen now has a sword in his head. As far as patterns go, you and Gimli better keep your heads up or you might be caught at the wrong end of a sword soon."

"Stop!" he snapped, probably a little harsher than he originally intended. "None of those things were of your control. Boromir died to save Merry and Pippin, Frodo and Sam went of their own accord and Gandalf and Aragorn both fell during great battles. Not once did I see you push any of them into their misfortunes."

Kail let out a long sigh and shook her head though the movement was small and hardly noticeable. "I know that, but it's just…" She sighed again. "I can't help feeling like I'm bad luck to you guys. Nothing bad happened until I showed up. You guys should have just left me where I was."

"Do not blame yourself for things you have no power to stop," Legolas told her and his hand drifted from her cheek to her chin so that he could turn it slightly for her eyes to meet his dead on. "We were only a few days into our quest when we happened upon you and I am more than happy we did not leave you. If we had, I would not know the love I feel in my heart." He smiled at her again when her green eyes focussed and he saw a smile of her own return to her features.

"You're so corny," she snickered softly, momentarily forgetting her depression as she looked upon the face of the one she loved. She still marveled at how perfect he was; his twinkling blue eyes, his hair like woven gold and his skin so flawless it made her jealous.

At her words he blinked a few times in confusion then shook his head as he grinned at her. "I know not whether to take that as a compliment," he murmured before hunching over, rather ungracefully mind you, to plant a tender kiss to her lips. She giggled quietly against him and when they parted and he righted himself, she also rose to sit on her knees and they sat facing each other.

"It's not an overly endearing trait," she drawled teasingly as her hands found his and she took them in her gentle grasp while stroking the back of his hands with her thumbs. "But I still love you anyways. I can look past it."

Leaning forward once again to capture her in a kiss he lingered longer than before and when they parted once again he rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses barely brushing. "I am glad for it, _meleth nin_," he grinned.

Letting out a huff of annoyance at the Elvish words once again she pouted slightly. "Can I know what it means now?" she grumbled. She knew she wouldn't have to elaborate on what 'it' was.

Opening her eyes just barely she could see the wide grin that he held and was about to snap at him again for still not telling her when he spoke. "It means 'my love' in Elvish," he replied softly and instantly Kail pulled away to stare at him in shock, her jaw hanging open in quite an unladylike fashion.

"You've been calling me that this whole time," she mumbled dumbly and the Elf Prince in front of her actually blushed. "Legolas. How long have you…? Um…" She couldn't seem to get the words out, the notion still a surprise to her.

"I first began to realize it when we were leaving Lórien, though I think it was not long after we met before I started to feel more than simple friendship," he admitted somewhat bashfully. "Perhaps it was after the first ten times I helped your clumsy state out of the snow on Caradhras."

Kail let out an offended squeak at this and she smacked his green clad arm as he snickered. "I did _not_ fall that many times!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Ah yes, forgive me. My memory seems to have momentarily failed me. It was closer to twenty," he amended and dodged just in time as Kail's hand shot out again. However he was not prepared for her body colliding with his and taking him to the hard ground in a tackle. She gave a triumphant cry and even lifted her arms on either side of her head to flex her muscles as she straddled his waist.

But then everything stopped as both of their minds flashed back to that moment in Lothlórien when they had been caught by the rest of the fellowship. Their smiles fell from their lips simultaneously at the exact moment that their eyes locked on each other. In just a few short moments the game had changed; Legolas' hands had risen to grasp her waist instinctively the moment his back hit the stone and her arms slowly lowered back down and her fingers wrapped around his forearms. All was still and there was no sound aside from the echoes resonating around the castle from the aftermath of the battle, but to the Elves it was hardly more than a dull hum a thousand leagues away.

Kail felt the familiar heat pool in an increasingly more sensitive area and knew that she had to get off him. Yet she could not bring herself to. In fact her hands tightened around his arms and in return his tightened at her waist. Looking into his eyes she could see the same fire in his blue orbs like molten lava that she knew was being reflected in her own emerald ones. As if her body was working on its own her hips began to move and before she knew it she was grinding up against the Elf below her.

She let out a gasp as a wave of warmth invaded her and Legolas let out a breathy moan, but their eyes never left each other. Tingles followed the warmth and made her hair stand on end and her hips quickened in their movements and their hands' grips grew tighter still. Kail felt she might leave bruises on his wrists and that she would have hand prints of her own on her hips due to the pressure, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She loved the feelings being shot through her body like a tsunami and at the sounds Legolas was making he loved them too.

Suddenly his hands left her waist and she had to release his wrists to brace herself on the concrete beneath them as he took her face in his hands and pulled her down so they were chest to chest and lip to lip. He attacked her lips like a starving lion given a bucket of raw meat. Their noses and lips mashed together and she continued to rock her hips deliciously against his. Moans of different volumes and pitches mixed together and gave a soft echo in the stone enclosure and briefly Kail hoped that Legolas had closed the door after entering.

But a moment later that and any other lingering thought was pushed away when she felt his tongue press against her lips and she allowed it to enter immediately. They battled like that for a while with tongues and nibbles upon lips teasingly and it was only when she felt her leg rub up against a very prominent bulge underneath her that she began to regain her senses. One of Legolas' hands had moved to grasp the back of her neck, burying itself in her thick dark hair, while the other had drifted down to make a trail back and forth along her side and waist and occasionally down the outside of her thigh.

Her thoughts were about to wonder off again in bliss when Legolas suddenly pulled away from her lips for air. Not wasting a moment she bowed her head and began to trail small kisses and nips down his jaw and to his neck as they both gasped for air. His hand tightened in her hair and he groaned throatily; Kail could feel the vibration on her lips.

"Kail," he gasped out, but the woman straddling him and sucking at his neck didn't seem to hear. "Kail," he tried again louder, his voice choking slightly as she kissed a rather sensitive area on his neck.

"Hm?" she mumbled against him, but did not stop.

"We should not do this," he murmured, but it was half-hearted. The sensations she was shooting through his body were the most intense he had ever felt and he never wanted it to stop, but it must. There were responsibilities and rules he lived his life by and if what they were leading to continued down the road it was on, it would shatter those rules to pieces.

"Why not? Do you see a bed anywhere around here?" Kail snickered sarcastically in return and lifted her head to kiss his lips deeply again and Legolas had to force himself not to fall into the trance she had put him in before.

"No," he breathed and both hands now grasped her cheeks again and pulled her away from him as gently as he could. She stared down at him with confusion. "It's not right."

Legolas regretted his words the moment he saw hurt immediately replace the confusion. The fire in her eyes was replaced by a different kind and she pulled out of his hands to sit up again, but did not remove herself from his waist. "What?" she snapped quietly.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" he stuttered quickly as he lifted his torso and used his hands to brace himself against the floor.

"Then what the hell did you mean?" she growled as her arms crossed over her chest and a dark eyebrow rose.

"_Meleth nin_, we are not yet married," he explained softly and had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her cheek again for fear that she may shift away from him. "I love you with all my heart and I would love to continue where this is going, please believe that I do, but my conscience prevents me." Kail scoffed at that so he quickly continued. "You think me to lie to you about this?" He chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Do not tell me you do not feel my arousal."

The hurt and anger disappeared from her face and was replaced by a shy blush. Her arms uncrossed and her hands fell to rest on his abdomen in the space still between them and she stared at them to avoid his gaze. "If you say you would love to continue…" she mumbled quietly. "Then what's stopping you?"

Deciding it was safe he lifted his right hand to cup her cheek lovingly and raise her eyes to his again. "I promised to myself as a young Elfling never to bed a woman unless we were to be wed for I knew that I would not truly love a woman until I asked her to be my wife," he explained, seeing Kail's eyes once more turn to hurt.

"Are you saying we'll never get married?" she whispered brokenly. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought. She knew they had only confessed their love for each other that morning, but was she such a nutcase that he'd never consider marrying her? Was it because she was from another world?

"No!" he stuttered and frowned at her tears. He brought himself fully upright causing her to slide off his waist and into his lap where he gathered her into his arms in a hug and she clutched at his tunic as she buried her face in his shoulder while she heard him utter something in Elvish under his breath that sounding like a curse. "Words are failing me, my love," he chuckled finally. "Of course we will be married. I love you as I have loved no other in my life. I wish to make you my bride and love you until we sail to the undying lands and even then I shall continue to love you. I am saying that we cannot marry for a while yet and were to succumb to our desires I cannot begin to fathom how we might have dealt with the possible consequences."

"What do you mean?" she sniffled and lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him again. He then used a hand to wipe away the few stray tears on her cheeks.

"If you were to become with child there would be a number of issues. I highly doubt you would be happy being kept out of battle for the remainder of the war," he smiled as she nodded in understanding. "And it would be difficult to raise a child during a war so dangerous as this one."

Kail sighed having to remind herself that there were no such things as condoms or any other kinds of contraceptives in Middle Earth. "Not to mention the rumours. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, fathering a bastard child with a whore from another world. Simply scandalous."

"You are no whore," he snapped quietly. "When this is all over I will take you back to Mirkwood and marry you in front of my whole kingdom. I care not for what others will think; I love you."

Kail smiled ruefully and shook her head gently before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips that were still swollen from their earlier kissing. "And I love you. You're too good for me, you know that?" she laughed.

"No, we are perfect for each other. The Valar have planned this, as they have with all Elves who fall in love," he whispered and then grinned. "Though I daresay I am the luckiest one yet to find such a woman like you."

Kail snorted. "And she had to fall through a wormhole for it to happen."

Legolas blinked dumbfounded and his jaw slackened. "Wormhole? Are the worms in your world that large?" he asked in astonishment.

Kail couldn't stop herself from bursting into fits of laughter. "No. Oh my god, no!" she giggled. "We have regular sized worms, don't worry. A wormhole is something we call a time rift or a portal."

"So, how you came to be here is not unheard of to your world?" he said excitedly.

"Um… Yes and no. It's kind of hard to explain. Technically they're not real. They're used a lot in science fiction stories and there have been tests and investigations into them, but no one has ever been able to prove that they exist," she explained, her brow gradually furrowing as she attempted to put it in a way Legolas might understand. "It's obvious that they do though because I wouldn't be here if they didn't."

The blonde Elf slowly nodded, but the confusion still lingered on his features. "It is the will of the Valar that this 'wormhole' opened. And for that I am grateful," he grinned at her charmingly. "If not I would not have met my bride to be."

Kail couldn't stop the blush from rising. "I guess this means we're engaged now, huh?"

Legolas chuckled. "I suppose it does. " He leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Best break the news to Haldir gently. He is still recovering after all."

Kail's head fell back as she barked out a laugh and had to hold onto Legolas' arms to stop from falling off his lap and onto her back. After regaining her composure she wiped a few mirthful tears from her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, Lego-bear. He knows I'm not available. He knows everything actually," she said and at Legolas' wide eyes she continued before he even had a chance to comment. "Galadriel told him before they left Lothlórien to come help us out."

He nodded then. "If the Lady Galadriel trusts him with such secrets then we shall as well."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," she nodded then looked to the small window high up on the opposite wall and saw that it was dark out. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight I would think. Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli should return soon. They were in counsel with King Théoden when I departed. We ride for Isengard at dawn," he replied as she slipped off his lap finally to sit beside him and begin working at the clasps to Haldir's quiver.

"We're finally going to see what Saruman is up to there, huh?" she asked and only received a nod from the Elf in reply as he reached over to help her with the straps. After a few minutes the quiver and her scabbard that held _Ithilwen_ lay next to their two bed rolls that were beside them. "There will be more Uruk-hai there, won't there?"

As they settled into their bedrolls and situated themselves so that that Kail's back was pressed against his chest and his arm was wrapped securely around her waist he responded. "More than likely. The King and Éomer are accompanying us as well as a small host of their men. Gandalf suspects the Ents have risen up to help, but he cannot be sure. He wishes to question Saruman on what he knows of Sauron's plans."

Kail snorted softly and placed her hand over his on her waist. "Good luck with that," she said sarcastically.

Legolas used his nose to brush her dark locks away from the back of her neck then pressed a gentle kiss there. "Hush now and sleep. I know you did not rest well and you must replenish your strength."

"Hm, that goes for you too," she mumbled with a yawn, her words coming out low and slurred.

She felt him smile against her neck. "Yes, _meleth nin_. Good night."

"Good night, _mi amor_."

There was a short pause…

"Wait a minute. Does this mean you're a virgin?"

"Just go to sleep, Kail."


End file.
